


SERVERTALE

by SPECTROAMER



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternative Timeline, I update really slow, Mysterious Characters, OC, Tron - Freeform, Undertale AU, X event, XTale, a lot of chaos going on at once, a lot of fight scenes, alternative universe, but their mysteries will be solved later, error, everything is like tron, ok, some angs, there's gonna be some love and violence, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPECTROAMER/pseuds/SPECTROAMER
Summary: If anyone wants to read the story on my tumblr, or see some SERVERTALE drawings and poems, you can find me here https://spectroamer.tumblr.com/Humans and monsters were living on the surface in peace. One day, they realized that the earth will be overpopulated soon and that they need to think of a new place to live. After a lot of research and co operation between the greatest human and monster scientists, the Computerworld was thought of. It would be a limitless world inside of a single advanced computer where everything would be a possibility. Both humans and monsters were working on the project, but, one day, monsters were accused of stealing the blueprints of the Computerworld and a war broke out. The monsters lost and were trapped in the unfinished, small world. They needed 7 souls to activate the portal that would lead back to the real world. Luckily, someone succeeded to bring 6 souls before they got trapped, and now they only need one more. Meanwhile, a war between the same people who killed many innocent monsters and only a few heroes is raging across the high tech Ebott city.





	1. The day before

Papyrus was on his Snowdin patrol, while Sans was checking the world’s code. Something was different. He didn’t know what, but he just simply felt the change in the code. He thought that maybe the core changed another area, but he didn’t want to stop his search with theories. he decided to scout out the Snowdin area and look for possible data corruption. Maybe, at least if he doesn’t find anything, he could find that flower. Flowey as responsible for some changes of the code anyway. Sans couldn’t notice anything. Snowdin wasn’t changed and everyone looked stable, but the code was still different. Sans started looking through deeper files and he found the area that’s different, but he couldn’t get in. He decided to find Flowey. Sans checks the Snowdin map using the code to find Flowey. Weird, he looks like he’s hiding somewhere in the forest around Snowdin. When he makes sure that no one is around him, Sans warps to Flowey.  
Flowey: WHAT THE HELL? Don’t do that.  
Sans: listen i don’t have time for jokes.  
Flowey: You don’t have time for jokes? That must mean you messed up something really bad.  
Flowey makes a weird smiling face. Sans is running out of patience.  
Sans: listen, something’s different in the code and i know it had something with you.  
Flowey: Oh that, you don’t want to solve that riddle. There’s a guy from an other world that came here and he doesn’t look really friendly  
Sans: heh, well would you look at that, the flower is actually scarred of someone  
Flowey: SHUT UP TRASHBAG, if you don’t believe me just find his code and check him out.  
Sans: sure, why not.  
Sans sits besides Flowey and opens up the code. He finds the same files he found before and he tries to open them again. It doesn’t work  
Sans: see?  
Flowey: Well just hack into them!  
Sans: usually when a file is locked, you won’t get anything good when you hack in it, but i guess since this isn’t a usual case, i could give it a try.  
Sans starts hacking into the files  
*ERROR, files couldn’t be found, tracking source location*  
*files located at Ruins entrance*  
*WARNING, code intrusion, shutting down*  
Sans: what the hell?  
Flowey: Told you that you don’t want to mess with him  
Sans: i’ll be the judge of that.  
Flowey: Hey! You said you didn’t have time for jokes you liar.  
Sans: and you trusted me?  
Sans warps to the entrance to Ruins. He starts looking around.  
Sans: well he isn’t anywhere on the roads.  
He goes in the forest that surrounds ruins. He checks the cameras. They’re all off.  
Sans: weird, alphys always keeps these on.  
Sans tries to isolate his code to find him easier. He uses his special code like a map  
Sans: wow, he’s really deep in the forest.  
After some time Sans finally finds the person he was looking for. The monster looked really weird. He was a black skeleton with a dark blue hoodie, red slippers and short dark blue pants. The monster didn’t even react to Sans getting closer to him, since the monster had his back turned. When Sans got really close, he noticed that the monster’s code was unstable. He had error words everywhere and his body was messed up. Sans tried to scan him  
Error: D-don’t yOu know t-thAt it’S ruDe to l-lOok at sOmeoNe’s c-coDe?  
Sans didn’t like this. No one is supposed to know about his powers, not to mention understand and see them.  
Sans: how did you know?  
Error stands up and turns around to look at Sans. He isn’t surprises. He just smiles at Sans  
Error: I h-hAve my waYs.  
Sans: look, normally I don’t mind someone scaring Flowey, but you know too much for a good guy. what do you want?  
Error: RelAx, I g-got no interEst in d-dEstroying yoUr w-world. I’m A-Actually hEre to h-help yOu.  
Sans: really?  
Error: Now don’T g-get me wrOng, u-usuaLly I don’t care a-aboUt An altErnate w-world geTting destroYed, but you H-have toO much conNections to the o-original.  
Sans: oh, you mean the first world? yeah, i found out that this world is an “alternative timeline”  
Error: Well thAt m-makes thIngs easier. Let mE e-explain. The multIverSe is realLy big, but it’S n-not inFiniTe. I hAve the job oF k-keEping it stable.That mEans I h-have to destRoy alternatIve u-unIverSes beFore theY s-start oVerloading the M-MultvErse. It’s n-not A loVed job, but-  
Sans: someone has to do it.  
Error actually looked genuinely happy.  
Error: Wow. You aRe one oF the fEw p-people that uNderstand t-that. AnYway, t-there’s troUble in tHe mulTiverse. One m-monster is trYing tO c-create sOmething calLed t-the X-event. It takes t-the code fRom d-different worldS to mErge thEm i-in one wOrld and tHe cOde o-of youR worLd i-is more eXposed than tHe c-code of tHe otheR’s.  
Sans: well, thanks for the warning, but why come to me out of all alternative timelines? as much as i know, i’m not the strongest sans around.  
Error: Maybe. But s-strenght doesn’t cOme only f-frOm stats, It c-comes fRom knoWledge as w-well and yOu knOw the coDe moRe t-than any othEr sanS from an a-alteRnative timeline that I knoW.  
Sans: oh, ok. well thanks again.  
Error: oH and bY the w-way, If yoU see a sKeleton w-with a giAnt brusH and a s-scarf, don’t joIn him. He supPorts creatiNg n-new wOrlds aNd i can’T b-blame hIm, bUt I knoW his s-secret. He w-would do aNything t-to see the X event iN it’s f-full effEct. Oh And anOther thing, a r-really iMportant h-hUman wiLl enter your world t-tomMorow, so don’t let FlowEy oR anyone e-else k-kill her.  
Sans: ok.  
Error opens a portal to the anti-void.  
Error: See yA a-around.  
Sans: bye.  
Error walks through the portal and the portal closes behind him.  
Sans: well that was interesting.  
Sans is walking back to Flowey thinking about what Error said to him.  
So there’s an interdimensional war, a monster hunting for worlds, and a guy that’s obsessed with creation AND a human is gonna enter the world soon. He can’t let Flowey know about the human, he needs all the time he can get to prepare. Sans sees Flowey  
Flowey: what happened?  
Sans: i talked with him.  
Flowey: And? what did he say.  
Sans: some stuff about other worlds, basically he warned me about some crazy war happening in an other dimension.  
Flowey: He did?  
Sans: yup. i don’t think he’s bad, just misunderstood.  
Flowey: Well we could say the same thing about me.  
Sans: nah, you’re pure evil.


	2. The Angel's fall

Frisk is getting ready to go. She already knows the location of the computer. Since she doesn’t know how she will be entering the Computerworld she is only taking the most important gear that’s easily replaceable. When she is ready to go, she gives a hug to the nearest cat and says goodbye. Frisk is feeling excited and afraid at the same time. She starts running in order to take her mind off the fear. A few minutes later she finally gets to the computer.  
Frisk: Now how do I get this to work?  
Frisk starts up the PC and starts searching. There is nothing important on desktop and that’s kinda obvious with the whole project being canceled. She starts searching the files  
Frisk: There’s no way that it’s gonna get detected on its own. I’ll have to find it manually.  
Frisk starts checking every folder, every file, every word for a sign. There was only one file that could be it, but something wasn’t right. It wasn’t written in words but in code. The file is named 01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01010010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101101.  
Frisk tries to open the file but it doesn’t work.  
Frisk: Where is the .exe?  
Frisk exits the file explorer and checks the recycle bin.  
Frisk: Yes! it’s here.  
Frisk restores all of the files. Either someone was being lazy, or they wanted to leave a clue. Frisk hears footsteps and talking in the distance. She quickly shuts down the PC and hides.  
Guard: But seriously tho, it could be just an error in the system, I mean, no one tried to do anything with this abandoned scrap house for years and now we suddenly need to guard it because maybe someone was here.  
Captain: And that someone could still be here, so you better shut the hell up.  
Guard I’m just saying, there’s no point in being here.  
Captain:Yeah, except the fact that this machine is more expensive than our lives.  
Guard: If this thing is so important, why didn’t anyone try to steal it.  
Captain: No one wants the risk. If you steal anything from here, you will have every law enforcer on you like you just attacked a military base.  
Guard: Oh.  
Captain: Yeah, oh. Now stop talking and start searching, obviously this person has a good enough plan to pull this off, or they’re just crazy enough to try it and both are equally bad.  
Frisk hid underneath a table so she could see them without getting spotted easily. The guard got dangerously close, so she rolled over to the other side of the table. When she got out of the table, she sat in a corner and looked around for a safer spot. She didn’t need to see them, she just couldn’t let them see her. There was a small ventilation system near her. When she looked at it more closely, she decided that it should be strong enough to not make noise when she enters it. While they aren’t looking her way, she quickly but silently enters the vents. after a few minutes of just waiting she finally hears the captain  
Captain: Captain Lopez reporting to HQ, area clear, I guess the suspect heard us and ran away. Affirmative, I can confirm that the sector is safe. Ok, returning to central station.  
Guard: So, can we go now?  
Captain: Yes Mark, we can.  
The footsteps start getting quieter until the sound vanishes completely. Frisk turns on the PC again and opens the files.   
Frisk: Ok, the PC’s ready, now it’s my turn. Now to find a way to actually get inside.  
She starts searching the room for something that looks like it could be useful. After some time she finds a giant device under a sheet. The device looks like a scanner, but still different. Frisk plugs it in the PC and starts the .exe.  
Frisk: Please work!  
The scanner starts running and frisk is slowly getting warped.  
Everything starts getting darker until Frisk isn’t able to see anything anymore.  
Darkness.  
Darkness everywhere.  
And the code.  
A sudden flash of light appears and Frisk can finally see. She fell in a cave, but it looks weird. all of the stones are black and the floor feels like a type of metal, but there are plants growing out of it. There are a lot of glow sticks half buried in the ground. Frisk pulls one out for light and protection.  
Frisk: Is this how the whole world looks like?  
Suddenly a ghosts shows up to talk but still not being visible.  
Ghost: Yeah, pretty much.  
Frisk: Who said that?  
Ghost: Frisk? Is that you?  
The ghost becomes visible?  
Frisk: Ch-Chara?


	3. Down the memory lane

Frisk can’t believe what she’s seeing. Last time she saw Chara was years ago. By now, she was already starting to loose hope, but there she is,floating right in front of her. Frisk can’t even think of an question so she just charges at Chara to give her a hug. As expected, Frisk just phases through her.  
Chara: I’m still a ghost Frisky.  
Frisk knew that, but she was to happy to contain herself. She started walking around Chara, admiring her ability to float.  
Frisk: I got so much to ask and I don’t know where to start.  
Chara: Well then just ask one at the time, I’m not going anywhere.  
Frisk: What happened to you?  
Chara: Starting with the big ones then? Sure, get comfy, this is gonna take a while.  
Fisk sits down and places the glow stick beside her.  
Chara: You probably didn’t know this, but a month before I disappeared, I started learning about monsters. I heard legends about them and I wanted to know if they are real. Finding out that fact was the easiest part. After that, I started researching about their culture, history, accomplishments and everything else I could find about them. When I found out everything that I could, I decided to get here to help them.  
Frisk: But why didn’t you tell me anything, I could have helped you. I don’t know what happened to you, but you being a ghost certainly isn’t a good thing.  
Chara: See, that’s the thing Frisk. If I told you anything, you would have tried to stop me, or go with me. I couldn’t risk getting you hurt physically, or emotionally.  
Fisk: What did you think you just going away did to me?  
Chara: I know that it was hard for you, but I thought that maybe after some time, you would stop thinking about me, because it would have been better if you just forgot about me rather than to worry.  
Frisk: I could never forget you Chara, we’re basically family. You’re one of the reasons why I decided to do this.  
Chara: What?  
Frisk: You always talked about saving someone, being a hero and going somewhere where you’ve never been before. It was an easy guess for me that you decided to free monsters.  
Chara: Jeez, was I that obvious?  
Frisk giggles for a second.  
Frisk: You kinda were.  
Chara: Aaaanyway, when I fell, the prince of monsters found me.  
Frisk: Oh really, was he a frog?  
Chara tries to hide the fact that she found that joke funny.  
Chara: Oh ha ha, very funny comedian. No, he was a goat.  
Frisk: I know, I’m just messing with you.  
Chara: So, when he found me, he guided me to his parents and because seven human souls are necessary for destroying the barrier and I was the last human, they decided that I would live in their home. They took care of me like I was their family. Me and the prince Asriel became best friends. We were always together. I wanted to introduce him to you…  
Chara felt a great pain in her “soul”.  
Chara: But now I can’t. It’s my fault that I’m like this and it’s my fault he isn’t here anymore.  
Frisk: What do you mean?  
Chara: I had a plan. He was supposed to absorb my soul so we could cross the barrier and find enough humans to help us destroy the barrier. The plan failed. When the humans saw him carrying my body, they attacked him with everything they had. He made it back only to die here with me. Basically that’s how I became a ghost. Six souls were already collected before I even entered the computer world. I was supposed to be the last one, but my soul broke before it could have been saved. I need soul power to be conscious and to move anywhere else. Basically, I was only awake when someone was moving the souls near me, so I have probably missed out on a lot of the Computerworld development All I know now is that there’s an abomination called Flowey that really wants the human souls and Asgore made a no human law.  
Frisk found that fact unsettling.  
Chara: Queen Toriel will try to keep you away from the rest of the underground and she will keep you safe here, so I guess it’s your decision on our next move.  
Frisk: We can’t just stay here forever, we need to free them.  
Chara: Heh, hoped you would say that. Toriel’s house is at the end of the ruins, there are some puzzles, but I should be able to solve all of them without a problem if they weren’t changed in the meantime.  
Frisk: Sounds simple enough.  
Chara: Ok now your turn. I want to hear your story of getting here.  
Frisk: Well, when I was done researching about the computer and monsters, I was looking around town for a place it could be in. When I found out where it was I just packed some stuff and prepared for the trip.  
Chara: I guess gear not teleporting with you would have been a useful information back then.  
Frisk: Yeah, but I barely brought anything in case something like that happened.  
Chara: Smart.  
Frisk: Yeah… thanks.  
Frisk blushed a little bit, still hating how she can’t take a simple compliment from anyone.  
Frisk: Should we… go then?  
Chara: Sure, why not.  
Frisk gets up and picks up her glow stick.  
Chara: How strong is that thing?  
Frisk: how should I know?  
Chara: Wait, I want to try out a little trick I learned.  
Chara brings up something that looks like a control panel.  
Frisk: How did you do that?  
Chara: Being a ghost means having way more magic than before and a friend old me about these abilities.   
Chara opens up the menu. It’s all written in code. There are 2 buttons.   
01001001 01010100 01000101 01001101 and 01010011 01010100 01000001 01010100.  
Chara: Just give me a second, this is harder than it looks.  
Frisk: It looks impossible.  
Chara: You are in a computer with a ghost trying to free monsters and you say this is impossible?  
Frisk: Good point.  
Chara: And there we go.  
The codes turned into words. Now it says ITEM and STAT. Chara selects STAT.  
“Frisk”

LV 1

HP 20/20

AT 0(0) EXP: 0

DF 0 (0) NEXT: 10

WEAPON: Glow stick

ARMOUR: User suit

GOLD: 0

Frisk: What do those mean?  
Chara: Well the safest guess I can make is to compare them with videogames. LV is level, AT is attack, DF should be defense and EXP is experience.  
Chara exits STAT and enters ITEM. She selects the glow stick and goes into INFO.

*”Glow stick” - Weapon AT 3

* It gives light to the darkest night.

Chara closes the window and starts to concentrate.  
Chara: Frisk I need you to relax now.  
Frisk: Ooook, what are you trying to do?  
Chara: I’m trying to summon your soul. When I do that, I don’t see the bodies of living beings, only their souls, so it would be helpful if you don’t move.  
Frisk soul suddenly pops out of her body. Frisk thinks about how weird it feels to see and feel her soul out of her body.  
Chara: It’s fine. It transferred without damage.  
Frisk: Chara? Could I… could I see your soul?  
Chara: Uuuuh, sure.  
Chara summons her soul. The soul is so transparent that Frisk can see right through it. She knows she should have expected that, but she is still obviously shocked.  
Chara: The soul is just like me, a ghost.  
Frisk: I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.  
Chara: I know, lets just start moving.  
Frisk and Chara start walking together “holding” hands for the first time since she disappeared. The next area looked really similar. The only thing that’s different is the middle. The flowers are not blue like in the first area, they have a golden shade of yellow. In the middle is a bigger flower with a face. Frisk presumed that the flower must be Flowey. When they got close, Flowey looked directly into Frisk’s eyes.  
Flowey: Howdy! I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm… You’re new to the COMPUTERWORLD, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!  
The surroundings start to get darker. Frisk can’t see the walls anymore. Everything becomes completely black except her, Flowey and the area around the glow stick. The glow stick is doing the purpose it has really effectively.  
Flowey: See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can Grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!  
Chara: don’t trust him.  
Flowey: You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!  
Flowey playfully sticks out his tongue and makes a wink from which a small star appears and disappears in the same amount of time. From behind him, 5 small white pellets appear spinning around really fast.  
Flowey: Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… “friendliness pellets.” Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!  
Frisk recognizes that hose pellets don’t look so friendly. Chara starts to panic and starts yelling  
Chara: DODGE THEM!  
Frisk swiftly did a sidestep to the left, dodging all of the pellets.  
Flowey still tries to look positive even tho he is already annoyed.  
Flowey: Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?  
Flowey makes another row of 5 pellets. The pellets start moving closer to frisk with the equal amount of speed as the last 5. Frisk ducks under them. Flowey clearly looks upset now.  
Flowey: Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE.  
BULLETS!!! friendliness pellets  
Before even finishing his sentence, Flowey throws more pellets. This row is way more faster than the first two. Frisk jumps back, avoiding 4 pellets, while the last one is still moving towards her. Frisk deflected the last pellet with her glow stick like a tennis ball. Flowey is completely mad now. instead of his normal black pupils now he has giant black holes in his face for eyes with small white pupils made out of magic, and he has a mouth that resembles a snake. Even his voice has became more demonic.  
Flowey: You know what’s going on here, don’t you?  
Frisk flinches from the sudden change of his voice  
Flowey: You just wanted to see me suffer.  
Frisk: What? No!  
Flowey circles Frisk with 60 pellets  
Flowey: Die  
The pellets ere getting closer to frisk making the circle smaller.  
Frisk starts to constantly spin and look around for a way out  
Chara: Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?  
Flowey’s pellets are centimeters away from Frisk, but they disappeared. His face turns back to normal as he looks in confusion. Suddenly a fireball appears beside Flowey and shoots him out of the ground.  
Chara makes a small sigh of relief and realization.  
Chara: Mom.


	4. Through the Ruins

Toriel: I apologize, Flowey can get… aggressive sometimes. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone entered this world. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.  
The surroundings are becoming visible again.  
Toriel: This way.  
Toriel goes to the next room.  
Chara: Well this is unusual. Keep going.  
Frisk looks confused at Chara, but decides to follow Toriel.  
The next room is way brighter. The floor and the walls are black, but the stairs are white and there are really bright blue flowers and vines that are bringing light to the whole area. There’s a gold star in the middle of the room. Frisk walks in front of it to get a closer look. Chara opens her console.  
Chara: There’s a message in it.  
Frisk just nods her head a little bit not wanting to make Toriel think that she is talking to herself. Toriel enters the next room while frisk is climbing the stairs. She follows Toriel to the next room. The next room is way smaller. It has 6 buttons on the floor, a switch and some writings on the wall  
Toriel: Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.  
Toriel activates 4 buttons and then flips the switch. The doors in the middle of the room open.  
Toriel: The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.  
Toriel proceeds to the next room. Frisk looks at the writings on the wall.  
Only the fearless may proceed.  
Brave ones, foolish ones.  
Both walk not the middle road.  
Frisk: What is that supposed to mean?  
Chara: I dunno, the only things I remember from the Ruins are the puzzles and small monsters. I guess we’ll find out.  
Frisk walks to Toriel.  
Toriel: To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.  
Toriel continues to walk down the road. There are more writings on the wall. Frisk looks at them.  
Stay on the path  
Frisk flips both of the labeled switches and the spikes that were blocking the way to the next room are lowered down.  
Toriel: Splendid! I am proud of you. Let us move to the next room.  
Toriel continues to walk down the road. Frisk does the same. There’s a dummy in the next room  
Toriel: As a human living in the Computerworld, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.  
Toriel stands in front of the entrance to the next room. Frisk looks at Chara. Chara shrugs. Frisk walks up to the dummy and “talks” to it. Toriel seems happy with Frisk.  
Toriel: Ah, very good! You are very good.  
Frisk and Toriel continue to the next room. This one is longer.  
Toriel: There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?  
Both of them walk through the weirdly shaped path. While frisk is walking, she encounters a froggit.  
Chara: Don’t worry, he’s harmless.  
Frisk compliments the froggit. Froggit didn’t understand what Frisk said, but was flattered anyway. Toriel notices the froggit and makes him go away. There are more writings on the wall. Frisk reads them.  
The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.  
Chara: Oh, I know this! The next part of the room will be filled with spikes and the path from the first part of the room shows which spikes will drop.  
Toriel: This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment.  
Toriel offers assistance and Frisk accepts. They walk through the spike filled bridge together. While they are walking, the spikes in front of them are perfectly falling and rising after they cross them.  
Toriel: Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.  
Frisk and Toriel continue to the next room. It is also a really long room.  
Toriel: You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.  
Toriel quickly walks over to the other end of the room and hides behind a pillar. Frisk follows her. When Frisk got to the end of the room, Toriel stop hiding behind the pillar.  
Toriel: Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, There was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?  
Toriel continues to walk ahead while Frisk sits in a corner.  
Frisk: Hey Chara!  
Chara: Yeah, Frisk?  
Frisk: When I touched that star, you said that there was a message. What did it say?  
Chara: Oh, that? Wait, let me check.  
Chara quickly opened her console and found the message.  
Chara: it said “The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination”.  
Frisk: Well that’s interesting.  
Chara: Yeah, lets continue, unless you want to rest.  
Frisk: Nah, I’m good.  
Frisk gets up and continues to the next room. Her new phone starts ringing.  
Toriel: Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?  
Toriel Hangs up. This room has another star, a froggit and some leaves. There are multiple doors. Frisk goes to the froggit.  
Froggit: Ribbit Ribbit.  
Chara: I got this. Looks like he’s talking about sparing monsters. He says that you should talk to them or act in a certain way until they don’t want to fight anymore.   
Frisk: How do you understand him?  
Chara: I just translated what he said through the code.  
Frisk: Well that’s useful.  
Chara: Yup, it really is. Go to that star, I don’t know exactly what they do, but I feel like they will be important later on.  
Frisk walks through the leaves and touches the start.  
Frisk: What does it say?  
Chara: “Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination”.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk: What’s with all the determination?  
Chara: Well we are determination souls. It’s kinda our thing.  
Frisk: Oh.  
Frisk enters the north room. It’s a small room with a bowl of candy in it. There is a small paper on the bowl. The paper says “Take one”. Frisk follows instructions and takes one candy and continues to go back to the last room and goes to the next one. There are 2 ventilation systems on the walls. When frisk tries to get to the next room, the floor underneath her breaks down and she falls down to a level below the floor. Chara flies down to check if Frisk is ok.  
Chara: Frisk, you ok? Did you break anything?  
Frisk: Only my pride.  
Chara: I don’t remember that floor being so unstable, try climbing back up through those vents.  
Frisk: Yeah, good plan.  
Frisk enters the vents and starts climbing up. It is surprisingly easy. After a few seconds, Frisk is back up at the other side. They continue walking down the path. Her phone rings again.  
Toriel: Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?  
Chara: Oh! Say butterscotch!  
Frisk: Butterscotch.  
Toriel: Oh, I see. Thank you very much!  
Toriel hangs up, but calls again after a few seconds.  
Toriel: Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?  
Frisk: No, I like cinnamon as well.  
Toriel: Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.  
Frisk: No problem.  
Toriel hangs up again.  
Frisk solves the next puzzle by pushing a rock so that it would stand on a button that will lower the spikes closing off the next room. Frisk continues to walk down the road ignoring the writings on the wall. The next room is filled with cracked floors  
Chara: I guess the only way now is down.  
Frisk: On the bright side, this is fun.  
Frisk jumps on the floor making it break down and she falls down with it to the lower room. The room is filled with blue leaves which are revealing which parts of the floor are unstable Frisk reads a sign on the wall.  
Please don’t step on the leaves.  
Chara: As obvious as it can get.  
Frisk memorizes the pattern and climbs back up, crossing the area easily. On the end of the room she finds a moldsmal. Moldsmal wiggles. Frisk tries to copy the move by wiggling her hips. Moldsmal expresses his happiness through another wiggle.  
Chara: what a meaningful conversation.  
Frisk continues to the next room.  
Frisk: Aren’t there more monsters around here, I barely encountered any of them.  
Chara: They know that you’re under Toriel’s protection. The only monsters that you’re gonna encounter are the ones that don’t think a lot.  
Frisk pushes rocks to their button, but she had to negotiate with the third rock. After they made an agreement, Frisk thanked the rock, and carried on. The next room has another star, a small table with cheese and a small hole on the left side. Frisk touches the star.  
Chara: Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese… It fills you with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk goes to the next room. A ghost is blocking the way. Frisk gets close to it.  
Napstablook: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzz… (are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzz…  
Chara: Pft, is he really just saying z out loud repeatedly pretending to sleep? Try to “wake him up” or something.  
Frisk pokes the ghost with her glow stick. Here comes Napstablook. Frisk thries to whisper as quietly as possible.  
Frisk: Chara, can you Check him?  
Chara: on it… His name is Napstablook, his attack and defense are 10, looks like he doesn’t seem to have a sense of humor…  
Napstablook: Oh, I’m REAL funny.  
Chara: Wait, what? You can hear me?  
Napstablook: Yes, why wouldn’t I hear you?  
Frisk: It’s probably because you’re both ghosts.  
Chara: Sorry then.  
Napstablook: It’s ok.  
Tears start falling out of Napstablook. Frisk keeps dodging and blocking.  
Chara: Hey Napstablook! Could you please stop attacking us, we don’t want to hurt you.  
Napstablook: I’m not trying to attack you, I’m just crying.  
Chara: Well can you try to stop? your tears can hurt my friend.  
Napstablook: Ok, I’ll try.  
Frisk: Thank you!  
Napstablook is crying less tears now. Frisk tries to start a conversation.  
Frisk: Do you listen to music? I like music.  
Napstablook: Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.  
Frisk: That’s ok. We can listen to music some other time.  
Napstablook looks a little bit better now.  
Frisk: I just want to lift your spirits.  
Chara: Oh god, that’s so bad!  
Frisk: I know you’re lying Chara, I can see right through you  
Napstablook found the jokes and their argument funny.  
Napstablook: Heh heh…  
Napstablook seems happier now.  
Napstablook: Let me try…  
Napstablook starts crying tears again, but this time they start flying up, forming a hat on top oh him.  
Napstablook: Do you like it…  
Frisk giggles.  
Frisk: We love it!  
Napstablook moves from his spot.  
Napstablook: I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice… Oh, I’m rambling again, I’ll get out of your way.  
Frisk and Chara say goodbye to Napstablook and he vanishes.  
Frisk: What a cute ghost.  
Chara: Aw, what about me?  
Frisk: You’re a cute ghost as well.  
Both of them enter the north room. Frisk reads a sign on the ground.  
Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!  
Frisk: I’m not sure if I want a spider cake.  
Chara: We need to save our money in case we really need it later anyway.  
There are 3 froggits lined up. The first one is complaining about no one listening to him, the second one is talking something about seeing better, while the third one is talking about sparing monsters. The phone starts ringing.  
Toriel: Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of thing lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that.  
Toriel hangs up. Frisk continues to the next room. She reads a sign on the wall.  
There is just one switch.  
Frisk: What is that supposed to mean?  
Chara: See those 6 weak areas of the floor? Well every single one of them leads to a different room, and only 1 room has the switch for the spikes and if I remember correctly, that should be the the middle one on the left side.  
Frisk: Oh. Ok then, lets test out your memory.  
Frisk jumps down the whole Chara showed and as Chara told her, it was the right one.  
Frisk: I guess you were right.  
Chara proudly places her hands on her hips.  
Chara: Of course I was.  
Frisk: Pffft, you’re a dork.  
Chara: But a dork who lead you to the switch.  
Frisk flips the switch and climbs back up. The spikes are down, allowing access to the next room. There are 3 pillars with differently colored switches at each one. Frisk reads the sign on the wall.  
The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.  
Chara: wait I got this… Press the blue switch, than in the next room press the red switch.  
Frisk does as instructed and gets to the 3rd room  
Frisk: So, the green one is next, right?  
Chara: Yeah, It even says on the wall, but I decided that it would be faster if I guided you.  
Frisk flips the switch and goes to the next area. She sees a giant tree and a house behind it.  
Chara: That house looks exactly the same as the old one all the way at the capital.  
Frisk starts walking towards the tree and hears Toriel nearby.  
Toriel: Oh dear, That took longer than I thought it would.  
Toriel grabs her phone wanting to call frisk, but then she sees frisk at the other side of the tree.  
Toriel: How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?  
Frisk: Not really, just some scratches and bruises from falling.  
Toriel: I will heal you.  
Toriel reaches out her hand, and healing magic starts to flow through it. It looks like a green fire, warm, but not hot, making all the injuries go away.  
Toriel: I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, young one! Toriel enters the house while frisk finds another star at the entrance.  
Chara: Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gives you determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk enters the house. Toriel is waiting inside.  
Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight.  
Chara: good call.  
Toriel: Here, I have another surprise for you.  
Toriel walks down the hallway and frisk follows her  
Toriel: This is is… A room of your own, I hope you like it! Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!  
Frisk opens the door and gets in the room. All she cares about is the big bed in the corner.  
Frisk: Finally! A nice bed.  
She just jumps on in and lays down on the bed, admiring the space.  
Frisk: Even if you weren’t a ghost, you would still fit here.  
Chara: You just couldn’t wait for a chance for us to sleep together, could you?  
Frisk whispers as loudly as possible.  
Frisk: Chara! Stop it!  
Chara: Not when you’re so easily flustered Frisky.  
Frisk: You’re a jerk.  
Chara: You know you like me being a jerk.  
Frisk: Just go to sleep already.  
Chara: Ok. Good night Frisk.  
Frisk: Good night.  
Frisk thinks about the next day and falls asleep a few minutes later.


	5. Multiple worlds, multiple problems

Toriel is getting the pie ready. She cuts the pie in pieces and places one piece on the plate. The pie is a little bit burnt, but that still doesn’t take away the taste. Toriel goes to Fisk’s room to give her the pie. Since Frisk is still sleeping, Toriel just leaves the pie on the floor and exits the room. She goes to the doors that are blocking the exit to Snowdin. Toriel sits down at the doors and checks if Sans is there.  
Toriel: Sans? Are you there?  
Sans: yeah, tori, i’m here. what’s up?  
Toriel: Sans… A human is in the Ruins. She’s a young girl.  
Sans: really? does anyone else know?  
Toriel: only the small monsters. Oh and I met Blooky while I was working, he said he met her as well.  
Sans: did the human hurt anyone?  
Toriel: No. The child doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Even when Flowey attacked her, she didn’t want to fight back.  
Sans: i told you that you shouldn’t trust that flower. he only causes trouble.  
Toriel: I know, but still, I feel like there is something… more about him, that he refuses to show.  
Sans: you saying he has a good side or something? cuz trust me, if he has one, then i dunno about it.  
Toriel: I’m not sure… Sans? Can you promise me something?  
Sans: depends on what that promise is.  
Toriel: If the child reaches these doors and passes them, can you please protect her?  
Sans: …I’ll try my best tori.  
Toriel: Thank you my friend, I know that it will be more than enough.  
Sans: no problem. see ya soon.  
Toriel: Goodbye.  
Sans gets up and starts walking back to Snowdin. While he’s walking, he notices that Error is back, but this time, he’s at the middle of the path.  
Sans: error, what are you doing here? weren’t you tracking that x-event thing you told me about?  
Error: i wAs, b-but thE whOle s-sitUation gOt me i-inSpired.  
Sans finds the way error said that suspicious so he gets ready for an attack, but Error notices.  
Error: d-don’T worRy, I didn’t m-mean it liKe t-that. I saW t-the flaw iN tHeir pLans.  
Sans: and who is it that you’re talking about?  
For the first time, Error sounded completely normal.  
Error: All of them.   
Error uses the code to create a picture of everyone he’s talking about. He points to the window where Cross is.  
Error: hEre we h-have tHe maIn h-hero… oR v-villain, i’M not s-sure yet. All hE e-ever wAnted is tO h-have a noRmal world, bUt h-he gOt ca-carried away, n-naive. tHat’s w-When this chAra tOok o-over. bUt, hE dOesn’t haVe a woRld t-to crEate, He h-has a poi\nt tO proVe. ThAn we haVe I-ink. Our kn-knight iN shiNy arMour, bUt witH a-a sElfish heArt. hE doesn’T caRe w-whAt happEns to tHe v-Ictims. They’Re a-all jUst colLateral d-damage neceSsary for b-building art for hIm. anD hEre w-we haVe D-dream aNd hIs b-broTher niGhtmAre. yoU cAn t-tell by tHeir nn-namEs tHat they’re a dYnamIc d-duo. aNd at t-thE end wE haVe a-all thE smaLL p-pawns f-fRom theIr Aus t-that arE getting thrOwn i-in thE chaoS. Anyway, i d-didn’T comE h-herE to gIve you aN i-introductIon s-stoRy. As i a-alreaDy tolD y-you, thEir plaN is f-flawed. They’rE moVing thE pArts of cOde, daMaging iT and makIng it u-unstaBle whIle d-doing sO. I tHink i gOt a solUtion f-for tHat p-proBlem. I-nstead cUting out the c-code, i-i’m goNna copPy it, whIch will p-prEvent anY damaGe f-from beIng m-made. T-that’s whY i’M herE.  
Sans: ok, i see where you’re getting at and i won’t get in your way, but if you even think of tou-  
Error: d-dOn’t worrY aBout p-papYrus, a-after aLl, yOu can’T miSs soMeone you’Ve neVer haD.  
Sans: wait. you don’t have a brother?  
Error: i d-dOn’t h-have anyonE. tHats w-why i’m tRying tO recReatE yoUr c-code. if i s-sucCeed, tHe a-anti vOid won’T be eMpty a-anymOre. aNd if i d-don’t, i caN a-alwaYs erasE tHe c-copies.  
Sans: i understand. i’ll help you out in any way i can.  
Error: tHanks, b-but theRe’s no neEd for t-that.  
Sans: well… good luck then.  
Error: yoU knoW w-what? i tHink i-i’m gonNa caLl you BIOS from nOw on.  
Sans: ok…  
Error opens a portal to the anti void.  
Error: anD r-remember, hUmanity is n-not as baD as yoU thInk i-it is. doN’t be afRaid t-to relY oN it w-when tHe tiMe comeS.  
Before Sans can say anything, Error already walks through and closes the portal.  
Sans: these conversations just keep getting better and better.

2 hours later  
Sentinels of the ancient’s HQ, Ebott city  
Ramirez is looking through the latest city reports, when a thug runs in the room, clearly tired form running.  
Thug: Boss!  
Ramirez: What is it?  
Thug: We have… a reported… break in… at the computer warehouse.  
Ramirez: How do you know that?  
Thug: A scout… says he say 2 cops investigating the area, using radios, he believes that someone was in.  
Ramirez: Who was in? who are the cops.  
Thug: We don’t know who it was, but the scout identified one of the cops. It was officer Lopez.  
Ramirez: I don’t have the time to go there myself, tell Cobra to send a squad there, the objective is finding the cameras and checking if someone entered the digital realm, not fighting cops.  
Thug: Yes, sir!  
The thug does as ordered and looks for commander Cobra. Meanwhile, Ne is listening in on their conversations from a nearby rooftop using hidden cameras he placed a few weeks ago.  
Ne: So someone was sneaky enough to get past the cops and Ramirez wants to find out what happened. Looks like I have a race to win. Ne jumps down to the ground and creates his motorcycle using magic.  
Ne: Lets break some speed limits!  
Ne pulls the handlebar, gaining speed and goes around and between cars on the road. The police already knows about him and they don’t want to waste time on trying to chase him, so he has an easy trip. After a minute of driving, he is at the warehouse.  
Ne: Ok, let’s see what kind of footage i can find here. They should really upgrade their security here, but still, it just makes things easier for me.  
Ne finds the recordings and starts watching them. He sees Frisk entering the warehouse, her hiding from the policemen and finally, her entering the digital realm.  
Ne: Frisk, what the hell did you do kid? I have to delete this before those idiots get here… Actually, I could have some fun here.  
His visor light turns into a smiley face for a second. He transfers all of the recordings to his helmet’s OS and takes USB drive that he found next to the computer. Just as he was getting ready to go, he sees 4 thugs getting out of a car. One of them has a 9mm, second guy has an baseball bat and the other two have combat knives. Ne starts to laugh.  
Ne: What is this, amateur hour? I expected something more chalenging, like assault rifles, explosives, or anything…  
He points to their equipment  
Ne: better than that.  
Thug: We don’t need rifles or bombs to take you down!  
Ne: It’s ok, I understand that there were money losses lately.  
The thugs are clearly mad now.  
Thug: Enough with the talking, lets just kill this fool.  
The thug with the 9mm starts firing at Ne, but he blocks all of the bullets with his magic enforced panels. When the gunman is out of ammo, Ne dashes towards him and knocks him out with one punch. The thug with the bat tries to hit his head, but Ne ducks under it and kicks the thug, making the guy loose balance, and fall to the ground. The two thugs armed with knives attack him at the same time, with one of them trying to cut his stomach, while the other one tries to stab his neck and they both miss, because Ne phase shifted above them, hitting the both with the neon energy he fired from his hands and knocking them out. The guy with the baseball bat tries to get up, still stunned from the kick, but is knocked out as well, by another kick to the head.  
Ne: well that was fun. Lets do that another time. Ok, now, lets get these guys into a nice wild goose chase. He looks at the computer and the small bag Frisk left when she was teleported.  
Ne: Whatever crazy plan you came up with, I hope you know what you’re doing Frisk.

Frisk is starting to wake up. She sees a pie on a plate. Chara is awake as well.  
Frisk: Good morning. How did you sleep?  
Chara: I didn’t.  
Frisk: what?  
Chara: It probably has something to do with the fact that I’m a ghost.  
Frisk: So what did you do the whole night?  
Chara: Mostly nothing. I was just looking around, listening to Toriel passing by and guarding you.  
Frisk: Guarding me? Pfft, what were you expecting to happen?  
Chara: I dunno, maybe a monster would get in the room and try to attack you.  
Frisk: And how were you planing to protect me?  
Chara: Well that ghost saw me, didn’t he? That means i can probably fight ghosts and if the intruder is an other type of monster, I would just wake you up.  
Frisk: And I’m gonna pretend that you staring at me the whole night isn’t weird.  
Chara: Exactly.  
Frisk gets out of bed and grabs the plate with the pie. There’s a fork in it. She takes the fork and tries the pie. It’s still warm and very delicious.  
Frisk: How is it so warm?  
Chara: Probably fire magic. She still makes it as perfect as she used to.  
Frisk: Wait. You can taste what I’m eating?  
Chara: Looks like it.  
Frisk finishes eating the pie and goes to explore the house. She starts with the rest of the hallway. When she gets to the mirror at the end of the room, Chara just says “It’s you”. Frisk continues to go and find Toriel. Toriel is sitting in a chair in the living room, reading a book.   
Toriel: Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher. … actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. STILL, I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?  
Chara: Oh, this is going to be hard to explain.  
Frisk: Toriel? I am very thankful for the home and food you gave me and for everything else, but I need to continue going through the Computerworld and get back home.  
Toriel: What? This… this Is your home now. Um… would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called “72 Uses for Snails.” How about it?  
Frisk: Sure… I guess.  
Toriel: Here is an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails… Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting.  
Frisk: Yeah… it is.  
Chara: This is bad. She isn’t going to let you go.  
Frisk: Toriel, I really need to continue traveling to the next area.  
Toriel: … I have to do something. Stay here.  
Toriel gets up from her chair and starts walking way faster than normal to the room that separates Ruins from Snowdin.  
Chara: Oh, no, I know what she’s trying to do. Quickly, go after her!  
Frisk starts running after Toriel. She finds her standing in the beginning of the hallway. Toriel speaks in an emotionless voice.  
Toriel: You wish to return “Home,” do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Computerworld. I am going to destroy it.  
Chara: I KNEW IT!  
Toriel: No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.  
Toriel continues going forward, but Frisk and Chara are too determined to give up now.  
Toriel: Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come, They leave, they die. You naive child… If you leave the Ruins… They… ASGORE… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room. Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.  
Toriel continues to walk towards the doors and Frisk follows her to them. There is nowhere else to go.  
Toriel: You want to leave so badly? Hmpf. You are just like the other one. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.  
Toriel blocks the way!  
Without Frisk even telling her, Chara uses the code to check Toriel.

Toriel  
ATK 80 DEF 80  
Knows best for you.

Toriel makes a swarm of fireballs around Frisk. She barely dodges the fireballs, still feeling their heat. Toriel looks through her. Frisk attempts to talk to Toriel, but she doesn’t say anything because she can’t think of any conversation topics. Frisk shows that she doesn’t want to fight, but Toriel still keeps on attacking. Now, She moves her arms, creating fireball waves in front of them. Frisk dodges one wave and the other distinguishes before it hits her. Frisk is still trying to stop their fight. This time, Toriel takes a little bit longer before she makes her next attack. She prepares another magical attack. This time a fireball hits Frisk, hurting and slightly burning her. Frisk fails to contain a small yelp from the pain and the heat of the attack. Toriel is acting aloof. Frisk still doesn’t fight back. Toriel is slightly confused by this.  
Toriel: What are you doing?  
She creates another sweep attack, but Frisk manages to somehow dodge it. Before she has time to regain balance, Toriel throws another wave, dangerously damaging her. Fisk cries out in pain. Chara’s ghost body is frozen by fear. Toriel creates another wave. Frisk is on the ground, almost completely unable to move. The fireballs travel at high speed, but all of them go around Frisk, actually dodging her.  
Toriel: What are you proving this way?  
Frisk is still barely moving, just holding her glow stick in front of her as a last defense. Chara starts to regain control of her body and calms down a bit when she sees that Toriel won’t fight anymore.  
Chara: I think it’s over.  
Toriel makes a small wave, giving Frisk time to slowly get up. She is gasping for air, shaking from the pain that’s going through her whole body after every move, but she still colets enough energy to somehow stand up. Toriel prepares for an attack, but there isn’t one. She realizes that there is only one way this battle is going to end. She stops attacking.  
Toriel: I know you want to go home, but…  
Frisk still does nothing, taking deep breaths, still fighting her injuries.  
Toriel: But please, go upstairs, now.  
Frisk still doesn’t move, because she is determined to continue and because moving again would probably make her fall to the ground. Toriel manages a weak smile  
Toriel: I promise, I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but, we can have a good life here.  
Frisk stands still, apart from shaking, holding her good arm over the wounded one and her stomach.  
Toriel: Why are you making this so difficult. Please, go upstairs.  
Frisk just looks at her, basically begging with her eyes. Toriel realizes the amount of injury she has brought upon her and starts to feel ashamed of her actions, remembering her last attempt of stopping a child.  
Toriel: Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.  
Frisk would normally try to make her feel better, but she is in way too much pain to talk or move.   
Toriel: No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.  
My expectations…  
My loneliness…  
My fear…  
For you, my child, I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand.  
Toriel heals Frisk’s injuries, but even after that, Frisk can still feel the pain in their body. Still, she manages to hug Toriel. Goodbye, my child. Toriel walks away.  
Chara: Are you ok?  
Frisk: I don’t know.  
Chara: What happened down here while I was away? I have never seen her so violent.  
Frisk: At least we’re alive. Relatively.  
Chara: The pain should go away after some time. Are you ready to continue?  
Frisk: As ready as I can be.  
Chara: Well that will have to be good enough.  
Frisk opens the big door and walks through the hallway, only to find Flowey waiting at the exit.  
Flowey: Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill, or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules.  
His face turns demonic.  
Flowey: You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee…  
His face turns back to normal.  
Flowey: I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?  
His face takes on an evil shape again.  
Flowey: will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…  
Flowey keeps changing his face to match his mood.  
Flowey: … and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world’s future. Don’t worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting.  
He does an evil laugh and goes away. Frisk slowly walks over to the door and goes through. She barely walks through the door before passing out on the ground.


	6. Friends to rely on

Ne is speeding through the city, while the bandits are chasing him in their cars. They are more prepared than he expected. The cars are advanced, race type, making it hard for him to escape. Ne becomes bored after a few minutes of chasing, so he calls Slasher.  
Slasher: Boi.  
Ne: Your boy Ne back in action. Actually a little bit too much, I can’t shake off these thugs that are chasing me, so how about an ambush.  
Slasher: Sure. Where do I setup?  
Ne: Factory district. Warehouse C 4.  
Slasher: Oh my god!  
Ne: I know, right, think you can make it under 5 minutes?  
Slasher: Are you questioning my Suzuki RM 250? OF COURSE I’LL MAKE IT!  
Ne: Yeah, I regret asking.  
Slasher: Just let me get my gear. Silencers?  
Ne: No need unless you plan to take out all of them before they start firing.  
Slasher: Well how many of them are there?  
Ne looks back to see 3 cars chasing after him. He starts to accelerate, but they still manage to keep up with him.  
Ne: 3 cars, probably all full.  
Slasher: Possible.  
Ne: Really?  
Slasher: If you use the bullets correctly.  
Ne: Well ok then. Got to go, these guys won’t let me go.  
Slasher: ok, see ya soon.  
Ne notices that he isn’t the only one who is tired of chasing. The thugs are starting to fire their weapons at him, but since they aren’t that accurate, dodging isn’t really necessary.  
Ne: Ok, looks like I need to take this chase somewhere less populated.  
Ne turns from the main road and starts driving through small alley ways, with his pursuers not far behind. After some time of playing cat and mouse with them, he finally arrives to his destination. Ne quickly gets off his bike and runs in the warehouse and sees slasher waiting with his signature dual desert eagles.  
Ne: What happened to silencers?  
Slasher: Well to be honest, even if i used them, the way I would do it would create noise that makes the whole effort useless.  
Ne: What are you talking about?  
Slasher: You’ll see.  
The thugs are starting to get close with their vehicles.  
Slasher: That’s my cue.  
He takes the grapple gun from his backpack and fires it on the roof, pulling himself up to a platform where he can be out of sight.  
All of the cars pull over at the same spot, blowing some dust away, revealing trails of fuel all over the floor.  
All of the thugs are getting out of their cars, threatening, taunting Ne and celebrating that they “caught Ne”.  
They were wrong.  
Slasher: Showtime.  
Slasher shoots one bullet on the start of the trail, setting all of the cars and some of the thugs on fire, making them take off their burning armor. While they are distracted, Slasher gets back down with his grapple gun, leaves it back in the backpack, so that he can use both of his pistols. Some thugs had enough time to take off their jackets, but none of them had enough time to shoot Slasher. He wasn’t picky about the impact place. He shot some of them in the knees, or hands, while he shot others in the head. Ne did nothing to stop him. While killing wasn’t exactly Ne’s specialty, he still didn’t feel bad if one of them got killed. They were not just criminals, they were terrorists, if not worse. After a few seconds of shooting, all of the threats were either taken down or killed.  
Slasher: Well that escalated quickly.  
Ne: Huh, you were right.  
Slasher: Well of course I was. All it took was some planing and speed.  
Ne: Fine, you were wright about the bike speed, I’m sorry.  
Slasher: Oh, I’m not the one who you should be apologizing to.  
Slasher points to his bike.  
Slasher: It’s her.  
Ne: Really, Slasher?  
Slasher just tilts his head in an motion that means “just do it already”.  
Ne looks at the bike and decides to do a favor for him.  
Ne: I’m sorry (I can’t believe I’m apologizing to a bike).  
Slasher: See? Was that so hard now (I can’t believe he actually apologized to the bike, HAHA, what a noob)? By the way, now that we have this situation cleaned up, why were there gangsters chasing after you?  
Ne: because I have a video that they want. It’s a security camera footage from the computer room. Their boss believes that someone entered the digital realm.  
Slasher: And? What did actually happen?  
Ne: Frisk entered their world.  
Slasher: Wait. Frisk, the girl you took care of?  
Ne: Yeah, I don’t know why, but I don’t think it was really her choice.  
Slasher: Well, are you going after her, or what?  
Ne: I can’t, I need to be here to fight the sentinels of the ancient, in case they attack again.  
Slasher: Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them, It’s not like they can beat me.  
Ne: I’m not worried about you getting hurt, as much as I’m worried about everyone else getting hurt. You know, that sometimes when you get carried away, you forget about collateral damage.  
Slasher: Understandable. Wait, but why did you ask for my help, I know that you could have beaten those guys easily?  
Ne: True, but that would mean fighting without you, plus I thought you would find it fun.  
Slasher: Thanks… So, what now?  
Ne: I need to check what is currently happening at their base and you could setup any gear that would come in handy in the future.  
Slasher: No problem.  
Ne: Thanks. See ya later.  
Ne creates his bike using magic, while Slasher gets on his own and they both drive of their own ways.

Frisk is slowly starting to wake up. She has a headache and she feels dizzy.  
Frisk: Ow, my head hurts.  
Chara: You’re lucky that you don’t have more problems, you have been  
unconscious on that snow for some while.  
Frisk: Wait, snow?  
Frisk finally realizes the fact that the area she’s in is completely different from the Ruins. It is way more open, has snow, tress and feels more natural.  
Chara: It sure looks like it.  
Frisk: Ok, just give my head a second to calm down and we’ll continue.  
Frisk starts to concentrate so she can deal with her head easier.  
Chara: You ready?  
Frisk: Yeah, I guess.  
Chara: Good, because there’s a camera in that bush.  
Frisk: WHAT?  
Chara points to the camera.  
Chara: Right there.  
Frisk: Wow, now the person that owns the camera will think I’m crazy.  
Chara: Who cares. Come on, lets start moving.  
Frisk slowly gets up and starts following the path.  
Sans is watching her from the distance. Even tho Error and Toriel already mentioned a human falling, he still doesn’t feel prepared. He notices that she is slightly injured. Instantly, he thinks through all the possibilities.  
Sans:*she looks ok, but if she’s injured, that means she was in a fight. was she attacked or was it the other way. if she wanted to hurt someone, she would have taken a better weapon than just random glow stick on the ground, but wouldn’t toriel protect her?*  
While walking, Frisk almost trips on a big stick that was previously covered in snow.  
Chara: That one looks heavy. Think it will be stronger than the light stick?  
Frisk: I don’t need it. The light stick is very easy to handle, plus I feel like this branch would snap after a few attacks. Even if it is stronger, that’s way too heavy for me to use.  
Chara: If you say so.  
They continue going forward. Sans teleports not too far behind them.  
Sans:*i won’t be able to avoid her meeting papyrus. so i guess, when she talks to him, i’ll figure out if she uses mercy…*  
He creates a bone, than throws it on the branch, breaking it and alarming Frisk. Before she has time to turn around, he teleports to the nearby trees.  
Sans:*or doesn’t deserve it.*  
Frisk: W-what was that?  
Chara: The branch is… broken?  
Frisk: But who broke it?  
Chara: Lets not stay to find out.  
Frisk: good call.  
Frisk continues walking forward a little bit faster than before, but it doesn’t matter because there’s a gate on the bridge that’s connecting the first part of the path to the next and she is hearing footsteps behind her.  
Chara: What are you doing? Move! You can probably squeeze through that gate.  
Frisk feels like she’s frozen. She is completely unable to move.  
Sans:*time to meet the guest*  
Sans stops right behind her.  
Sans: H u m a n. D o n‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d .  
Frisk slowly turns around. At first she is surprised at the low height of the skeleton in front of her, than she notices the whoopee cushion in his hand and realizes that he probably isn’t going to attack her. She decides to shake his hand for fun. The whoopee cushion does it job, making Frisk giggle. Sans looks pleased.  
Sans: heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.  
Frisk: Yeah, it is.  
Sans: anyways, you’re a human, right?  
Frisk looks to Chara nervously. Chara just shrugs. Frisk looks at Sans again and just nods.  
Sans: that’s hilarious.  
Frisk and Chara are a little bit confused by his reaction.  
Sans: i’m sans. sans the skeleton.  
Chara: Well his name is straightforward.  
Sans: i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y’know…  
i don’t really care about capturing anybody.  
Frisk: That’s nice to hear.  
Sans: I can imagine why. now my brother, papyrus… he’s a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that’s him over there.  
Frisk looks behind her and far away, on the other side of the bridge, she sees a skeleton in white armor walking slowly towards them.  
Sans: i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. they both past the gate and continue walking to the small post.  
Chara: I told you.  
Sans looks around confused for a second, confused by the fact that there was supposed to be a big lamp that Frisk would have been able to hide behind, but there isn’t, so he just uses the console to create another one.  
Sans: quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.  
Frisk runs to it and crouches behind it, so she would fit the size. papyrus arrives seconds later.  
Sans: sup, bro?  
Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT “SUP,” BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?  
Sans: staring at this lamp. staring at this lamp. it’s really cool. do you wanna look?  
Papyrus: DIDN’T I ALREADY BRING THE LAMP THAT YOU PLACED HERE HOME? I’M SURE THA- NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE: RESPECT… RECOGNITION… EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHY I’M IN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, “FRIEND?” I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.  
Sans: hmm… maybe this lamp will help you.  
Papyrus: SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!  
Sans: hey, take it easy, i’ve gotten a ton of of work done today. a skele-ton.  
Papyrus: SANS!!!  
Sans: come on. you’re smiling.  
Papyrus: I AM AND I HATE IT! WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION  
Sans: wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself… down to the bone.  
Papyrus: UGH… I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE “BACKBONE” INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!  
Papyrus starts to walk away, but then turns around for a second.  
Papyrus: HEH!  
Papyrus leaves the area and Sans looks at Frisk.  
Sans: ok, you can come out now.  
Frisk walks up to Sans.  
Sans: you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.  
Frisk: I hope not, I barely stopped myself from laughing.  
Frisk starts to walk away, but Sans starts talking again.  
Sans: actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking… my brother’s been kind of down lately… he’s never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. even when he can be. thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead.  
Even tho he said that, Sans still starts walking the other way, giving frisk time to see the back of his jacket. The thing that surprises her is that he has the same symbol she saw before.  
Frisk: Why does he have the same symbol Toriel has on her clothes?  
Chara: The symbol represents the kingdom of monsters, it’s basically their flag, so that must mean he’s more important than just some sentry. I’m not sure what he did to get it, but i have a theory that I’m not sure about yet.  
Frisk: Oh… ok, but how are we gonna meet him later if he went that way?  
Chara: You saw how he created a lamp out of thin air, he will probably cheat through the area.  
Frisk: Good point.  
Chara: Come on, we have a favor to do.  
both of them continue going down the path. Frisk sees another star just up ahead.  
Chara: “The convenience of that lamp still fill you with determination.”  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100  
Frisk goes to a nearby box and reads the sign beside it.  
This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don’t worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.  
Frisk: This will be useful.  
She opens the box and sees a glove inside.  
Frisk: This would have helped more if I didn’t already have a full suit.  
Chara: No matter, you saw what the sign says. You can just leave it and in case if we, for some reason need it later, you can just find another box with it.  
Frisk: You’re right.  
Frisk closes the box and follows the main road. She sees Sans and Papyrus and thinks about all of the abilities Sans could secretly have, but their conversation reminded her that she can’t just stand there, so she starts to slowly walk to them.  
Papyrus: SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,  
Papyrus notices Frisk and doesn’t move for a second, processing the information.  
Papyrus: SANS, LOOK! A HUMAN!!! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! ‘AHEM’… HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN TO KING ASGORE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  
Papyrus runs of.  
Sans: well, that went well. don’t sweat it, kid. i’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya.  
Sans starts going the same way. Frisk tries to follow him but she quickly losses track of him.  
Frisk: I really want to see how does he do that.  
Chara: I want to as well.  
Frisk notices another station, but this one has a sign on it.  
YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN)  
Frisk: Did he really build his own station even before he was a guard.  
Chara: Looks like it.  
Frisk: Huh, interesting.  
Not far away from Papyrus’ station, there’s another one with a small bell, a dog face on top and a sign beside the station.  
Absolutely NO MOVING!!!  
Frisk tries to get past it, but as she’s walking buy, a dog stands up in the station  
Doggo: Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things.  
Chara: Thanks for the tip.  
Doggo: If something WAS moving… For example, a human…  
Chara: Uh… that’s a very specific example.  
Doggo: I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!  
Doggo swiftly jumps over the front wall of his station and pulls out his daggers.  
Chara:  
DOGGO 6 ATK 1 DEF  
Easily excited by movement. hobbies include… squirrels?  
Doggo: Don’t move an inch!  
Chara: Better listen to him.  
Doggo slowly moves around with his blades, looking around, even tho in this cases, looking around won’t do much.  
Chara: Doggo can’t seem to find anything.  
While he’s not “looking” at Frisk, she slowly starts to reach out her hand.  
Chara: What are you doing?!  
Frisk carefully pets Doggo.  
Chara: Really, Frisk? You’re in a fight and all you can think about is petting  
Doggo: What!!! I’VE BEEN PET!!!  
Doggo starts to search around while his movements are way more energetic and less stealthy now and he is saying “pet” in too many ways to list.  
Frisk doesn’t move a muscle while Doggo is running around. While he isn’t paying attention, Frisk makes another attempt of petting.  
Chara: Don’t you dare!  
Somehow, Frisk still succeeds to pet him again. Doggo gets even more excited and a little bit annoyed by the fact that he doesn’t know what’s happening. After more searching, Doggo gets back in his post, tired and amazed by the “battle” he starts to think out loud.  
Doggo: S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn’t m-m-moving… I’m gonna need some dog treats for this!!!  
Chara: Don’t ever do something like that again.  
Frisk waits for him to get down, than she carefully follows the path ahead of her and finds Sans waiting for her.  
Sans: hey, here’s something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you. here’s an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right? stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs.  
Frisk: Ok, thanks… i guess.  
Sans: any time.  
Frisk slides over the ice and gets to the next area only to find Papyrus and Sans waiting for her?  
Chara: HOW?  
Papyrus:YOU’RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!  
Sans: i think that’s called… sleeping.  
Frisk giggles, but Papyrus is too busy with his argument to notice her.  
Papyrus: EXCUSES, EXCUSES!  
Papyrus turns around and finally sees Frisk.  
Papyrus: OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUNDS LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.  
Frisk is looking over the maze, trying to think of a way to cross it.  
Chara: Try to barely touch a part of it, just to check the amount of electricity it has.  
Frisk considers the advice and decides to do it. She touches the maze with her finger like it’s a mouse trap, but surprisingly, Papyrus was the one who got electrocuted.  
Papyrus: SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!  
Sans: i think the human has to hold the orb.  
Papyrus: OH, OK.  
Papyrus walks through the maze in a specific route, leaving the trail of his footsteps on the maze and gives Frisk the orb.  
Papyrus: HOLD THIS PLEASE!  
Papyrus gives Frisk the orb and walks back to his side of the puzzle.  
Papyrus: OKAY, TRY NOW!  
Chara: Pfft, he just solved it.  
Frisk follows the trail in the snow all the way to the end of the puzzle and gives the orb back to Papyrus.  
Papyrus: INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SERELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!  
Papyrus runs to his next puzzle, while Frisk walks up to Sans.  
Sans:hey, thanks… my brother seems like he’s having fun. by the way, did you see that outfit he’s wearing? he got it when he became a member of the royal guard. he hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his battle body 2 because he already had one outfit that he used for a costume party. man, isn’t my brother cool?  
Frisk: He is, after all, of course he will be cool when he has a punny brother like you.  
Sans laughed from the pun and his smile was even bigger than normal.  
Sans: we’re gonna be good pals kid.


	7. Puzzling situations

Ne rides the bike to his street, all the way to the secret passage way in one of the alley ways that he uses to hide his gear so he can get in his house. In the small path, right beside the wall, there is a single locker, way too secured to be opened up by force. The locker contains 2 stripes, some jackets with holes in the sleeves, kevlar vests, armored pants and a normal black and white bike helmet. Ne uses a custom key to open the locker and takes the stripes. He places the stripes on the panels on his arms, hiding them perfectly and stops giving the visor light, so he could fit in as a civilian. He takes off the helmet and holds it in his hands while he walks back home. After a minute, he gets to his house, taking the keys, still thinking about the video recording. He uses the custom key to unlock the house and closes the door when he gets in. Ne hears the water from the faucet in the kitchen  
Ne: Amy, you here?  
Amy: Just give me a second.  
Amy closes the faucet and takes a sip of water before she comes into the living room and sees Mike. She puts the glass of water on to the table and sits on the couch  
Amy: How did it go?  
Ne: We have a problem.  
Amy just looks at him confused, not knowing what he’s talking about. Mike places his helmet on the table and uses the visor as a projecting screen. The light of the visor hits the TV perfectly. He uses the helmet to show the video recording of Frisk finding the Computer, hiding from the guards before she went in the Computerworld.  
Amy: Is that Frisk? What was she doing?  
Ne: Looks like nothing safe and it gets worse. The sentinels know that we’re hiding something about the Computer. Slasher helped me take the heat off, but i still need to trick them into thinking they got what they want.  
Amy: But what will we do about Frisk? You should get in there and help her.  
Ne: As much as I would want that, With the sentinels starting to get active again, we’re gonna need all the help we can get. Slasher will keep them from doing anything big, I need to get in their base to drop off this…  
Ne opens one of the inner pockets of his jacket and shows Amy an USB drive.  
Ne: It’s empty but it will show them that they don’t have anything. You should make sure that the police is on our side and not theirs and that everyone knows that we aren’t going to let the sentinels do whatever they want.  
Amy: Ok, then what’s the game plan?  
Ne: Since you are the stealthiest person I know, you will sneak into their base and find out as much as you can on what they know. When you have everything we need, feel free to make as much noise as you can, we need to act like they have you cornered. When they threaten you, you will give them the USB drive that they will think has the video footage of what happened earlier, than, I dive in from a random window, giving you enough time to start escaping, while me and Slasher take care of anyone that could be chasing you.  
Amy: While I’m thankful for the compliment, I can fight as well.  
Ne: I saw them. They have more advanced armor and weapons than before, I don’t want to risk you getting hurt while you’re not armored. Slasher’s gear is top of the line and I have my defensive powers. You can’t warp away from every bullet.  
Amy: Fine, you got a point. When do we start?  
Ne: We’ll see, but first, I have a friend to find.

Papyrus: HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR… SANS!! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE!!!  
Sans: it’s right there. on the ground. trust me. there’s no way they can get past this one.  
Frisk walks up to a piece of paper.  
Chara: Monster kidz word search? It’s not even spelled correctly. And what is giasfclfebrehber?  
Frisk looks at the word search and puts it down seconds later.  
Papyrus: SANS!!! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!  
Sans: whoops. i knew i should have used today’s crossword instead.  
Papyrus: WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.  
Sans: what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that’s for baby bones.  
Papyrus: UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN!!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!  
Chara: Sans probably doesn’t care anyway, so I say, we should to Papyrus a favor.  
Frisk says that jumble is harder. Papyrus is clearly proud, while, as Chara said, Sans doesn’t care that he lost, he is actually pleased that Papyrus feels victorious.  
Papyrus: HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!  
Papyrus starts running to the next area.  
Sans: thanks for saying “junior jumble” just to appease my brother.   
Frisk: No problem.  
Sans: yesterday he got stumped trying to “solve” the horoscope.  
Chara: Papyrus, why?  
Frisk giggles and waves to Sans when she starts going to the next area and Sans waves back. There’s a table with a plate that has spaghetti on it, a microwave, a star and a note. The note is from Papyrus.  
HUMAN!!  
PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP… DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!! YOU’LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT… THAT YOU WON’T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN’T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!)  
NYEH-HEH-HEH,  
PAPYRUS  
Frisk looks at the plate. It’s so cold that the spaghetti is stuck to the table…  
Chara: I guess we won’t have spaghetti for lunch.  
Frisk touches the star.  
Chara: Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti… It fills you with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk continues to the next area. There’s a sign at the start of the room.  
Warning:  
Dog Marriage  
Chara: What is that supposed to mean?  
Frisk: We’ll probably find out soon enough.  
Chara: Wait a minute.  
Chara looks closer at the tree that is next to the sign.  
Chara: There’s a camera hidden inside this tree!  
Frisk: What?  
Chara: We better start moving.  
Frisk: Yeah, you’re right.  
Frisk starts running ahead until she finds a spot on the ground that is darker than the normal snow. She clears out the snow on top and finds a hidden switch. When the switch is flipped, a distant sound of spikes lowering is heard from the south area. Frisk quickly runs there and sees that the spikes have lowered, allowing access to the next area. She crosses the small bridge, only to be stopped by two dogs in robes with huge axes. One of the dogs asks: “What’s that smell?”. The other one asks: “Where’s that smell?”. The first one starts to lose patience. The dog starts the sentence: “If you’re a smell…” and the other one finishes it: “Identify yoursmellf!”. They start randomly walking around and get back on their same spots seconds later.  
“Hmmm… Here’s that weird smell…”  
“It makes me want to eliminate… Eliminate YOU!”  
Chara: Here we go again.  
Dogi assaults Frisk. Chara starts to check the dogs.  
Chara: Their names are Dogamy and Dogaressa. At least now we know what dog marriage meant.  
Frisk rolls around in the dirt and snow. Now she smells like a weird puppy.  
Chara: Uhh, what are you doing?  
Dogamy: Don’t touch my hot dog.  
Dogaressa: He means me.  
They both start swinging their axes, but the axes are so heavy that they make their attacks slow and predictable, making Frisk have more time than needed to dodge the attacks.  
Frisk gets closer so the dogs can re-smell her.  
Dogamy: What! Smells like a…  
Dogaressa: Are you actually a little puppy!?  
The dogs start to think that that she is a lost puppy.  
Frisk pets Dogamy.  
Chara: Frisk, I think you have a petting problem.  
Dogamy: Wow!!! Pet by another pup!!!  
Dogaressa: Well, don’t leave me out!  
Frisk pets dogaressa as well.  
Dogaressa: A dog that pets dogs… Amazing!  
The dogs stop trying to attack Frisk  
Dogamy: Dogs can pet other dogs???  
Dogaressa: A new world has opened up for us.  
Dogamy: Thanks, weird puppy!  
The dogs go away together, happy with the new discovery.  
Chara: Ok, what was that?  
Frisk: They thought that I was a puppy because of the snow and dirt on me and who would fight after petting anyway?  
Frisk cleans her suit from the snow and dirt.  
Chara: I give up. Pet all of the stuff in the world you want, I don’t care anymore.  
Frisk: Admit that you’re just jealous because I can’t pet you.  
Chara: Am not!  
Frisk: You so are.  
Chara: Shut up.  
Frisk: As you wish.  
Frisk giggles and continues to the next room. The room contains a puzzle and a sign with the instructions for it. Frisk reads the sign.  
Turn every X into an 0.  
Chara: Sounds simple enough.  
Frisk stands on the first X and then on the other one, turning them into the 0 as instructed, than presses the switch next to the puzzle. The spikes lower and she gets greeted by Papyrus.  
Papyrus: WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???  
Chara: How do we say that the spaghetti got stuck?  
Frisk just whispers “We don’t”.  
Frisk: I… left it so we could share it!   
Papyrus: REALLY!? WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME??? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!  
Frisk: Thanks Papyrus!  
Papyrus: NO NEED IN THANKING ME! IT IS MY DUTY TO SERVE PASTA TO THOSE IN NEED! ONWARD, TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!!!  
Papyrus gets to the next room and waits for Frisk.  
Chara: That was smooth.  
Frisk: I know.  
Frisk continues to the next room.  
Papyrus: MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING… SOMETIMES I WONDER HAT HE WOULD DO… WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM??? NYEH HEH HEH!  
Frisk nods in agreement and continues forward to the next puzzle. This one seems more complicated. She walks around it, looking at it from every angle, than Papyrus joins her.  
Papyrus: HUMAN! HMMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU ERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE  
Chara: I don’t see how this is improving anything.  
Papyrus: UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS…  
Papyrus does a heroic pose, with his scarf dramatically moving, even tho there is no wind anywhere.  
Papyrus: WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN E CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I’LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!!  
Chara: Great, now we’re all stuck.  
Frisk takes another look at the puzzle before attempting to solve it.  
Chara: Wait, let me check something.  
Chara starts looking around the puzzle, scanning it for any shortcuts. After a few seconds, she notices the main switch leading to another one at one of the trees.  
Chara: Hey, Frisk, there’s another switch at that tree, I bet it will make the spikes lower.   
Frisk goes to the tree and, indeed, there’s another switch. She flips it and, as guessed, the puzzle is solved. Papyrus looks happy.  
Papyrus: WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!  
Papyrus runs off to the next puzzle. Frisk starts to follow him, but stops when she notices Sans behind the place here the spikes were raised previously.  
Sans: good job on solving it so quickly. you didn’t even need my help. which is great, ‘cause i love doing absolutely nothing.  
Chara: He really is a “lazybones”.  
Frisk just smiles and continues to the next room. In there, Papyrus and Sans are waiting for her.  
Chara: HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?  
Frisk shrugs and takes a step forward.  
Papyrus: HEY! IT’S THE HUMAN! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM… YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND???  
Frisk smiles nervously.  
Frisk: Uhhh, of course.  
Papyrus: GREAT!! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN i WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY…  
Papyrus flips the switch. Previously gray platforms start changing colors at a great speed, their brightness almost to big for Frisk to watch, until the machine stops changing the colors. Surprisingly, there are only 2 red paths and one pink path.  
Chara: This is lucky.  
Papyrus is disappointed and moves on to the next area without saying a word. Frisk crosses the “puzzle” and is greeted by Sans again.  
Sans: actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn’t too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he’s been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he’ll even make his own special spaghetti.  
Frisk: That’s nice, but how did you get here, you were behind me just a minute ago.  
Sans: i took a shortcut.  
Frisk: If you say so.  
Chara: He has some secrets for sure.  
Frisk goes to the next room. It contains a few snowdogs, a sentry post and a start. She walks up to the start  
Chara: Knowing that dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog… It fills you with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk continues going forward. The room has another puzzle with the task of turning every X into a 0, but this time, the space between them is full of ice.  
Chara: This should be easy for you, I remember that you were great at ice skating.  
Frisk smiles when she remembers the two of them skating together on ice.  
Frisk: Unlike you.  
Chara blushes as she realizes what Frisk meant.  
Chara: I wasn’t that bad!  
Frisk: I had to catch you four times.  
Chara: Well I guess I’m lucky that I have you here to skate now.  
Frisk: But i don’t have any gear here.  
Chara: Come on, just try it.  
Frisk: Fine.  
As she carefully steps on the ice, she notices that the suit is working surprisingly well on the ice. She is able to easily solve the puzzle and open the passage to the next area behind the switch. After she presses the switch, she sees the length of the icy path and decides to use it as a slide. Frisk sits down in front of it and pushes herself forward. Travelling through the small forest on the path, full of excitement because of the ride, Frisk laughs all the way to the end. When she reaches the end, she rolls on her stomach from the sudden change of friction. Chara smirks at the sight of a faceplanted Frisk  
Chara: Great landing.  
Frisk gets up, still laughing and cleaning up the snow from her suit and face.  
Frisk: still worth it.  
They continue to the next area, which is full of snow puffs. Frisk starts to check every one. She even finds some money in one of them. The last snow puff is actually a puppy in a huge armor.  
Chara: Lets just get this over with.  
After some petting and naps, the puppy gets out of his armor to lick Frisk before he leaves full of joy.  
Frisk: What a cute pupper.  
Frisk continues going forward before encountering Sans and Papyrus on the other side of a very long bridge.  
Papyrus: HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!  
A mace, two spears, a torch, a cannon and the same puppy from earlier are hanging on ropes and posted on platforms, all aimed at Frisk.   
Papyrus: WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL VIOLENTLY SWING UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE!   
I!  
AM!  
ABOUT!  
TO DO IT!  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing happens. Papyrus seems conflicted about his plan.  
Sans: well? what’s the holdup?  
Papyrus: HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!  
.  
.  
.  
Still nothing.  
Chara: I guess we’re getting to skip this one.  
Sans is the one to stop the silence again.  
Sans: that, uh, doesn’t look very activated.  
Papyrus: WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS… MAYBE… TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH.  
Papyrus is suddenly filled with confidence because of his new plan.  
Papyrus: YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!  
And just like he said, all of the traps are moved away. Ironically, Papyrus is the one that looks most relieved, but then, when he realizes that Frisk is looking at him while she is confused with the whole misunderstanding, Papyrus starts to get nervous.  
Papyrus: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?  
Frisk is surprised because of his outburst.  
Papyrus: THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!!  
Chara: I think he is loosing his patience.  
Papyrus: NYEH!! HEH!… HEH???  
Frisk walks to the end of the bridge, feeling bad about making Papyrus disappointed.  
Sans: i don’t know what my brother’s going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks.  
Frisk: Thanks.  
Sans: anytime.  
Frisk walks to the next area. The first thing she notices is that the area is actually a small town, filled with houses and lights. At the entrance there is a huge sign.

WELCOME TO SNOWDIN


	8. Partners

Frisk goes in the first shop she sees. It’s right next to the Snowdin sign. When she enters, she is greeted by a monster that looks like a purple rabbit. The monster happily greets her.  
“Hello, traveller. How can I help you?  
Frisk: What can I do in Snowdin?  
“Well: Grillby’s has food, and the library has information… If you’re tired, you can take a nap at the Inn. It’s right next door - my sister runs it. And if you’re bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There’s two of ‘em… Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and… asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then.  
Frisk: Yeah, I’ve met them.  
“Really? Then you probably had some fun already.”  
Frisk: And how are you doing?   
“Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic…”  
Frisk: Oh.  
“But… we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don’t we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day… That’s life, ain’t it?”  
Frisk: Yes, it is… in a way.  
Frisk buys one Cinnamon bun and starts to head out of the store.  
“Bye now! Come again sometime!”  
Frisk exits the store and touches the nearby star.  
Chara: The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk goes to the inn. In there, a rabbit monster with a small bunny is working.  
Frisk walks up to the small bunny.  
“Mom says that sleeping can recover your above your maximum HP… What’s maximum HP?”  
Frisk: Sorry little guy, I don’t know that neither.  
The bigger monster smiles from their conversation.  
“Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin’s premier hotel! One night is 80G.”  
Frisk: Oh, don’t worry about that, i don’t plan to stay too long.  
“Wait. Are you Frisk?”  
Frisk looks surprised at her, not expecting anyone knowing her name.  
Frisk: Yes, how did you know?  
“Sans told me that you’re his friend, after all, who isn’t. That skeleton is known through the whole underground. You’re in luck, he already gave me some G in case you come here to rest.”  
Frisk: Oh, well that’s nice.  
Chara: How does he know your name?  
“As much as lazy he is, he’s still great at helping people out.”  
The monster gives a key to Frisk. There’s a small piece of paper attached to the key. A 7 is written on it.  
“That’s the key to your room. Sleep well!”  
Frisk: Thank you.  
Frisk climbs upstairs and goes to her room. The room looks very small, but in a good way. The carpet has 3 hearts on it, there is a lamp in a corner of the room, a window, 2 tables and a bed. Frisk gets on the bed and enjoys the softness of it.  
Frisk: This is so cozy.  
Chara: Well, at least I don’t have to worry about being comfortable if i don’t have a body.  
Frisk: Good point. Hey, since you’re not sleeping, be sure to wake me up after a few hours, we don’t want to keep Papyrus waiting.  
Chara: Now that’s some positive thinking.  
Frisk: Yeah, I know.  
Frisk sets up her pillow and falls asleep a few minutes later.

Ne is calling Slasher to inform him of the plan.  
Slasher: Hey.  
Ne: New plan. Amy is getting into the base of the Sentinels and you are going to help.  
Slasher: Ok. Does she know about the plan?  
Ne: Yeah, she’s here with me in my house.  
Slasher: So, you two are alone there, right?  
Ne: Yes, why do you ask?  
Slasher: Did you confess to her yet?  
Ne: DUDE!  
Slasher: I’m just saying. Home alone, you have a chance to be romantic and stuff. Admit that you so want to hug her right now.  
Ne: Seriously, stop.  
Slasher: Maybe a little smooch?  
Ne: I will risk cracking my soul, just so I could teleport to you and slap you all the way to the closest large area of water.  
Slasher: Fine, fine, I’ll stop.  
Ne: Thank you. Now, I need you to contact our friend, since I believe that we will need more people and equipment in the future.  
Slasher: No problem.  
Ne: Right now, I need you to bring the grapple gun, a tracker and an earpiece for Amy. We’ll meet a few blocks before their base so I can tell you the details.  
Slasher: Sure, I’ll start packing now.  
Ne: Great, see ya later.  
Ne ends the call.  
Amy: Well that call sounded fun.  
Ne: Don’t ask. Now, come on, we need to get ready to go.  
While Ne puts on his gear and Amy dyes her hair, Slasher is packing his stuff in the backpack. He’s taking his pistols, the things Ne listed, some grenades and two knives. When Amy is done with getting ready she starts going to the garage.  
Ne: Where are you going?  
Amy: To my car. I left it in the garage.  
Ne: I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for you to drive your civilian vehicle while on a mission.  
Amy: Don’t worry, I upgraded it. Come, take a look.  
Amy and Ne walk in to the garage to see her normal nissan 350z.  
Ne: I don’t see anything different.  
Amy takes a remote from her pocket.  
Amy: Give me a second.  
As she pushes a button, The normal white paint starts to turn black, some parts as the rims, the bottom of the bumpers and the skirts start to shine with purple light and the back part of the car opens up, to reveal a small turret rising from it.  
Amy: Fully armored, the glass and tires are bullet proof and the best part is, all of this toggles with a press of a button. Oh and don’t worry about the turrets, they use the same energy as my pistols, so they’re not lethal.  
Ne: How did you make this?  
Amy: I didn’t, it was all Slasher.  
Ne: That makes more sense. Exit the garage in normal mode, when you’re in a small street, then change the mode.  
Amy: and what about you?  
Ne: I’ll just leave these stripes in a nearby locker and put on my helmet. With my bike, I’ll be there in a few seconds.  
Amy: Ok.  
Ne exits through the back door and runs to the nearest locker. He enters the password and opens the locker. Taking off his stripes, he reveals his bright neon blue panels. When he leaves the stripes, he closes the locker. He puts on his helmet and the visor turns blue as well. Ne goes to the street, creates his bike and drives off to the meeting point. A few seconds after he started driving, he passes Amy and gives her a quick wave. She does the same. As slasher gets off his bike, he sees Ne, and then Amy as well. Ne just jumps away from his bike, turns it back to energy and absorbs it, while Amy parks the car nearby and gets out.  
Slasher: I see the modifications are working as intended.  
Amy: Yup, the upgrade’s great.  
Slasher: Glad to hear that.  
Ne: Ok, here’s the gameplan.  
Ne uses his energy to create a small map of the Sentinels’ building and the surrounding area.  
Ne: Slasher, you will create a distraction at the front entrance here, while Amy waits behind the wall. Be sure to knock out as many of the guards you can before they have time to inform the rest of the group. When they start chasing you, lead them as far away as possible, giving Amy time to get into their base with minimum number of enemies. She need to find their computers, so that we can know what information they have and destroy as much as possible. Amy, since the windows are small and barred, you won’t be able to go through them, but you will use Slasher’s grapple gun to climb there and search for the room with the computers from the outside wall. I will watch both of you from above to give you information if your mission is compromised, or in case you need backup.  
Amy: Got it.  
Ne: Slasher, give the grapple gun, the tracker and the earpiece to Amy.  
Slasher: Ok, just gimme a second.  
Slasher puts down his backpack and opens it. From the backpack, he takes out the gear and hands it to Amy.  
Slasher: Here you go. By the way, where do you intend to hold that grapple gun, you don’t have any free holsters.  
Amy: I’ll just carry it in my hand.  
Ne: Everyone ready?  
Amy: Yes.  
Slasher: Lets do this.  
Ne: Than, in that case, good luck!  
Ne charges the neon bullets in his hands and shoots them on the ground bellow him, sending him up on the roof of the small store and then turns on the team communication. He looks at the Sentinels’ base. It consists of three huge buildings that have a formation that looks like the corners of a triangle. He sees Slasher and Amy approaching the walls to the entrance to the yard of the buildings. Slasher is quietly pushing his bike and sets it beside the wall.  
Ne: You have one guard with an smg right at your side of the entrance.  
Slasher quietly gets to the edge of the wall. When he hears the guard checking his gun, he quickly runs up to him and knocks him out with one punch. After the guard is down, Slasher drags him outside of the yard and brings in his bike. A few meters further, he hears a guard walking around behind a huge crate. Luckily to Slasher, there were a lot of crates in the yard. Unluckily for him tho, he was never good at being quiet. As slasher peeks, he sees the guard walking around with a small pistol in his hand. Slasher tries to sneak up to him, but the guard turned around and saw him. The guard points his gun at Slasher and starts walking to him. Slasher raises his hands.  
“Well would you look at that, it’s my lucky day. Any last words punk?”  
Slasher: Yeah. Your definition of a lucky day is weird.  
As he said that, Slasher broke the shooting hand of the guard, making him drop his gun and scream in pain. than kicked him into the crate. The guard got knocked out from the impact. Seconds later another guard runs in the area.  
“Dude, you okay? I he-  
The first second Slasher saw that the guy had a silenced pistol, he didn’t mind not disarming him. After all, if only he came after that screaming, no one else would hear a silenced pistol. Slasher just takes one of his knives and throws it into the leg of the guard. The guard accidentally fires his gun while grabbing the crate to remain his balance. While the bullet missed Slasher, it hit one of the mirrors on Slasher’s bike, creating a small crack in it. Ne starts to contact Amy.  
Ne: Change of plans, get ready to hide in a few seconds.  
Amy: Why?  
Slasher notices the damage and angrily takes out his guns.  
Slasher: Did you just shoot my bike?!  
Ne: You’ll hear it in a second.  
The guard had the chance to shoot Slasher, but currently, he was too scared to do anything.  
Slasher fires six bullets into the guard, even tho he fell down after two.  
Amy: Oh.  
As Slasher takes the knife out from the guard’s leg, the alarm starts to ring through the whole area.  
Slasher: Now, look what you did. If you are suffering in hell right now, than don’t say anything.  
The corpse isn’t much for conversation.  
Slasher: Good!  
The doors from all three of the buildings open, with many thugs running out of them, all armed. Slasher shoots a few before he gets on his bike and starts driving away. All of the thugs get in their vehicles and start following him. After all of them drive out of the yard, Ne informs Amy.  
Ne: You should be clear to enter now.  
Amy: Ok, thanks.  
Amy goes in the yard. The first thing she sees is the knocked out guard, than the one with the broken arm and the one with seven holes.  
Amy: Jeez, he really got mad.  
Ne: Well we all know what happens when someone damages his bike.  
Amy: Yeah, good point.  
Amy fires the grapple gun on one of the windows in the main building and starts climbing out. She sees some computers through the window of the forth floor. She climbs down and enters the main door. The first three floors don’t have anything except some guns and ammo. There aren’t even any guards. When she climbs the stairs up to the forth floor, she opens the door of the room with the computers just enough to see the guards in it. There are only three of them. She enters the room and shoots one with her pistol. The other two start running towards her. One of them has a baseball bat, while the other one has a small knife. She hits the first guy with the handle of her pistol, knocking him down and kicks the knife out of the hand of the seconds guy, than kicks him, before she finally shoots him, knocking him out as well.  
Amy: Ok, the room is secured.  
Ne: Great, now delete all the data they have.  
Amy: No problem.  
She starts going through their computer archives. Most of them are just maps of different buildings and location, but there are some interesting things about the Computer. They have some protected stuff about it, but she decides that it’s better to just delete it. After a few minutes, Ne starts to doubt her safety.  
Ne: I’m not sure if you should stay any longer, they wouldn’t leave their base empty for so long.  
Amy: Don’t worry, everything’s fine.  
Ne: I just don’t think that Ramirez would send every member just because slasher took down three guys. What if he finds you? What if Cobra finds you?  
Amy: I’m almost done anyway, i just have a few more files to delete and I’ll be on my way.  
She continues to delete everything she finds. They have so much data. If she had more time, she would have transferred it to an USB drive. Suddenly, both of the doors of the room are kicked open and some thugs with assault rifles run in. Behind one of the squads, Cobra walks in the room as well, being intimidating as ever. His flat voice sends a chill down her spine.   
Cobra: Put your guns and gear on the table and step away from that computer.  
She does as told. Ne hears Cobra’s voice through Amy’s earpiece.  
Ne: Damn it! I need to get there fast. He jumps down from the roof he was standing on  
Cobra: Did you really think that you could just walk in here, expecting no resistance at all. How foolish.  
One of the thugs starts to talk, breaking the terrifying silence.  
“Boss, Do we take the shot, I can kill her right now.  
When Ne lands on the ground, he starts running towards the main building.  
Cobra: No, not yet. After all, she has valuable information. Tell me girl, what happened in the Computer room?  
Amy finds the courage to answer him.  
Amy: I’m not telling you anything.  
Cobra. Are you sure?  
Amy: I would bet my life in it.  
Cobra: you just did.  
Ne starts to run up the wall of the building.  
Cobra: And you lost.  
Ne phase shifts through the window and lands next to Amy. While she and the guards are surprised, Cobra is unfazed by the move.  
Cobra: Open fire.  
Before the bullets of the rifles get to their target, Ne creates shields around them that are in the shape of the edges of a square. The bullets are trapped within the lines of the shield, which is acting like some type of trampolines, bending as they stop the bullets from passing through, while still keeping them in its field. Ne calls it the vortex shield to make it simpler. The soldiers keep firing, but the shields are stopping all of the bullets. Amy notices that Ne won’t be able to hold those forever, so she starts panicking. She starts to think of a plan.  
Amy: [Come on, we need to get out. Both of the doors are blocked, there are enemies everywhere, and Mike won’t be able to hold the shields for much longer. What does Mike usually do in the situations like these. Well I heard Slasher talking about how he sings when he’s under stress, so I could try that. But what’s the fitting song? I thing Partners in crime should work with some lyrics changed. Ugh, no time to think about music, we need to escape this place. Wait, Mike has his neon blasters, he could just blast a hole in the wall, I would grapple to safety and he can jump from anywhere. Perfect. Now i just hope he will understand what I’m trying to do.]  
While the bullets are still flying, Ne stays focused on holding the shields. Amy just taps him on the shoulder and points to the wall. When she starts reaching for her grapple gun, Ne understands what she’s planing to do, but her singing surprises him.  
Amy: You’ll never take us alive!  
When Ne remembered the lyrics of the song she is singing, he could have sworn he felt his nonexistent heart skip a beat, but then he joined as well, making a small alteration.  
Ne: We swore that death will do us part.  
Ne creates a neon blaster and starts charging it. When Cobra realized what they were doing, he grabbed his sword and ran up to Ne, trying to hit him with it, but Ne blocked the attack with the panel on his right arm and kicked Cobra away.  
Ne’s blaster is fully charged. When it fires, it creates a huge hole in the wall. Amy fires the grapple gun to the other building.  
Ne: They’ll call our fight a work of art.  
Ne sends the bullets he caught with his vortex shield flying close above the thugs, distracting them as they jump down. When they both land, the start running together to her car. Ne creates another vortex shield over Amy and shoots a dew neon bullets, or bolts as he likes to call them at Cobra who is still in the building, but he blocks them easily.  
Cobra: Don’t bother following them, they’ll just humiliate you even further. One of the thugs respond.  
“we’re sorry boss.”  
Cobra: While I’m grateful for your apology, that doesn’t change the fact that they got away. Be hopeful that the other squads will capture Slasher.  
Ne and Amy get in her car, and she starts driving towards Slasher’s tracker, while Ne calls him.  
Ne: Hey, Slash, we got out, do you need help?  
Slasher: No, almost done here, but if you come fast enough, you’ll get to see the end of the show.  
Ne: Ok, see ya.  
Slasher: Bye.  
As the call is ended, slasher avoids one of the attacker’s punches and he hits him in the head with his elbow. When he notices one of the thugs running to him with a knife, he takes out his own combat knife. He dodges both of the thug’s attempts of cutting him and cuts him on his shooting arm, than kicks him down. After a few short rounds like that, he sees Amy’s car parking closely. Amy and Ne get out and are shocked by the number of corpses on the ground. Slasher quickly beats the last two guys and greets Ne and Amy.  
Slasher: Sup.  
Ne: How the hell did you do this? You don’t even have enough ammo for that many of them!  
Slasher: You’re right about that, but the suckers brought their own guns which are easily to steal when the user is on the ground if you know what I mean.  
Amy: Jesus, did you have to kill all of them?  
Slasher: I didn’t kill all of them. I’m pretty sure some of them are just in a coma.  
Ne: I never expected that I would hear “just a coma” as a good thing.  
Slasher: Well you learn something new every day.  
Ne: Just tell me how did you even get in this situation.  
Slasher: Well i was planing on running away on my bike peacefully, but the roadblocked most of the paths, making me go to this alley way. The only thing they did wrong was that they thought I was trapped with them, but they actually kinda trapped themselves with me.  
Amy: Ok, I’m gonna pretend I never saw or heard this and just go back to my house.  
Amy hands Slasher the grapple gun.  
Ne: Good call, see you later.  
Amy: Yeah, bye.  
Amy gets in her car and starts driving back to her house.  
Slasher: I swear, i wasn’t planing on killing any of them.  
Ne: Dude, forget about that, me and Amy just sang Partners in crime.  
Slasher: Like, while you were fighting?  
Ne: Yeah!  
Slasher: See, I told you she likes you.  
Ne: Maybe you were right.

2 hours later  
Frisk is starting to wake up. She sees Chara just looking through the window. She gets up from the bed and stretches.  
Frisk: Well that was a nice nap.  
Chara “jumps” from the sudden noise since she didn’t hear Frisk wake up.  
Chara: Did you sleep well?  
Frisk: Yeah, I did.  
Chara: If you plan to fight Papyrus, than you better watch out, not just anyone gets to be a royal guard.  
Frisk: Oh, come on, you heard what Sans said. Papyrus is way to nice to hurt anyone.  
Chara: But i don’t think a human fits into their description of “anyone”.  
Frisk: Good point. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.  
Chara: that’s all I ask.  
Frisk exits her room and locks the door. She goes down the stairs and gives the key to the monster.  
“I hope you had pleasant dreams. Come back soon!”  
Frisk exits the small hotel and starts going further down the path. As she walks, she passes many monsters, Grillby’s, the “Librarby” and a interesting house. It has lights hanging all over it and two mailboxes. One of them is overflowing with unread junk mail.  
Chara: This is probably the house of the skeletons.  
She looks closer to the other mailbox. It’s labeled PAPYRUS.  
Frisk: Yup.  
Frisk continues to follow the path. As she gets further away from the town, it’s cheery music gets quieter and it starts to get really foggy. At one point, all she sees is a dark silhouette of a tall monster. Probably Papyrus.  
Papyrus: HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS.  
Chara: He is right about that, we beat all of those puzzles easily.  
Papyrus: THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL.  
Chara is flattered by the compliment, even tho she knows Papyrus is talking to Frisk.  
Papyrus: THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!  
Chara: Of course. I should have known.  
Frisk barely stops herself from laughing at Chara’s disappointment.  
Papyrus: I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…  
Chara: We might even get to avoid fighting him.  
Papyrus turns around.  
Papyrus: NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN!!! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THAN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFE LONG DREAM…  
POWERFUL!  
POPULAR!  
PRESTIGIOUS!!!  
THAT’S PAPYRUS!!!  
THE NEWEST MEMBER…  
OF THE ROYAL GUARD!  
Chara: Or not.  
Papyrus’ scarf flows in the wind, the spotless white of his armor blending in with the snow, the lights on it are the only things that are keeping him visible at the moment. He blocks the way.  
Papyrus: FIRST, LETS WARM UP, YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO HURT YOURSELF BEFORE THE TRUE BATTLE BEGINS! THAT WOULD BE UNFAIR NYEH HEH HEH!!  
Papyrus sends 3 short bones moving slowly towards Frisk. She easily moves out of the way with some spare time as well.  
Chara: We need a plan, he isn’t going to go easy on us forever.  
Frisk: Hey, Papyrus, wanna date later?  
Chara: THAT’S NOT A PLAN!  
Papyrus: WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I’M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!   
Frisk: Uh, I can make spaghetti.  
Papyrus: OH NO!!! YOU’RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU… LET’S DATE L-LATER!!  
Chara: I can’t believe you right now.  
Papyrus sends another small row of bones while he’s thinking what to wear for his date. Frisk easily dodges them. Papyrus sends the same attack again. It’s needles to say Frisk has gotten used to it.  
Frisk: Come on Papyrus, I know you can do better.  
Chara: Don’t challenge him! We got an easy fight here.   
Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. While he distracts Frisk with another attack, he dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. Frisk still doesn’t attack.  
Papyrus: SO YOU WON’T FIGHT… THEN, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED “BLUE ATTACK!”  
Papyrus sends his new attack. All of the bones are blue. Frisk stands still as she watches the bones go through and around her. All that is left is one tiny bone slowly approaching. Frisk attempts to jump over it, but Papyrus turns her soul blue and she suddenly faceplants into the ground. She feels gravity getting stronger on her.  
Papyrus: YOU’RE BLUE NOW. THAT’S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  
Now the fight begins.  
Papyrus sends the small attack while he dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. After that, he sends a taller set of bones. Frisk dodges some, and jumps over the last ones. The effect of the blue soul makes jumping nearly impossible. Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. Frisk tries to to stop the fight.  
Papyrus: YEAH! DON’T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!   
Chara: I wonder what that is.  
Papyrus sends bones flying high and sliding through the ground at Frisk. She jumps over the bones on the ground and hits away the flying bones with her light stick. Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear.  
Papyrus: I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!  
Papyrus makes more complicated combinations of attacks. Frisk dodges all of them. She hears a sound of something sliding through the snow behind her. When she turns around, she sees a single bone, going towards her fast. She blocks the attack with her light stick.  
Papyrus: YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT MOVE AFTER BATTLE!!!  
He dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear.  
Papyrus: PAPYRUS HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!  
Papyrus sends rows after rows of bones. Frisk trips on the last one, but her HP is still above max since she slept at the Inn. Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. He keeps talking about his greatness.  
Papyrus: PAPYRUS, UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!  
He continues to combine blue and normal, high and low, fast and slow attacks. Not a moment too early he realizes he doesn’t have ears.  
Papyrus: UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!!  
Papyrus continues talking as he sends more attacks.  
Papyrus: THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!  
Papyrus sends a row of low attacks, which Frisk easily jumps over. He is traying hard to play it cool.  
Papyrus: MY BROTHER WILL… WELL, HE WON’T CHANGE VERY MUCH.  
Papyrus sends a faster set of bones. Frisk fails to dodge one pair and her HP drops to 18.  
Chara: Be careful.  
Frisk quickly recovers, ready for the next attack.  
Papyrus: I’LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT…  
Papyrus sends an escalating row of bones to distract Frisk. He is clearly thinking about something.  
Papyrus: WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?  
This time the bones Papyrus sends at Frisk are moving in the air, making it more complicated for her to predict their trajectory.  
Papyrus: SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE…  
Chara: Especially since we’re humans.  
He continues talking through his attacks.  
Papyrus: AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD…  
Frisk slowly starts to get tired from dodging and blocking.  
Papyrus: AFTER YOU’RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY.  
Papyrus is starting to get impatient.  
Papyrus: URGH… WHO CARES! GIVE UP!!  
Frisk still succeeds to dodge all of the bones, but she is getting slower after every move.  
Papyrus: GIVE UP OR FACE MY… SPECIAL ATTACK!!!  
One of the bones hits her arm. The pain gives her a small boost of adrenaline.  
Papyrus: YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!  
He sends another set of bones, this time, Frisk dodges them slightly faster.  
Papyrus: NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!  
He starts to save his energy, by sending attacks with less bones.  
Papyrus: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE… BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!  
He sends another wave of normal and blue attacks. Frisk dodges all of them. Papyrus gets excited.  
Papyrus: BEHOLD…! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!  
His right eye starts to glow with a dark blue color, as he pulls out some kind of handle from his pocket. From the top of it, a blade starts to form. It is a big sword, made out of blue magic. Papyrus proudly lifts it up into the air and poses dramatically.  
Papyrus: BEHOLD HUMAN. THE SWORD OF TH-  
Before Papyrus gets to finish his speech, Toby comes running in and grabs the sword from Papyrus with his mouth. As Papyrus loses the grip on the sword, the energy dissolves.  
Papyrus: WHAT THE HECK! THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!  
The dog continues to chew on the handle.  
Papyrus: HEY! YOU STUPID DOG!  
Toby looks at papyrus and continues to hold the handle with his mouth.  
Papyrus: DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT SWORD!!!  
The dog starts to go away slowly with the sword.  
Papyrus: HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!  
Frisk giggles at the small puppy carrying away the sword.  
Papyrus: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME HE DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS. OH WELL. I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK.  
Papyrus is getting ready for a regular attack. He is still disappointed about the dog stealing his sword. He sighs.  
Papyrus: HERE’S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.  
Papyrus sends bones flying in from every direction. Frisk dodges and blocks most of them but is still hit by one of them and she barely avoids tripping on Toby, who just ran through with the sword. Papyrus starts sending in attacks made out of bones that spell “COOL DUDE” and behind it a bone skating. She dodges the attack only to see a giant group of bones ahead of her.  
Frisk notices that there is no chance of her dodging or blocking all of them.  
Chara: Just jump as far as you can and hope that we survive the attack. Frisk gathers all of her strength and bravery as she jumps up. Suddenly, she starts to feel gravity being switched as she is pulled up in the air, over the attack.  
Chara: How are you doing that?  
Frisk says as quietly as possible “I have no idea”.   
Papyrus is amazed by her agility. When she “flies over” the last bone, she starts to safely descend back to the ground. All of them are amazed by what just happened. As a last attempt, Papyrus sends one small bone slowly going towards Frisk. She just moves out of the way. Papyrus is too tired to continue fighting.  
Papyrus: WELL…! IT’S CLEAR… YOU CAN’T!… DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN!!! NOW’S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY.  
Chara: Finally, it’s over.  
Frisk gladly takes the offer. The fog finally starts to clear up. Just now, she notices how disappointed Papyrus is.  
Papyrus: NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE’S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I’LL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN A SNOWDIN GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!  
Frisk: Oh, don’t be like that Papy, we can be friends.  
Papyrus beams with joy.  
Papyrus: REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE!! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I’VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!!!  
Frisk starts laughing as she realizes that.  
Chara: Well that’s ironic.  
Papyrus: WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM??  
Frisk tries to control her laughter to talk to Papyrus, but she fails terribly.  
Frisk: Papyrus… nouuu, that’s no-  
Papyrus: YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I’LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE.  
Frisk wants to tell him about him not having to make puzzles and fights, but Chara stops her.  
Chara: Forget about the puzzles, this is more important.  
Papyrus: CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT’S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL HERE. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. …LIKE YOU!!! THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD! OH, I ALMOST FORGET TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING’S CASTLE.  
Chara: Yeah, that’s just a small detail.  
Papyrus: THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS … WELL… HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY.  
Chara: Except Toriel.  
Papyrus: I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… “EXCUSE ME, MR DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?” HE’LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I’LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!!! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  
Papyrus runs past Frisk back to his house. She follows him. The music can be heard again as she enters the town. Frisk walks up to Papyrus, who is waiting for her in front of his house.  
Papyrus: SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME! YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS…  
Frisk nods.  
Papyrus: I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL… A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!!!  
Papyrus starts walking towards Grillby’s. When they get there, he turns around and walks back to his house.  
Papyrus: MY HOUSE!!!  
Chara: Such presentation.  
Papyrus opens the door and gets in the house. Frisk does so as well.   
Papyrus: WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE! ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!!!  
The house looks really cozy. First room is the living room, it also leads to the kitchen, and it seems like the stairs lead to Papyrus’ and Sans’ rooms. On the table in the living room, there’s a rock on a plate. Frisk takes a closer look on it. It has some sprinkles.  
Papyrus: THIS IS MT BROTHER’S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY.  
Frisk: I bet it’s a good ice breaker in conversations as well.  
A rimshot can be heard from somewhere upstairs.  
Chara: Oh my god.  
Papyrus: OH NO! YOU’VE JUST BARELY MET MY BROTHER AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE HAS ALREADY INFLUENCED YOU INTO A LIFE OF BAD JOKES! I MUST FIX THIS IN THE FUTURE.  
Frisk notices a sock with some notes on it next to the TV.  
SANS!  
PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!  
ok.  
DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!  
ok.  
YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!  
ok.  
AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!  
ok.  
IT’S STILL HERE!  
didn’t you just say not to bring it back to my room?  
FORGET IT!  
Frisk snickers at the notes and moves to the couch. She touches the couch. It makes a jangling sound. She finds a bunch of loose coins inside the couch. 20G. She goes back to the TV to see what type of channels monsters have. It’s the no signal screen with some sped up music.  
Papyrus: OOH, IT’S MY FAVORITE GAME-SHOW!  
It says “STAY TUNED FOR A NEW PROGRAM - MTT.”  
Papyrus: WHAT!!! IT’S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE!!! DON’T JUDGE ME!!!  
Frisk: Don’t worry Paps, I won’t.  
Frisk Sees a big book on the table next to the couch. It’s a joke book. She takes a look inside. Inside the joke book was a quantum physics book. She looks inside. Inside Inside the quantum physics book was another joke book. She looks inside again. There’s another quantum physics book. She decides to stop.  
Frisk: This is confusing.  
Papyrus: I KNOW! I THINK IT’S ONE OF SANS’ PRANKS.  
Chara: That guy can do some weird stuff.  
Frisk goes to check out the kitchen. Papyrus follows her. She looks at the oven.  
Papyrus: MY BROTHER ALWAYS GOES OUT TO EAT. BUT… RECENTLY, HE TRIED “BAKING” SOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE… A QUICHE. BUT FILLED WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!  
There’s an empty pie tin inside the stove. Frisk looks at the fridge.  
Papyrus: AH-HA! INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE. PERUSE MY CULINARY ARTSHOW.  
Half of the fridge is filled with containers all labelled “spaghetti”. The other half contains nothing but an empty bag of chips. She tries to find out why would the sink on the closet be so high.  
Papyrus: IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!  
Chara: So that’s why it’s so large.  
Frisk opens the door to see Toby chewing on the sword he took from Papyrus during the fight.  
Papyrus: WHAT!!  
The dog starts running away.  
Papyrus: CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!  
Before Frisk has time to react, the dog already escaped the house.  
Papyrus: CURSES!!!  
Frisk hears a door opening from upstairs. When she turns around, she sees Sans peeking out with a trombone and playing the “sad trombone” melody before closing the door again.  
Papyrus: SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!!!  
Frisk goes upstairs to check out Sans’ room, but stops to look at the painting on the wall.  
Papyrus: A CLASSIC IMAGE. IT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF WHAT’S IMPORTANT IN LIFE.  
Chara: A bone?  
Frisk checks the door of Sans’s room, but it’s locked. She goes back to Papyrus’  
Papyrus: THAT’S MY ROOM! IF YOU’VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND… WE COULD GO AND… DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THE DATE???  
Frisk: sure.  
Frisk and Papyrus go inside his room. It is almost the exact same size as the living room. He has a computer, a bed in shape of a race car, some action figures, bones, a lot of books, another door and a pirate poster. Frisk looks at the box with the bones.  
Papyrus: HEY, THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU. GREAT MEMORIES, HUH?   
Chara: Not really.  
Papyrus: SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY… EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED.  
After Papyrus describes everything in his room there is to look at.  
Papyrus: IF YOU’VE SEEN EVERYTHING… DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?  
Frisk: Sure.  
Chara: This is gonna be weird.  
Papyrus: OKAY!!! DATING START!!!   
Papyrus selects a nice music on the computer   
Chara: The irony of using a computer in a world that is in a computer.  
Papyrus: HERE WE ARE!! ON OUR FIRST DATE! I’VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT DON’T WORRY!!! YOU CAN’T SPELL “PREPARED” WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!!! I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE’RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!  
Papyrus opens the book.  
Papyrus: LET’S SEE… STEP ONE… PRESS THE C KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD FOR “DATING HUB”  
Chara: I got this.  
Chara opens a console and does as instructed. She sees a few menus, including a Toby scanner.  
Papyrus: WOWIE!!! I FEEL SO INFORMED!!! I THINK WE’RE READY FOR STEP TWO!!! “STEP TWO… ASK THEM ON A DATE.”  
Chara smirks at the step.  
Chara: I think you did that step already Frisk.  
Papyrus: AHEM! HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!  
Frisk: Ok.  
Somehow, Papyrus manages to blush and his “eyes” are shining with excitement.  
Papyrus: R-REALLY??? WOWIE!!! i GUESS THAT MEANS IT’S TIME FOR PART THREE!!! “STEP THREE… PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!”  
Papyrus reads the step again, deeply thinking about it.  
Papyrus: WAIT A SECOND. “WEAR CLOTHING…” THE CLOTHES YOU ARE WEARING RIGHT NOW… NOT ONLY THAT… EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING! NO… COULD IT BE??? YOU’VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING???  
Frisk looks at Chara, seeking for advice. Chara shrugs.  
Chara: Go with it.  
Frisk: Yes.  
Papyrus is amazed by Frisk’s “tactics”  
Papyrus: NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!!! YOU’RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM! N-NOOOO!!! YOUR DATING POWER… NYEH HEH HEH! DON’T THINK YOU’VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING, AND I NEVER WILL!  
Chara: Has he ever even went on a date?  
Papyrus: I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU!!! YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!!! IN FACT… I ALWAYS WEAR MY “SPECIAL” CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES!! JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE!!! BEHOLD!!!  
Papyrus runs in his closet and he comes back, literally a second later, wearing a T-shirt that says “COOL DUDE”, shorts, sneakers, his gloves, a hat and two basketballs on his shoulders. Frisk and Chara are both confused by this fashion choice.  
Papyrus: NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?!  
Frisk: Well, it is special, I love it.  
Papyrus notices the DATE POWER bar rising.  
Papyrus: NO!!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT…!!! HOWEVER… YOU DON’T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT!!! THEREFORE… WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!!! THIS DATE WON’T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER!!! …UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!! BUT THAT WON’T HAPPEN!!  
Frisk starts to walk around Papyrus, inspecting his clothes. She presumes that he has some kind of gift for her. All of the pockets are empty and the basketballs don’t have any holes for a present to fit. She checks his hat.  
Papyrus: MY HAT…? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!  
Papyrus takes off his hat, revealing a wrapped in present.  
Papyrus: W-WELL THEN… YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT’S A PRESENT… A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!!!  
Frisk takes the present and opens it. It’s spaghetti.  
Chara snickers.  
Chara: How unexpected, I thought it would be anything that isn’t spaghetti  
Papyrus: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?  
Frisk: Of course, it’s your spaghetti  
Papyrus: “SPAGHETTI.” THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING. RIGHT! BUT OH-SO WRONG! THIS AIN’T ANY PLAIN OL’ PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISAN’S WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK… THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! HUMAN!!! IT’S TIME TO END THIS!! THERE’S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!  
Frisk tries the spaghetti. It’s actually pretty good.  
Papyrus: WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND BY EXTENSION, ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!!  
The DATE POWER rises. It breaks the limit.  
Papyrus: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
Papyrus gives up.  
Papyrus: HUMAN. IT’S CLEAR NOW. YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT’S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT’S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS…  
Papyrus starts to question his feelings.  
Papyrus: I… UM… BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME??  
.  
.  
.  
OH, SHOOT. HUMAN, I… I’M SORRY. I DON’T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN. I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME… THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!!! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU… I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER… INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND…? NO! WAIT! THAT’S WRONG! I CAN’T FAIL AT ANYTHING!!! HUMAN!!! I’LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!!! I’LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND… AND ACT LIKE THIS ALL NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. SO PLEASE… DON’T CRY BECAUSE I WON’T KISS YOU.  
Chara laughs from the sound of the sentence.  
Papyrus: BECAUSE, I DON’T EVEN HAVE LIPS.  
The reason doesn’t help Chara to calm down.  
Papyrus: AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU’LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. WELL, NO. THAT’S NOT TRUE.  
Chara: Way to comfort her Paps.  
Papyrus: BUT I’LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!   
Papyrus starts to walk away, but then turns around.  
Papyrus: OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME… HERE’S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME! PLATONICALLY. WELL GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!  
Papyrus leaves.  
Chara: How does it feel to be rejected by the probably nicest monster?  
Frisk: I don’t mind, I just wanted to have some fun.  
Chara: So you flirt and go on dates for fun.  
Frisk: Looks like it.  
Frisk adds Papyrus’ phone number to her contact list and then leaves the house.  
Chara: Should I expect often dates with random monsters?  
Frisk: Well, if you weren’t a ghost that only me and Napstablook can see, maybe you would have gotten a date as well.  
Chara: Fair enough.  
Frisk continues to follow the path all the way through the fog to the next area.


	9. Lost and found

“Sir, one of the guys that Slasher left alive says that almost everyone that went after him is dead”  
Cobra: Of course they are. They ran after him, thinking that if they trap him in a small street, it changes everything. The bastard probably fought all of them at the same time.  
The chilling silence between Cobra and the guard that were with him is broken as Ramirez enters the room.  
Ramirez: What the hell happened here? Why is there a huge hole in the wall?  
Cobra: N2O sneaked in the base, while the Slasher lured most of the guards away. She succeeded in deleting most of the data we have about them, then escaped with Ne’s help.  
Ramirez: Anyone injured?  
Cobra: I wish it was only that. Slasher was with them, he made quite a body count.  
Ramirez: This is bad.  
Cobra: Bad? Bad is an understatement. We need to switch on the defensive and wait for them to do something now, because obviously, they can predict our every move!  
Ramirez: Calm down Cobra, I will solve this.  
Cobra: I shall not calm down until you get this situation under control.  
Ramirez: Are you forgetting who is in charge here?  
Cobra: No, I am not.  
Ramirez: Than you do your job and don’t question my methods.  
Cobra is getting annoyed by the conversation, so he gives up.  
Cobra: As you wish.  
He walks out of the room.  
Ramirez looks at one of the thugs.  
Ramirez: You. Did anyone see where did they went?  
“I just now got a message from a scout that’s currently in the downtown area, he saw Slasher coming into a house, probably one of his hideouts.”  
Ramirez: Good. Send a squad to follow them, but tell them to not engage. It will be a recon mission, I want them back alive.  
“Yes sir!” 

While Amy is waiting in her house for new missions, Ne is currently at Slasher’s hideout.  
Ne: So, could you contact Kris?  
Slasher: Well I could, but i bet he’ll still be salty about the grapple gun.  
Ne: We’ll take care of that later. If we’re going to fight the Sentinels, than we need all the help we can get.  
Slasher: I guess you’re right. If he agrees, than you and Amy are coming with me.  
Ne: Sure.  
Slasher: Ok, them i’m gonna call him now.  
Slasher finds Kris in his contact list and calls him. Kris answers the call.  
Kris: Let me guess. You’re not calling me so you could return the grapple gun.  
Slasher: About that… we need some gear.  
Kris: You can’t be serious.  
Slasher: Oh, come on, do me a favor.  
Kris: As much as I know, you owe me a favor.  
Slasher: You know nothing!  
Kris: If you’re gonna be like this, I’m hanging up.  
Slasher: Wait! Ne is with me.  
Kris: What is he doing with you?  
Slasher: He’s the one who asked for help, I’m just the messenger. Me, Ne and Amy are working together to fight the Sentinels, but they have the advantage in numbers and gear. We need something to change that.  
Kris: Fine, I’ll help, but just because I respect Ne. We’ll meet up at the weapons house just before the factory district. Tell Ne I got something for him and Amy.  
Slasher: Ok, we’ll be there in five minutes.  
Krisu hangs up the phone.  
Slasher: Looks like he’s gonna help.  
Ne: good.  
Slasher: He told me that he has some gear for you and Amy.  
Ne: I’ll tell her to gear up. Where are we meeting him?  
Slasher: You two just follow me along the way and you’ll see.  
Ne: Fine, see you in a minute.  
Ne exits Slasher’s hideout and rides back to Amy’s house. He takes of his helmet and turns off the visor lights before taking the jacket stripes from a nearby gear locker to hide his panels before he enters Amy’s house. Amy hears the door and comes into the room.  
Amy: So, anything new?  
Ne: Yeah, we’re going to one of Slasher’s friends to get some advanced gear.  
Amy: Good, it would be useful to get some help.  
Ne: Yeah, if you’re ready, we should get going.  
Amy: Sure, should we take my car?  
Ne: Yeah, good idea.  
Amy and Ne go to the garage and enter her car. With a press of the button, the vehicle changes the color, moves the normal panels that are hiding the neon ones and the back of it opens, revealing the non-lethal turret. The door of the underground garage opens, leading to the road near the house. Amy starts driving to Slasher’s house.  
Amy: That Slasher’s friend… are they getting along?  
Ne: Well they have known each other for a long time now.  
Amy: That doesn’t really answer my question.  
Ne: I know.  
After a minute of driving, they reach Slasher, who is waiting for them on his bike. When Slasher notices them, he points the way where they’re going and starts riding. Amy follows him. During the ride, Ne remembers something and calls Slasher via their helmet link.  
Ne: Slasher.  
Slasher: What?  
Ne: Where did you hide all of those bodies from the fight?  
Slasher: Well… I kinda… might have forgot about that.  
Ne: Damn it Slasher! Amy, could you turn on the radio? God, Slasher, the news are gonna be all over this.  
Amy turns on the radio and sets it on the news station. It appears that the reporter already started her statement.  
“-e are at the crime scene, where there are corpses of the members from the gang known as The Sentinels of the ancient. Most of them are dead, except for the lucky few who survived with broken arms and ribs. After the detectives searched the crime scene, they found bullets that have the same design as the ones from the notorious Slasher. It appears he single–handedly took down all of the victims without injury, since the detectives were’t able to find any blood that doesn’t belong to the victims. Is the Slasher a vigilante who we should thank for fighting the criminals, or is he just another thug fighting for territory who we should be afraid of? Find out more after these advertisements.”  
Ne: Well that would have gone better.  
Slasher: What happened?  
Ne: The reporter said that you might be a hero or a criminal.  
Slasher: But she mentioned me being a hero.  
Ne: Seriously, you should lay low for a while.  
Slasher: Fine.  
After two minutes of driving, they reach the destination where they are supposed to find Kris. He is waiting for them in front of the entrance to the weapons house next to his armored truck.  
Slasher gets off his bike, while Amy and Ne exit her car. Slasher starts to walk towards Kris, but Ne stops him.  
Ne: Let me do the talking.  
Ne walks up to Kris and reaches out his hand as an handshake offer. Kris accepts it.  
Ne: Thanks for deciding to help us, if you heard the news, than you know we’re kinda having a war with the Sentinels.  
Kris: Yeah, my men saw everything.  
Ne: Wait. You saw our fight?  
Kris: I got undercover people covering the whole city in case a fight gets out of hand. They’re always close, but will only reveal themselves if it is necessary, and as much as I saw, you had that fight under control.  
Ne: Good to know we’re not alone in this.  
Kris: Let’s go inside, we shouldn’t be out in the open for too long.  
All of them enter the house. They go in the main room, Kris shows them three crates, every one having their symbols on them. The crates are password protected. Kris unlocks and opens Slasher’s crate first. It’s a gauntlet with a hook, some spikes on the top and a touch screen on the bottom of it. beside the gauntlet, there’s a crossbike helmet as well.   
Kris: Since my men noticed that you are quite experienced with the grapple gun you stole-  
Slasher: Borrowed.  
Kris: Whatever helps you sleep at night. As I was saying, since you’re doing good with the grapple gun, I decided to make an upgraded version of it. This one can fit on your arm, it responds to the buttons on it, or if you want, the controls can be connected with the OS of this helmet. It has a chip in in that makes the helmet as strong as a whole computer. the googles can serve as the screen, while the helmet itself gives enough protection from any damage.  
Slasher switches helmets and puts on the gauntlet.  
Slasher: Cool.  
Kris then opens Amy’s crate, revealing a new outfit and a mask. The outfit looks just like the one she’s wearing, but the top layer is white and the neon stripes are on the lower layer instead of the top one. The visor of the mask looks like a screen.  
Amy: This is nice and all, but it’s going to be hard sneaking around in white.  
Kris: Don’t worry about that, the top layer is made out of a lot of scales that can change color, so if you need to be stealthy, you can just change the color of the clothes to black, plus, if someone spots you, just change back to white and turn up the brightness of the neon stripes to max and the enemy will be temporarily blinded. The mask has the same type of OS as Slasher’s, and, if you want, you can add facial scanner, so that the screen can show your emotion by using symbols.  
Amy: I like the sound of that.  
Kris continues to Ne’s crate. The crate contains two sword handles. A question mark is drawn on Ne’s visor as he tries to understand the purpose of the handles.  
Kris: Now, your gift might not look like much in comparison to theirs, but trust me, these are powerful. Take them, they will only respond to your energy.  
Ne picks up one handle. The top of it opens, revealing small plates rising up from the handle. Each set of plates smaller than the last, they all rise up from within each other. When the last set reaches the top, the plates merge, becoming the blade of the sword. The edge of it is made out of material that is similar to diamonds, but this one is stronger and shining blue.  
Kris: These swords are powered up by your magic. As you channel your magic into the blade, it will become stronger, making it able to withstand more damage and to cause more damage. You should be able to control the plates of the blade just as easily as the neon bolts you create. When you change into pure energy, the blades will transform with you so don’t worry about dropping them during a battle. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, in case you want to try the new outfit Amy, you can go to the room behind me.  
Amy: Ok, thanks.  
Amy starts walking to the room.  
Slasher smirks as he gets an idea.  
Slasher: Do you need any help with that?  
Amy and Ne answer at the same time.  
Amy: No i don’t.  
Ne: No she doesn’t.  
Amy goes into the room and closes the door behind her.  
Slasher: You do realize that she might have said yes if you would have asked her?  
Ne: Yeah, since I would totally ask her something like that.  
Slasher: Still, think about it.  
Ne: Shut up.  
Kris becomes a part of the conversation as he is interested by it.  
Kris: Are the two of them-  
Slasher doesn’t even need to hear the rest of the sentence to understand the question.  
Slasher: They are, especially him.  
Ne: I am not!  
Slasher: Then how do you know what I’m talking about?  
Ne gives up on Slasher and focuses on Kris.   
Ne: No one will know about this, especially her.  
Kris: Sure, no problem.  
Slasher: Well, I guess I don’t need the old grapple gun anymore, so here, take it.  
Slasher opens his backpack, taking the grapple gun out of it and hands it to Kris.  
Kris: Thank you, you have no idea how much this one’s important.  
Kris detaches the barrel of the grapple gun and places it on top of his sniper rifle.  
Slasher: That thing can attach to guns? Damn, If I knew that earlier I wo-  
Kris: Wait just a second.  
Kris’ communication device starts beeping, indicating a call. Kris answers.  
Kris: What’s happening?  
“Sir, I have spotted two vehicles with armed men inside going towards you, be ready if an attack happens”  
Kris: Ok, thanks.  
Ne: What was that?  
Kris: Looks like we’re gonna have uninvited visitors.  
Slasher: Perfect chance for me to test out this grapple.  
Ne: No, the police is already close enough to mark you as an enemy without more action, you should skip the fights where your help isn’t necessary.  
Slasher: Fine.  
Kris and Ne start to gear up. Amy exits the room she as in, wearing the new outfit.  
Amy: How do I look?  
Ne: Amazing.  
Slasher: If you’re done being “amazed”, than you should get going.  
Amy: What’s happening?  
Kris: Two vehicles of armed thugs, wanna join us?  
Amy: Sure.  
Kris: Ok, I’m gonna stay at this window, you two hide behind my truck.  
Ne: Sure.  
The three of them take their positions and start waiting. After some while, the thugs show up, parking their vehicles relatively far away, but not exiting. They only notice Slasher in the house.  
“What should we do now?”  
“We’ll just watch.”  
“but he isn’t doing anything and he’s right there, it would be so easy to take him out.”  
“The boss said that this is a recon mission, not a fight.”  
“I don’t think that the boss will care when we bring him Slasher’s head.”  
“Fine, we’ll kill him.”  
The thugs from the left car exit their vehicle.  
“What the hell are you two doing?”  
“Come on, we’re gonna kill Slasher.”  
After a really short time of thinking, the other two thugs exit their vehicles as well.  
“Lets go.”  
Kris: They’re getting really close, attack on my command.  
The thugs are now just a few steps away from the truck.  
Kris: Now!  
Amy teleports in front of the truck, while Ne phase shifts under it. Amy shoots two of them with her stun pistols, while Kris shoots the third guy in the leg, making him fall. The last guy tries to shoot Ne, but He quickly grabs his new swords, revealing the bright and sharp blades and uses them to block every bullet from the thug’s smg. When the thug is out of ammo, he drops the gun and starts running away. Ne dashes in front of him in less than a second and punches him directly in the head, knocking him down.  
Kris: Well, that was fast.  
Ne: Yeah, it usually is.  
Kris: So what’s the procedure here? Do we take them to the cops or something?  
Ne: No, for now we just bring them back to their base. I don’t want cops engaged, since Ramirez already has links there, and even if he didn’t, he would blow up half the station just trying to break them out.  
Kris: So we just deliver them back.  
Ne: For now we have to, but trust me, soon, they’re all going down.  
Slasher exits the house, looking at the fallen enemies.  
Slasher: I see you still have your touch Kris.  
Kris: You had doubts? Come on, we’ll take my truck there to drop off these four.  
They put the thugs in the back of the truck and drive all the way to the entrance of Ramirez’s base area. As Ne drops off the knocked out thugs, he notices Cobra observing him from the room he and Amy were in during their last fight. Ne gets back it the truck and they all drive away.  
Cobra: How disappointing.

Frisk and Chara have exited Snowdin. The new area is very different. Like Ruins, it is filled with metal and blue lights. There are some small waterfalls, but they look more like datastream. The cheerful music of Snowdin is replaced with slow and deep melody.  
Frisk: Is it weird that I feel colder here than in that town full of snow?  
Chara: That’s normal. You feel colder here because of that “water”. And the depressive melody isn’t really helping.  
Frisk: So you noticed the music as well. I really don’t feel comfortable with it, but I thought I was the only one.  
They continue following the path. Frisk finds Sans, monster kid and another monster in the next room.  
Monster kid: Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome… She’s the coolest, right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up… Hey, don’t tell my parents I’m here. Ha ha.  
Next to the other monster, Frisk notices a big blue flower.  
Frisk: It’s beautiful!  
The blue flower repeats.  
“It’s beautiful!”  
Frisk is amazed by the flower. The monster next to her notices that and explains the purpose of the flower to her.  
“This is an Echo Flower. It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over.”  
The Echo Flower say the same thing.  
Frisk uses the star next to Sans’ sentry station. He notices her saving.  
Sans: [i wonder, how much does she know about her power?]  
His thoughts are stopped as Frisk greats him.  
Frisk: What are you doing here, isn’t your post all the way back at Snowdin?  
Sans: what? haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks.  
Chara: Well aren’t you proud of yourself?  
Sans: i’m going to grillby’s. wanna come?  
Frisk: Yeah.  
Sans: well, if you insist… i’ll pry myself away from my work…  
Frisk snickers at Sans acting like he doesn’t want to leave his station.  
Frisk: Oh no, such sacrifice.  
Sans walks up to Frisk.  
Sans: over here. i know a shortcut.  
As they start walking in the wrong way, sans opens up a portal to Grillby’s.  
Chara: That’s not a shortcut, that’s cheating!  
They walk through the portal, ending up in the bar.  
Sans: fast shortcut, huh?   
Frisk: Yeah… a shortcut.  
Sans: hey, everyone.  
“Hey, Sans.”  
“Hi, Sans”   
“Greetings, Sans.”  
“Hiya, Sansy.”  
“hey Sans, weren’t you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?”  
Sans: nah, i haven’t had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch. The monsters laugh at the joke.  
Sans turns to Frisk.  
Sans: here, get comfy.  
Chara: There’s clearly a whoopee cushion there.  
Frisk doesn’t care and sits on it anyway.  
Sans: whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats.   
Frisk: Pfft, you don’t say.  
Sans: anyway, let’s order. whaddya want…?  
Frisk: A burger, please.  
Sans: hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we’ll have a double order of burg.  
Grillby goes into the back room to get the order. Frisk laughs after seeing sans use a cone even tho he doesn’t have hair.  
Sans: so, what do you think…. of my brother?  
Chara: Interesting.  
Frisk: I think he’s pretty cool.  
Sans: of course he’s cool. you’d be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he’d only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower. good thing the steel doesn’t rust.  
Frisk: Yup.  
Grillby comes back with their order. He places the burgers on the table.  
Sans: here comes the grub.  
Sans reaches into his pocket and shows a bottle of ketchup.  
Want some ketchup?  
Frisk: Sure.  
Sans hands her the ketchup.  
Sans: bone appetit.  
Frisk tips the ketchup. the cap falls off and all the ketchup in the bottle pours onto her food.  
Frisk laughs, but Chara is not entertained.  
Chara: DAMN YOU COMEDIAN!   
Sans: whoops. eh, forgeddaboudit. you can have mine.  
Frisk: Thanks.  
Sans: no problem, i’m not hungry anyway… anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he got to be a part of the royal guard. one day, he want to the house of the head of the royal guard… and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the net day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. they made so much progress… oh yeah, i anted to ask you something.  
As he say that, time stops all around them. Everything gets darker except a small circle surrounding them.  
Chara: How much powers does this guy have?  
Sans: have you ever heard of a talking flower?  
Frisk: You mean Flowey? Yeah, i met him, he even attacked me.  
Sans: so you know him. he’s always trying to talk to papyrus when no one else is around. just, be careful around him, he can be quite dangerous. trust me, i know.  
Time is slowly starting to continue and the light is starting to come back.  
Sans: welp, that was a long break. i can’t believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long. oh, by the way… i’m flat broke.  
Frisk: What?   
Sans: can you foot the bill? it’s just 10000G  
Frisk WHAT?  
Sans: just kidding. grillby, put it on my tab.  
Sans exits the bar.  
Chara: Now, lets continue.  
When Frisk exits the bar, she finds herself in Snowdin again.  
Chara: We have to walk all the way back? He could have at least opened up another portal.  
Frisk: Let’s just enjoy the mood here while we can.  
Frisk starts to go back to the room in Datafall they were in before Sans brought her to Grillby’s. after a few minutes of walking, she has made it back.  
Sans is still at his sentry station.  
Sans: let’s hang out again sometime.  
Frisk: Sure.  
Frisk continues following the path. In the start of the next room, there is a bo with a sign next to it.

This is a box. you can put an item in or take an item out. Why would you, though??? You can’t use items when they’re in the box!  
Sincerely, a box hater.

Chara: I guess he really doesn’t like boxes.  
Frisk walks through the datastream, avoiding rocks that are falling with it. The next room is way darker. Chara looks around and sees Undyne on the left side, not too far away from Frisk.  
Chara: Undyne’s here! Quickly, hide!  
Frisk runs in the bushes ahead of her and lies down. She silently watches Undyne who is standing on the top of the wall above her. Papyrus shows up.  
Papyrus: UNDYNE! I’M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT. REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER.  
Undyne: Did you fight them?  
Papyrus: DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES!  
Papyrus poses dramatically  
Papyrus: OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!  
Undyne: Did you capture them?  
Papyrus: DID I CAPTURE THEM? WELL… NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END… I FAILED.  
Undyne: It’s ok, Papyrus. If they got past you, that they must be very dangerous, it’s a good thing you finished the fight without injuries. Regarding the human, I’m going to take their soul myself.  
Papyrus: YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF?  
Undyne: Papyrus, stop repeating me, it’s annoying.  
Papyrus: SORRY… BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE…  
Undyne: Papyrus… I know how you feel about violence, but this is the last soul we need so we could be free. Do you understand ho much important this is for everyone?  
Papyrus: … I UNDERSTAND. I’LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.  
Frisk slowly starts to crawl through the bushes, but Undyne notices the movement. She creates a spear and starts aiming down. After a few seconds, she lets go of the spear and continues patrolling on her way. Frisk exits the bushes.  
Frisk: I almost had a heart attack.  
Chara: I know.  
Monster kid comes out of the bushes as well.   
MK: Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…? that… was AWESOME! I’m SOOOO jealous! What’d you do to get her attention…? Ha ha… C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys! Frisk touches the start in front of her.  
Chara: A feeling of dread hangs over you, but you stay determined.  
Frisk: pretty accurate.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk goes to the next room. There is a small screen with text on it.

When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.

Frisk picks up the flowers and places them in the water. The seeds spread out, forming a bridge. Frisk continues on. She was interrupted by a flexing monster, but the fight as over quickly without injury. There is another set of the seeds. Frisk places them over the water and continues going. Her phone suddenly rings. It’s Papyrus.  
Papyrus: HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!!!  
Frisk: Oh, hi Papy. Wait, how did you get my number?  
Papyrus: HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER? IT WAS EASY!!! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! SO… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING…? I’M… ASKING FOR A FRIEND.   
Chara: It’s Undyne. Make something up.  
Papyrus: SHE THOUGHT SHE SAY YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU?  
Chara: the dust from those bushes changed the look of your skirt. That’s perfect, go with that!  
Frisk: Yes, I am.  
Papyrus: SO YOU ARE WEARING A DUSTY TUTU… GOT IT!!! WINK WINK.  
Chara: Oh, no he’s gonna lie to Undyne hen we already lied to him.  
Frisk: Papyrus wai-  
Papyrus: HAVE A NICE DAY!  
Papyrus hangs up.  
Chara: Call him again.  
Frisk tries to call papyrus, but the line’s busy.  
Frisk: I guess we can’t do anything about it now.  
Frisk goes to the next room. On the wall, there’s a screen. It says “WISHING ROOM” on it. There are a lot of echo flowers in the area. Frisk encounters a woshua. After a small conversation, she continues going forward. The room is filled with screens that contain the tale of the human-monster war. Frisk crosses the water on the small platform. She continues following the path. Suddenly, a spear hits the floor in front of her. The spear scares her. She looks to her left and sees Undyne. Frisk can feel Undyne’s death stare, even underneath the helmet.   
Chara: Run!  
Frisk makes no objections about that command. As she runs, Undyne keeps throwing spears at her, three at a time. Frisk does her best to look where she’s running and to look at the spears at the same time. She finally gets to more bushes and Undyne looses the sight of her. Undyne comes into the pushes, searching for Frisk. Her hand reaches in and grabs the head. She pulls out the whole body. It’s monster kid. She puts him down and goes the other way, still searching for Frisk. Frisk and MK exit the bushes. MK starts to brag about Undyne grabbing him, but Frisk is still way too much under the effects of fear and adrenaline to focus. She manages to calm down and continues going forward. The first thing she spots in the next room is the star. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t know hat the star does, since she’s the only one that sees it, it’s probably something important. Frisk goes to the next room. She notices a Grey door on the wall of the hallway. The door doesn’t look like it should be a part of the area.  
Chara: I’m not sure if this is a good idea.  
She opens the door and enters the room.  
The inside of the room is completely white. The door closes behind her. She notices a monster inside of the room. It looks like it’s melted and has two scars on it’s head. The monster looks up and notices Frisk. It looks surprised.  
Chara: Is that… It is! That is doctor Gaster, I remember him! Oh god, what happened to him?  
WD GASTER: 


	10. Introductions

Sans followed Frisk to the hallway. At one point Frisk stopped and looked at the wall.   
Frisk: I-I don’t understand. It was right here.   
Sans: what was here?   
Frisk: The door to the room with that person, It was here.   
Frisk taps the wall with her glow stick, but the wall doesn’t sound solid.   
Sans: lemme check something.   
Sans opens up a console and scans the whole wall. All three of them notice a difference in the code at that part of the wall.   
Sans: you’re right kid, there should be a door here, but it’s sealed off.  
Sans looks disappointed.   
Sans: i guess we’re not getting in here.   
Frisk: I won’t let you give up so easily Sans.   
Sans: i’m really experienced at that, but you’re free to try kid.   
Frisk: You told me that this person is really important, so we’re not leaving until we get in this room.   
Sans: and how do you plan to do that?   
Frisk: I’m a determination soul, I’ll create the door if I want to.   
Frisk touches the wall and focuses on summoning the door. After a few seconds, the wall starts to disappear, revealing the gray door.   
Sans: kid, how did you…   
Chara: How did you know that was gonna work?   
Frisk: To be honest, it was just a guess.   
Sans: your power is strong kid, make sure you use it in the right way.   
Frisk: Of course. Now, let me give you a reunion.   
Frisk moves aside, giving Sans some space to open the door. Sans enters the room and instantly sees Gaster. The wight spark in his left eye socket is replaced by an unfinished light blue ring.   
Sans: gaster? is it really you?   
Gaster: 


	11. When blades clash

Kris and Slasher drove back to the base of Kris’ faction. One of the guards offered to do a quick check on Slasher, but Kris said that there’s no need, since he’s a friend. Both of them walked through the hallways of the base. Kris was taking Slasher around the rooms, showing him the hole base.  
Slasher: Your security is pretty tight  
Kris: That’s because I don’t want anyone breaking in and stealing my gear without my approval.  
Slasher laughs and says ironically  
Slasher: I have no idea who could do such a thing.  
They reach one of the Kris’ equipment rooms and Kris puts on his gear.  
Kris: So, I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you three meet?  
Slasher: Well Amy literally searched for Ne to give her “superhero training” or something. Ne was I a bad situation, because they’re basically neighbours. Amy figured out his other name pretty fast, so one day, she knocked in his door and told him her full story. He trained her and they worked together for some while, and I know he fell in love with her even before he met me and I’m pretty sure she fell in love with him two not long after. Now it’s just matter of time.  
Kris: Okay, but what about you?  
When I got bored of the competition in my races, I decided to start fighting.  
Kris: You started killing just because you were bored?  
Slasher: I didn’t ride around shooting people at first tho. It started with kick boxing matches. When I got bored of that as well, I bought some guns, made good ammo for them and went on the streets. I think the reason why the two of them decided to work with me is because they didn’t want me to become bad or something like that. I’ve done a lot of missions with Ne and we’re basically best friends, but I didn’t have too much time with Amy tho.  
Kris: That’s interesting. By the way, why do you call Amy by her real name, but not Ne?  
Slasher: Well I know that you know both of their identities, Ne just prefers it like a nickname.  
Kris takes his gun with the grapple attachment on it and starts working on it.  
Slasher: What are you doing?  
Kris opens a tool box and transfers the grapple attachment to a pistol and makes some modifications.  
Kris: This grapple was a bit weaker than the other ones and I’ve been meaning to upgrade it for some while.  
Slasher: So you gave me a faulty grapple.  
Kris: I never gave it to you in the first place.  
Slasher: You’re never gonna let that go, are you?  
Kris: Not until you stop joking about it.  
Slasher: Jeez, that’s even longer than never.  
Kris’ mask successful hides his amusement in the conversation. He shows the different rooms of the base to Slasher and they catch up to each other’s adventures, before they come back outside in front of the base. Their conversation is interrupted when Cobra shows up. None of the guards were able to spot him before he teleported in front of Slasher and Kris. Slasher quickly takes out his one of his guns and aims directly on him  
Slasher: What the hell are you doing here?  
Cobra: Still fast with those pistols, I see. That doesn’t matter, I didn’t come here to fight. I’m here to make an offer.  
Kris: What do you have that could interest me?  
Cobra: I have noticed that you are offering assistance to him and the other two. If you change sides, I would be willing to forget about what happened recently.  
Kris: You seriously expect me to work for you just like that?  
Cobra: Why not? The payment is better, you would get to train more people and get better protection.  
Kris: How about I make an offer for you as well. You surrender yourself now and my soldiers won’t kill you.  
As Cobra looks at the windows of the base, he notices that they’re filled with Kris’ soldiers aiming at him.  
Cobra: Always having other people doing the work for you.  
Kris: That’s one of the uses of having a good team.  
Cobra: I’m disappointed in you Kris, but I’m not surprised. Maybe next time you’ll know better.  
Cobra drops down a smoke bomb, then a flashbang. Slasher covers his eyes just in time, while everyone else is blinded. While Kris is stunned, Cobra quickly takes the pistol from his holster and uses the grapple to get on top of the nearest building.  
Slasher: You really chose a poor time to upgrade that grapple.  
Kris: Just go after him!  
Slasher: Looks like it’s time to test out my own.  
Slasher fires of his grapple and pulls himself on the top of the same building. The gauntlet is balancing out his weight perfectly, pulling him in a straight line. He gets up on the building and starts following Cobra. Kris turns to the closest guard.  
Kris: Give me your grapple!  
The guard takes out his grapple gun from the holster and hands it to Kris.  
Kris: Thanks.  
He fires of the grapple as well and starts following. As he runs across rooftops, he calls Ne. Ne and Amy are watching and making fun of a low budget horror movie when his helmet receives the call.  
Ne: Kris, what is it?  
Kris: Cobra was here, we’re chasing him. Could use some backup.  
Ne gets up from the couch and puts on his jacket. He takes of the stripes on the sleeves that are hiding the neon panels.  
Ne: We’re on our way.  
Kris hangs up.  
Amy: What’s happening?  
Kris and Slash are chasing Cobra and could use our help.  
Amy: I guess we’ll continue this later.  
Ne: Yup. Go get your gear.  
Amy: Already have it on me.  
She takes of her clothes, revealing the N2O outfit under it and rolls down the sleeves.  
Ne: That’s a good way to wear it.  
Amy puts on her gloves and grabs the mask she had on the back of her upper layer. When she puts on the mask, its small visor lights up in blue color and shows two white dots as eyes.  
Amy: Should we take my car?  
Ne: I had something faster in mind. Teleport us on the street.  
Amy: Can you even teleport with me? I mean, we don’t know if my teleports are as stable as yours.  
Ne: Well yours can’t kill you, so they probably are.  
Amy: good point.  
Amy grabs Ne and they both teleport outside.  
Ne: See? Without a problem.  
Ne creates his bile and gets on it.  
Ne: Come on, we’ll get to them faster this way.  
Amy gets on the bike as well and hugs his body so she could have something to hold on (and because it was the perfect chance to) as he starts riding towards their location. Even tho Ne is bummed about them not finishing the movie, he likes the idea of finally capturing Cobra, and riding the bike with Amy is nice as well. Fortunately, they have their communicators connected, so they can actually hear each other while on the bike.  
Amy: How do you know where to go?  
Ne: I’m just following the trackers that Slasher and Kris have.  
Amy: Since when does Kris have a tracker?  
Even tho Amy can’t see his face, she knows he’s smirking right now.  
Ne: I put it on him while we were training.  
Amy laughs.  
Amy: Ne, I will never know how you do the things you do.  
In a minute they reach their location. Since both of the trackers are moving only on one building, Ne guessed that they have started fighting.  
Ne: We need to get up there quickly.  
Amy: Do you have a plan?  
Ne: One and I’m gonna have to carry you.  
Amy: Why?  
Ne creates a neon blaster aiming on the ground below.  
Ne: Well, you don’t want to get burned from standing on it, right?  
Amy: This will be interesting.  
Ne lifts her up and starts carrying her bridal style. His helmet is better at hiding emotions than Amy’s mask, because the dots on the visor turn into hearts, but Ne doesn’t notice, since he’s too concentrated on keeping the blaster stable.  
Ne: I don’t know if the blaster is gonna make it to the top, so be ready to teleport to the highest floor possible if it starts disappearing.  
Amy: Got it.  
Ne jumps on the blaster with her.  
Since he’s using a really low amount of energy, instead of damaging the ground, the blaster is being pushed up with them all the way to the top. As they reach the roof, they notice Cobra fighting Kris and Slasher. Both of Slashers guns are on the ground. Cobra attempts to cut Kris with his sword from above. Kris holds his sniper rifle in a defensive position. When the sword hits it, the rifle breaks. Ne jumps on the roof with Amy while Cobra turns his attention to Slasher an tries to cut him, but slasher successfully blocks the sword with the gauntlet.  
Slasher: I hope you didn’t expect that to work. By the way, you should watch your surroundings more.  
As Slasher says that, Ne hits Cobra with a new neon blaster, the blast sending him a few meters way from its area. Cobra quickly recovers and grabs his sword. His armor is slightly damaged from the blast. Cobra starts running towards Ne.  
Ne: You want a sword fight?  
Ne quickly takes his swords and activates the blades, sending his energy through them. Cobra jumps high up in the air, attempting to slice Ne from above, but Ne holds his swords in an x formation, successfully blocking the attack.  
Ne: Well, I can do that as well now.  
Ne kicks Cobra, giving himself time to think of a good tactic. While Amy is firing her stun pistols at Cobra, Slasher runs to pick up his guns. Cobra blocks Amy’s bullets with his sword and starts running towards her. She keeps teleporting away from his attacks. While Cobra is distracted with trying to hit Amy, Kris uses the chance to get close to Cobra. Kris takes back his grapple from Cobra’s holster. Cobra turns around and tries to attack Kris. Kris success at dodging the blade and disarms him.  
Cobra: You’re good.  
Kris attempts to hit Cobra, but he grabs Kris’ hand and twists it, bringing Kris to his knees.  
Cobra: But not good enough.  
Cobra knees Kris in the head, cracking the left glass of the mask. He uses the small amount of time he has to pick up his sword. Ne dashes towards Cobra using his speed as his advantage, but Cobra still blocks all of the attacks. Cobra succeeds cutting Ne once across the stomach, but that didn’t do much except stunning him.  
Cobra: You might be fast, but you’re still not fast enough.  
Cobra starts running towards Amy, but Slasher fires of his grapple, the hook stabs into Cobra’s leg and Slasher pulls him back. Being smashed into the ground stuns Cobra for a short time, but he recovers and takes the blade of the grapple out if his leg. He gets up slower than normal, his injured leg weakening him. When he gets up, he notices that he is surrounded. Ne recovered from his injury as well and is aiming a new neon blaster at Cobra, while Slasher, Amy and Kris are ready to open fire with their pistols.  
Cobra: Remember what i told you Kris, I’m not here to fight.  
Kris: That’s easy to say when you’re losing a four versus one situation.  
Cobra: I am willing to ignore the events from today, if you never interfere with my plans again. If you do, I will make it my personal mission to erase you from existence, and don’t count on Ne saving you.  
Kris: Well, in that case, I am very sorry to inform you that I ill have to decline that offer.  
Cobra: In that case, you’ll be seeing me in the future. When I take this city for myself, keep in mind that you could have ruled with me.  
Kris: The only thing you’ll be ruling now is a prison cell.  
Cobra: Now, wouldn’t that be ironic.  
Cobra drops another smoke bomb. Everyone opens fire, but Cobra predicted the trajectory and got out of the way. While the smoke was still there, he did a quick teleport spell and got himself back to the Sentinel’s base safely. When the smoke cleared out, they realized that he’s gone.  
Slasher: Well that could have gone worse.  
Ne: But it could have gone better as well.  
Kris: Well what were we supposed to do?  
Ne: I didn’t say that it was your fault, but we weren’t on our best performance.  
Amy: No offense Kris, but you should have stayed.  
Kris: Why me?  
Ne: I already told you. Stay out of his way until you’re ready.  
Kris: I am ready.  
Ne: Your injuries say otherwise.  
Kris: Like you went through the fight unharmed.  
Ne: Who says I didn’t?  
Just after hearing that, Kris looked and realized that Ne’s wound and jacket are untouched.  
Kris: How?  
Ne: I have a healing factor, which means I can afford a mistake. You can’t.  
Kris: Well I didn’t get much damage.  
Ne takes a quick look at Kris’ hand and his mask to judge the injuries.  
Ne: Your hand is dislocated and the left glass of your eye is shattered, so you probably have a head injury as well. You would have to stay at long range during fights for some time.  
Kris: Fine.  
Ne: You didn’t let me finish. I said would, not should.  
Kris: What do you mean.  
Ne points to Amy.  
Amy: I can heal you.  
Kris: Really?  
Ne: Her soul trait is kindness, it’s her ability. I can heal as well, but she’s way better at it.  
Amy: Just take off the mask and and the glow so I can do it.  
Kris follows instructions. Amy takes of her gloves as well. She places one hand on his hand and the other one on his head. Her mask registers her closing her eyes, so the dots on the screen turn into lines. Slowly, the bleeding on his head stops and the hand is back to normal. She lets go and puts her gloves back on. Her mask goe Kris does the same with his gear.  
Kris: Thanks.  
Amy: No problem, but you should really listen to Ne. You might have just met him, but he has may more experience with these types of stuff than you think.  
Kris: Yeah, well he’s been active for just a few years, while I started doing this a long time ago.  
As Amy loses patience, the visor on her mask switches the dots with X.  
Amy: You have no idea what he’s done. You have no idea what he went through! Take his advice, don’t do anything like this again, until you can survive the consequences.  
Ne thinks of a fast way to calm her down, since he doesn’t want their argument to become more physical.  
Ne: It’s ok Amy, he just doesn’t know.  
Amy: Yeah, you’re right. He doesn’t.  
Ne: Do you want the fast way down?  
Amy: Does it include you carrying me again?  
Ne: Caught me red handed.  
Amy’s mood starts turning back to normal, judging by her voice and the mask.   
Amy: Lets go then.  
Ne picks her up again and simply jumps down the building.  
Kris: Does he have a safe way of landing?  
Slasher: I think that being able to not get injured from jumping don an apartment building counts as a safe way.  
Kris: Okay, but why did she get mad all of a sudden?  
Slasher: Well the two of them have been through some pretty rough things, while you made it sound like Ne’s skill isn’t nothing like yours.  
Kris: Well first you say that he’s older than I know, than you say that he’s been active for way longer, which isn’t logical. It’s like he’s fighting out of time or something.  
Slasher: Well he kinda was, but it’s not my place to talk about that. If he ever trusts you enough, he’s going to tell you himself.  
Kris: And how am i supposed to make him trust me?  
Slasher: Help him, but don’t be reckless like you were just now.  
Kris: Fine.  
Slasher: By the way, did you notice the two of them just now?  
Kris: Yeah, that was weird.  
Slasher: I bet fifty dollars that they’re gonna kiss by the end of the day.  
Kris: Really?  
Slasher: It’s really obvious.  
Kris: You haven’t even lost the first bet and you’re already making a new one.  
Slasher: What can I say, I like betting on stuff like these.  
Ne and Amy got back to his house. Amy teleported the two of them inside again.  
Amy takes off her mask before they sit down on the couch in the living room.  
Ne: You ok?  
Amy: Yeah, I’m fine, he just really angered me.  
Ne: Why? He didn’t say anything about you.  
Amy: But he did say stuff about you. I just don’t like the fact that he isn’t giving you the respect you deserve.  
Ne: well, I never recruited him for respect. Even if I did, how is he supposed to know what happened to me?  
Amy: I know, but it’s still a touchy subject for me. I mean, you barely lived through it and no one even cares.  
Ne: Well, you care. That’s enough for me.  
Amy blushes a little, before hugging him.  
Amy: Thanks… you know, for calming me down.  
Ne: Any time. Now, lets continue what we started.  
Ne turns the TV on and plays the movie they started watching.

Frisk is slowly waking up. Her whole body hurts. Luckily, she somehow survived, by landing on a pile of blue flowers. Unlike the rest of the Datafall, this area thankfully doesn’t have that depressing melody.   
Chara: You’re awake. Finally.  
Frisk: How long was I asleep.  
Chara: I dunno. Half an hour, or an hour.  
Frisk: Good, that’s not too much.   
Frisk looks around, trying to find the glow stick. It’s pretty easy to find, since it’s radiating its light in the water. She picks it up and starts walking through the water. In the next room, she finds a star and uses it.  
Chara: The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern. occasionally, a piece of thrash will flow through and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage… It fills you with determination.  
01000111 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
Frisk keeps going through the rooms. In one of the next, she finds a lot of garbage and on the end of the room a dummy. It seems like a regular training dummy. She stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before moving on. The dummy turns around. Frisk realizes that it’s probably a ghost controlling a dummy. Suddenly, the dummy dives into the water and comes back up in front of Frisk.  
Mad Dummy: Hahaha… Too intimidated to fight me, huh!? I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used ti live inside a dummy, too. Until… YOU!  
Frisk: Me?  
Mad Dummy: You… Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting specter.   
Mad Dummy: Well then.  
Mad Dummy: Well then!  
Mad Dummy: WELL THEN!  
Frisk: Uhhh, you okay?  
Mad Dummy: Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I’ll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!   
Mad Dummy blocks the way.  
Mad dummy: Futile. Futile! FUTILE!  
Mad dummy creates smaller dummies firing cotton at her. The attacks are pretty slow, making them easy to dodge. One of the projectiles hits Mad Dummy, slightly hurting him.  
Mad Dummy: OWWWW, you dummies! Watch here you’re aiming your magic attacks!… Hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic!!! I’ll defeat you and take your soul!  
Mad Dummy creates another wave of attacks. Frisk guides the projectiles towards Mad Dummy, using them against him.  
Frisk: Why does everything need to be a fight? Don’t you see that you’re just hurting yourself?  
Mad dummy ignores her.  
Mad Dummy: I’ll use your soul to cross the barrier!  
Mad Dummy creates another attack wave which Frisk easily uses against him.   
The Dummy starts floating around, trying to make himself a harder target.  
Mad Dummy: I’ll stand in the window of a fancy store!  
Mad Dummy creates a lot of his dummy turrets. This time, Frisk has trouble with dodging all of them.  
Mad Dummy: THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!!!  
He creates a new attack wave, but this one’s easier to dodge. Mad Dummy is getting cotton everywhere. He is starting to fly in circles.  
Mad Dummy: Huh? Yeah, I guess that’ll avenge my cousin.  
He drops a few dummies down, but Frisk finds a way in between them and dodges the other dummies that were firing cotton at her.   
Mad Dummy: What was their name again…?  
He starts combining the flying dummies with the turret ones, but without success.   
Mad Dummy: Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!  
Mad Dummy starts making random attacks, which Frisk easily dodges.  
Mad Dummy: Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!  
He creates more attacks, but none of them hit Frisk.  
Mad Dummy. Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!  
Mad Dummy tries one more time but with the same result. He suddenly stops flying around, thinking of a new tactic.  
Mad Dummy: HEY GUYS!  
A lot of dummies suddenly appear out of nowhere.  
Frisk looks around, seeing all of them sheepishly standing, waiting for new orders.  
Mad Dummy: Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well…  
Mad Dummy starts twisting around, his parts flying everywhere.  
Mad Dummy: FAILURES! YOU’RE FIRED! YOU’RE ALL BEING REPLACED!  
The small dummies all look surprised. They slowly go away.  
Mad Dummy: Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you’ll see my true power: relying on people that aren’t garbage!  
Mechanical whirrs fill the room.  
Mad Dummy: DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!  
Mechanical Dummies appear, firing tracking rockets at Frisk.  
Frisk: Rockets!? OH COME ON!  
Frisk starts running around, leading the rockets into Mad Dummy, than jumping over or sliding under them when their path can’t be changed.  
Mad Dummy tries again, but with no success. He is starting to lose patience. He tries one last time, combining mechanical dummies and the flying ones, before surrounding Frisk with the mechanical ones. They all fire their rockets. Frisk realizes she doesn’t have the space to lead those ones to Mad dummy, so She jumps on one of them and runs over the rest. Mad Dummy becomes even more mad and talks how he doesn’t need friends. He summons a knife.  
Frisk: WHAT THE HELL!  
Mad Dummy: I’VE GOT KNIVES!!!  
Frisk is tired of this useless fight, and she’s tired of everyone attacking her on sight.  
Mad Dummy throws his knife at Frisk. Her eyes suddenly turn red, shining with determination.  
Frisk: ENOUGH!  
She grabs the knife handle, stopping it from its flight.  
Chara: Whoah.  
Frisk drops the knife to the ground and her eyes return to normal.  
Mad Dummy starts rambling something about him being unbeatable, but Frisk doesn’t care anymore. Suddenly, drops of water start falling on him and hurting him. Mad Dummy runs away. Napstablook appears.  
Napstablook: sorry, i interrupted you, didn’t i? as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left… oh no… you guys looked like you were having fun… oh no, i just wanted to say hi… oh no… well… i’m going to head home now… oh… umm… feel free to “come with”if you want. but no pressure. i understand if you’re busy… it’s fine… no worries… just thought i’d offer…  
Napstablook starts going away.  
Frisk: I’ll be there.  
Chara: Are you okay?  
Frisk: Yeah, He just got me really mad. I mean, I want to help monsters, but i can’t do that if every monster we meet wants to fight us.  
Chara: That’s true, but at least we got Sans.  
Frisk: Yeah, you’re right.  
Frisk goes to the next room, where Napstablook is waiting. This room has a calming melody.  
Napstablook: Hey… my house is up here… in case you want to see… or in case… you don’t…   
Napstablook floats to his house and Frisk uses a save point. She follows Napstablook to his house. Napstablook is surprised when he notices that Frisk Actually decided to visit.  
Napstablook: oh… you two really came… sorry, i… wasn’t expecting that… it’s not much, but make yourselves at home.  
Frisk cheeks the CDs. They’re all music. Frisk plays the “Spooktune”  
Napstablook: oh… a classic spooktune… they don’t make songs like this anymore.   
Frisk checks the TV and the PC before going to the fridge.  
Napstablook: oh… are you hungry… i can get you something to eat…  
Napstablook opens the fridge and takes a ghost sandwich.   
Napstablook: this is a ghost sandwich… do you want to try it…  
Frisk: I think that the sandwich would be more useful to Chara.  
Chara: Yeah, since I can actually eat it.  
Napstablook: you’re not a ghost… i forgot… sorry…  
Frisk: No problem.  
Chara takes the ghost sandwich and eats it. It has a unique taste.  
Chara: Thanks.  
Napstablook: after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage… it’s a family tradition… do you want… to join me…  
Frisk: Sure, resting on the floor sounds like a good idea right now.  
Napstablook: okay… follow my lead…  
Both of them lie on the ground. Chara is pretending that she’s lying down, but she’s just floating in that position.   
Napstablook: here we go… you’ll experience the effect of the tradition as long as you don’t move.  
Frisk: Ok.  
Napstablook: so… only move around when you want to get up, i guess.  
Chara: Got it.  
All of them become quiet. As they meditate, the walls and the floor are starting to get replaced by the infinite space of the universe. Actually, on closer inspection Chara notices that the sight she’s seeing isn’t the universe, but something even bigger. After a minute of meditating, Frisk gets up, returning the room to normal.  
Napstablook: well, that was nice… thank you…  
Chara: It was amazing!  
Frisk nods in agreement.  
Frisk: Well, now we have to go. See you soon Napstablook.  
Napstablook: oh… okay… bye…  
Frisk exits Napstablook’s house.  
Frisk: does his room have access to outter space?  
Chara: No, that wasn’t our space, that was something else.  
Frisk: Really? are you sure?  
Chara: Yeah, I don’t know what it is, but it is way bigger than our universe.  
Frisk: That’s big.  
Chara: Yeah, it really is.  
Frisk continues to the next room. There’s a small shop on the left side. Frisk enters it. The shop is filled with a lot of crystals and lights. The same symbol that Toriel, Sans and Papyrus have is on one of the walls. The shop owner is an old turtle monster that’s wearing clothes that look like one of those outfits that nature explorers wear.  
Chara: That’s Gerson! I met him before while I was exploring the Datafall.  
Gerson: Woah there! I’ve got some neat junk for sale. What are you looking for?  
Frisk points at the Notebook.  
Gerson: Careful with that.  
Gerson hands Frisk the notebook and Frisk pays for it. Frisk is interested in the emblem on the wall.  
Frisk: What is the meaning of that emblem?  
Gerson: Eh? You don’t know what that is? What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays…? Wa ha ha! That’s the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The kingdom… of Monsters. Wahaha! Great name, huh? It’s as I always say… Ol’ King Fluffybuns can’t name for beans!   
Frisk: But what does it mean?  
Gerson: First emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time… This one is relatively new. It was made when we were banished to this realm from the real world. All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes… Somethin’ else. Most people say it’s the “angel” from the prophecy…   
Frisk: What does the prophecy say?  
Gerson: Oh yeah… The prophecy. Legends has it, an “angel” who has seen the real world will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook… Callin’ that winged circle the “Angel of Death.”  
Chara: Woah, I don’t remember that.  
Gerson: A harbinger of destruction, waitin’ to “free” us from this mortal realm… In my opinion, when i see that little circle… I jus’ think it looks neat! Wahaha!  
Frisk: Well thanks for the notebook and the story.  
Gerson: No problem, I always like to tell people interesting stories about our history.  
Frisk: Goodbye.  
Frisk walks out of the shop.  
Chara: That wasn’t the original prophecy.  
Frisk: Do you think it has something to do with that flower?  
Chara: I don’t know.  
Frisk: Well, in any case, we should get going.  
Chara: Yeah, you’re right.  
Frisk and Chara continue following the path.


	12. Just friends

The movie that Ne and Amy were watching ended. Ne turns off the TV and notices that Amy fell asleep while leaning on his shoulder. The image of her sleeping on him makes him blush a little. Ne thinks about his next move, but decides that it is the best decision to not make a move  
Ne: [Looks like I’m not going anywhere. Should have guessed she would be tired after so much action, after all, she doesn’t have infinite energy like me]  
Ne decides to message Slasher through his helmet.  
16:10 Ne: Yo, wat u doing?  
16:10 Slasher: Nothing much, back at my place  
16:10 Ne: I can’t move right now, so you’re gonna be my company  
16:11 Slasher: Y can’t u move?  
16:11 Ne: Amy fell asleep on me  
16:11 Slasher: :O next time u 2 will be sleeping together ;)  
16:11 Ne: So just because she fell asleep on me, that means we’re gonna sleep together  
16:11 Slasher: Exactly  
16:12 Ne: Shut up  
16:12 Slasher: Nevah  
Slasher hears his phone ringing.  
16:12 Slasher: Actually, brb, Nat calling  
Slasher picks up the phone and answers the phone  
Nat: Hi Dom.  
Slasher: Hey Natalie, what’s up?  
Nat: Nothing much, I just thought since I have a lot of free time today, maybe we could hang out.  
Slasher thinks about his responsibilities, but guesses that the Sentinels will probably lay low for a while after so many loses, so he decides to accept the offer.  
Slasher: Sure, when do you want to meet up?  
Nat: In about half an hour, at your place. Can you invite Mike and Amy as well? They’re a great pair.  
Slasher: Sure  
Nat: Are they a couple? I mean, they hang out at their houses often and constantly talk about each other.  
Slasher: Not yet, but I have a bed with a friend of mine that they will become a couple before the end of the day.  
Nat: You really like to make bets, don’t you?  
Slasher: You know me.  
Nat: You’re right about that. OK, I need to find something good to wear. See ya later!  
Slasher: Bye.  
Natalie hangs up and Slasher starts texting Ne  
16:14 Slasher: Yo, Nat called  
16:14 Ne: Natalie?  
16:14 Slasher: Yeh  
16:14 Ne: Wat did she say?  
16:14 Slasher: She wants to hang out at my place and she told me to invite you and Amy  
16:15 Ne: Y?  
16:15 Slasher: Cuz she ships u 2  
16:15 Ne: DID U TELL HER?  
16:15 Slasher: Nope, she figured it out on her own  
16:15 Ne: Why does everyone find out so fast?  
16:15 Slasher: because u 2 are made for each other  
16:15 Ne: Did you really just make a joke  
16:16 Slasher: Ya know I did  
16:16 Ne: Fak u  
16:16 Slasher: Aw, is that the way 2 treat your bff  
16:16 Ne: Ok, that’s enough, I’m leaving  
16:16 Slasher: See ya later  
Ne looks at Amy. He decides to wake her up. She slowly wakes up when he softly pokes her shoulder. As she wakes up, she slowly realizes that she’s been sleeping and notices Ne, still wearing all of his gear and more importantly, she realizes that she was leaned on him. Amy quickly sits strait and blushes while thinking that he woke her up because she was bothering him.  
Amy: Sorry! I just suddenly fell asleep, I didn’t know I was leaning on you!  
Ne: I don’t mind, that’s not why I woke you up.  
Amy: Oh, ok. Then, why did you?  
Ne: Slasher called. He says that Natalie is coming at his house and she would like us to join.  
Amy: Really?  
Ne: Yeah, she insisted on it.  
Amy: Sure, I haven’t talked with her in some while, with the whole Sentinels situation. When are we meeting up?  
Ne: In about half an hour.  
Amy gets up from the couch and takes her normal clothes.  
Amy: Well, in that case, I’m gonna get dressed. Can you turn around for a few seconds? Don’t want to risk wearing my outfit under the normal clothes if we’re gonna be there for a while.  
Ne: Oh, y-yeah, sure.  
Ne gets up and turns around, waiting for her to change her clothes.  
Amy: Natalie doesn’t know about the three of us, right?  
Ne: As much as I know, she doesn’t.  
Amy: Good.  
Amy finishes changing her clothes.  
Amy: Done.  
Ne: Ok, just let me get my stuff.  
Ne opens a closet and takes two stripes which he places on top of his neon plates to cover them and transforms his helmet into the classic headphones he always wears when he’s wearing his “civilian clothes” but they’re just hidden battle gear.  
Amy: Well you got your gear covered, but I can’t exactly transform my mask, or completely hide the other outfit.  
Ne: You don’t need the mask. I’m sure that Slash has a lot of helmets in his house, so if anything happens, just put one of them on.  
Amy: good point.  
Ne: Will we take my car?  
Amy: Actually, we’ve been rushing everywhere today. Right now, I feel like walking.  
Ne: In that case, we can get going.  
Amy: Yeah.  
Ne: Just let me change the last part.  
Ne sends neon energy through his hands that go into his pants, changing their look from combat pants to running pants.  
Amy: I have no idea how you make the combination of a leather jacket and runner pants look good.  
Ne: I look good in anything.  
Ne was obviously joking and the joke worked, making Amy laugh.  
Amy: Almost as good as I am.   
Both of them exit the house. Ne locks the door and the start walking towards Slasher’s house. His house is not that far away. While Amy and Ne live next to each other in the downtown area, Slasher is just a little bit outside it. It is a twenty minute walk. As they walk through the city, they start trying making their conversation sound more casual, so that the civilians on the sidewalk don’t start suspecting anything.  
Amy: What are we gonna do about our problem?  
Ne: You mean our rivals?  
Amy responds with a nod.  
Ne: Well, we just need to keep them distracted until Frisk does her thing.  
Amy: How do you know that she’s gonna make it?  
Ne: The residents of that place already have the six parts for their door. Frisk is gonna bring the last one. With her, they will be able to open the door.  
Amy: But what if they steal her part?  
Ne: Trust me, her determination won’t let that happen.  
Amy: Oh, so she’s safe?  
Ne: Yeah, I’m gonna explain it to you when we get alone.  
As they keep walking, Amy notices some interesting clothing inside of some stores.  
Amy: Man, I really need to go on a shopping spree when we’re done with all of this chaos.  
Ne: Oh you have no idea how much T-shirts I bought from all of the times i ran into some of my problems.  
Both of them keep for a few minutes, before Amy thinks of a new conversation subject.  
Amy: How’s the work going?  
Ne: DJ-ing? It’s ok. I don’t care about working in clubs as much as I like changing music. Those clubs have the best equipment for that. What about you?  
Amy: The art is doing good. I’m making some money from selling it online, it’s just enough to switch a normal paycheck  
Ne: I can’t believe that Dominik earns money even when he’s not racing.  
Amy: I know right? That tactic is so cheap.  
Ne: Oh you didn’t.  
Amy: But I did.  
Ne: I guess that’s the price I got to pay for hanging out with you.  
Amy: Well I’m not getting away without expenses neither.  
While they were succeeding at acting all serious before, they couldn’t stop laughing at their own puns. After a few seconds they get back to normal.  
Amy: We’re a great time.  
Ne: Yeah, we are.  
After more walking, they arrive at Slasher’s house. Ne rings the doorbell. Slasher opens the door a few seconds later. He is wearing a red T-shirt and gray running pants. Of course, like Ne, Slasher constantly wears his helmets. Currently, he’s wearing his most used racing helmet.  
Slasher: Just in time! I think she’ll be here in a few minutes.  
Slasher lets the two of them in and closes the door.  
Amy: Do you have something to drink?  
Slasher: Check in the kitchen.  
Amy: Uhhh, which one?  
Slasher: Any kitchen.  
Amy: Ok.  
Amy goes to the nearest kitchen.  
Ne: I forgot how big your house is.  
Slasher: That’s what happens when you’re rich.  
Ne: I know, my house is a reminder.  
Amy returns with a Monster Energy.  
Ne: You know there’s no actual energy inside of that, right?  
Amy: I know, I just like the taste.  
Ne: Fair enough.  
She opens the can and starts drinking it.  
Ne: Hey Slash, do you have any idea on what to do next with the Sentinels?  
Slasher: Well, I think that we should wait. Kris has his guys everywhere, so we’ll know if they start doing anything. I could use taking a brake from fighting them anyway.  
Ne: I like the sound of that. Amy what do you think?  
Amy: Sure, I don’t mind not doing anything for a while.  
Ne: Than we agreed.  
Slasher notices that Amy didn’t bring her mask.  
Slasher: Did you bring your outfit?  
Amy: No, I left it at Ne’s house.  
Slasher: Oh, so you changed clothes in his house.  
Amy: Yeah… Why do you ask?  
Slasher looks at Ne. Even tho Slasher’s wearing his cross helmet , Ne can still guess that Slasher is smirking.  
All three of them hear knocking on the door.  
Slasher: Who is it?  
Nat: Guess.  
Slasher opens the door and welcomes her in.   
Nat: I see you still wear that helmet of yours.  
Slasher: Was there any doubt?  
Nat: Not for a second.  
When Natalie enters the house, she notices Ne and Amy. Natalie walks up to Amy to hug her.  
Nat: And how are you two doing?  
Amy: Oh, you know, the usual.  
Nat: Good. And what about you, Mike, Is life treating you good?  
Ne: It’s fine.  
Nat: I wanted to see Dom, but, then I remembered that I haven’t seen you guys in some time as well.  
Ne: We were just busy with work.  
Nat: Yeah, I know how frustrating that can get.  
Amy: And what about you? What have you been doing?  
Nat: Well, recently, I have been looking for a fitting job.  
Amy: Really? What kind of job are you looking for?  
Nat: To be honest, I don’t know yet. I’m just checking all of my options. I’m guessing that when I get my choices narrowed down that it will be easier for me to make a decision.  
Ne: True.  
Slasher: Did the three of you have lunch today, because I ordered pizza even before you called.  
Amy: Well, I could use a nice meal.  
Nat: Me too.  
Ne: Sure, why not.  
Slasher: Ok, just let me set the table.  
Nat: Can I help you?  
Slasher: I don’t mind. What are you gonna drink?  
Nat: I’ll just grab myself some water.  
Amy: I’ll take another monster.  
Ne: Just give me a soda or something.  
Slasher: Okay.  
Slasher and Natalie go to the kitchen. Amy notices that Ne’s constantly thinking about something.  
Amy: You okay?  
Ne: Yeah, it’s just that the last encounter we had with him was at Kris’ place. Some people probably filmed it.  
Amy: So? People record us all the time.  
Ne: But, this time, Slasher was wearing his civilian race suit. Even tho that suit is really old, someone could start to to have suspections.  
Amy: Oh, you’re right about that.  
Ne: And that’s what I don’t like about this.  
Amy: What are we supposed to do?  
Ne: Normally, it would have been just as easy as telling him to take a break, but we can’t win this without him. The Sentinels are throwing everything they got at us, we can’t afford to not do the same.  
Amy: Do you really think that Kris’ squad will help?   
Ne: It will. I don’t need them to fight for us, I just need them as someone that will cover us.  
Slasher and Natalie come back into the living room and place the glasses and plates onto the table. They all sit in front of the table.  
Nat: So, Dominik, I haven’t seen you in the recent races. What’s going on?  
Slasher: I decided to take a temporary brake from races.  
Nat: Really? Why?  
Slasher: Currently, there are no interesting opponents for me to race, so I’m waiting for someone more challenging to show up.  
Ne: And I see that you’re pretty modest about it.  
Slasher: Of course I am.  
Amy: Easy to take a brake when you’ve already earned enough money for the rest of the life.  
Slasher: What can I say, my life is pretty good right now.  
The doorbell is heard from the entrance. Slasher goes to open the door. He pays for the pizza and brings it in.  
Amy: Hey Dom.  
Slasher: What?  
Amy: How are you going to eat the pizza with your helmet on?   
Slasher: God damn it!  
Nat: One of the rarest things i ever see: Dominik not wearing his helmet.  
Slasher: Yup.  
Amy: Lets eat, I’m starving.  
Ne: Than in that case, bon appetit.

Frisk is walking through the next room.  
Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us in this realm with their technology. Anything can enter through the portal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave.  
There is only one way to beat this system. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier… It will be destroyed. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped in here forever.   
Frisk enters the next room. This room is much darker. The only light sources are glowing mushrooms, trees, the lights on her suit and her glow stick. She uses those light sources to navigate through the room. After a few minutes of walking around, she finally reaches the next room. It is just as dark as the last one.  
Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.  
Frisk continues walking through the dark room. She goes through the small river, only to find an echo flower a the end of the room.  
Behind you.  
Frisk doesn’t even need to hear the voice of the echo flower to know Undyne said that to it.  
Undyne: Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven souls, our king… King ASGORE Dreemurr… will become a god. with that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the real world back from humanity… And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or I’ll tear it from your body.  
Undyne creates a single spear in her hand and starts slowly walking towards Frisk. Frisk tries to back up, but she hits the wall behind her. Undyne prepares to strike Frisk. Not a second too early, Monster Kid comes out of the bushes and stands between Undyne and Frisk.  
MK: Undyne!!! I’ll help you fight!!!   
Monster Kid notices the death stare Undynes sending to Frisk.  
MK: YO!!! You did it!!! Undyne is right in front of you!!! You’ve got front row seats to her fight!!!   
Frisk: Yeah… about that…  
Monster Kid turns around to look at Undyne again and he notices that Frisk is the only one who’s in front of Undyne.  
MK: Wait… Who’s she fighting???  
Undyne grabs Monster Kid by his cheek and starts dragging him away.  
MK: H-hey! You aren’t gonna tell my parents about this, are you?  
Frisk breathes out a sigh of relief.  
Chara: That was close.  
Frisk: Way too close.  
Chara: Lets go before she comes back.  
Frisk starts going back and notices another path. Se follows it. As she goes through the echo flowers, she hears many conversations that were remembered by the echo flowers. The echo flowers start repeating each other. Their sentences become mixed before they turn into random sounds. They become louder and louder as they start repeating the same words and sounds. Frisk rushes forwards becasuse she is creeped out by the echo flowers. Thankfully, the next area doesn’t contain any echo flowers. Frisk starts crossing the bridge. She is almost at the end of it, when Monster Kid calls out to her  
MK: Yo!  
Monster Kid walks up to Frisk.  
MK: Yo, I know I’m not supposed to be here, but… I wanna ask you something. Man, I’ve never had to ask anyone this before… uhm… Yo… You’re human, right?  
Frisk: Yes.  
MK: Haha. Man! I knew it! Well, I know it now, I mean, Undyne told me, um, “stay away from that human.” So, like, ummm… I guess that makes us enemies, or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you?  
Frisk looks at Monster Kid. It is obvious she doesn’t really want to insult him. After all, he looks a lot younger than she is.  
MK: Please?  
Frisk: Fine, but only because you asked for it. I… I hate your guts!  
Chara: Really Frisk?  
MK: Huh…? Yo, that’s your idea of something mean?  
Frisk shrugs.  
MK: My sister says that to me all the time! Guess I have to do it, haha. Yo, I… I hate your guts… Man, I… I’m such a turd. I’m… I’m gonna go home now.  
Monster Kid starts walking back, but he trips over and almost falls from the bridge. He is hanging on it with his mouth.  
Frisk: Monster Kid!  
MK: Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!  
Frisk gets ready to run to Monster Kid, but Undyne suddenly appears and the sight of her freezes Frisk for a second. Frisk decides that saving Monster Kid is more important than running away, so she ignores Undyne and runs to Monster Kid. She grabs his head with one hand and his back with the other and carefully pulls him up. Undyne is surprised by Frisk’s choice, but continues walking towards her anyway. Monster Kid notices Undyne’s intentions and defensively stands between the two of them.  
MK: Y… y… yo… dude… If y-you wanna hurt my friend… You’re gonna have to get through me, first.  
Undyne takes a step back before she walks away.  
MK: She’s gone… Yo, you really saved my skin.  
Frisk: And you saved mine.  
MK: Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We’ll just have to be friends instead… Man, I should really go home… I bet my parents are worried sick about me!  
Monster Kid starts walking away  
MK: Later dude!  
Frisk continues following the path. At the end of the room, stands Undyne, on top of a pile of rocks. Her back is turned, her hair is being pushed by the wind as she looks off in to the distance, looking at the Core and Hotland.  
Chara: How did she get here so fast?  
Undyne: Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That’s how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people.  
Chara: It’s no use to us knowing it if we’re not around to remember it.  
Undyne: It all started, long ago… No, you know what?  
Undyne looses her calm voice, as she looses patience.  
Undyne: SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY! WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!?!   
Chara: I know, right?  
Undyne: NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Undyne takes off her helmet revealing her face. She looks like a fish monster with blue skin. Her good eye flashes an orange color and her sharp teeths intimidate Frisk.  
Undyne: YOU! You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams! Alphys’ history books made me think humans were cool… with their giant robots  
and flowery sordswomen.  
Frisk is confused by that statement.  
Undyne: BUT YOU? You’re just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!  
Frisk: I prefer to call it tactical retreat.  
Undyne: And let’s not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!! That’s right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can Feel everyone’s hearts pounding together! Everyone’s been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we’re not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can’t lose! Now, human! Let’s end this, right here, right now. I’ll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you’re ready! Fuhuhuhu!  
Frisk touches the nearby star. She feels the wind howling. Frisk finishes interacting with the star and is filled with determination.   
Undyne: That’s it, then… No more running away!  
Undyne jumps down from the top of the passage.   
Undyne: HERE I COME!!!!!!!  
Undyne lands with one spear stabbed into the ground.  
Her armor glows with green lights. A green heart appears on her body, when, with a single swipe of her spear, she freezes Frisk in a tight place, turning her soul green. She can only barely move for a few steps.  
Undyne: En guarde!  
Undyne: As long as you’re green you can’t escape! Unless you learn to face danger head-on… you won’t last a second against me!  
Undyne sends three slow spears flying towards Frisk. She holds her glow stick in front of her and blocks the spears. While Frisk was blocking, Undyne suplexed a bolder.   
Undyne: Not bad! Then how about this!?  
Undyne sends six spears with equal speed, two spears from three sides. Frisk quickly turns around as she finishes blocking the rows of spears.  
Undyne: Fir years, we’ve dreamed of a happy ending…  
Undyne fires multiple spears from different angles at Frisk. Luckily, they are still moving relatively slow.  
And now, sunlight is just within our reach!  
This time, the spears are moving faster. Every time when Frisk blocks a spear, it becomes more liquid and falls to the ground. The glow stick doesn’t even have a scratch from all of the blocking. Frisk and Chara noticed some while ago that it is probably one of the strongest materials, since it can easily block anything and everything. Undyne flips her spear impatiently.  
Undyne: I won’t let you snatch it away from us!  
Another set of spears is thrown, but none of them damage Frisk.  
Undyne: NGAHHH! Enough warming up!  
Undyne Throws fast spears from all directions, forcing Frisk to constantly spin around so she could block them. Undyne swipes her spear, releasing Frisk from the effect of the green magic and sends a bigger spear flying towards her. Since the spear is too big for the glow stick to block the entire thing, Frisk rolls out of the way. While Undyne is summoning a new set of spears, Frisk quickly runs past her, through the passage.  
Chara: Not being able to escape, she said.  
Undyne runs after her and catches her a few seconds later. She uses the green magic on Frisk again, disabling her from running away.  
Undyne: You won’t get away from me this time! Honestly, I’m doing you a favor…  
Undyne summons more spears, but these ones are slower and they are coming from only two sides. Frisk easily blocks all of them.  
Undyne: No human has ever made it past Asgore! Killing you now is an act of mercy!  
Undyne sends waves of really fast spears. Frisk barely manages to block all of them. Undyne draws her finger across her neck.  
Undyne: So stop being so damn resilient!  
Undyne sends more spears. On the last one, she shuts down the green magic again, giving Frisk space to dodge the big spear and start running away again. She easily catches up to Frisk, but this time, it takes her a little bit longer, because her heavy armor is slowing her down, while Frisk’s suit is light and gives her all the agility she needs. Undyne turns Frisk’s soul green again.  
Undyne: You’ve escaped from me for the last time! Alphys told me humans were determined.  
She sends out a wave of spears. Frisk blocks almost all of them. The last one goes over her and stabs her in the back. The pain makes Frisk gasp. Even tho the spears are made out of water and magic, they hurt almost as bad as the real ones.  
Undyne: I see now what she meant by that!  
Furring the next wave, two spears go over Frisk, but this time, she’s ready and succeeds at blocking them.   
Undyne: But I’m determined, too!  
Undyne sends a group of those special spears. It takes Frisk longer to calculate their order, but she still manages to react in time.  
Undyne: Determined to end this right now!  
Undyne starts combining normal and the special spears. Frisk gets hit in the back once again. This time, the pain doesn’t go away.  
Undyne: RIGHT NOW!  
Frisk manages to block the next wave of spears.  
Undyne: RIGHT… NOW!  
Undyne sends a set of really fast spears. The pain in Frisk’s back is making it harder to think for her. She barely blocks the spears.  
Undyne: NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
She creates a wave filled with those special spears. One of the spears hit Frisk’s arm. Frisk can’t feel her right arm anymore. She sloppily dodges the big spear and starts running. The numb arm and spine are making it harder for her to run. Suddenly, Frisk hears her phone ring. While she runs, she takes her phone. It’s Papyrus. Frisk answers the phone while she continues running.  
Papyrus; HEY! WHAT’S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LETS MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!  
Papyrus hangs up.   
Frisk: Yeah, great, and why don’t I just serve my soul on a silver plate while I’m at it!  
Frisk runs past a “WELCOME TO HOTLAND!” sign. Undyne catches up to her again.  
Undyne: STOP RUNNING AWAY!!! NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
Luckily, this time Undyne doesn’t use green magic, because Frisk doesn’t think that she would be able to block spears with one arm. She keeps jumping out of the way.  
Undyne: YOU’RE GETTING IN MY WAY!  
Frisk keeps dodging.  
Undyne: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!  
Undyne starts summoning and sending spears from all directions. Frisk keeps dodging them and going around them, practically dancing around them. After a few attacks, Frisk notices that the heart symbol on Undyne’s armor is starting to fade as she gets more tired. Frisk continues running. Suddenly, instead of the metal black floor, Frisk is running on a stone path. Frisk runs past Sans, who is sleeping and his post. Undyne rambles something about him being lazy. When Undyne starts running after Frisk again, Sans wakes up.  
Sans: well, would ya look at that. looks like undyne’s boiling with rage and it looks like frisk got heat on her. i guess it’s time for me to keep my promise.  
Sans creates one short bone and throws it at Undyne’s legs. Since the bone is coming behind her, Undyne doesn’t notice it and trips on it. The bone instantly disappears. The armor starts absorbing all of the heat of the bridge. The heat starts to daze Undyne.  
Armor… so… hot… But I can’t… Give up…  
Undyne tries to get up, but fails. Frisk notices a water cooler nearby. She drops the glow stick, so she could hold the cup with her good arm. She somehow manages to fill the cup with only one arm and brings it to Undyne. Frisk carefully pours the water on her. Undyne’s energy returns and she gets up. She looks at Frisk for a moment. Undyne notices Frisk’s fear, but the wish to help as well. It is only fair to spare Frisk, since she’s the reason why Undyne lived. At least, that was Undyne’s excuse for not continuing the fight. Undyne walks away.  
Chara: Good thing she can’t stand heat.  
Frisk: Yeah, but I can’t feel my arm.  
Chara: Go to that lab, we might find something useful.  
Frisk: Okay.  
Frisk enters the huge lab with hope to find some medication.


	13. Privacy is nice

Frisk is inside of the lab. It is completely dark. Like in some of the waterfall rooms, the only lights sources are the neon stripes on her suit and her glow stick. She notices a huge screen, showing live broadcast of her movement. Frisk and Chara have already had enough of the darkness, so they decide to keep moving forward, until they hopefully find the exit, they’ll have to find medicine for her arm elsewhere. Suddenly, they hear a door opening and someone coming out. The lights turn on, revealing a short, yellow monster and the interior of the lab. The walls are white metal, so is the floor. The computer is just as large as its screen and the table is really messy. The monster is wearing a lab coat with a small delta rune symbol on it and glasses with blue lenses. The glasses might have an operating system as well. The monster notices Frisk and starts panicking.   
Alphys: Oh. My god! I didn’t expect you to show up so soon! I haven’t showered, I’m barely dressed, It’s all messy, and…   
Alphys’ movement starts to slow down as she gains control over her excitement Alphys: Ummm… H-h-hiya! I’m Dr. Alphys. I’m Asgore’s royal scientist!   
Chara: Well, she doesn’t look like she wants to fight, so that’s good.   
Alphys: B-b-but, ahhhh, I’m not one of the “bad guys”! Actually, since you’ve stepped out of the Ruins, I’ve… been “observing” your journey through my console.   
Chara: So, she just decides to record our private talks? Rude. I bet she thinks that you’re crazy since she can’t see me.   
Alphys: Your fights… Your friendships… Your… uh, monologues… Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but… watching someone on the screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now i want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore’s castle, no problem!  
Both Chara and Frisk like the idea of someone actively helping them out. While Sans did help them already, he still can’t be expected to be there to help Frisk every time, even with his abilities.   
Chara: This is going better than I have expected it to.  
Alphys: Well, actually, umm, there’s just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful.   
Alphys realizes by the look on Frisk’s face that she has no Idea what that means.  
Alphys: You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um… Anti… anti-human combat features?  
Frisk finds that fact concerning to say the least.  
Chara facepalms  
Chara: I had to say something.  
Alphys: Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided… I have to remove those features!  
Frisk makes a sigh of relief  
Chara: Thank god.  
Alphys: Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um… Now he’s an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood.  
Frisk: Oh, come on! Didn’t anyone ever watch Terminator? Making smart robots always ends horribly.  
Alphys doesn’t get the reference, since she never watched the movie.  
Alphys: I don’t know what that means, but, ummm, hopefully we won’t run into him!  
The lab shakes a little bit, while Frisk hears some loud noises from the nearby wall.  
Alphys: Did you hear something?  
The banging becomes louder and the wall from which the noise was the loudest starts cracking.  
Alphys; Oh no.  
The lights disappear again. This time, Frisk isn’t the only light source, since Alphys’ glasses and the delta rune symbol are glowing in their light blue color. The glasses are definitely small screens. Frisk yeeps as a robotic voice is suddenly heard.  
MTT: OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES…   
Only one light source turns back on, shining upon the metal robot. The black metal is shiny, almost glittery. Now a new light source, the blue screen of the robot is brightening up the area in front of it, like a flashlight. Somehow, none of his limbs are connected to the rest of his body, but are still floating near it. Probably magic or some magnets. The robot is holding a microphone in one hand and has that pose like the people on game shows have.  
MTT: TO TODAY’S QUIZ SHOW!!!  
Two disco balls and one small screen are lowered down, creating many light spots everywhere. The previous statement being true enough, it really is a game show. Some music starts playing in the background, Frisk assumes that it is the theme music for the game show or the robot.  
MTT: OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT’S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!  
Mettaton starts clapping. More clapping is heard from everywhere even tho, the four of them are the only ones in the lab. Probably special effects.  
MTT: NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?  
Even though Frisk is not sure if that compliment is genuine, she still blushes.  
MTT: NO PROBLEM! IT’S SIMPLE!  
Mettaton’s screen draws the number one on it while Mettaton explains.  
MTT: THERE’S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY…   
Mettaton poses dramatically, while his screen switches from the normal blue and white to blood red.  
MTT: OR YOU DIE!  
Mettaton attacks!  
The screen is back to normal blue and white, but that still doesn’t make Mettaton look any less dangerous. Chara quickly scans Mettaton and finds out that even the glow stick wouldn’t do much damage. At least, they lose nothing, since she knows that Frisk wouldn’t use violence anyways, she’s better than that.  
MTT: LET’S START WITH AN EASY ONE!!   
Mettaton uses his screen as a projector and show’s the question wiath a timer on the wall.

What’s the prize for answering correctly?  
Money A B Mercy  
New car C D More questions

Frisk already has a feeling on what will the answer be. She chooses option D. The letters become green and the timer stops. Glitter starts falling from the upper floor.  
MTT: RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!  
Frisk is looks at Alphys and notices her approval. All of the glitter that was falling is on the ground now. The quiz show continues.   
MTT: HERE’S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!

What’s the king’s full name?  
Lord Fluffybuns A B Fuzzy Pushover  
Asgore Dreemurr C D Dr. Friendship

Chara: Pick C.  
Frisk does as instructed. The answer is correct.  
MTT: CORRECT! HAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER!  
The quiz show continues.

What are robots made of?  
Hopes&Deams A B Metal&Magic  
Snips&Snails C D Sugar&Spice

Chara: I don’t know that one.  
Frisk looks at Alphys. Somehow, Alphys forms a B with her hands. Frisk answers the question.  
MTT: TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH??????????  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: HERE’S ANOTHER EASY FOR YOU!

Two trains, Tain A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:00, how much longer until both trains pass each other?  
31.054 minutes A B 16.232 minutes  
32.049 minutes C D 32.058 minutes

Chara: Ok, what the hell?  
Alphys thinks for a few seconds and forms a D. Frisk answers the question.  
MTT: WONDERFUL! I’M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: DON’T ‘COUNT’ ON YOUR VICTORY…   
Mettaton shows a jar with many flies in it.

How many flies are in this jar?  
54 A B 53  
55 C D 52

Chara: He really ants to kill us.  
Alphys shows an A. Frisk answers.  
MTT: CORRECT! YOU’RE SO LUCKY TODAY!!!  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: LET’S PLAY MEMORY GAME.  
Mettaton shows a picture that looks like half of a froggit’s face.

What monster is this?  
Froggit A B Whimsun  
Moldsmal C D Mettaton

Even tho Frisk and Chara are really sure that the picture is showing a Froggit, Alphys shows them that the answer is D.  
Chara: Mettaton is probably trying to trick us. Just trust Alphys.  
Frisk accepts Chara’s advice and chooses Alphys’ answer. The picture zooms out, showing Mettaton wearing a T-shirt with a froggit face on it.  
MTT: I’M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE???

Would you smooch a ghost?  
Heck Yeah A B Heck Yeah  
Heck Yeah C D Heck Yeah

Frisk looks at Chara for a second and has a smirk only Chara would know.  
Frisk: All four are true!   
Chara: Frisk!  
Frisk quietly whispers to Chara, making her blush a little.  
Frisk: You know they are.   
MTT: GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: HERE’S A SIMPLE ONE.

how many letters in the name Mettaton nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The letters keep coming and the numbers in the answers are getting higher. Somehow, Alphys manages to find the real tracker and shows Frisk that it is C.  
MTT: OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!  
The quiz show continues.  
MTT: TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!!

In the dating simulation video game “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” What is Me Mew’s favorite food?  
Before Mettaton has the chance to show the answers, Alphys gets excited and starts answering on her own.  
Alphys: OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!!! IT’S SNAIL ICE CREAM!!!!!!!! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS!!! BUT IT’S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE’S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!!!! IT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT’S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and…  
Just then Alphys realizes that she showed Mettaton that she as helping all along.  
MTT: ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN’T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU? OOOOOOH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I’LL ASK A QUESTION… YOU’LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!

Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?  
Undyne A B Asgore  
The human C D Don’t know

Alphys begs for Frisk to not say anything, even tho Frisk doesn’t know herself. She says that she doesn’t know and hopes for the best. Alphys is thankful that Frisk chose that answer.  
MTT: CORRECT. DR. ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON… THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS “CUTE” AND “INTERESTING.” HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL.   
Mettaton plays a laughtrack. No one else in the room is laughing, especially not Alphys.   
Alphys: H-hey, I’ve done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them…  
MTT: YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT “MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE.” BUT I’LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU’RE OUT THERE… HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW?  
Nothing happens.  
MTT: THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN’T IT? WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU… THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN’T GO ON LIKE THIS!! BUT. BUT!!! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE!!! MORE BLOODSHED!!!   
Frisk and Chara don’t like that last addition.  
MTT: UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS…!!!  
Mettaton’s leg transforms into a rocket and Mettaton flies up, leaving the lab.   
Alphys: Well that as certainly something. Th-that last question… He wasn’t s-supposed to ask that one…   
Frisk: I’ve noticed.  
Alphys: Here, let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then… m-maybe… If you need help, I could…   
Frisk takes out her phone. Alphys notices that the phone is really outdated.  
Alphys: Wh… Where’d you get that phone!? It’s ANCIENT! It doesn’t even have texting. W-wait a second, please!  
Alphys goes in another room. Frisk hears some weird noises and Alphys comes back in a few seconds. In one hand, she’s holding the phone and carrying some metal boots in the other.  
Alphys: Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it’s got a key chain… I even signed you up for the underground’s No. 1 social network! Now we’re officially friends!  
Frisk: And what are those boots?  
Alphys: Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that. These boots should help you go through Hotland easier. It can be a hard area to travel through. They have some special features, but I’m not done with upgrading the software yet. I’ll give you a call when I’m done with the updates to give you instructions, or text you over the social network, since we’re friends. Ehehehe! Heheh… heh…   
Alphys doesn’t know what else to say, so she makes an excuse and goes in a room and locks the door.  
Frisk puts on the boots.  
Frisk: These are extremely light, considering they’re made out of metal.  
Chara: Did you really have to answer that ghost question?  
Frisk winks at Chara  
Frisk: No, and that’s the best part.  
Frisk opens the fridge and finds a package of noodles. She takes the noodles and uses the phone to ad it to her box. Chara notices a half empty syringe with red liquid in it on the table. She points at the syringe.  
Chara: What’s that?  
Frisk picks up the syringe.  
Determination  
Chara: Use that, it will heal you.  
Frisk: How do you know that? It could poison me, or worse.  
Chara: I remember Gaster experimenting with determination. He said that it can heal humans, it’s just dangerous for monsters.  
Frisk: Than why does Alphys have it here?  
Chara: Maybe she left it for us. It doesn’t matter, she probably has plenty of those, just take this one. Don’t inject too much tho, I remember Gaster saying that the smallest amount of it should be enough to heal injuries, so we should keep this with us.  
Frisk agrees and uses a small amount of it. She feels all of her wounds from battling Undyne heal like they never existed.  
Frisk: Wow, this is effective.  
Chara: yeah, now lets keep going.  
Frisk exits the lab.

After the lunch and more talk, Amy and Ne decided to start going back home. Slasher: See ya later.   
Ne: Yeah, ok.   
Nat: And remember to call when you have free time, we never hang out enough.   
Amy: Okay, we will.   
Ne and Amy exit the house and start walking back.   
Amy: Well, that was fun.   
Ne: Yeah.   
Amy: I think that the two of them are getting along really nice.   
Ne: Well, they have been friends for a long time.   
Amy: I know, but I think that they’re slowly becoming more than friends.   
Ne: So, you’ve noticed it as well.   
Amy: Yup, they’re going to get together real soon.   
Ne: You really think so?   
Amy: Yeah, I mean, they’re like us.   
Ne blushes a little from that statement.   
Amy: The only difference is that they’ve known each other for a longer period of time.   
Ne: You’re right about that.   
Amy: I know. They walk in an relaxing silence for a few moments, thinking about their feelings, before Amy decides to start another conversation.   
Amy: What do you think, is Frisk going to make it?   
Ne: I know she will. Her soul trait is determination. Being in that place gives her abilities… abilities that will help her to never lose, so actually, the word you’re locking for isn’t will, but when   
Amy: In that case, when do you think she’s going to get through?   
Ne: If she doesn’t lose too much time, judging by the population an the size of the place, she should be done before the end of the day.   
Amy: That’s good to hear. What do you plan on doing after that?   
Ne: You mean when she finishes her mission?   
Amy: Yeah, what have you planned out?   
Ne: Well, if she rescues them, they’ll need homes, so I’ll probably work on repairing the houses near the mountain   
Amy: That’s it?   
Ne: Well, maybe I’ll go for some patrols, but yeah, that’s basically it.   
Amy: You should rest after this, take a brake, slow down, just stare into the sky while lying down like you do sometimes. If you’re lonely, I’ll join you, but you need to remember that you don’t need to be helping everyone non stop.   
Ne: Okay, I’ll take a day off after this, but only because you asked me to.   
Amy: That’s good enough for me, we can watch the stars through that glass ceiling of yours.   
Ne: Sure, that sounds nice.  
Amy: By the way, why can’t you sleep? I understand you not being able to age and that you don’t need food anymore, but I don’t understand how your soul affects you sleep.  
Ne: Well, if my research is correct, my soul isn’t able to rest since it hasn’t been complete for a long time. I can’t t=find the exact time when that happened, but it might be from that void situation, or from that other fight that happened a few months after that.   
Amy: Oh… Sorry about that.  
Ne: No need to be, it wasn’t your fault.  
Amy: I know, but I still feel like it is.  
Ne: We’ll talk about this later. Right now, I need to check something about the Computerworld.  
Ne and Amy go into a small alley where there isn’t anyone watching, so that Ne can take off the stripes covering his panels and activates his helmet again. He creates his bike and gets on it.  
Ne: I’ll visit you when I’m done.  
Amy: Okay, bye.  
Amy starts walking back to her house while Ne drives to the hangar of the Computer. When he arrives, he checks if all systems are functioning as they are supposed to be. Since everything is working normally, he quickly runs to the teleporter at the mountain to check it as well.  
Ne: Looks like everything’s fine. Gonna need to ask Kris to send some guards so this place stays secured. Actually, lets do that right now.  
Ne creates his bike again and drives to Kris’ base. One of Sentinels thugs notices him and calls the guard near Ramirez back at his base, telling him what happened.  
Ramirez: What was that about?  
“One of the scouts noticed Ne riding through the city. He claims that Ne was driving away from the Computer hangar.  
Ramirez: He is starting to patrol it. This is bad. Cobra had his chance and he ruined it. I think its about time to show Ne and his team what is the punishment for being a traitor to humankind


	14. A change of plans

As Frisk starts walking, her phone starts buzzing within seconds.

ALPHYS updated status.  
well i know she’s unbeatable, i’ll ask her abt it later ^. ^  
ALPHYS updated status.  
for now i gotta call up the human and guide them =^. ^=

Frisk: Did she forget that i can read her posts?  
Chara: Probably.  
Frisk walks over a some type of transferring platform. hen she crosses it, she gets another message.

ALPHYS updated status.  
gonna call them in a minute!! =^. ^=

Frisk finds a save point and uses it.  
The wooshing sound of steam and cogs… it fills you with determination  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
The lava below is brightening up the whole area. The temperature is warm, but somehow not too warm. 

ALPHYS updated status.  
I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS

Chara: Yup, she has no idea.  
Frisk reaches the end of the path here there is a cliff and some sort of a steam platform.  
Chara: What do we do now?  
Frisk thinks for a second before getting an idea.  
Frisk: I think i have a plan.  
Chara: What is it?  
Frisk points to the vent that’s releasing a lot of steam.  
Chara: Oh no. no no no no. Don’t you dare jump on that thing.  
Frisk jumps on the platform anyway, sending her high up in the air.  
Chara: FRISK!  
Frisk safely lands on the other side. her hair is a little bit messy from all the wind of the steam rushing through it.  
Chara: Do you have a death wish or something?  
Frisk: Oh look who’s talking.  
Chara: Fair enough.  
Frisk: Hey Chara.  
Chara: What.  
Frisk points to more vents in front, having the biggest grin.  
Frisk: There are more.  
Chara: Oh hell no.  
Frisk gets a running start and launches herself above the gap. When she lands, her phone buzzes again.

ALPHYS updated status.  
omg ive had my claw over the last digit for 5 minutes omg i’m just gonna do it im just gonna call!!!!

Chara: I guess that’s gonna take a while.  
Frisk launches herself over another gap and her phone rings  
Chara: Or not.  
Frisk tries to answer, but the caller hung up before she could do it.  
Chara: Yup, I was right.  
Frisk walks to the next room. There’s an orange laser blocking the path.  
Frisk: Where should we go now?  
Chara: I think that laser is safe to go through.  
Frisk: Since when are lasers safe?  
Chara: As much as I remember, orange lasers don’t hurt you while you are moving.  
Frisk: Than what’s the point of this one.  
Chara: It is placed here so that monsters don’t stay too long on the pipes, after all, they weren’t built for walking on them.  
Frisk: Oh, ok.  
Frisk’s phone starts ringing again, but this time, she succeeds to answer the call.  
Alphys: Uhh! H-hi, so, the blue lasers… Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi! The blue lasers won’t hurt you if you don’t move! O-orange ones, um… Y-you have to be moving and they… Um, they won’t, um… Move through those ones! …Uhh, bye!

ALPHYS updated status.  
OMG I DID IT!!! claws haven’t shook like that since undyne called me to ask about the weather… v. v

Chara: How is she so fast?  
Frisk: I have no idea.  
Frisk runs through the orange lasers and stops after them to observe the movement of the blue laser. Her phone buzzes again.

ALPHYS updated status.  
WAIT THERE’S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME

Frisk snickers. She has memorized the speed of the lasers and gets ready to go through it. Frisk runs half way, before stopping so that the laser can safely go through her, before continuing to run through the orange one. She does the same thing with the rest of the lasers and reaches the end of that part. There is a giant tube construct with a button on it next to her.  
Frisk: Should I press it?  
Chara: Wait, just give me a moment.  
Chara opens the console and scans the switch. She sees the wires leading to all the lasers.  
Chara: You can press it.  
Frisk: Ok.  
Frisk presses the switch and it turns off all the lasers. They enter the next room and her phone buzzes again. 

ALPHYS updated status.  
Oh My God i Forgot to Tell HEr Where To Go

Frisk: I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.  
Chara: You’re right, considering the fact that there is only one way we can go.

ALPHYS posted a picture.  
CUte PIC OF ME RIGHT NOW ^. ^

It’s a photo of a garbage can with several pink, glittery filters over it.  
Frisk: Well, at least the trash can does look cute.  
Frisk jumps over another gap using the steam vent, before Alphys calls her again.  
Alphys: A-A-A Alphys here! Th… the northern door will stay locked until you… S-solve the puzzles on the right and left! I… I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!   
Alphys hangs up. Frisk follows the advice and uses the steam vent to jump on the right side.

ALPHYS updated status.  
wonder if it would be unfun if i explained the puzzle…

Frisk enters the room. When she takes a look at the puzzle, she realizes what she needs to do. She moves one of the cubes to the side and shoots the other cube and the button with the two bullets she had. Frisk exits the room and goes to the left side. On the left side, she finds a blue laser that isn’t moving.  
Chara: Great. How are we supposed to get past that?  
Just in the right time, Frisk’s phone starts ringing.  
Alphys: Alphys! Here! Th-that blue laser seems totally impassable! B-b-but! As the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeve! I’ll h-hack into th-the Hotland laser and take it out!  
Alphys hangs up. Seconds later, the laser shuts down. Frisk enteres the room and solve the puzzle after a few attempts. She comes back out and goes to the big metal door. They slowly open, revealing the next area. There are a lot of small pillars with vents on them.  
Chara: Be careful.  
Frisk: Don’t worry, I’ve got the hang of this.  
Frisk easily jumps from one pillar to another, landing on the next part of the room. The floor is spotty, like a floor of a house would look. The next area is getting darker as she keeps walking. Frisk uses her glow stick to give her more light. She notices that the room looks like a kitchen. Suddenly, she hears Mettaton whispering.  
MTT: HUMAN. I HAD A PLAN OF CREATING A DEATH TRAP FOR YOU, BUT ALPHYS FAILED TO INFORM ME OF YOUR AGE. IT IS SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE OF ME TO ATTACK AN INNOCENT YOUNG CHILD, BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON. I WILL PRETEND TRYING TO KILL YOU AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD PLAY ALONG. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU SWEETIE?  
Frisk: I’ll manage.  
MTT: IN THAT CASE, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!  
Frisk takes a few more steps forward and the room is completely dark now. Alphys calls.  
Alphys: H-hey, it’s kind of dark in there, isn’t it? Don’t worry! I’ll hack into the light system and brighten it up!  
The lights turn back on, showing the simple kitchen setup. Alphys realizes that this is one of Mettaton’s rooms  
Alphys: Oh no.  
Mettaton gets up from the table he was hiding behind. He is wearing a chef hat.  
MTT: OHHHH YES!!! WELCOME BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND’S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!!!   
A projector shows a screen that says “Cooking with a Killer Robot” on the wall.  
MTT: PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE’VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPY FOR YOU TODAY! WE’RE GOING TO BE MAKING… A CAKE! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!  
Confetti starts falling around frisk and clapping can be heard from the audience… or the speakers. Frisk isn’t really sure.  
MTT: WE’LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!  
Frisk takes all of the ingredients and brings them to the table.  
MTT: PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! WE’VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE. MILK… SUGAR… EGGS…   
…OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!!! WE’RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!  
Mettaton’s screen turns completely red as he picks up a chainsaw.  
Chara: Well he likes being dramatic.  
MTT: A HUMAN SOUL!!!!  
Mettaton slowly starts moving towards Frisk, while she acts like she’s scared. When Mettaton gets close to Frisk, Alphys calls Mettaton.  
MTT: HELLO…? I’M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE.   
Alphys; W-wait a second!!! Couldn’t you make a… Couldn’t you use a… Couldn’t you make a substitution in the recipe?   
MTT: …A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT? …WHY?  
Alphys: Uhh, what if someone’s… Vegan?   
MTT: VEGAN.   
Alphys: Well, I mean-  
Before Alphys gets the chance to finish her sentence, Mettaton already finds the plan as a perfect plot twist an goes with it.  
MTT: THAT’S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE!!!   
MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH… IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!!!   
The camera switches over to the single can at the end of the room.  
MTT: WELL, DARLING? WHY DON’T YOU GO GET IT?  
Frisk walks over to the counter. Just as she is about to grab the can, the counter lifts up to the sky (well, the Computerworld’s definition of the sky, to be more accurate).   
MTT: BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU CAN’T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE… WE’LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!!! SO… BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!!!   
Alphys calls Frisk.  
Alphys: Oh no!!! There’s not enough time to climb up! F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! Those boots that i gave you, i made a few… features.   
Frisk hears the metal plates on the bottom of the boots moving.  
Alphys; They’re poered by magic and you’re determination, so they should be able to keep you going long enough to get to the top and back safely.  
Chara: Should?!  
Frisk: Thanks Alphys.  
Frisk hangs up the phone.  
Chara: You’re not really going to do that… are you?  
Frisk: Watch me.  
Frisk activates the boots and starts flying up. Mettaton is flying as well, his leg and wheel transformed into a rocket. He starts throwing out some eggs from a basket. Frisk takes a few seconds to get used to flying, but she quickly gets the hang of it and succeeds at dodging. Mettaton starts pouring flour down. Frisk gets covered by some of it, but she keeps going. She keeps flying up and dodges the milk Mettaton was pouring down. Mettaton uses everything he has against Frisk, but she skillfully dodges everything and finally reaches the top.  
MTT: MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU’VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER!!! WELL, TOODLES!!  
All the cameras shut down, completing the show.  
MTT: GREAT PERFORMANCE SWEETIE.  
Mettaton gets ready to fly away, but Frisk calls him back  
Frisk: Wait! What about the cake?  
MTT: OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION… HAVEN’T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!!!!! SO FORGET IT!!!  
Mettaton flies away and Frisk slowly descends back to ground level. She gets a call from Alphys.  
Alphys: Wow! We… we did it!! We… we really did it!!! Great job out there, team! W-well, uh, anyway, let’s keep heading forward!!!  
Frisk moves on to the next area and finds a save point.  
An ominous structure looms in the distance. You’re filled with determination  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100   
The Core shines, with its pure white metal and blue lights, creating light with the lava bellow.

Ne arrives at Kris’ base. The two guards at the entrance walk up to him.  
“Identify yourself”  
Ne: Come on guys, doesn’t my look say enough.  
“For all we know, you could be an intruder in disguise.”  
Ne: Good point.  
Ne raises his hand, sending out harmless blue energy, writing a “WE OK NOW?” with it.  
“Yeah, that works, you can pass”  
Ne enters the base and asks the first person he finds where is Kris. The guard tells him that he is in his main room on top floor. Ne finds a nearby elevator and uses it to get to the top floor. he reaches the floor and exits the elevator. Finding Kris’ room wasn’t hard, since it is the most secured one, with a steel door that has fingerprint scanners, key card scanners, eye and voice check system and one key hole. Kris probably has the key needed to unlock that. Feeling to lazy to wait for anyone to unlock the door for him, Ne phase shifts through the key hole in the room. When he returns to his normal form, he notices Kris sitting behind a computer, a huge bulletproof glass wall behind him and finally, two guards aiming their guns at him, probably scared from him suddenly showing up.  
Ne: Heh. Guess I should have knocked first.  
Kris sighs.  
Kris: Put your guns down, you can leave us.  
Kris presses a button on his table that unlocks the door and the guards exit. The door closes behind them.  
Kris: You do realize that it’s rude that you just went through my last defense system like that.  
Ne: I like to think of it as a friendly advice on what you should fix.  
Kris: Whatever. What are you doing here?  
Ne: I have a favor to ask of you.  
Kris: Okay. What is it?  
Ne: With all of the chaos that’s happening around Computerworld, Sentinels are probably gonna try to take over the place. I am fast, but not fast enough to defend Computerworld and the rest of the city and I’m pretty sure that Frisk already went through the first half of the Computerworld.  
Kris: So you want the place secured? No problem.  
Ne: Thanks. Really appreciate it.  
Ne phase shifts back out the same way he entered the room and goes on the roof of the base. Kris turns around to look at the window, already assuming his exit route. Ne jumps from the roof, right in front of Kris’ room.  
Kris: Called it.  
Ne lands as softly as possibly, so the guards behind him don’t get as much surprised from his landing. He creates his bike and drives to Amy’s house. While he’s riding the bike, he opens his jacket and takes the reserve stripes he had hidden so that he doesn’t need to go to a locker just so he could cover up the plates and turns off the light on his helmet visor. In nearby alley, he turns the bike back into energy and absorbs it. After checking if he remembered to do everything, Ne walks the rest of the way to Amy’s house. When he reaches the house, he knocks on the door. Amy unlocks and opens the door. She’s wearing a gray T-shirt with text that says “Not lazy, just power saving” and blue sweatpants. Ne loves seeing her smile every time hen they meet outside of “work”  
Amy: Great timing, I could use your… skill.  
Ne: Okay?  
Amy lets him enter the house and closes the door behind him, locking it.  
Amy: I used all of the serums.  
Ne: Oh, alright, Where is it?  
Amy: With the rest of the gear, on the table in the living room.  
Ne goes to the living room and finds the vials on the table. He checks if all of them are there  
Ne: All ten of them. Good  
Amy follows him as he goes into the kitchen and fills every vial up with water, before adding some of his adaptation magic in them and closes them.  
Ne: Good as new.  
He hands her the vials and she returns them on the table. They both sit on the couch in the living room.  
Ne: Wait, when did you run out of them?  
Amy: I used the last one a few minutes ago.  
Ne: You had another soul-attack?! Why didn’t you call me?  
Amy: Well, you said that you would visit me and I still had one more vial.  
Ne: Yeah, but I still don’t know if they’ll always work. Me using them as your medicine was a lucky accident when that happened.  
Amy: Well it has been working so far, hasn’t it?  
Ne: No it hasn’t. They are only stabilizing you, but you aren’t getting healed.  
Amy: Well, maybe there is no healing it.  
Ne: There is. I just haven’t found it yet.  
Amy: It’s not your responsibility to take care of me.  
Ne: You need these because of me. I’m pretty sure that makes me responsible.  
Amy keeps quiet, having nothing else to say.  
Ne: …I will cure you.  
Amy leans on his shoulder.  
Amy: I know.


	15. Fight through the Core, for the Core

Alphys calls Frisk  
Alphys: S-see that building in the distance? That’s the Core. The source of everything in the Computerworld. It wouldn’t exist without it. While it is giant for us, in the real world, it represents the motherboard of the Computer. That’s where we’re going now. And from there… You can go home.   
Alphys hangs up. Frisk continues to follow the path until she reaches an elevator. Above the entrance of it, there’s a sign that says R1. Frisk enters the elevator and goes to right floor two.  
Frisk: How much of the Computerworld have we passed by now?  
Chara: We’re halfway through… I think. I don’t remember everything perfectly, but I do remember that there will be more guards in one of the next areas, so we’ll need to be careful.  
Frisk: Well, Sans had a station at Snowdin and Datafall, maybe we’ll meet him soon and he’ll be able to help us out.  
The elevator reaches its destination and Frisk walks out. the first thing she sees is Sans with his station, which somehow  
still  
has snow on it.  
Chara: Looks like sooner than you think.  
Frisk runs up to Sans.  
Frisk: Hi Sans!  
Sans: hey buddy. what’s up? you’ve already met alphys, i see.  
Frisk: How do you know that?  
Sans points to Frisk’s boots.  
Frisk: Oh, yeah. So, you and Alphys know each other?  
Sans: yup. we shared a few science projects before i decided that being a sentry is less of a demanding job.  
Frisk: Since you’re working with the guards, do you maybe know if the rest of the monsters know about me?  
Sans: well, the news was spreading really slow, at least until your fight with mettaton. after his show aired on tv, everyone found out. i suggest avoiding guards if possible.  
Frisk: But, you’re a sentry! Can’t you just escort me to king Asgore, or use your powers to teleport us or whatever it is what you always do?  
Sans: nope, my job here is to only capture you. i would have to inform the royal guards and give you to them so that they could escort you to asgore.  
Frisk: oh, okay then.  
Sans: don’t worry kid, i’ll still protect you if it’s necessary.  
Frisk: Thanks Sans.  
Sans: no problem. just be careful.  
Frisk starts walking to the next room.  
Frisk: I will.  
ALPHYS posted a picture.  
Dinner with the girlfriend ;)  
The picture shows a catgirl figurine next to a bowl of instant noodles.  
CoolSkeleton95 posted a picture.  
ARE WE POSTING HOT “PICS???”  
HERE IS ME AND MY COOL FRIEND  
Chara: Oh my god, what the hell is that?  
Frisk: I have no idea.  
ALPHYS updated status.  
LOL, CoolSkeleton95!  
… that’s a joke, right?  
CoolSkeleton95 updated status.  
THE ONLY JOKE HERE, IS HOW STRONG MY MUSCLES ARE.  
Frisk gets a friend invite from napstablook, but before she has the chance to accept, he already canceled the invite.  
Frisk: Guess he’s shy.  
In the next room, Frisk finds another treadmill with three switches. Alphys calls her.  
Alphys: H… hi…! It’s Dr. Alphys. This p-puzzle is kinda… um… timing based. Y-you see those switches over there? Y-you’ll have to press all three of them within 3 seconds. I’ll t-try to help you with the rhythm!  
Alphys hangs up. Frisk gets on the treadmill and presses the two switches along the way. She gets ready to press the third switch, but her phone starts ringing and distracts her, making her miss the last switch.  
Chara: Great, now we missed it.  
When she reaches the end, Frisk answers the call.  
Alphys: OK! Now press the third one!!!  
Alphys notices that Frisk has already crossed the treadmill and the laser disappears anyway.  
Alphys: H-h-hey! Looks like you!!! Only needed to press! Two of them!!!  
Chara: Is it to late to go back for Sans?  
Frisk ignores Chara’s comment and continues forward. Alphys updates her status and says that she won’t be helping Frisk with puzzles anymore, before calling her to say that she won’t be able to help for some time. Luckily, Frisk doesn’t need help, since she is in a room full of steam vents.  
Frisk: How about we skip this one?  
Chara: What do you mean, skip?  
Frisk activates her rocket boots and flies over the whole puzzle to the other side.  
Chara: Well played Frisk.  
Frisk: I know.  
They reach another save point. Frisk uses the save point and keeps getting forward. She keeps getting status updates from Alphys, but ignores them, since Alphys is debating about some type of anime. Frisk stops when she hears someone calling her.  
“Hey! You! Stop!”  
The voice of the monster is slightly deep and his walking is loud, sounds like he is wearing armor. Frisk hears another set of footsteps and realizes that they are probably royal guards. When she turns around, her theory is confirmed as she sees two strong, tall, armored monsters.  
“We’ve, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped suit.”  
Chara: Are they serious?  
“They told us they were wondering around Hotland right now… I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill. We’ll bring you someplace safe, OK?”  
The guards start walking the other way and expect Frisk to follow them.  
Chara: Lets just leave.  
One of them starts whispering something and they both stop.  
“… Huh? What is it, bro? The suit they’re wearing? … like, what about it? Bro… Are you thinkin… What i’m thinknin? Bummer. This is, like… Mega embarrassing. We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff.  
They equip their swords. Royal guard attacks!  
Frisk whispers to the first guard and tells him to be honest with his feelings.  
Chara: What are you doing?  
RG 01: Like… what? I don’t get it.  
The second royal guard suggests a team attack.  
They both swing their blades at Frisk. She blocks the first blade and quickly moves out of the way of the second. 01 us polishing his face. Frisk swipes away the cooling dirt on RG 02′s armor. His armor is starting to get warmer. RG 01 tries to hit Frisk, but she dodges the attack.  
RG 02: … can’t… take it. …armor… too… HOT!!!   
RG 02 rips off his chest armor, revealing his muscles. RG 01 starts shivering. This time, both of them attack. Luckily, Frisk’s suit is good at isolating heat, so she isn’t having any problems with dodging their attacks.  
RG 01: D-dude… I can’t. I can’t take this anymore! Not like this!! Like, 02! I like… I like, LIKE you, bro! The way you fight… The way you talk… I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync… 02… I, like, want to stay like this forever…   
RG 02 doesn’t respond.  
RG 01: Uhhh… I mean, uh… Psyche! Gotcha, bro!!! Haha!!!  
RG 02: … 01.  
RG 01: Y-yeah, bro??  
RG 02: … do you want to… get some ice cream… after this?  
RG 01: Sure, dude! Haha!  
01 And 02 look at each other happily and they walk away, completely forgetting about Frisk.   
Chara: Did you really have to make him take off his armor? That was kinda rude.  
Frisk: Well, it solved the problem, didn’t it?  
Chara: I guess your right.  
Frisk keeps following the path, before she enters another dark room.  
Frisk: Another cooking show?  
Frisk hears Mettaton from above   
MTT: This time, it will be something different. Same plan as last time!  
Alphys call Frisk again.  
Alphys: Okay, I’m back! A-another dark room, huh? Don’t worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!  
The lights turn on, revealing Mettaton in some type of set up room. Frisk can’t tell what the room is supposed to represent, since the walls aren’t colored from the other side and Mettaton isn’t visible from her position.  
Alphys: Are you serious?   
MTT: OHHHHHH YESSS!!! GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!  
Chara: So that’s what this is.  
MTT: AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE CORRESPONDENT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!!  
Frisk plays along and looks for something interesting. She quickly notices the annoying dog and squeals with excitement.  
Frisk: It’s the puppy!  
Frisk runs to the dog and pets it.  
MTT: WHAT A SENSATIONAL OPPORTUNITY FOR A STORY! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW: “A DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE.” FRANKLY, I’M BLOWN AWAY. DO YOU WANT TO REPORT IT?  
Frisk nods.  
MTT: ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND… A DOG! THAT’S RIGHT, FOLKS! IT’S THE FEEL-GOOD STORY OF THE YEAR! LOOK AT ITS LITTLE EARS, TINY PAWS, FLUFFY TAIL… WAIT A SECOND. THAT’S NOT A TAIL! THAT’S… A FUSE!!!  
The top of the dog’s tail starts to burn, but the dog seems unharmed and ingores the flame.  
Frisk: What?  
MTT: THAT’S RIGHT… THAT DOG… IS A BOMB!!! (NO DOGS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS NEWS REPORT.) BUT DON’T PANIC! YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!!!  
The walls of Mettaton’s room fall apart revealing other items on the ground and Mettaton, flying in a red suit.  
MTT: OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB! THAT PRESENT’S A BOMB!   
The present opens up and Frisk sees a bomb inside of it.  
MTT: THAT BASKETBALL’S A BOMB!  
The tip of the bomb pierces the basketball.  
MTT: BRAVE CORRESPONDENT… IF YOU DON’T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS…   
Mettaton flies over to a giant bomb with a timer on it.  
MTT: THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES ! THEN YOU WON’T BE REPORTING “LIVE” ANY LONGER!  
Frisk: Pffft.  
MTT: HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS!  
Frisk: Weren’t there ten viewers before?  
As Frisk says that, she notices a small blue flash of energy behind the big bomb.  
MTT: GOOD LUCK, DARLING!!  
Just as Mettaton flies away, Alphys calls Frisk.  
Alphys: D-don’t worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the ‘defuse’ option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get ‘em!   
Frisk: That is convenient.  
Chara: And suspicious.  
Frisk starts with the dog and defuses him. The dog barks happily and disappears.  
Alphys: Great job! Keep heading around the room! Try to go for the one in the bottom-left next!  
Frisk carefully goes through the lasers and defuses the game, before running the script. She grabs the script to defuse it easier. After that, she flies over the gap to the present and defuse it as well. Frisk jumps over the next gap and defuses the basketball.  
Alphys: Great job! Head for the center! I’m using, uh, EM fields to trap the glass of water there!  
In the center, Frisk finds the glass of water on the ground. She easily defuses it. Mettaton flies back.  
WELL DONE, DARLING! YOU’VE DEACTIVATED ALL OF THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN’T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES.  
Chara: Yeah, we already know that.  
MTT: NOW IT WON’T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES! INSTEAD IT’LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE, DARLING!  
Chara: Didn’t see that coming.  
Mettaton starts to laugh like a villain, but nothing happens.  
MTT: AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN’T GOING OFF.   
Alphys: That’s b-because!!! While you were monologuing… I…!!! I f… fix… Um… I ch-change…   
MTT: OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS.  
Alphys: Yeah! That’s what I did!  
MTT: CURSES! IT SEEMS I’VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON’T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!  
The cameras shut down  
Alphys: W-wow… W-we really showed him, huh? H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first… But I really think I’m getting more… Uh, more… M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don’t worry about that b-big d-dumb robot… I-I’ll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn… Um, nevermind. Later!  
Alphys hangs up.  
Chara: I really think we should reconsider our trust in Alphys.  
Frisk: What? Why?  
MTT: I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOUR FRIEND THERE DARLING.  
Chara: How can you see me?  
MTT: THIS BODY IS JUST FOR LOOKS. I’M ACTUALLY A GHOST POSSESSING IT.  
Frisk: Oh. Why do you not trust Alphys? Isn’t she the one who made that body for you?  
MTT: WELL, I CAN TRUST HER, BUT I’M NOT SO SURE IF YOU SHOULD. AFTER ALL, ALPHYS IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME YOUR COORDINATES AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SHE IS CLAIMING THAT SHE “HACKED THE BOMB” WHEN ALL OF THE BOMBS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN HARMLESS CONFETTI WITHOUT ANY HACKABLE PARTS. EVEN IF THERE WERE ANY, IT STILL WOULDN’T CHANGE ANYTHING IMPORTANT.  
Chara: And what about that anonymous report those two guards heard? If Alphys is giving Mettaton our location, who says that she isn’t giving everyone else our location as well.  
Frisk: I guess you’re right.  
Chara: You should turn off that phone and take out the battery.  
MTT: THAT WON’T HELP. SHE HAS CAMERAS EVERYWHERE.  
Frisk: Well that’s just great. At least now we know that we need to keep moving. Thanks Mettaton.  
MTT: NO PROBLEM. STAY SAFE, DARLINGS!  
Mettaton flies away.  
Chara: Alphys will have some explaining to do once we’re done with this.

Natalie just left Slasher’s house when he got a call from Kris.  
Slasher: What’s up.  
Kris: Ne asked me to send guards to the Computer room. I need you as escort.  
Slasher: I’ll be there in a minute  
Kris: Okay.  
Kris hangs up.  
Slasher quickly changes his clothes and takes his gear before exiting through the back way with his bike. After a short ride, he reaches Kris’ base and sees three armored vehicles ready to go and Kris.  
Slasher: Will you be joining us as well?  
Kris: I need to stay here to command from the communication room.  
Slasher: Ok, your loss.  
Slasher points at the drivers.  
Slasher: You three! You’re going with me. If you’re lucky, this will be a calm ride, and if not… Well, that will be a good target practice for me.  
Slasher drifts a 180° before accelerating so fast, that he did a wheelie. The other guards start following him. Kris contacts Slasher over their earpieces.  
Kris: Remember not to drive to fast so that they can keep up.  
Slasher: Yeah, yeah, I’ll go easy for them.  
Slasher slows down and the front wheel reaches the ground again. He drives just slow enough that the guards don’t have to be going full speed. While they’re driving towards the Computer room, Ramirez is watching them through some of their cameras. He already called some of his elite members. They’re all wearing armor that is similar to Cobra’s.  
Ramirez: All of you have been trained by Cobra, but you are under my orders. I need you to wait for Slasher and Kris’ guards to get settled in the area and than attack them from their blind spots. Since Kris is a tactician, you will only have one chance if you’re lucky enough, so you must take them all out with one attack. We have reasons to believe that there is someone trying to free the beasts captured in the Computerworld. Your mission is to check if that information is true. I do not care how you will find the evidence, but I advise that you take out all of the enemies first. If the first attack fails, you will have soldier back up right behind you. Am I clear?  
“Yes sir.”  
Ramirez: You are free to go.  
The elites walk out of Sentinels’ base and take their civilian vehicles for a disguise. They decide to wait on a nearby parking lot for Slasher and the guards to drive buy. When the elites see them, they start slowly following them. After a few minutes of driving, Slasher and the guards reach the Computer room. The elites parked a few blocks before, so they wouldn’t get noticed. While Slasher and the guards check the area, the elites sneak their way to the top of the hangar after Slasher checks it.  
Slasher: The area’s clear. Are we done now?  
Kris: Not yet. Set up defenses and stay for a minute or two just in case. Someone might be following you.  
Slasher: Alright.  
Slasher looks at the guards.  
Slasher: Listen up. I want you to cover up both entrances. That means that the three of you are going to cover west entrance while the other three cover the east entrance. Got it?  
“No problem”  
The guards split up and do as instructed while Slasher waits in the middle. The elites set up right above everyone. Their leader starts the countdown, opening a window above Slasher. When the countdown ends, they all jump with swords towards their targets. Slasher was the only one who noticed another shadow next to his one, giving him enough time to react, turn around and see the elite leaping towards him. He blocks the blade with his gauntlet and grabs the guard of the elite, pulling him on the ground. The other elites succeeded at killing their targets. Slasher quickly takes out his pistol and shoots the elite he downed and then takes his other pistol as well and shoots two more elites, while the other three block the bullets with their swords and continue dashing towards Slasher.   
Slasher: All guards down, being ambushed with three elites, should be easy enough.  
Kris: Don’t count on it, my scouts noticed backup.  
Slasher pulls in one elite with his grapple and knocks him out with the clip of his pistol and disarms the other one before shooting him in the head.  
Slasher: Well then send those scouts in!  
The last elite tries to stab Slasher and slasher dodges the blade, kicks the elite on the ground and executes him with the tip of the grapple.  
Kris: They’re only for last resort situations.  
Slasher: I’ll call in some actual help then  
Slasher calls Ne.  
Slasher: Where are you?  
Ne: At Amy’s.  
Slasher: Too bad. Computer room being attacked. Need help.  
Ne: What? I was there a few minutes ago.  
Slasher: Well these idiots attacked right now, and I would apreciate some help before i get rifled here!  
Ne: Ok, ok, I’m coming.  
Slasher: Gotta go, reinforcements just arrived.  
Slasher hangs up.  
Amy: What was that all about?  
Ne: Computer room is being attacked, going to help Slash.  
Amy: I’m coming along as well.  
Ne takes off the stripes on his sleeves and activates his helmet.  
Ne: No. You just took your medicine. You need to stay out of action before your soul fully stabilizes.  
Amy: Fine. Be careful.  
Ne: I know.  
Ne goes to the roof of Amy’s house and jumps down on the other side, creates his bike and quickly drives to the Computer room. When he arrives, he sees a lot of soldiers firing randomly. The soldiers are too distracted with slasher to even notice Ne behind them. Ne equips his swords and runs past alll of the guards, cutting their lower legs so that they would be subdued, but still alive before running towards Slasher.  
Slasher: About time.  
Ne: You know I like to make dramatic entrances.  
Ne creates a vortex shield and absorbs all incoming bullets. He keeps the shield up until all the soldiers waste their ammo. When their guns get empty, Slasher gets up from his cover and shoots a few of them, while Ne creates a blue Neon blaster and knocks most of them out with one blast. More cars keep arriving, all of the passengers are elites with swords. Ne engages in sword battle while Slasher continues to dodge and block their attacks before using the blades and the tip of his grapple to beat them. While they are fighting, more snipers get on the rooftops and wait for a clear shot. After every takedown, Slasher quickly shoots one of the snipers before finding cover. After some while, only one hidden sniper remains and a few elites. Ne easily beats the remaining elites with his powers.  
Slasher: I’m gonna get the hiding sniper.  
Ne: Alright, I’m gonna find a place to dump these.  
Slasher grapples up to the top of the building where the last sniper is hiding. When he gets to the top, he notices the barrel of the sniper’s weapon behind a wall. He takes his pistol and shoots the gun out of sniper’s hands. The sniper panics and tries to grab his secondary weapon, but Slasher shoots his grapple at the leg of the soldier and pulls him down when the grapple stabs into his leg. Slasher yanks the grapple out of his leg and then swings it onto his head, killing him and destroying the small camera that was transmitting the video to the Sentinel’s base. Cobra and Ramirez were both watching the transmission.  
Cobra: Do you realize what you just did?  
Ramirez: I lost the fight, I am well aware of that.  
Cobra: This loss is much more than a fight. Too many members went there. If this happens again, we will be beaten and we will have to wait for a new army. I don’t think I need to mention that it is not simple to find a new army.   
Ramirez: You already failed when you had your chance.  
Cobra: It’s not about chances anymore. We’re currently forced into a situation were we have only one attempt left. It is obvious that they have someone in the system, since it is so important for them to defend the location. Our last move is to shut down the teleporter while it’s active and we’ll need everyone for that. No more attacks.  
Ramirez: You’re right about that. After the battle, we’ll need ton start recruiting again.  
Cobra: Soon, the final battle will come. It will be our time to kill the lights.


	16. A sticky situation

Frisk follows the path ahead of her. When she gets a call from Alphys, she answers the phone, but doesn’t listen. All she heard was something about Asgore.  
Chara: Don’t let her distract you.  
Frisk: I know.  
Frisk finds an elevator and uses it to get to Left floor 3. When she gets out of the elevator, Frisk takes her time admiring the height. This floor is made out of metal as well, just like the Ruins and Datafall. The first person she notices is a female monster that looks like a spider behind a table with donuts and bagels.  
Muffet: Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ Interested in some spider pastries?  
Frisk looks at the food and notices that the cost of it is way out of her price range.  
Frisk: Sorry, but I can’t afford any of this.  
Frisk moves on to the next room, which is full of vent platforms. While Alphys called Frisk and was talking about something, Frisk looked around the room and noticed two open rooms on the left and the right and one closed door on the other end of the platforms.  
Chara: They’re probably the same puzzles like in that room before.  
Frisk: Yeah.  
Frisk easily solves the puzzle on the left side and goes for the right side. SHe carefully goes through the treadmills, making sure that she doesn’t get detected by the lasers. She gets another call from Alphys and hears her talking about an anime for a few seconds before going silent.  
Alphys: …Uh, a-are yo there? … You’re probably b-busy with a puzzle. I’ll… I’ll just call later.  
Frisk solves the south puzzle as well, unlocking access to the next area. She flies back to the main door. The door unlocks, and she enters the next room and finds a save point.  
The smell of cobwebs fills the air… You’re filled with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110   
The red metal and the light of the lava bellow is replaced with the darkness of the next room and the black metal ground. The edges are only visible because of the purple lights on them. As Frisk walks to the area, she hears some weird noises, before hearing an actual voice.  
“Ahuhuhuhu… Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped suit ill come through. I heard that they hate spiders.”  
Frisk: No, I don’t!  
Frisk reaches a bridge that is completely made out of web. The web is sticky and is slowing her down.  
“I heard that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off.”  
Chara: Are we sure that there isn’t another human in the underground?  
“I heard…’  
Muffet appears in front of Frisk as spiders surround her. The web she was standing on becomes stronger, capturing her in one spot.   
Muffet: …That they’re awfully stingy with their money.  
Frisk: Is that what this is about? It’s not that i don’t want to give you money, but all of your food is too expensive!  
muffet: Ahuhuhuhu… You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don’t you deary? Ahuhuhu… I disagree with that notion. I think your taste… Is exactly what this next batch needs!  
Muffet traps frisk.  
Chara: Well that escalated quickly.  
Muffet uses her magic to hold Frisk’s arms and legs as she raises her up in the air and creates many solid rows of web. Frisk struggles to get out of the web. She sees multiple spiders approaching her. As she is left without a solution, Frisk activates the rocket boots, and the energy from the thrusters melts the webs that had her captured and flies to the nearest solid bridge. When she gets close, she turns off the thrusters, so that the web doesn’t get melted.  
Muffet: Proud that you’re going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~  
Muffet throws some knives at Frisk. She attempts to jump away, but she gets stuck on the web bridge, and falls, only sticking to it even more. While she barely gets free of the web, the spiders start clapping along the music. Frisk moves away from the nearby spiders, finding the best speed of movement for the web bridges.  
Muffet: Your souls is going to make every spider very happy…. Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It’s breakfast time, isn’t it? Have fun, you two~  
Muffet creates hundreds of small webs going through the hole area. Frisk attempts to grab one and notices that it isn’t sticky, but it’s way stronger than the other ones. She gets the idea to use the webs for climbing. Suddenly, she hears a loud noise and finds out that the webs weren’t meant for her. Behind Frisk, a giant spider is climbing after her and trying to chomp her with it’s big mouth. Frisk tries to fly away, but Muffet jams her boots with web.  
Muffet: That would be unfair, don’t you think? Ahuhuhuhu!  
Frisk starts falling down and barely grabs one of the webs and starts climbing as fast as she can, trying to avoid the spiders. After some time of climbing, Frisk decides to cut one of the webs with her light stick. As she cuts the web, the giant spider stops following her and she gets one one of the bigger bridges. A spider falls from a web on her and bits her. The bite stings, but she doesn’t feel anything else, so she keeps going.  
Muffet: The person who warned us about you… Offered us a lot of money fir your soul.  
Frisk: Money? Undyne is probably rich, since she is the captain of the royal guard.  
Chara: Yeah, but she wouldn’t have to pay, she could just order Muffet to hunt you down.  
Frisk: Who else is there?  
Muffet: They were in such a rush, they didn’t even get to stay for tea.  
Muffet throws another knife and Frisk deflects it with her stick.  
Muffet: It’s strange, but I swore I saw them doing all kinds of weird stuff with a hone, like… opening portals…?  
Chara: Now that gives me an idea.   
Muffet: Oh, It’s lunch time, isn’t it? And I forgot to feed my pet~  
Frisk notices the giant monster below her again, so she grabs onto a smaller line of web, cuts it and holds on to it as a rope , using it to swing across to the next group of webs, effectively escaping the monster again. While she holds the web, another spider climbs down from it to her arm and bites her as well. As she lands, Frisk starts feeling lightheaded. She guesses that the spiders probably have some sort of venom in them.  
Chara: Are you okay?  
Frisk: Not feeling so good… spiders are poisonous.  
Chara: Try to find a place to hide, this area is pretty dark after all.  
Muffet: With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~  
Frisk: What happened?  
Muffet: You haven’t heard? Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations!  
Muffet throws another knife and frisk sloppily doges them by falling down on the web. She struggles to get free and uses her glow stick to help her.  
Muffet: But with the money from your Soul, we’ll be able to rent them a heated limo~  
Muffet: And with all the leftovers…? We could have a nice vacation~ Or even build a spider baseball field~… But enough of that… It’s time for dinner, isn’t it? Ahuhuhu~  
The giant monster starts climbing again, and Frisk attempts to use the same escape tactic. She weakly grabs a web and cuts it.  
Muffet: Not this time~ My pet wants a snack!  
Muffet cuts the top of the web and Frisk starts falling down. Her boots are still jammed, nearby web nowhere to be found. Muffet creates a cobweb bellow Frisk. Frisk gets immediately stuck to it, the same moment she lands. She’s to weak to get free on her own, the stick is stuck as well, too far away from her reach and the spider monster is approaching. Frisk can’t think of a plan to get out. The spider keeps getting closer. She keeps getting more tired. As spider gets close enough to eat her, she looses all hope, bot a smaller spider brings a telegram to Muffet.  
Muffet: Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins? What? They’re saying that they saw you, and… even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider! Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~   
Frisk: I… never hated spiders.  
Muffet: The person who asked for that soul… They must have meant a different human in a striped suit~   
Muffets cuts the cobwebs, freeing Frisk and her light stick.  
Muffet: Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ I’ll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time… And, for no charge at all… I’ll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!  
Frisk doesn’t really like the sound of that.  
Muffet: Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~ Here, I have an antidote to the poison. Muffet combines the liquids from the two cups and pours it into a small vial, before handing it to Frisk.  
Muffet: This should help you ear off the venom faster, but wait a few minutes before drinking it. When it comes to magic poison, it is better for the antidote not to run into it while it’s fresh.  
Frisk: Thank you.  
Frisk slowly starts walking to the exit of the area.  
Muffet: See you again, dearie!  
Frisk: Bye.  
As Frisk reaches solid ground again, the webs that ere jamming her boots easily wear off.  
Chara: I can’t believe this!  
Frisk: What?  
Chara: You heard her! Rich. In a rush. Full of tech. Sounds like Alphys, doesn’t it?  
Frisk: Oh, yeah… I know.  
Chara: And you’re fine with this?  
Frisk: I’m not, I’m just too tired… from the poison to notice.  
Chara: Sorry. I know i shouldn’t shout at you. It’s her fault after all.  
Frisk: It’s okay.  
The next are is made out of the same shiny white metal, just like the elevator area. There’s a Mettaton poster on the wall. Frisk keeps slowly walking forward.  
The next room is actually a stage. Frisk notices Mettaton in a dress on top of the stairs.  
MTT: OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU LOOK COMPLETELY DRAINED! ARE YOU OKAY, SWEETIE?  
Frisk: I’m fine… it was just a misunderstanding… with the spider queen.  
MTT: MUFFET? OH, YES, SHE CAN GET QUITE AGGRESSIVE IF SHE THINKS THAT SOMEONE HURT HER SPIDERS.  
Frisk: It’s ok… she gave me an antidote… told me that I’m gonna be able to use it soon.  
MTT: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN PERFORM? IF YOU’RE TOO TIRED, I’LL JUST THINK OF SOMETHING SOLO TO DO.  
Frisk: Don’t worry… I’ll be fine.  
MTT: IF YOU SAY SO.  
Mettaton starts the countdown.  
MTT: 3 2 1 ACTION!  
The cameras light up. Mettaton hides behind a wall as music starts playing  
MTT: OH? THAT HUMAN…  
Mettaton peaks from the wall.  
MTT: COULD IT BE? MY ONE TRUE LOVE?  
Unlike the smooth movement on the flat floor, Mettaton’s way downstairs is quite loud, as the metal ball keeps banging on the steps of the stairs. Mettaton starts singing along the music.  
Oh my love  
Please run away  
Monster King  
Forbids your stay  
Humans must  
Live far apart  
Even if  
It breaks my heart  
Pink petals start falling from above.  
They’ll put you  
In the dungeon  
It’ll suck  
And then you’ll die a lot  
Really sad  
You’re gonna die  
Cry cry cry  
Chara: I see that he has put a lot of thinking into this.  
So sad it’s  
happening.  
The petals stop falling and the music stops.  
MTT: SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON.  
Mettaton moves away from Frisk and uses a remote.  
MTT: WELL, TOODLES!  
Mettaton opens a trap door on the floor and Frisk falls through a slide to a bunch of pillows on top of a rock pillar. Mettaton flies down.  
MTT: OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!  
The cameras move, showing the same puzzle like the one that shut down when Papyrus tried to captured Frisk.  
MTT: O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION.  
Mettaton explains how the tiles work.  
Chara: It’s not really important since it crashes, right?  
Frisk: We don’t… we still don’t know about this one.  
Chara: Good point. Maybe you could fly over it?  
Frisk: I can try.  
MTT: … ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. DIDN’T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO? THAT’S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON’T YOU? GREAT… THEN I WON’T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM… OH, AND YOU’D BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS…   
Out of nowhere, fire lights up behind Frisk.  
MTT: YOU’LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!!  
Mettaton does an evil laugh.  
MTT: MY POOR LOVE! I’M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!  
Frisk tries to activate her boots, but she isn’t determined enough because of the poison to get them working. She attempts to get through the maze, avoiding the green tiles, since she knows that she isn’t in condition to fight anyone, but her slow movement stops her from getting to the other side in time.  
MTT: OOOOH, I’M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE OUT OF TIME!!! HERE COME THE FLAMES DARLING!  
The flames slowly start to get closer to Frisk.  
MTT: THEY’RE CLOSING IN! GETTING! CLOSER! OH MY! ANY MINUTE NOW.  
The flames stop inches away from Frisk and Mettaton acts surprised, while, he’s actually stalling.  
Alphys connects to the speakers.  
Alphys: Watch out!! I’ll save you! I’m hacking into the firewall right now!  
Mettaton turns off the flames.  
MTT: OH NO!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??? FOILED AGAIN BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!!  
Alphys:…That’s right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You’ll never be able to defeat us… Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle’s over… Now go home and leave us alone!  
MTT: PUZZLE? OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT…? DID YOU FORGET HAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. WELL, DARLING…! ELL WELL WELL. WELLY WELL ELL. WELL WELLY ELL WELL, WELL WELL WELLY. YOU NEVER STEPPED ON A GREEN TILE… AND NOW YOU’RE GOING TO DIE.  
Mettaton attacks!  
MTT: THIS IS IT DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!  
Frisk’s phone starts ringing. She thinks about not answering it for a moment, but she decides to answer it. Alphys explains that the phone has a blaster installed. Frisk feels unsure of attacking Mettaton, since he did nothing less than helping her out through Hotland. Mettaton notices Frisk’s anxiety and he shows a “IT’S OK” on his screen.  
Frisk fires at Mettaton and he acts like the bullet damaged him, even tho it didn’t do anything.  
MTT: YOU’VE DEFEATED ME! HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC.  
Mettaton shuts down all of the cameras.  
Alphys: L-looks like you beat him! Y-you did a really great job out there.  
Frisk says nothing. After an unpleasant silence, Alphys starts talking again.  
Alphys:… Umm, h-hey, this might sound strange, but… c-can I tell you something?  
Frisk still doesn’t respond, but Alphys keeps talking anyway.  
Alphys: B-before I met you, I d-didn’t really… I didn’t really like myself very much.  
Chara: Feeling’s mutual here.  
Alphys: For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn’t do a-anything w-without… W-without letting everyone down. B-but! Guiding you has made me feel… A lot better about myself. So… thanks for letting me help you.  
Frisk thinks about saying “Not like we had a choice”, but she decides not to.  
Alphys: Uhhh, anyway, we’re almost to the Core. It’s just past MTT Resort.  
Chara: A resort sounds nice, we could take a break there.  
Alphys: Come on! Lets just finish this!  
Alphys hangs up and Frisk starts walking slowly towards the stairs at the end of the platform. She walks through the small part of the rocky road, before getting up to the resort. She sees Sans waiting in front.  
Sans: hey. i heard you’re going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?  
Frisk: Ok, why not.  
Sans: great, thanks for treating me.  
Frisk is too tired to react, so she just follows him.  
Sans: over here. i know a shortcut.  
Sans opens up a portal that leads to a table and they both walk through it. They sit at the table. There’s no one around, so they are alone, well as alone as someone can get in a resort.  
Sans: well, here we are. so. your journey’s almost over, huh? you must really go home.  
Frisk: I do, but… I’m still not done.  
Sans: hey, i know the feeling, buddo. though… maybe sometimes it’s better to take hat’s given to you. down here you’ve already got food, drink, friends… is what you have to do… really worth it?  
Frisk nods.  
Sans: ah, forget it. i’m rootin’ for ya, kid… hey. i have a question for ya. are you alright, because you seem kinda… weakened.  
Frisk: I got bit… by a spider. Gonna take the antidote in a minute.  
Sans: in that case, i’ll save my story for another time.  
Sans stands up.  
Sans: well, that’s all. just remember. i know you’re on your liberation quest, but… take care of yourself, you two are special. i know you’ll do great things.  
Sans opens another portal and walks through it, before it starts closing. As it closes, the last thing Frisk sees is the delta rune symbol on his jacket.  
Chara: He knows.  
Frisk takes the vial and drinks the antidote. She starts feeling better instantly.  
Frisk: Yeah.  
Filled with determination again, Frisk exits the resort.

As Ne starts driving back home, he calls Amy.  
Amy: What happened?  
Ne: We defended the Computer. Looks like Ramirez is mad. He sent most of his soldiers, including Cobra’s elites.  
Amy: The elites as well? Are you both okay? I remember that they were quite a problem.  
Ne: We’re fine. But I think that the next battle will be way worse.  
Amy: You do know that you will need my help, right?  
Ne: That is out of question. You’re not using you powers until your soul stabilizes. Kris will fill in for you until tomorrow.  
Amy: If you say so, but I think that it would have been a lot smarter if you just let me come back.  
Ne: Not happening. You need rest. Call me if you need anything.  
Ne hangs up.  
Slasher: That sounded fun.  
Ne: She doesn’t want to rest.  
Slasher: What if she’s right. As much as I see, we could use all of the help we can get.  
Ne: She can not fight in her current condition.  
Slasher: And like you never pushed yourself beyond your limits.  
Ne: It’s different with me.  
Slasher: How is it different?  
Ne: She’s literally fragile in her current state. I am able to hold out way more than she can. I don’t ant to risk her getting seriously hurt or worse.  
Slasher: We’re crime fighters. That’s what we do.  
Ne: I know. But it’s too early. Her health isn’t getting better. When Sentinels bring a whole army on us, I don’t want her to be an easy target.  
Ne and Slasher reach a secret passageway to Ne’s house and they both go through it, ending up in his garage.   
Ne: I need to get to Kris’ camera system.  
Slasher: He’s never gonna let you use it.  
Ne: Since hen do you care about his stuff?  
Slasher: Fair enough. How do you plan to do that?  
Ne: Easy, you will help me.  
Slasher: Interesting, tell me more.  
Ne: You get me up to the top of the building. Ironically, the top of it has the worst security. From the rooftop, I’ll get in the building and enter his room. There, I’ll go into his system and find the server with the cameras.  
Slasher: That sounds suspiciously simple.  
Ne: Trust me, it’s that easy.  
Both of them suddenly hear someone opening the entrance door and walking into the house quietly. Ne creates one neon bullet and slasher takes both of his guns and they aim at the entrance. When Amy walks in, she flinches from the surprise and they both relax.  
Amy: Jeez, since when are you two so jumpy?  
Slasher: having a gunfight with who knows how many professionals can do that to you.  
Ne: What are you doing here anyway?  
Amy: Wanted to hear what we’ll do next.  
Ne: Me and Slasher are gonna hack into Kris’ camera system and transfer it to my helmet.  
Amy: Stealth and hacking are kinda my areas, don’t you think?  
Slasher: I’m pretty sure that there’s no chance of him letting you do anything for some time.  
Ne: Exactly.  
Amy: Fine, but if you get arrested or whatever Kris does when he captures someone, don’t blame it on me.  
Ne: Don’t worry, I have a perfect plan.  
Amy: If you say so.  
Amy goes to the living room and sits on the couch so she can watch TV.  
Slasher: You’re not gonna be able to hold her out of battle for long.  
Ne: I know. That’s what worries me. This is getting out of hand


	17. Following directions

Ne and slasher are running across the city rooftops. They decided that it was best that they don’t use their vehicles, so that they could take the higher and less obvious way.  
Ne: We’re almost there. Lets run through the plan one more time.  
Slasher: We get as close to the EDS building as possible, before we grapple up there together. We avoid windows so that we don’t get spotted. I wait on the roof While you sneak in and get yourself connected.  
Ne connects his helmet with Amy’s mask so that she could hear their progress while she’s at his house.  
Ne: Did you hear all of that, Amy?  
Amy: Loud and clear. Remember, try not to use your powers and avoid meeting any guards.  
Ne: Don’t worry about me. I got this.  
Ne and Slasher reach the building. Ne holds on to Slasher while he fires off his grapple and pulls himself and Ne all the way to the rooftop.  
Slasher: So, do you have anything special planned out for me here while you do your part, or not?  
Ne: As far as I’m concerned, you can go. I only needed your help for the climbing part.  
Slasher: Alright. I’m gonna head back to your house to keep Amy company. She’ll probably go crazy from missing all of this and being alone.  
Amy: Hey, I heard that!  
Slasher: Whoops.  
Ne: Looks like you’re gonna need to come back with an apology.  
Slasher: Oh, shut up. Have fun with your break in.  
Slasher jumps off the roof and grapples to a nearby building, giving himself a nearby landing before continuing to run in the direction of Ne’s house.  
Ne: Okay, now to get in this place.  
Ne goes to the rooftop entrance and phase shifts through the lock, popping out on the other side.The hallway is empty, giving him free passage, except for one camera.  
Amy: Don’t damage it. You don’t want to leave any obvious evidence.  
Ne: There are other ways to shut down a camera.  
Ne absorbs the camera’s power and it shuts down.  
Amy: Better move quick. I don’t think that cameras randomly crashing is quite normal for this place.  
Ne: Yup, good thing that the door of Kris’ room is terribly protected.  
Ne runs to the door. Just as he is about to phase shift through it, Amy stops him.  
Amy: Wait! Was there anyone in the room last time?  
Ne: Oh yeah, good save. There are two guards, one on each corner closer to the door.  
Amy: You can’t let them see you.  
Ne: I know. I got a solution for that as well.  
Ne concentrates on his powers. He remembers the lights on the ceiling of Kris’ room. He uses the energy of the lights and turns them into neon bullets. Before the guards react, Ne hits the guards with the bullets, knocking them out. He stands still, listening to check if they are maybe still awake. Since he doesn’t hear anything, he phase shifts into the room. The guards were, indeed, knocked out. Ne unzips his jacket and takes two cable ties from his inner pocket and uses them on both guards. When he is done, he immediately zips up his jacket.  
Ne: Don’t want you two randomly waking up and grabbing your guns.  
Amy: Do you really enjoy talking to yourself that much.  
Ne: It’s not talking to myself if you’re listening. And yes, yes I do.  
Ne quickly accesses Kris’ computer. He sees a lot of files about Kris’ allies and enemies.  
Ne: This will be useful as well.  
After a short time of searching, Ne finds the camera broadcast system. He transfers the camera system and the data files to his helmet. Just as he does that, all of the windows get protected by metal plates closing over them as an alarm goes off.  
Amy: Good job.  
Ne: Well I didn’t hear you trying to stop me.  
Amy: You have to get out quickly, they’re probably coming right now.  
Ne: Oh, you don’t say?  
Ne quickly phase shifts out of the room back into the hallway. He hears many footsteps and voices slowly approaching.  
“The alarm came from Boss’ room. The data has been compromised.”  
Ne: Sorry Kris.  
Ne quickly dashes through the now armored rooftop entrance, breaking the door and the metal plates that were supposed to make it impassable.  
“That came from the entrance. Split up. Group A take the entrance, group B check Kris’ room.”  
“Understood.”  
By the time group A reaches the entrance, Ne already jumped down to ground level and started running back to his house. Not wanting to create his bike so that he doesn’t attract too much attention, he uses his super speed to run through small alleys. Group B unlocks the door to Kris’ room and enters. All of them had their guns ready, but noticed that there’s no one there. After a few seconds, they notice the knocked out guards.  
“Are they alive?”  
After checking their vitals, the group finds out that the room guards are just unconscious and they notice the cable ties.  
“Whoever this was, they weren’t from Sentinels. If they were, these guards would have been dead instead of knocked out.”  
“We have to inform Kris about this.”  
Ne reaches his street pretty quickly and uses one of his secret passageways to the house.  
Ne: I’m back.  
Ne enters the living room, where he finds Amy and Slasher sitting on the couch.  
Amy: Well that was interesting to watch.  
Ne: What can I say, not everyone is a stealth and hacking pro like you.  
Amy: But you did get the job done.  
Ne shows all of the cameras on the TV screen.  
Ne: Yup. I got some files about Kris’ allies and enemies as well.  
Slasher: Oooh, I wan’t to read that. It’s like a diary, military edition.  
Ne and Amy both looked at Slasher confused.  
Slasher: Yes, that’s a thing now, don’t judge me.  
Ne and Amy: Okay then.  
Slasher: That was accurate.  
Ne: We know.  
Amy: Okay, but seriously, If I can’t help today, can I at least come back tomorrow?  
Ne: Fine. You can.  
Amy: YUS. Thanks, N!  
Amy hugs Ne tightly and Ne blushes softly.  
Ne: Uhhh… Yeah, no problem.  
Slasher: Imagine the advantage we have over Sentinels now with these cameras and the data you just brought.  
Ne: It’s a good start, but we’ll need more.  
Amy: What do you suggest?  
Ne: We play their game.  
Slasher: Oh? So you mean that we’re gonna track them and follow their activity.  
Ne: Exactly.  
Slasher:; That’s actually pretty smart. When do we begin?  
Ne: Whenever you want.  
Amy: I think that the sooner we start, the better.  
Slasher: She’s right. We’ll want time on our side.  
Ne: Than it’s settled. Amy, you will handle the cameras and the info on our enemies to help out Slasher, since I have another copy of everything.  
Amy: Alright, Anything special I should know about the commands.  
Ne: Don’t worry about that, I’ll set them up.

Kris went back to his base as soon as he got the alert on his phone. He asked one of the guards what happened and she told him that she didn’t know, explaining that no one got to see the intruder and that the cameras haven’t recorded anything neither. He went to his room, changed his outfit to a more casual one and took a taxi to Ne’s house. Kris reaches the door. As he grabs the handle, he notices that the door is unlocked so he goes in. When he enters the house, he hears Amy, Ne and Slasher discussing something.  
Slasher: But what if you just gave her a bigger dose, wouldn’t that make it last longer?  
Ne: It would just burn out faster.  
Amy: I’m doing better anyway. I’m good right now.  
Ne: Not good enough.  
Kris walks into the room and notices all three of them, and the big TV with all of the cameras on display, confirming his doubts.  
Kris: Do you realize what all of you just did?  
Slasher: I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
Kris: You broke into my base!  
Ne: Slasher will pay for the door.  
Kris: I’m not talking about the damages. You stole my data.  
Ne: I prefer to use the word “duplicated”.  
Kris: I don’t care what you did. That’s still messed up.  
Amy: Oh, come on. We just borrowed some of your info. Not like you don’t have it anymore.  
Kris: That data was private Amy  
Ne: Just like our identities, but I bet you have a lot about us.  
Kris: Well, I do about Dominik, but not that much about you two.  
Ne: Lets keep it that way. You said that you would help, right? Well… this is how we bring down the Sentinels.  
Kris: What are you talking about?  
Slasher: Isn’t it obvious? With these, we can track their every move.  
Amy: It will be way more easy to predict their tactics when we can see them all the time.  
Kris: Okay, you got a point there, but how do you plan to watch everything at the same time?  
Ne: I can watch the cameras through my helmet, while Amy will inform Slasher from here.  
Kris: Wait, why aren’t you fighting with them?  
Amy: I’m sick… At least, that’s what Ne claims.  
Ne: She’s done for today.  
Kris: How do you know that?  
Ne: I know her illness perfectly.  
Kris: So you’re some kind of a doctor all of a sudden.  
Amy: It’s a magic problem.  
Kris: Oh. She has a weakness, or something?  
Ne’s visor looses all color as he answers.  
Ne: None of your business.  
Kris: What is that supposed to mean?  
Slasher: Better drop the conversation, He really doesn’t like talking about his and Amy’s soul problems.  
Kris looses patience and starts walking towards the exit.  
Kris: Fine. Protect your secrets while you exploit mine. See if I care.  
Kris exits the house. The lights on Ne’s visor return.  
Slasher: I knew that he wouldn’t like this.  
Ne: That’s his problem. We need this information to help us, and as much as I can see, he has more than enough. 

Frisk keeps running through the Core. It is way brighter than the other areas. The metal floors are bright blue and the neon lights are just making it even more brighter. Frisk has been traveling through the core for some time already. She has reached a bridge with a laser wall blocking the path. Alphys calls Frisk.  
Alphys: Looks like you can’t proceed until you hit the switch. B-but, those lasers will activate when you do. Ummm… Looks like they’ll come in this order: Orange. Orange. Blue.  
Frisk hits the switch. The lasers start approaching, but they’re in the complete opposite order than what Alphys said.  
Chara: What the hell!?  
Luckily, the antidote healed Frisk completely by now, so she was able to react fast enough. She crosses the bridge.  
Alphys: Oh my god, are you okay? I… I’m sorry, I gave you the wrong order. E-everything’s fine, okay? L-let’s just keep heading to the right.  
Chara: No. Everything is not fine.  
Frisk: I’ll actually try doing the complete opposite of what she tells me. Who knows, we might find a shortcut or something.  
Chara: I wouldn’t be surprised, to be honest.  
Alphys: A crossroads… Uhh… Tr… Try continuing forward!  
Frisk questionably looks at Chara and Chara realizes that Frisk is trying to decide if she should continue going forward or not.  
Alphys: W-Wait! No, I think you should h-head north!  
Chara: Okay, just keep following the path.  
Frisk ignores Alphys and goes to the next room. Just like the both of them expected, it was the right decision.   
Alphys: W-why didn’t you go to the left room?  
Frisk: I wanted to check what is in this one. It looks like the right path anyway.  
Alphys: F-fine, yeah, you-you’re right. M-more lasers… Okay, I… I won’t mess around this time. I’ll just deactivate the lasers and let you through… They’re… They’re not turning off… I can’t turn them off, I… I-i-it’s okay! I have this under control! I’m going to turn off the p-power for that whole node. Then you can walk across.  
Suddenly, all the lights and the lasers in the area turn off. Frisk carefully starts walking through the bridge.  
Alphys: W-WAIT! STOP!  
All of the lights and lasers turn back on. The blue lasers harmlessly pass through Frisk, trapping her in place.   
Alphys: Th-the power… It’s turning itself back on. D-damn it… I can’t turn it off. You’re trapped.  
Chara: Why doesn’t this surprise me.  
As frisk looks around, trying to find a solution, she sees in the distance a tinny blue light turning on in the darkness, before the lasers turn off again, but the rest of the power stays on. The small light disappears.  
Alphys: Wait… how? I-I mean, I fixed it! You c-can pass now.  
Frisk moves on to the next room.  
Alphys: OK! Y-you should… you should… I don’t know? This isn’t going according to plan at all…   
Alphys hangs up.  
Chara: Guess we messed up her trap.  
Frisk uses the save point in front of her.  
The air is filled with the smell of ozone… it fills you with determination.   
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110  
Frisk: Where do we go now?  
Chara: Try the left path.  
Frisk: Any special reason for that?  
Chara shrugs.  
Chara: Just a hunch.  
Frisk listens to Chara and takes the left path. She remembers the height she is on right now, after seeing the clouds bellow the platform she is walking on. As she walks, Frisk wonders what was the source of the clouds in the first place, not being able to decide if they were programmed or created. Pretty quickly, she sees another path leading to the left.  
Chara: Turn here.  
Frisk enters the room and finds another puzzle just like the ones in Hotland. After a few attempts, she solves it and continues forward.  
Frisk: How do you know where we need to go?  
Chara: I have some memories of this place. Gaster often worked in the Core and I was helping him out sometimes.  
Frisk: So he knows you.  
Chara: Maybe. As much as I know, the other monsters weren’t the ones that forgot the most, they only forgot him. From what I can tell, he seems lost. He might have forgotten something as well. Sans probably knows more about that.  
Frisk: We need to ask him later on.  
After some more exploring and befriending monsters, Frisk finally reaches the elevator and a save star.  
Behind this door must be the elevator to the King’s castle. You’re filled with determination.  
01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110   
Chara: We’re getting close.  
Frisk breathes in, preparing herself for whatever waits through the door and walks in. Darkness replaces the blue walls, as Frisk approaches Mettaton, blocking the path.  
Chara: How long was he standing there?  
MTT: THIS IS IT. THIS WILL BE OUR FINAL “FIGHT”. BEFORE WE DO THIS, I JUST WANT TO SAY… I DON’T WANT TO PLAY BY ALPHYS’ RULES ANYMORE. THE WHOLE… KILLER ROBOT THING? THAT’S NOT ME. I DON’T WANT TO HARM ANYONE. I ALWAYS WANTED TO ENTERTAIN, BRING JOY TO PEOPLE. BUT THIS IS NOT IT. AS WE SPEAK, ALPHYS IS HEADING HERE AND SHE IS PLANNING TO “SHUT ME DOWN”, MAKING HERSELF YOUR SAVIOR AND THE HEROINE OF THE STORY. BUT IN REALITY… SHE’S REALLY NOT. SHE WATCHED YOU TRAVEL THROUGH THE COMPUTERWORLD. AN IDEA CAME TO HER MIND. IF SHE WOULD FIND A WAY TO CAPTURE YOU, SHE EXPECTED THAT SHE WOULD IMPRESS UNDYNE AND THE KING, AND HER WISH TO DO SO ONLY GREW STRONGER AS YOU PROGRESSED. I ATTEMPTED TO HELP YOU OUT A FEW TIMES, BUT FOR THE REST OF THE SITUATIONS, YOU EITHER HAD GOOD LUCK, OR… SOMEONE ELSE PROTECTING YOU AS WELL. BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER NOW. WITHOUT THE FURTHER ADO…  
The lights on the platform Frisk and Mettaton are standing turn on, glowing a bright red and all of the cameras turn on. Frisk hears someone running behind her, but the doors closed. She hears loud banging on the door seconds after.  
Alphys: H-hey!!! Wh-wh-what’s going on!! I-i-i can’t get in!  
Mettaton grabs his microphone as the show starts.  
MTT: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM’S BEEN CANCELLED!!! BUT WE’VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!!  
The platform suddenly starts raising with huge speed, throwing Frisk out of balance.  
MTT: REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL SURPRISES!! ON OUR NEW SHOW… “ATTACK OF THE ROBOT!”  
Mettaton attacks!  
MTT: YOU SURVIVED THE GUARDS, THE CORE, THE PUZZLES, BUT NOW… YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE ME. AND THE THREAT IS AS BIG AS LAST TIME.  
Frisk relaxes a bit when she hears the hint Mettaton gave. Since she is the only one that knows his plan, no one else will understand what Mettaton really meant.  
Frisk offers to spare Mettaton. He answers in a voice that suggests seriousness, notifying Frisk that what he’s about to tell is really the truth.  
MTT: LISTEN, DARLING. I’VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU’RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY.  
Frisk finds that worrying.  
Mettaton fires off a few slow projectiles and Frisk flawlessly moves between them,   
MTT: BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE’S PLAN!  
Frisk and Chara: What?  
MTT: I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION!  
Chara: I can’t decide between thinking that he is truly meaning that, or is it just because of the potential human viewers.  
Frisk quietly replies.  
Frisk: Probably a combination of both.  
Mettaton expands his arms, trying to grab Frisk. She blocks his attempts with her glow stick.  
MTT: THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I’LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER… AND BECOME THE STAR I’VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING. HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS… NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME!  
Mettaton sends a row of rockets. Frisk shoots one of them with her phone blaster and the explosion creates a domino effect, destroying the other rockets in the process.  
MTT: GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I’LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SO WHAT IF A FEW STARS GET FORGOTTEN BECAUSE OF ME? THAT’S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!  
Alphys suddenly calls.  
Alphys: U..uh… I can’t see what’s going on in there, but… D-d-don’t give up, okay!? Th… there’s o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton… It’s… um… it’s… This is a work in progress, so don’t judge it too hard… But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That’s because there’s a switch on his backside. So, i-if you flip the s-s-switch… he’ll be… Vulnerable.  
Frisk tells Mettaton that there’s a mirror behind him. He acts naive and turns around, giving Frisk the chance to flip the switch and she takes the chance. Mettaton pretends to be surprised. Suddenly, smoke machines and light projectors appear out of nowhere, hiding Mettaton.  
MTT: Ohhhh my.  
The outlines of his now tall and more human-like body are barely visible through the smoke.   
MTT: If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You’re desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude… Lucky for you, I’ve been aching to show this off for a long time. So… as thanks, I’ll give you a handsome reward. I’ll make your last living moments…   
The smoke disappears, revealing Mettaton’s metal body. His arms are the only parts that still look the same. The chest area is additionally armored with strong shoulder plates and another layer of metal in front of his chest. Like his classic form, there’s a blue switch on the front part. The outline of the boots and the space between the arm plates is filled with blue lights, while the heart containment area is filled with purple lights. a part of his face still hasn’t been covered, revealing metal parts below the fake face mask above it.  
MTT: ABSOLUTELY beautiful!  
The whole room lights up, revealing massive screens on top of a huge stage, with an audience in front of it. There are so many monsters, that Frisk guesses that probably most of the citizens are there. She even spots Sans and Papyrus in the crowd. Sans is carefully watching Frisk, following her and Mettaton’s movement. Papyrus is simply excited to see Mettaton live and is wearing a “Mettaton’s GREATEST fan” that he made himself, by writing it with a marker on a plain T-shirt.  
Papyrus: SANS, LOOK! OUR FRIEND, THE HUMAN IS PERFORMING WITH METTATON. I WISH I WAS UP THERE WITH THEM.  
Sans: but bro, if you were up there, you would be to great for mettaton. you would just steal his show.  
Papyrus: YOU REALLY THINK SO?  
Sans: you’re a pro, bro. your style is simply too rad.  
Papyrus: I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR THE SAKE OF THE SHOW.  
Sans: yeah. just sit back, relax and let me keep an eye out for the show.  
Some of the screens show the audience, while others are following Frisk, Mettaton and the ratings. Currently, the ratings are 3990.  
Mettaton EX makes his premiere!  
Mettaton keeps dancing. Frisk poses dramatically, raising the ratings up to four thousand.  
MTT: Lights! Camera! Action!  
Mettaton starts dancing around Frisk, making a few fake kick attacks near her. Frisk makes an effort to dodge the “attacks” as gracefully as possible.  
Frisk: If you keep up like this, I’m not gonna have a scratch at the end.  
Mettaton sends small robots and they throw small heart shaped pillows at Frisk. She easily avoids the pillows, amazing the audience.  
MTT: I’m the idol everyone craves!  
Frisk avoids more of Mettaton’s dance moves. Mettaton sends more robots and extends his arms, trying to block Frisk’s path, but she easily avoids the arms and the hearts.  
MTT: Oooh, it’s time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard… This one’s an essay question!  
What do you love most about Mettaton?  
Chara: I got this.  
Chara summons the console and opens the keyboard. Frisk can’t decide what to type.  
MTT: Speechless…? Who can blame you?  
The ratings increase, while Mettaton saves Frisk’s “essay” for future use.  
MTT: Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don’t I show you mine?  
The containment glass of Mettaton’s soul opens, releasing it. The soul starts sending out lightning bolts everywhere. Frisk carefully moves in between them and hits away the hearts of approaching robots with her glow stick.  
MTT: Ooooh, I’m just warming up!  
Mettaton sends more robots, but Frisk shoots all of them with her phone blaster before they have the time to throw their pillows.  
MTT: How are you on the dance floor?  
A disco ball lowers, sending rays of light everywhere around the stage. Frisk playfully dances and moves around the light rays, avoiding them.  
MTT: Can you keep up the pace!?  
Frisk continues to dodge the lights.  
MTT: Lights! Camera Bombs!  
Mettaton extends his arms next to Frisk, trapping her in a tight space while he sends bombs. Frisk shoots the bombs and quickly moves out of the way of the bomb’s light.   
MTT: Things are blowing up!  
Mettaton uses the same attack and Frisk flawlessly gets through it, just like last time. The audience is getting more and more excited.  
MTT: Time for our union-regulated break!  
For a few seconds, Mettaton doesn’t move at all, while all the screens on the wall say “HAPPY BREAKTIME”. The screens switch back to their previous displays and Mettaton starts dancing again, but this time, faster than before.  
MTT: We’ve grown so distant, darling… How about another heart-to-heart?  
Mettaton’s soul pops out again, sending out the shock attacks, while it’s armored with a few blocks circling around it. Since he used too much energy on that attack, the magnet links on his arms have shut down and his arms dropped to the ground. Smoke starts floating up from his shoulders.  
MTT: A… arms?  
Wh… who needs arms  
Mettaton gracefully stomps forward with his leg.  
MTT: With legs like these? I’m still going to win!  
Mettaton sends out a few boxes forward and Frisk ducks below them before standing back up. The boxes suddenly start going back and hit her from behind, knocking her down. Frisk quickly recovers and gets ready for the next attack.  
MTT: Come on…   
Mettaton sends more bombs and Frisk avoids them. This time, she is ready, as she turns around and waits for them to come back, before dodging them again.  
MTT: The show… must go on!  
Mettaton sends a big amount of bombs and cubes in Frisk’s direction. She has a hard time avoiding them, since there are really a lot of them. Frisk decides to just hit them out of the way with her glow stick. Frisk does another pose. The audience loves the show.  
Chara: Frisk! Look at the ratings! We’re almost there.  
As Frisk checks the ratings screen, she notices that they really have almost reached the top.  
MTT: Dr… Drama! A… Action  
Mettaton sends more projectiles. It is getting really easy for Frisk to knock them away.  
MTT: L… Lights! C… Cameras! Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? …or do you just believe in yourself that much?  
Frisk: I will get through.  
Mettaton sends more bombs which Frisk easily destroys.  
MTT: Well, darling! It’s either me or you! But I think we both already know who’s going to win.  
Mettaton smiles as he winks. Frisk starts to feel bad a little bit for destroying Mettaton’s body even tho he has been helping Frisk out the whole time.  
MTT: Witness the true power of humanity’s star!  
Mettaton activates his soul again and uses all of the attacks he has left. Since they are really slow, Frisk doesn’t have a problem with dodging them. After the attack, Mettaton’s legs disconnect as well and he falls to the ground.  
MTT: OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!!  
Frisk looks at the screen and notices that the ratings are over ten thousand.  
MTT: THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I’VE EVER HAD!!!  
Frisk feels better now, since she knows that she helped him out in a way.  
MTT: WE’VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE!  
The crowd is completely quiet, listening to Mettaton’s instructions.  
MTT: ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME… BEFORE I LEAVE THE COMPUTERWORLD FOREVER!! LET’S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST! …HI, YOU’RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW???  
The caller is silent for a few seconds. When he starts talking, Mettaton flinches from the voice. He knows exactly who the caller is.  
Blooky: oh…. hi… mettaton… i really liked watching your show. my life is pretty boring… but… seeing you on the screen… brought excitement to my life… vicariously. i can’t tell, but… i guess this is the last episode…? i’ll miss you…  
His words brake Mettaton’s heart as he remembers how he abandoned Napstablook, so long ago.   
Blooky: …mettaton… oh… i didn’t mean to talk so long… oh…………..  
MTT: NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL… H… THEY ALREADY HUNG UP.  
Frisk walks up to Mettaton and puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
MTT: I’LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!!!  
All of the viewers start calling and saying how much they love him and his show.  
MTT: AH… I… I SEE… EVERYONE… THANK YOU SO MUCH. DARLING. PERHAPS… IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE. FOR A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS… THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT… THE COMPUTERWORLD WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I’D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO… I THINK I’LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. BESIDES. YOU’VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS… EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I’M SURE YOU’LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY. HA, HA… IT’S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM’S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS… INEFFICIENT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I’LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND… WELL… I’LL BE ALRIGHT.  
Frisk tightly hugs Mettaton and whispers quietly.  
Frisk: Thank you… For everything.  
MTT: KNOCK ‘EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE… THANK YOU. YOU’VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!  
Mettaton shuts down. Alphys runs in on the stage, while the other mosnters start exiting from the room.  
Alphys: I… I managed to open the lock! Are you two…   
Alphys notices the disassembled Mettaton.  
Alphys: Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you… thank GOD, it’s just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have… I would have… I m-mean, h-hey, it’s n-no problem, you know? He’s just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always… J-just build another…. Why don’t you go on ahead?  
Frisk passes Mettaton and Alphys. She looks back one more time and sees Alphys working on reassembling Mettaton’s arms and legs. Frisk glares at Alphys.  
Frisk: He’s much more than just a robot. He’s a friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Ne: We need to be ready.  
Slasher: Oh, come on. We fight those idiots almost every day. Do you really think that they will be a threat.  
Ne: Listen, Frisk is almost at the end of the Computerworld probably. When she starts activating the portal, it will send a beam up into the sky, which will attract unwanted attention.  
Amy: Are you saying that both Cobra and Ramirez will show up?  
Ne: Exactly.  
Slasher: Still. We can handle Cobra and I haven’t seen Ramirez fight once. He’ll probably be an easy target.  
Amy: I don’t think that he would be leading the sentinels if he was just another soldier.  
Ne: Not to mention that the elites are stronger than before.  
Slasher: Alright. Lets hear your plan.  
Ne: Firstly, we need to have a backup plan if someone gets taken down. We will be defending the portal on the mountain. If I get get beaten, you shall take my spot and let one of Kris’ soldiers take yours. You’ll need to stick to cover, since there will be a lot of enemy firepower. Engage Cobra from distance while he’s distracted and use the hook of you grapple to your advantage. Cobra’s weak spots are his hands, that’s where his armor is weakest. Amy will use the camera system to help you out.  
Amy: What if something happens to him?  
Ne: I’ll just have to defend his and mine stop at the same time.  
Slasher: You might be fast, but you’re definitely not that fast.  
Ne: I know, but that’s the best we’ve got. We have dozens of soldiers while they have hundreds, remember?  
Slasher: You got a point there.  
Ne: I will keep Ramirez and Cobra distracted while you take out their soldiers. Bring any firepower necessary, the whole place will probably be a warzone.  
Slasher: I like the sound of that.  
Ne and Amy look at him surprised.  
Slasher: I mean the guns part. Warzone is bad.  
Ne: I’ll help you out when possible, but You’re gonna have to do most of the work. If I say to fall back, I’ll create a shield that will provide you cover. Plan A is aggressive defense. Plan B is moving behind cover and fighting from there. Plan C is any means necessary and we move back all the way to the portal. Hopefully we won’t need a plan to replace C. Understood?  
Amy: Crystal clear.   
Slasher: I’m gonna go check on my weaponry.  
Slasher exits the house.  
Amy: Are you really sure about this.  
Ne: To be honest, no, I’m not, but this is the only chance we have. You can’t fight, and I’m not sure how much can we rely on Kris’ squad.  
Amy: Why?  
Ne: They work within the law, which means that they still answer to normal authority, which can be easily bought.  
Amy: I see your point.  
Ne: Basically, it is up to me and Slasher to secure the portal.  
Amy: Is it really okay for me to stay here? I mean, I’m kinda using your house and food here.  
Ne: Of course it is. I don’t need food and I like having you around.  
Amy: Good to know.  
Ne: Are you feeling better by the way?  
Amy: Well, I am tired, but I generally feel better.  
Ne: You should sleep. Resting will restore your energy better than I can.  
Amy: Alright.   
Ne gets up and starts to walk away but Amy grabs his hand.  
Amy: Uhhh, could you maybe… stay here? It feels awkward for me to sleep here if you’re not here.  
Ne: Well… I’ll stay if you want me to.  
Amy: Yeah, I’d like that.  
Ne takes off his helmet and places it on the floor, before sitting back on the couch next to her.  
Ne: Ok. Then, I’ll stay right here.  
Amy: Thank you… for taking care of me.  
Ne: Any time.

Frisk is walking through the final room of the core.  
Chara: We’re almost there. Asgore’s throne room isn’t too far now.  
Suddenly, a shadow nears Frisk. She looks back, only to see a purple cloak, without anyone inside it.  
Chara: Riverperson? What are they doing here?  
Riverperson: Tra la la… The human reaches the throne, but the risks have only grown.  
Frisk: What do you mean?  
Riverperson: What your new friends said is not true. Lied, or uninformed, it does not matter. They say that for the piece or King has will. But he will not hesitate to kill.  
Frisk: But everyone said that he is friendly. I don’t want to fight anymore!  
Riverperson turns around.  
Riverperson: Be careful when your next move you choose. Your life we do not want to lose. Tra la la…  
Before Frisk had the chance to ask any more questions, the mysterious cloak already floated away.  
Frisk: Who… Who was that?  
Chara: Riverperson is the transporter for monsters. They own a magic half boat, half cat. No one really knows what they are.  
Frisk: Can we trust them?  
Chara: While no one knows a lot about them, there are two facts known to everyone: They know everything and if they wanted you dead… Well, we wouldn’t have been talking now.  
Frisk: Oh… So I will have to fight Asgore.  
Chara: Come on, we can’t stay here for too long.  
Frisk: But what will happen now?  
Chara: Only time will tell. Lets move.  
Frisk goes in the elevator and selects the next floor. As she walks out of the elevator when it reaches the location, she is amazed by the next room. It is completely white, and behind a window, the hole city of monsters can be seen, homes and roads made out of black metal and blue light shining everywhere. The black sky is brightened by the lights of the endless city. She wishes that she could just stay here and enjoy the view. When she thinks about it, staying in the Computerworld wouldn’t be bad at all. She already made some friends, and she is sure that with the help of Sans and Mettaton, others would start to like her as well. But she knows that she can’t be selfish. She got here for monsters and Chara, and she plans to get them out.  
Chara: Are you alright?  
Frisk: Just enjoying the view.  
While I can  
Frisk reaches a house that looks exactly the same to Toriel’s… Ignoring that this one is in way much better condition.  
Chara: This was our… this was their home when things were better.  
Frisk goes into the living room.  
Chara: We would eat on that table and Toriel would read us her books later on at that chair.  
Suddenly, froggits appear in front of Frisk. She gets in a battle stance, but they don’t attack. Instead, they start talking.  
“A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins.”  
“Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”  
Chara: That’s… they are talking about me.  
The froggits go away, letting Frisk continue exploring the house. She goes into the kitchen. After checking the kitchen, she finds a key and takes it. As she passes through the living room again, whimsuns fly in and continue the story.  
“Asriel, the king’s son, heard the human’s call.”   
“He brought the human back to the castle.”  
Chara: Heh, I remember how he offered his help without hesitation.  
Frisk goes through the hallway and enters the room in which Asriel and Chara lived in. She finds two presents, neatly rapped in boxes with ribbons.  
Chara: Open the first present.  
Frisk opens the box and sees a heart shaped locket inside.  
Chara: Take it.  
Frisk reads the small writing on the locket.  
Best Friends Forever  
Frisk: Chara, I can’t wear this. It was your present.  
Chara: But I want you to wear it. Please, he would have liked you more anyway.   
Frisk: Fine, but only for you.  
Frisk puts on the locket and exits the room, leaving the other gift behind. As she keeps walking through the hallway, she encounters a row of moldsmals  
“Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings.”  
Chara: How silly I was, hoping that I would get him to meet you one day.  
“The King and Queen treated the human child as their own.”  
“The underground was full of hope.”  
Chara: Until I took it away from them.  
Frisk keeps on walking.  
Frisk: It was not your fault.  
Chara: You didn’t hear the full story yet. I became greedy… Reckless.  
Frisk walks in front of a mirror.  
Chara: But look at you. Despite everything, it’s still you. The same caring, peaceful, kind Frisk I’ve met years ago.  
Frisk blushes softly.  
Frisk: It’s hard.  
Chara: I know.  
Frisk takes another key and starts walking back. She unlocks the chain and goes downstairs. Two migosps appear.  
“Then… One day…”  
“The human became very ill”  
Chara’s voice becomes a little shaky.  
Chara: They all cared about me so much.  
After them, three vegetoids wait for Frisk to come closer.  
“The sick human had only one request.”  
“To see their friend on the surface”  
Frisk: Me?  
Chara: I was so persistent.  
“But there was nothing we could do.”  
As Frisk passes the vegetoids, two loox appear.  
“The next day.”  
“The next day.”  
“…”  
“The human died.”  
Chara stays quiet.  
Frisk walks into two snowdrakes.  
“Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbs the human’s soul.”  
“He transformed into a being with incredible power.”  
Frisk goes around the snowdrakes and sees icecaps ahead.  
“With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier.”  
“He carried the human’s body into the sunset.”  
“Back to the city of the humans.”  
Chara: We… we were so close.  
Three woshuas wait behind a corner.  
“Asriel reached the entrance to the city.”  
“He knew that he was getting closer to the human’s friend.”  
“He kept carrying the human.”  
Behind the woshuas, shyrens await.  
“Suddenly, a loud noise rang out.”  
“Two powerful wizards saw Asriel holding the human’s body.”  
“They thought that he had killed the child.”  
Three dummies peacefully stand behind the shyrens.  
“The humans attacked him with everything they had.”  
“He was struck with blow after blow.”  
“Asriel had the power to fight them.”  
Madjick and Knight knight stand together, continuing the story.  
“But…”  
“Asriel did not fight back.”  
“Clutching the human…”  
“Asriel walked away.”  
For the first time, Frisk finds a weird type of froggits, which are more armored than the original ones.  
“Wounded, Asriel stumbled home.”  
“He entered the castle and collapsed.”  
“His dust spread across the garden.”  
This was the breaking point for Chara, as she sobs softly.  
Armored whimsuns approach.  
“The kingdom fell into despair.”  
“The king and queen had lost two children in one night.”  
“The humans had once again taken everything from us.  
Chara: It was me! I-I d-did this to t-t-them.  
Frisk becomes overwhelmed, by Chara’s sadness and the story itself.  
Three Astigmatisms hover nearby.  
“The king decided it was time to end our suffering.”  
“Every human who falls down here must die.”  
“With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.”  
When Frisk passes them, she notices moldsmall, loox and migosp standing together.  
“It’s not long now.”  
“King Asgore will let us go.”  
“King Asgore will give us hope.”  
“King Asgore will save us all.”  
Pyrope and to vulkins wait behind.  
“You should be smiling, too.”  
“Aren’t you excited?”  
“Aren’t you happy?”  
One last froggit appears, and before he hops away, he says one sentence that completely breaks Chara.  
You’re going to be free.  
Chara starts crying, not being able to continue. Frisk sits down.  
Frisk: We don’t have to continue right away. Lets take a break. We could both use it.   
Frisk and Chara sit in silence for a few minutes, before they start going again. They reach the next room. It is completely made out of blue metals, shining and bouncing light everywhere. The windows have the Delta Rune symbol on them. Even with all the light, a figure far up ahead is still dark. Frisk uses a savepoint, before approaching the figure. As she gets closer, she realizes that it is Sans. Bells ring out through the room. Sans starts talking, but in a completely different voice.  
Sans: So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments,you will meet the king. Together… You will determine the future of this world. That’s then. Now. You will… you will… ah, forget it.  
Sans’ voice returns back to normal.  
Sans: listen, kid. i was supposed to judge you, but you two have already passed through enough already. you were amazing. you didn’t hurt a single monster. you avoided getting love and exp.  
Frisk: But weren’t those supposed to make me more powerful?  
Sans: power helps to live, but it also destroys. love and exp are acronyms. they stand for level of violence and execution points.  
Frisk: Oh…  
Sans: yeah. good thing you dodged that.  
Frisk: But what do I do Sans?  
Sans: what?  
Frisk: I don’t ant to kill Asgore… But I don’t want to die either.   
Sans: you can always not fight him and stay here with us. i know that we don’t have much, but you would be safe.  
Sans reminds Frisk of her fight with Toriel, only bringing back more painful memories.  
Frisk: I have to pass through Asgore if I want to break the barrier.  
Sans: you’re right. that only leaves one option.  
Sans sighs, tiredly.  
Sans: i can’t believe i’m doing this.  
Frisk: Doing what?  
Sans: I’m about to betray the whole kingdom.  
Frisk: What?!  
Chara is equally surprised.  
Sans: Come on. I’m gonna try to talk Asgore out from fighting you.  
Frisk: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Sans: You did so much for us already. This is the least I can do for you.  
Sans and Frisk start walking to the next room.  
Chara: I can’t believe that he’s actually going to do this.  
Sans: i said that i was going to protect you.  
Chara: Wait, you can hear me?  
Sans: and see you.  
Frisk: You have so much explaining to do if we get through this,  
Sans: a skeleton never reveals his secrets.  
Chara: Pfft, is that a rule or something?  
Sans: well, actually, all of the previous members of the font family had a lot of secrets. no wonder that only a few of us are left.  
Frisk, Sans and CHara reach the end of the corridor.  
Sans: this is it. remember, stay determined.  
All of them enter the throne room. They see Asgore watering flowers. Asgore hears them approaching.  
Asgore: Dum dee dum… Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers.  
Chara: He always loved doing that.  
Asgore: …Here we are!  
Asgore slowly turns around and sees Frisk and Sans, standing in front of him. Shocked, he takes a step back.  
Asgore: Oh.  
Sans: heya asgore.  
Asgore: Sans? Did you escort the human all the way here?  
Sans: nah, she got here on her own, i just now found her.  
Asgore: I so badly want to say, “would you like a cup of tea?”. But… you know how it is.  
Sans: actually, about that…  
Asgore: Yes?  
Sans: i think… you shouldn’t fight the human.  
Asgore: What?  
Sans: she’s harmless.  
Asgore: Sans… You do understand that the human has the last soul needed for us to be free?  
Sans: i will find a different way.   
Asgore: Why do you want to protect that human so much?  
Sans: don’t you see? i watched her whole journey. she didn’t hurt anyone, and judging by her skills, she could have easily defeated most of the underground if she wanted to.  
Asgore: Peaceful, or not, there is a law against humans.  
Sans: well, i guess you’re just gonna have to change it.  
Asgore creates his red trident.  
Asgore: Protecting a human is treason, Sans. Please… Do not make me fight you.  
Sans creates his bone staff and defensively holds it in front of Frisk.  
Sans: if that’s what it takes, than that’s what i’m gonna do.  
Asgore: In that case, goodbye, my old friend.  
Asgore raises his trident, ready to attack. Sans holds on to his staff, while making sure that Frisk is behind him. Suddenly, small bullets circle Asgore and they all hit him, knocking him down.  
Chara: NO!  
Sans: asgore!  
Sans drops his bone staff and runs to him. Before he even has the chance to check Asgore’s soul, Asgore’s body already turns to dust. One final bullet flies in, breaking Asgore’s soul into pieces. Chara is completely frozen, not knowing what to do.  
Sans: that… wasn’t me.  
Frisk quickly looks around, full of fear, trying to find the attacker. Flowey suddenly pops out of the ground, scaring Frisk.  
Sans: flowey.  
Flowey: You idiots. You haven’t learned a thing…  
All the souls the monsters have gathered so far start circling Flowey.  
Flowey: In this world…   
It’s KILL or BE killed  
Flowey’s face melts as he absorbs the souls. Everything starts falling apart. The Computerworld is breaking as it becomes darker, more glitched than before.  
Sans: i got this, just gimme a second.  
Sans opens the console and starts messing with the code. He quickly eliminates the viruses Flowey was trying to use to tear the Computerworld apart.  
Sans: ok, i’ve managed to stabilize the computerworld, but he still has the control.   
Darkness is everywhere. Suddenly, bright lights turn on, showing a picture with a monster resembling a loox and a human from older times with text.  
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS  
One day…  
The picture suddenly glitches out, deforming the monster and the human  
they all disappeared without a trace.  
Everything is gone gain. Sans summons Frisk’s soul and uses her console.

Flowey LV 9999 9999:99  
My World

Continue Restart

Frisk finally breaks the silence with a shaky voice  
Frisk: What’s going on?  
Sans: he has the control. he has the save… he has everything.  
Frisk: You sounded like you knew him. Did you fight him before? If so, you know how to beat him, right?  
Sans: i fought him countless times, but never like this. he is more powerful now than he has ever been.  
Chara: What do we do now?  
Sans: the only thing we can. fight for this world.  
Sans selects continue. Suddenly, a save star appears in the distance. Frisk slowly walks to it, while Sans watches her surroundings, being really careful, since the only light sources in the area are his and Frisk’s suits, the star and her glow stick. Frisk attempts to use the save star. As the console opens, it starts glitching, before it completely crashes. Behind it, Flowey’s huge face lights up on a screen.  
Flowey: Howdy! It’s me, Flowey. Flowey the flower! I owe you a huge thanks. You really distracted that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten such an easy shot. But now, with your help… He’s dead. And I’ve got the humans souls.  
The screen turns off, before turning back on seconds after.  
Flowey: Boy! I’ve been empty for so long… It feels great to have a soul inside me again… Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling… Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you? Well, that’s just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more… Before I become god. And then, with my newfound powers… Monsters. Humans. Everyone. I’ll show them all the real meaning of this world.  
Sans opens Frisk’s console to check the older save file, but doesn’t find anything.  
Flowey: Oh, and forget about escaping to your old save file. It’s gone forever. But don’t worry. Your old friend Flowey… Has worked out a replacement for you! I’ll save over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces… Over, and over, and over…  
Sans steps in front of Frisk.  
Sans: do you really think i’m gonna let that happen?  
Flowey: …What? Do you really think you can stop me? Hee hee hee… You really are an idiot, trashbag.  
All of the souls are summoned in a circle, while a huge beast starts approaching, radiating a blood red light across the area. As it gets closer, its disgusting body gets visible, standing tall, made out of plantlike body mass and metal armor everywhere, a flat screen instead of a head and bellow it a four eyed creature with a sideways mouth. On the screen, his intimidating face shows up and he starts laughing like a maniac.  
Omega Flowey attacks.  
He starts shooting out razor sharp blades out of the eyes. Sans blocks all of the blades with his staff, while Frisk stays behind him. Two flamethrowers on top of his pipes activate. Frisk and Sans jump back, avoiding the fire. Some of Flowey’s vines rush forward. Sans moves aside, pulling Frisk with him. Frisk gets an idea. She takes her phone and uses the blaster to fire a shot at Flowey. If there was any damage, than it was way too small to be visible. One of the tubes around the eyes lights up in cyan, as Flowey uses one of the souls for more powerful attacks. He summons giant knives circling around Frisk and Sans. They carefully move between the knives, until the soul breaks free and turns the knives into healing magic. Flowey creates multiple bombs in the air, which start falling down. Sans quickly fires a barrage of bones, destroying the bombs. Flowey uses the next soul, creating huge hands which he uses in an attempt to crush his opponents. Sans keeps opening portals and guiding Frisk to the other side. Soon, Flowey looses control over the soul and it gets free. Flowey stabs one of his arms into the ground, while his vines shoot forward to Frisk and Sans. While Sans is busy blocking the attacks from front, the underground arm sends vines to dig up behind them. As the vines reach the surface and rush towards Sans and Frisk, they are stopped when a blue sword cuts them multiple times. Surprised by the sound, Sans and Frisk quickly look back, to see Papyrus.  
Sans: papyrus?! what are you doing here?  
Papyrus and Sans keep talking while they block attacks from Flowey.  
Papyrus: THE HUMAN AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO VISIT UNDYNE, BUT SHE NEVER SHOVED UP. I WENT TO LOOK FOR HER AND SAW YOU FIGHTING THIS THING. SANS, WHAT IS GOING ON?  
Sans: we’re trying to save the world. i’ll protect the kid, you take care of the abomination.  
Another soul starts glowing. Papyrus shoots up a long bone from the ground bellow him, lifting himself up all the way to Flowey’s height. From that level of height, Papyrus sees the full room.  
A strange light fills the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems The battle has just started. As Frisk sees the skeleton brothers protecting her, she is filled with determination. Sans takes care of blocking Flowey’s attacks, and Papyrus leaps from the bone with his sword, landing on the activated tube and stabs his sword in it, freeing the soul early. He continues to swiftly drop down, his landing cracking the floor below him. Flowey sends a bunch of pellets on Sans and Frisk, while he tries to crush Papyrus with his arm. Sans’ eyesockets go dark and in his left eyesocket, an incomplete blue circle of energy lights up, as he blocks all of the pellets with speed to fast to track. As he stops moving, his eyesockets go back to normal. Papyrus jumps out of the way of Flowey’s attack and uses the chance to cut the now trapped arm. One of the pellets breaks apart into more tiny pieces, cutting Papyrus. Flowey uses another soul. While Sans makes sure Frisk isn’t gonna get hit, Papyrus jumps on the grounded arm and runs all the way up to the soul tube and cuts it open, making all of the attacks disappear. Flowey tries to bring them off their balance, by resetting a few seconds back, but Frisk and Sans remember what’s going to happen next, while Papyrus can’t be attacked in his current position. Papyrus jumps down, exposing himself to Flowey’s attacks. Flowey tries to hit him, but papyrus blocks all of the attacks. Sans and Frisk use that moment to open fire on Flowey, noticeably damaging his screen. Flowey turns his attention to Sans and Frisk again and launches more blades at them. Both Sans and Papyrus raise a wall of bones from the ground, effectively blocking most of them. One blade gets through and grazes Frisk’s shoulder. Sans looks back at her worried, but even tho her shoulder is bleeding, she stays focused. Flowey uses the next soul. Huge fireballs start falling from above. Sans’ special eye lights up again when he creates a huge portal that leads to a few meters above Flowey. All of the fireballs fall on him, slightly burning him. Sans then summons Papyrus’ soul and turns it blue.  
Sans: paps! get ready to land!  
Sans changes the gravitational pull of papyrus’ soul, making him fall into the portal, which leads him to the top of Flowey. Papyrus makes a soft landing, before jumping down on the tube and breaking it, and then falling all the way down to ground level.  
Flowey throws more bombs, but All three of them shoot the bombs.  
After more attacks, Flowey finally uses the last soul, creating a handgun. He fires the weapon and huge bullets start flying towards Sans and Frisk. Sans quickly turns Frisk’ soul blue and pushes her aside, while he uses his staff to launch himself over the bullets. Papyrus uses the bullets as platforms, jumping from one to the other all the way to the last soul tube. Papyrus jumps next to it, cutting it in the air and falling back down. Flowey looses control over the last soul. All of the last souls start circling around Sans, Frisk and Papyrus, before healing all of their injuries. All of the magic armor the souls were giving Flowey disappeared, leaving him without defense. Flowey starts randomly using all of the attacks, while his opponents start attacking together. Papyrus uses his sword to cut off any nearby part of Flowey, Sans keeps creating bones and firing them off at Flowey and Frisk uses her phone blaster. Flowey knows that all of them are using their maximum potential for fighting techniques, so he does the same thing. Combining his attacks, Flowey sends bombs, pellets, blades and vines flying everywhere. While Sans might not be able to do much damage to Flowey, He is more than able to perfectly block all of Flowey’s attacks. After some time of defending and attacking, they finally overcharge Flowey.  
Flowey: No… NO! This can’t be happening!! You… You…  
Flowey loads his save file all the way to the beginning of the battle.  
Flowey: You idiots.  
Flowey’s mouth suddenly opens, firing off a beam of energy so fast that neither Sans or Frisk had time to react, disintegrating both of them. Not a second after their death, Flowey loads the file again and impales them. He keeps loading the file and using those same two attacks. He circles them both tightly with his pellets, not giving Sans enough room to create a portal.  
Flowey: He hee hee. Did you really think… You could defeat me!? I am the god of this world.  
Chara: Sans, what do we do?  
Sans: i… i don’t know. i don’t think there’s a way out of this one.  
Frisk: There has to be!  
Flowey: You’re hopeless. Not even your worthless friend can save you now. Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! See what good it doe you!  
Frisk takes a deep breath and focuses. She lifts her soul into the air and it brightly shines, calling out the other souls. Nothing happens.  
Flowey: Boy! What a shame. Nobody else is going to see you two die! The pellets slowly start to get close, before they disappear.  
Frisk looks questionably at Sans.  
Sans: That wasn’t me.  
Chara: Not me either.  
Flowey: What? How’d you…? Well, I’ll just-  
Console with the save file opens up. A row of numbers is written all over it.  
01001100 01001111 01000001 01000100 00100000 01000110 01000001 01001001 01001100 01000101 01000100   
Flowey: Wh… Where are my powers!?  
The souls answer Frisk’s call and burst from the tubes.  
Flowey: The souls…? What are they doing?  
Sans: i guess you could say… they had a change of heart.  
The souls start attacking Flowey, slowly taking him apart.   
Flowey screams in fear as he tries to force the souls, but they don’t listen. The souls destroy his omega form, leaving him in his flower body, cut and burned. Frisk aims her phone blaster at Flowey for a few seconds, but when she sees that he is too weak to do anything, she lowers the phone, sparing him. Sans created one sharp bone, prepared to stab the broken flower, but Frisk stops him.  
Frisk: Don’t be like him.  
Flowey weakly speaks.  
Flowey: What are you doing? Do you really think I’ve learned anything from this? No.  
Frisk: Maybe not now… but you might soon.  
Flowey: Sparing me won’t change anything.  
Frisk: Neither will killing you.  
Flowey: Killing me is the only way to end this.  
Frisk: I’ll make a new way.  
Flowey: If you let me live… I’ll come back.   
Sans: we’ll be ready.  
Flowey: I’ll kill you.  
Frisk: You won’t.  
Flowey: I’ll kill everyone. I’ll kill everyone you love.  
Frisk: I’m not gonna change my mind Flowey.  
Sans: sorry, looks like it’s your lucky day, because i trust her. and if she says there’s hope for you, you’re gonna live for now.  
Flowey looses his smile. Frisk and Sans’ mercy is only rubbing their victory further in his face.  
Flowey: …Why? … Why are you being… so nice to me?  
Frisk: I believe you can do better.  
Flowey: I can’t understand. I can’t understand! I just can’t understand…  
Flowey burrows into the ground and escapes.  
Chara: What happens now? Dad is dead and we lost the souls. There’s nothing left.  
Sans: well, not entirely.  
Frisk: What do you mean?  
Sans: That power Flowey used to turn back time. you have it as well. now, normally, i really wouldn’t like this, but it’s the only chance we have.  
Chara: What are you saying?  
Sans: you need to reset all the way back to the entrance of the throne room. as much as i remember, papyrus said that you should have met undyne with him. if you would get her to like you, maybe we can convince asgore to spare you. i mean, me and papyrus already have your back, but we need more support. i suggest we gather everyone. me as a judge, undyne as the captain of the royal guard, papyrus as the second captain, alphys as the royal scientist, mettaton as the celebrity and toriel as the queen. if we all protest asgore’s decision, he won’t be able to deny us, without us, he has nothing.  
Frisk: It’s worth a shot.  
Chara: Not like we can do anything else.  
Sans: alright, we’ll go with that. but remember, me and papyrus will have no memories of this ever happening, so you’ll have to remind me. i might not believe you, so just in case, use the codeword “seventeen”. got it?  
Frisk: Yes, I’m ready.  
Sans: ok, i’ll guide you through.  
Sans opens her console and finds the save file. he selects it.  
Sans: ready?  
Frisk: Yes.  
Sans: remember, we’re all counting on you kid. stay determined and have fun jumping through time.  
Sans presses the load button.  
01001100 01001111 01000001 01000100 00100000 01010011 01010101 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000110 01010101 01001100


	19. More time

Frisk and Chara are brought back to the last save point. It felt weird, traveling back in time.  
Frisk: Did we just… go back through time?  
Chara: I’m not sure. It feels more like we erased time.  
Sans: wait, you did a reset? why?  
Frisk: Flowey beat us.  
Sans: prove it.  
Frisk: Seventeen.  
Sans: oh. damn it, i didn’t expect him to be so fast.  
Frisk: Well, at least we’re alive.  
Chara: Now we’re alive, after resetting our death.  
Frisk: Don’t remind me, my whole body is sore just from the memory.  
Sans: how good do you two remember the last timeline?  
Chara: Perfectly.  
Frisk: And you? I thought monsters can’t see the stars and remember resets.  
Sans: most monsters don’t. but i’m one of the few that can remember. tho i only see the past timelines in my dreams, so i’m not really useful now. did he get asgore as well?  
Chara: …yes.  
Sans: sorry about that. next time, we’ll be more prepared. you go to undyne’s house and try to befriend her, and i’ll setup the guards at the souls.  
Frisk: Sounds like a plan.  
Chara: Then lets get going.  
Sans: See you later.  
Frisk and Chara start walking away and Sans doesn’t move nowhere. After a few seconds, when Frisk looks back, he isn’t there anymore. Sans went through one of his teleports and ended up in the throne room. He sees Asgore watering his flowers.  
Asgore: Dum dee dum… Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers.  
After a few seconds, Asgore looks at Sans.  
Asgore: Sans. What brings you here?  
Sans: you need to transfer the guards.  
Asgore: What for?  
Sans: …a reset happened.  
Asgore: You already know?  
Sans: i got some help, but yes, i do.  
Asgore: How much serious was it?  
Sans: pretty serious, that’s why i need your permission to order undyne a new position for the guards.  
Asgore: And where would that be?  
Sans: the souls room/  
Asgore: Oh my… I cannot imagine what happened last time… Alright, i will write the order.  
Sans uses his console to create the paper and a pen and hands it to Asgore.  
Asgore: I just need to know one thing… How many casualties?  
Sans: …only you. are you still sure that you don’t want to know what happened? you never wanted to know before.  
Asgore: And I still do not. Your father warned me about messing with timelines. One of his wishes was to leave the knowledge of the past timelines to you. I know that it is a hard burden, but I can’t trust anyone else with it.  
Sans: i know.  
Asgore signs the paper and gives it to Sans.  
Sans: thanks.  
Asgore: I hope we meet for a more calm reason next time.  
Sans: wish that i knew.  
Sans creates another portal and travels to the inside of Undyne’s house. As Undyne was walking into the kitchen, she sees Sans popping in.  
Undyne: SANS WHAT THE HELL? You can’t just get in my house without announcing yourself!  
His smile widening, Sans gives Undyne the paper.  
Sans: i’m not here to chat, captain.  
Undyne realizes that Sans is being serious and on the job.  
Undyne: Oh. S-sorry Judge, I didn’t know business brought you here.  
Sans: yup. you are to follow all of the orders that are written here.  
Undyne: Yes, Sir!  
Sans turns around, creates another portal, ready to get out, before remembering something else to say as well.  
Sans: oh, and undyne… don’t harm the human.  
Undyne is firstly surprised, but then, in rage, she crushes the paper.  
Undyne: WHAT?  
Sans: that is a direct order.  
Undyne: That’s not written here!  
Sans: it is a personal order.  
Undyne: Oh yeah? By who.  
Sans: by me and my judgement.  
Undyne: And who is to say that your judgement isn’t wrong?  
Sans turns back to face Undyne, the white sparks in his eyesockets disappearing, while the uncompleted blue ring appears in his left eyesocket. He answers her in a voice cold as ice, his eye piercing right through her confidence.  
Sans: l e t s j u s t r e m e m b e r w h o s t i l l h a s b o t h e y e s a f t e r t h e i n i t i a l j u d g e m e n t.  
Sans walks through the portal and closes it behind him. Undyne sighs.  
Undyne: I can’t believe this.  
After some time of walking, Frisk and Chara finally reach Undyne’s house and they see Papyrus waiting in front of the door.  
Chara: Damn, we really kept him waiting.  
Frisk: At least, this time we showed up.  
Chara: Doesn’t really fix the situation.  
Frisk walks up to Papyrus.  
Papyrus: OHO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?  
Frisk: Sure.  
Chara: Do you have any tips?  
Papyrus: I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!  
Frisk: Lets hear it.  
Papyrus: OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!  
Frisk moves behind Papyrus. She can’t see anything in front of him because of his big armor and cape.   
Papyrus quietly shows Frisk a golden bone.  
Papyrus: MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!  
Chara: How do you even make that?  
Papyrus: SHE LOVES THESE!  
Frisk takes the bone. Papyrus knocks on the door. Seconds later, they hear footsteps from inside the house. The door splits up and opens, revealing Undyne in a sleeveless shirt and jeans. She isn’t even nearly as big as she was in her armor.   
Chara: No wonder she couldn’t move fast in that thing, it’s double her size. Undyne acts like she hadn’t spoke with Sans just a few minutes ago and acts happy.  
Undyne: Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one practice?  
Papyrus happily replies.  
Papyrus: YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!  
Papyrus moves aside, Undyne still following him with her good eye. She starts introducing, before she even looked at Frisk and realized who she was talking to.  
Undyne: Hi, I don’t think we’ve…  
Undyne suddenly freezes, confused. She looks at Frisk, before looking back to Papyrus. They both don’t say a word and keep looking at each other. Undyne recovers and tries to behave kind.  
Undyne: Why don’t. You two. Come in?  
Papyrus steps on the welcome mat a few times, cleaning his boots, before he comes in the house. Frisk does the same. Undyne’s house looks small, with only one more door leading away from the current room, which looks like the kitchen, apart from the giant sword and the piano.   
Papyrus: HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN!  
Frisk cautiously hands the bone to Undyne.  
Undyne: Uhhh… thanks.  
Undyne: I’ll, uh, put it with the others.  
Undyne opens a drawer full of golden bones and adds the new one to the pile.  
Undyne: So, are we ready to start?  
Papyrus quickly tries to think of an excuse.  
Papyrus: WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!!!  
Papyrus jumps through the window and lands with a perfect roll, before he continues running away.  
Chara: Well, that was unexpected.  
As soon as Papyrus gets out of their line of sight, Undyne drops the smile as she turns to Frisk.  
Undyne: So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?  
Frisk: No, that is not the reason why I’m here.  
Undyne: Then why are you here?   
After a second of thinking, Undyne realizes that Frisk got to her house with Papyrus, which means only one thing.  
Undyne: Wait, I get it. You think that I’m gonna be friends with you, huh? Right???  
Frisk gives an honest answer.  
Frisk: Yup.  
Undyne laughs.  
Undyne: Really? How delightful!! I accept! Let’s all frolick in the fields of friendship! …NOT! Why would I ever be friends with you!? If you weren’t my houseguest, I’d beat you up right now! You’re the enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND.  
Frisk hears Papyrus sneaking back up to the window and smirks.  
Frisk: Oh, haven’t you heard?  
Undnyne ignores Frisk.  
Undyne: Now get out of my house!  
Papyrus looks through the window and starts his plan, with a big grin on his face.  
Papyrus: DANG! WHAT A SHAME… I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS… I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE’S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE.  
Papyrus runs away.  
Undyne: CHALLENGE!? What? Papyrus! Wait a second!  
Papyrus ignores her and runs away.  
Undyne: Darnit! He thinks I can’t be friends with you!?  
Undyne laughs with confidence.  
Undyne: What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I’ll show him!  
Chara: Thank you, Papyrus.  
Undyne: Listen up, human. We’re not just going to be friends. We’re going to be… besties.  
Chara: Okay, maybe the plan worked a little bit too much.  
Frisk silently agrees.  
Undyne: I’ll make you like me so much… You won’t be able to think of anyone else!!! Fuhuhuhu! It’s the PERFECT REVENGE!! Why don’t you have a seat?  
Frisk listens to Undyne and sits on the chair.  
Undyne: Comfortable? I’ll get you something to drink. Undyne takes some of her stuff out of the fridge and the drawers.  
Undyne: All set! What would you like?  
Frisk starts to get up to choose what will she drink, but Undyne stops her, by throwing a spear into the table right in front of her.  
Frisk: Ohmygod okay!  
Undyne: HEY!!! DON’T GET UP!!! YOU’RE THE GUEST!! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!!! Um, Why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!  
Frisk carefully grabs the warm spear. It’s made out of water, but it is completely solid. She points the spear at the teabox.  
Undyne: Tea, huh? Coming right up!  
Undyne starts preparing the tea.  
Undyne: It’ll take a moment for the water to boil.  
After a few seconds of waiting, the water boils. Undyne does the rest of the work and gives Frisk a cup of tea. She goes to sit at the other end of the table.  
Undyne: Careful, it’s hot.  
Frisk just looks at the tea, not being able to judge the temperature since her suit is heat resistant.  
Undyne: It’s not THAT hot!! Just drink it already!  
Frisk takes a sip of the tea and regrets her decision. She feels her tongue burning, but doesn’t say anything, so that she doesn’t offend Undyne. At least, the taste itself is good.  
Chara: I feel it on my tongue. How is it so hot?  
Undyne: It’s pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!! …Hey. You know… It’s kind of strange you chose That tea. Golden flower tea. That’s Asgore’s favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it… You kind of remind me of him.  
Frisk: How do I remind you of Asgore?  
Undyne: You’re both TOTAL weenies!!! …sort of. Y’know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid.  
Chara smirks.  
Chara: Was?  
Undyne: Once, to prove I as the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on Tried. I couldn’t land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated… Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy… “Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?” I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt… bad. But he was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… And now I’m the head of the Royal Guard! So I’m the one who gets to train dorks to fight! …like, uh, Papyrus. To be honest, at the beginning of his training, I didn’t know if I could ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. It’s not that he’s weak. He’s actually pretty freaking tough, even like me! It’s just that… He looked to innocent and nice. I thought that he would never change. But he did. He showed determination to fight. But, sometimes, I still doubt at him. I still have the feeling that he isn’t prepared to do what’s needed to be done.  
Frisk: Then why did you let him in the royal guard at the first place?  
Undyne: He was strong, and, well, lets just say his lousy brother forced me to. But he isn’t cold enough. I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you… And he ended up being friends with you instead! I’m not sure if he is prepared for a real battle.  
Frisk remembers the Flowey battle and how Papyrus did most of the work on damaging Flowey.  
Frisk: Well, you can’t know until that real battle comes.  
Undyne: I guess you’re right… Wait a second. Papyrus… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO COOK WITH ME RIGHT NOW!! And if he’s not here to have it… YOU’LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!!  
Undyne jumps on the cooking table, knocking everything down.  
Undyne: That’s right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson… WE’LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!  
Chara: I don’t feel safe.  
Frisk: Are you sure that’s a good idea?   
Undyne: Fuhuhu!!! Afraid!? We’re gonna be best friends!!!  
Undyne jumps to Frisk, grabs her and jumps back.  
Undyne: Let’s start with the sauce!!  
Undyne stomps on the floor and the ingredients fall on the table from above.  
Undyne: Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now!! Pound them to dust with your fists!!   
Chara: Don’t tell me we’re actually doing this.  
Frisk shrugs before she turns her hand into a fist and crushes the tomato.  
Undyne seems pleased.  
Undyne: YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!   
Frisk’s suit cleans itself from the tomato juices by releasing a small shockwave which separates the juices and other dirt from the suit.  
Undyne: NOW IT’S MY TURN! NGAHHHHH!!!  
Undyne punches the tomatoes with full force, crushing all of them.  
Undyne: Uhh, we’ll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for NOW!  
Undyne stomps again, making pots and spaghetti boxes fall down.  
Undyne: …We add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY’RE THE CHEAPEST!!! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! …Uhh, just put them in the pot.  
Frisk does as told and starts stirring. Undyne orders her to stir faster. Frisk increases speed, but, since Undyne wasn’t satisfied, She summoned a spear and used it to “stir” better. They start cooking. Undyne turns up the heat all the way until it overheats and the whole stove catches on fire.  
Frisk: Okay, time to move back.  
Undyne takes a few steps back.  
Undyne: Don’t worry, it’s just a small fir-  
The whole oven explodes, sending bits of fire flying everywhere and setting the whole house on fire. Frisk and Undyne both fall from the explosion, but they soon recover, with only minor injuries.  
Chara: This is bad.  
Frisk: We need to get out.  
Frisk runs to the door and tries to open it, but it’s jammed. Undyne throws a spear that barely misses Frisk and hits the door, destroying it. Frisk quickly jumps through the small opening and lands outside of the house.  
Frisk: Good thing, we got away. IT was getting dangerous out there.   
Frisk looks back and sees Undyne walking out with a new spear in her hand. She realizes that the new spear is probably meant for her. She has a menacing grin on her face.  
Undyne: Who am I kidding. I’ve been defeated… My house is in shambles… I failed to befriend you. That’s it. I don’t care what Sans says anymore.  
Chara: Sans? What has he got to do with this?  
Undyne: One final rematch! All out on both sides!!! IT’S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE!!! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU’VE GOT! NGAHHHH!!!  
Undyne is letting Frisk attack first.  
Chara: We can’t outrun her now. And i know that you won’t actually fight her. What else can we do?  
Frisk walks up to Undyne and lightly taps her on the arm with her light stick.  
Frisk: I’m done with my attack and I’m not going to do anything else, like it or not.  
Undyne first looks confused at Frisk, but then sighs.  
Undyne: You just can’t muster any intent to hurt me, huh? Heh, you know what?  
Undyne drops her spear. As it hits the ground, it turns into normal water and is left on the metal floor.  
Undyne: I don’t actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… The way you “hit” me right now, It… Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren’t just some wimpy loser. You’re a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him… Listen, human. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him… He probably doesn’t want to. Talk to him. I’m sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will end up here… And I’ll take their soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Now let’s get the hell out of here! 

Ne is looking through the cameras set up on his TV, while Amy is still resting next to him. Suddenly Amy’s phone starts ringing, roughly waking her up. She checks the call number and sees it’s Slasher.  
Amy: Dom what the hell? I was sleeping.  
Slasher: Well, too bad. I need you to answer me something.  
Amy stops lying down and sits up on the couch.  
Amy: What is it?  
Slasher: Can you setup a small camera on the back of my helmet and connect it to Ne’s surveillance system?  
Amy: Sure. I have a small camera that should be able to do the job. You’ll just need to come here so i can set it up.  
Slasher: Great. I’ll be here in a few minutes. Tell Ne that i found all the weaponry I’m gonna need.  
Amy: Ok.  
Slasher: That’s all. See you later.  
Amy: Bye.  
Ne: What was that about?  
Amy: Slasher wants an upgrade and he wanted me to tell you that he found his guns.  
Ne: Good.  
Amy: And he’s gonna come her in a few minutes so that I can give him the upgrade.  
Ne: Okay.  
Amy looks at the TV and notices a group of people wearing hoodies and bandannas, equipped with crowbars. Amy points at the part of the screen.  
Amy: Look there.  
Ne: Well, what do we got here. Looks like I’m gonna get a new video for the blog.  
Ne gets up, takes his helmet, a recording camera and a tripod for it.  
Amy: You’re actually gonna make another one of your videos?  
Ne: Why not? As much as I can see, these guys are gonna take their time trying to get in that place. I have time.  
Amy: Alright. Don’t have too much fun.  
Ne: I’ll try.  
Ne exits the house and starts riding to the small alleyway street. When he reaches his destination, he runs up to the top of the building next to the one the thugs are still trying to break in. He sets up his camera and starts recording.  
Ne: Hello everyone! It’s been a while, huh? Well that’s because I’ve been occupied with serious crime…  
Be quickly grabs the camera and points it to the thugs.  
Ne: Unlike these failures. I’ve found out that they have been trying to break in for a few minutes now, but they can’t do anything. What you’re about to see is what happens when someone is so unlucky, that they have to fight me.  
Ne sets up the camera on the tripod and jumps down behind the thugs. They hear him landing and turn around, only to see Ne, standing right in front of them. Three of them have crowbars, while the forth one has a pistol. They try to react quick, but before the pistol thug is able to shoot, Ne already dashes to him in less than a second and knocks him out with a punch. Another thug tries to hit him from behind with a crowbar. Ne quickly turns around and grabs the crowbar, pulling it apart from the hand of it’s previous wielder and bends it with his hands, before hitting the thug with a single neon bullet. The last two drop their crowbars and grab their knives from their pockets.  
Ne raises his hands up and starts talking in a sarcastic voice.  
Ne: Oh no, tiny knives. My only weakness. What will I do now?  
Ne drops the sarcastic voice.  
Ne: Wait, I know.  
He takes his swords and activates them.  
Ne: Get baited you amateurs.  
Ne quickly cuts through their knives with his swords and deactivates them, before returning them in his holster.  
Ne: Ready to give up?  
The criminals both agree, full of fear.  
Ne ties up all of them, gives an anonymous call to the police, before going back to his camera.  
Ne: And that, my viewers, is why you don’t try to rob places. Or at least, not do it with their level of skill.  
Ne stops the recording and rides back to his house. When he enters, he sees Slasher Amy messing with Slasher’s helmet.  
Amy: What took you so long?  
Ne: You know that I like to play with the bad ones.  
Slasher: Wait. I can see your camera and a tripod. Did you record it?  
Ne: You know it.  
Slasher: Oh, yes! Give me that camera, I want to see.  
Amy: Hey! wait for me! I want to see as well.  
Slasher: Fine.  
Amy finishes connecting the tiny camera to the helmet.  
Amy: There, the batteries should last a few hours, but Ne can recharge it anytime you want.  
Slasher: Thank you, it’s awesome. Now, let me see those skrubs.


	20. Training

Frisk got a letter from Undyne and the task to deliver it to Alphys. Since, she didn’t want to walk all the way to Alphys’ lab, Frisk decided to ask the Riverperson to help her. She finds them with their boat, waiting. Frisk greets them.  
Riverperson: Tra la la. Care for a ride?  
Frisk: Yes, that would be helpful.  
Riverperson: Where will we go?  
Frisk: Hotland.  
Riverperson: Then we’re off…  
The boat suddenly rises, revealing its… legs. It starts running along the river.  
After some time of silence, the Riverperson speaks.  
Riverperson: Tra la la. A second chance at life. Last two times, it ended in tragedy. Let us hope it shall not happen again.  
Frisk is more surprised than Chara, since Chara already knew that the Riverperson has many secrets.  
Frisk: I don’t know what you are talking about?  
Riverperson: There is a big difference between not knowing and not wanting to. You will find your difference when your soul lets you to.  
Frisk: How do you even know about that?  
Without turning around, Riverperson responds, as two small yellow flames exit their hood.  
Riverperson: How would I not know. After all… I was there.  
The remaining part of the travel is quiet, since Riverperson said everything they wanted to and Frisk doesn’t feel like asking any more questions. The boat reaches the destination and it lowers down to the water level. Frisk exits the boat. Riverperson calls Frisk in a calm voice.  
Riverperson: Come again some time. Tra la la.  
Frisk walks up the stairs, before looking back once again to the Riverperson. They are standing still on their boat like a statue. Frisk continues and reaches the same save point from the time she first met Alphys. She overwrites the save, before reaching the door of the lab. After a closer look, Frisk notices that there isn’t a mail slot anywhere.  
Chara: Just slide it in so we can be done with this.  
Frisk listens to Chara and slides the letter under the door and slightly knocks. After a few seconds, she hears footsteps from inside, and then, Alphys’ voice.  
Alphys: O-oh n-no, is that another letter…? I don’t want to open it… C-can’t I just slide it back out…? N… no… I can’t keep doing this. I’ll read this one. …Um… I-it’s shut k-kind of strongly, isn’t it?  
Chara: Who is she talking to?  
Alphys: Wait a second…  
Alphys opens the door, with the letter in her hands.  
Alphys: Oh My God? Did you write this letter?  
Frisk: Actually, Undyne gave it to me and told me to deliver it to you.  
Alphys: WHAT? S-s-she wrote it? Are you joking?  
Frisk: No, it’s her letter. Why wouldn’t it be?  
Alphys: Oh no. I’m not ready for this. I can’t do it.  
Frisk: I don’t even know what’s in the letter.  
Alphys: Oh… y-yeah, I forgot to say… She said she likes me.  
Frisk: Well that’s nice.  
Alphys: IT’S GREAT. But it’s not. Uh… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.  
Frisk: Well, do you like her?  
Alphys: Yeah, but… I’m gonna mess it up. I’m not good at talking with people. I-I don’t e-even know why she likes me. I d-don’t know w-w-what am I supposed to say.  
Frisk: I could help.  
Alphys: What?  
Chara: Frisk, our work here is done. Don’t waste more time on her.  
Frisk ignores Chara and goes on.  
Frisk: You’re gonna have to talk with her sooner or later, right? I could pretend that I’m Undyne and you will pretend that you are confessing your feelings.  
Alphys: That… That could work.  
Frisk: Great, get dressed. You’re gonna have to look good.  
Alphys: Okay. just give me a minute.  
Alphys closes the door and goes to change her clothes.   
Chara: Why did you do that?  
Frisk: Sans said that we need everyone’s full support, didn’t he?  
Chara: He did, but that doesn’t mean that we need to help everyone out of their daily problems just to get that help. We don’t know when will Flowey decide to attack again.  
Frisk: You’re just being paranoid.  
Chara: BECAUSE WE DIED.  
Frisk: But we’re not dead. Calm down, everything will work out fine, just stay focused.  
Chara: There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?  
Frisk: Nope.  
Chara sighs, defeated.  
Chara: As you wish. I can’t do anything on my own anyways.  
Alphys comes back, wearing a spotty dress.   
Alphys: H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She’s got a great sense of… Um, anyway! Let’s do this thing!  
Alphys gets ready to act like she is talking to Undyne. She still isn’t confident, but it is easier to talk with Frisk.  
Alphys: H-hi Undyne… H-how are you doing today?  
Frisk: I’m fine.  
Alphys: Ha! Ha! Glad to hear it!! Uhhh, so I’d like to, um, talk to you about something.  
Frisk: What is it?  
Alphys: Umm, you see… I… I… I… I h-haven’t been exactly truthful w-w-with you… Y… you see, I… I… Oh, forget it! Undyne!!! I… I want to tell you how I feel! Y-you’re so brave, a-and s-strong… A-and nice… Y-you always listen t-to me when I talk about n-n-nerdy stuff… Y-you always d-d-do your best to m-make me f-f-feel special… L-like t-telling me that y-you’ll b-beat up anyone that g-gets in my way…  
Chara: Well, doesn’t that sound familiar.  
Alphys: UNDYNE!!! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!!! I’M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!  
Chara: Should we stop her?  
Alphys: HOLD ME, UNDYNE!! HOLD ME!!!  
Just as Alphys says that, Undyne walks in, equally surprising everyone.  
Undyne: What did you just say?  
Alphys takes a step back.  
Alphys: U… Undyne! I… was… just…  
Undyne: Hey, woah, wait a second! Your outfit’s really cute! What’s the occasion?  
Alphys tries to think of a good excuse, but Frisk interrupts her.  
Frisk: We were roleplaying.  
Undyne: What?  
Alphys: Undyne… I… I’ve been lying to you!  
Undyne: About what?  
Alphys: About… well… Everything!  
Alphys walks closer to Undyne.  
Alphys: I told you that seaweed was like… scientifically important… Really, I just… I just use it to make ice cream! And those human history books i keep reading… Those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies… those… Those are just, uh, anime! They aren’t real!  
Alphys gets even closer to Undyne.  
Alphys: And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone… Was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! That time I-  
Undyne interrupts her.  
Undyne: Alphys…  
Alphys: I… I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn’t some… nerdy loser.  
Undyne puts her hand on Alphys’ head.  
Alphys: Undyne, I… I really think you’re neat, ok…  
Undyne crouches down and hugs Alphys, calming her down, before she suddenly picks her up and throws her into a nearby trash can. Chara laughs uncontrollably.   
Undyne: Alphys! I… think you’re neat, too, I guess. But, you’ve gotta realize… Most of what you said really doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care if you’re watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all of that stuff is just nerdy crap! What I like about you is that you’re passionate! You’re analytical!! It doesn’t matter what it is! You care about it!! 100-percent!! At maximum power!!! …so, you don’t have to lie to me. I don’t want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys… I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!  
Alphys slightly raises the top of the trash can and looks through.  
Alphys; Undyne… you… Y-you’re gonna train me…?  
Undyne: Pffft, what? ME?   
Papyrus suddenly poops out, wearing his training clothes.  
Undyne: Nah, I’m gonna get Papyrus to do it.  
Papyrus: GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN!!! IT’S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!!  
Undyne: Ready? I’m about to start the timer!  
Alphys: U-undyne… I’ll do my best…!  
Papyrus and Alphys start running.  
Undyne: OH MY GOD!!! She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons… those comics… those are still real, right!? ANIME’S REAL, RIGHT?!?!  
Frisk: Yeah… about that…

Slasher wrote a list of all of the weapons he will be using when they will be defending the portal, while Amy checked all of the cameras and Ne set up the training room. He invited Slasher to train with him. Slasher gladly accepted. Both of them went into the training room and Slasher replaced his normal gear with the non lethal one. so that he wouldn’t damage the training room. They both got into their positions, ready to fight.  
Ne: Don’t hold back.  
Slasher: I never do.  
Slasher takes his airsoft pistols and starts firing. Ne doesn’t have a problem with dodging all of them, since they are noticeably slower than the real ones. Slasher grapples to the ceiling and swings closer to Ne. Using the close range, Slasher activates his gauntlet blade and swings towards Ne. Predicting the attack, Ne phase shifts behind Slasher, but before he has a chance to hit him, Slasher already moved out of the way. Ne switches to offense and starts attempting to punch him. Slasher has gotten pretty skilled at hand to hand combat, so he was able to block all of the attacks, and even counter them. Using the opening, Slasher sweep kicks Ne, making him fall down. Before he has time to point his gun, Ne jumps back up and phase shifts above slasher, before kicking him down. Slasher quickly recovers and starts firing at Ne again, forcing him to move back.  
Ne: You’re gonna have to try better than that.  
Slasher: Your wish is my command.  
Slasher fires his grapple, hitting Ne and pulling him closer, before kicking him. While he is stunned, Slasher swipes the grapple like a chain a few times, before Ne catches it and pulls slasher closer. Slasher attempts to hit Ne with his blade, But Ne doges the attacks, before grabbing his arm and flipping him to the ground. Ne creates a neon bullet, while Slasher takes out his pistols and aims them at Ne.  
Ne: A draw?  
Slasher: Good enough for me.  
Ne absorbs back his bullet before helping Slasher up. They head back up to the living room.  
Amy: Done already?  
Ne: You know how it is.  
Ne goes into the kitchen. Amy looks at Slasher.  
Amy: He’s still giving you that free draw huh?  
Slasher: Yup.


	21. Preperations

Ramirez: Do you know why I gathered you here?  
All of the soldiers respond in the same time.  
“Yes, sir!  
Ramirez: Than let us begin.  
Ramirez starts up the projector. It shows the map of the mountain Ebott area.  
Ramirez: The portal between us and the Computerworld is right here. Ne and his little group of traitors plan to release the hell that the Computerworld contains. We can not let that happen. The fate of this city and its people depends on it. When the time is right, we will all attack and destroy the portal, and with it, the biggest threat. After that, beating the traitors won’t be a problem.  
One of the elites speaks up.  
“But, sir, we have lost a lot of our people in the past battles. I am not sure if we will be able to beat them if they interrupt us.”  
Cobra: I will handle that. Firstly, I will make sure that the police stays away from this battle, and hopefully, they will keep the EDS away as well. As for our main enemies…  
Cobra changes the slide, and the next one shows an illustrated version of Ne’s outfit.  
Cobra: As you probably know by now, Ne is a skilled magic user. It is idiotic to underestimate him. He is faster, stronger, more durable and more skilled than every one of you. But he is still a human. Every human has a weakness. While his armor is protective, it has weakpoints. His neck and shoulders are the weakest parts. Don’t aim for the helmet and never try to shoot the plate. Don’t bother to attack unless you’re firing in a group. His magic abilities are very dangerous, for he can attack you from the distance, or get close in a second. If you see a giant ball of energy, your only hope is that he has’t spotted you behind your cover. Best counters are the weakpoints in the armor and making him use his powers too much.   
Cobra shows the slide with Amy’s armor.  
Cobra: Amy is not as nearly as dangerous as Ne, but she is still a threat. She will be able to sneak up behind you without you even noticing. Her equipment is two stun pistols and her armor. Magic isn’t her stronger side, but she is still able to teleport in shorter distances, due to my mistakes. It should be mentioned that she is extremely acrobatic. The best counters are using heavy caliber bullets and blades that are supposed to penetrate her armor and forcing her into hand to hand combat. She knows how to fight in close range, but it will distract her from the rest of the battle.  
Cobra switches the slide to the one containing Kris’ description.  
Cobra: Kris is a tactician that fights from far away. He is extremely skilled with all guns, and is an experienced leader. His armor is good, but a few shots should be enough to take him out.  
Cobra finally switches to the slide with Slasher.  
Cobra: This is your biggest threat. Unlike the last three, he will kill you with pleasure. Don’t even doubt it. His main weaponry are his dual pistols, grenades, two combat knives and his grapple gauntlet, but he will probably have many more weapons. He can take you on at any range and disarm you at any moment he wants. Don’t try to engage in close combat. You will be dead. If he gets close, leave him to me. His strongest parts of the armor are his helmet and the red parts of the outfit.  
Ramirez: You heard him. Now for the battle plan. Even tho they can beat us in a battle, with the right tactics, we will destroy that little chance they have. Phase one is simple fighting from the distance. Keep them distracted, make them think the battle will be easy. Phase two. Elites show up and go in for closer range, while me and Cobra get in the fight. Phase three will be forcing them in on place and circling them, making Ne to use a lot of his power. Forth and final phase will be waiting for Ne to tire himself out, before we take them out. This is a risky plan, but it’s all we got. If anyone doesn’t want to do it, they can walk out right now.  
The soldiers are confused by the offer, but one of the reaches for the door. Before he is able to exit, Cobra shoots him.  
Cobra: No spreading the information.

Ne’s house

Amy: Can I ask you a honest question?  
Slasher: Sure.  
Amy: Are you scared? I mean, you will probably have to fight a whole army. I’m not sure if we can handle this. I don’t think I can.  
Slasher: Well, it won’t be a walk in the park that’s for sure. Listen. I’m not feeling to confident about this either, but it’s not about the chances. We have to try, no matter what. And I don’t think that Ne would have a single problem with you staying here.  
Amy: I know, but… On one way it feels wrong to me that I stay here, but I’m afraid to join that battle. I feel like I’m gonna make a mistake, whatever I do, you know?  
Slasher: Everyone makes mistakes. Even me. Tho that happens really rarely.  
Amy smirks, a little bit relieved.  
Amy: Of course. just rarely huh?  
Slasher: Are you doubting my professionalism?  
Amy: I can’t doubt it when I’m sure there is none.  
Slasher: Wow. I help you and in return, you roast me like that. Well now I’m leaving.  
Amy tries to hold back her laughter.  
Amy: Nooo, I’m sorry.  
Slasher acts like he is insulted.  
Slasher: No.  
He looks at Amy one more time before exiting the room.  
Slasher: Ya know, you should talk about this with Ne. He’ll know what to do. Trust me, he wants nothing more than to keep us safe. Especially you.

Riverperson arrived in Snowdin. They planned to find Sans. Their presence attracted a lot of attention, since they never leave their boat. People looked at them, as they float through the small town. They liked to remember how it was nice to live there. Soon, they arrive to Sans’ house. They didn’t see him outside so they went through a wall of the house like it doesn’t even exist. They didn’t find him in any of the rooms, so they go through the rooms, to his secret lab. As they get in the room, they see Sans in front of them, working on something with his console.  
Riverperson: Hello Sansy.  
Scared by the sudden voice, Sans quickly creates three blue bones, stabbing out of the ground to the source of the voice. The blue bones go through Riverperson.  
Riverperson: Sorry for scaring you. I’m rarely in other people’s houses, so sometimes i forget to announce my arrival.  
Riverperson moves out of the bones, without taking any damage, to Sans’ surprise.  
Riverperson: How are you doing?  
Sans: why do you care?  
Riverperson: Can’t I know what is happening in my friend’s life?  
Sans: sorry pall, but i don’t know you.  
Riverperson flinches for a second, before continuing.  
Riverperson: Once you did. Now you don’t. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you make sure that all of the monsters show up in the throne room, before the final battle begins.  
Sans is surprised by the fact that Riverperson knows about the battle, but he acts like he isn’t.  
Sans: of course. we need all the help we can get.  
Riverperson: Correct. But I advise you to not go to Gaster until the battle is over. You can’t risk being late.  
Sans’ eyesockets go dark, a part of him surprised, while the other part is slightly afraid.  
Sans: how the hell do you know him?  
Riverperson: All in time Sansy… All in time.  
Riverperson starts going towards the exit.  
Sans: wait! stop!  
Riverperson: It pains me to leave you like this, but I must protect the child from the forgotten dangers.  
Sans tries to control their soul by turning it blue, but he realizes that there is nothing to control.  
Sans: at least tell me who are you.  
Riverperson: A forgotten friend. Stay safe, my dear. Tra la la.  
Riverperson goes through the wall and is back outside. They float all the way to their boat, before traveling to Hotland, feeling guilty about leaving Sans in the dark. They reach Alphys’ lab soon and find the open door. They go in and fly all the way down to the true lab.  
Riverperson: They could have afforded some better lighting here.  
Riverperson searches through the lab. Not long after that, they find Frisk befriending the amalgamate in the ventilation room.  
Frisk: Riverperson? What are you doing here?  
Riverperson: Tra la la. It is not safe here. The rooms are more dangerous than they appear.  
Chara: So you are going to help us?  
Riverperson: Yes. At least, until you reach Alphys. Come on children, let us fix her mess once again.  
Riverperson leads the way and Frisk follows.  
To not stay in one place, Riverperson said what was written on the screen, like they remember every entry perfectly.  
Riverperson: What you saw back there was once a success. The souls were stable and the people alive. She was supposed to send the back to their families…  
Chara: What happened?  
Riverperson: She ruined them.  
Riverperson and Frisk go into a narrow room with a shower. behind the curtain, a shadow of another suffering monster appears.  
Riverperson: Stay behind me, child. Riverperson moves the curtain. There is nothing in the bathtub except a green key. Riverperson levitates the key into Frisk’s hand. They go into the room with some tapes, a generator and a TV. Frisk inserts a yellow key into the generator.  
Riverperson: The second royal scientist started researching on the souls, before Alphys ruined everything. He found these tapes in Asgore’s castle. It was a good decision to move them. I don’t think that it would have been good for Asgore to see them.  
Frisk: What do they have?  
Riverperson: Nothing important. Let us continue. They exit the room. Frisk attempts to use a nearby, but it turns into another amalgamate. It slightly resembles Shyren, bu combined with other monsters as well. Riverperson uses a shield spell and Frisk stays behind it, while she calms down the amalgamate. The amalgamate goes away. Riverperson and frisk continue going to the next room.  
Riverperson: After the failure, the calls kept piling up. In her shame, Alphys often ignored the calls and tried to hide at the garbage dump.  
They reach the next room and Frisk uses the green key. As they walk out of the room, one of the refrigerators turns into an amalgamate. Unlike the other ones, this one is more conscious and unwilling to attack.  
“It’s so cold”  
Riverperson recognizes one of the monsters. They come closer to the amalgamate, wishing that they would show themself  
Riverperson: You poor souls. I will bring justice. I swear upon my past life, the one that sought out the truth.  
Even tho the amalgamate didn’t recognize Riverperson, a part of it was still thankful. The amalgamate goes away, leaving a blue key behind. Frisk takes the key and they all go to the generator. Frisk inserts the key, activating it. They return to the first room and see that the main door is unlocked. In the next room, the screens are shut down. Finally, they find the generator that is controlling the elevator. Frisk turns it on. As she turns it on, four amalgamates start coming closer, prepared to attack. Riverperson casts a shield spell in front of Frisk. Suddenly, they stop, as a voice behind them orders them to do so.  
“Hey! Stop!!!”  
The amalgamates move, slightly afraid.  
Alphys shows up.  
Alphys: I have food for you. Go away.  
The amalgamates retreat.  
Alphy: Sorry about that. They get sassy when they don’t get their food.  
Riverperson drops the shield spell and starts floating towards Alphys.  
Riverperson: You! Their actions aren’t their fault. it is your fault. You betrayed them. You ruined them. All because of your search for fame.  
Alphys: W-who are you? What are you doing h-here? This area is private. You shouldn’t be here.  
Riverperson: Neither should you. You’re a fraud. You don’t deserve the title of a scientist. You never did. You never will.  
Alphys: What do you know about m-me?  
RIverperson: Everything.  
Frisk notices the situation is getting out of hand and tries to calm them down.  
Frisk: Can’t you two resolve your problems later? I don’t think this is the best place for arguments.  
Riverperson: The human is correct. We will leave this subject for now. But trust me. After this is all over… You will be judged.  
Riverperson opens up a portal to the top floor of the elevator. Frisk goes through the portal and the Riverperson closes the portal after they pass through as well. Frisk looks behind her and notices that the elevator door has been jammed by vines and leaves.  
Riverperson: The Flower knows you are here.  
They go to the judgement hall. In there, they see Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton and Toriel waiting. Toriel is first to notice Frisk and she walks up to her, before hugging her.  
Toriel: My child, you are safe! I have been so worried.  
Frisk: Riverperson helped me.  
Toriel acknowledges Riverperson and thanks them.  
Riverperson: No need to thank me. It was a pleasure to protect the human my queen.  
Undyne: I still can’t believe that the queen is back and that she is actually protecting the human.  
Sans: i told ya that i had my reasons.  
Undyne: Well why didn’t you just explain? You didn’t have to creep me out.  
Papyrus: SANS! DID YOU USE YOUR POSITION TO MESS WITH UNDYNE AGAIN?  
Sans: who, me? i would never do such a thing.  
Papyrus: OH MY GOD SANS!  
Riverperson notices Papyrus and moves slightly closer to him. Papyrus sees Riverperson and happily greets them.  
Riverperson: Uhhh… H-hello P-papyrus.  
Riverperson quickly moves farther away.  
Papyrus: WHAT IS UP WITH THEM?  
Sans was confused as well, but he replied with a joke.  
Sans: They probably didn’t know water they supposed to say when they find a cool guy like you   
Papyrus: SANS, NO.  
Toriel: Is everyone ready?  
They all confirm.  
Toriel: Then let us stop this foolish grudge Asgore has gotten.  
Seeing her friends all in one place, ready to defend her, fills Frisk with determination.  
Chara: Almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost reached the end of Servertale Act 1. This is so exciting! Only a few chapters to go!


	22. A light of hope

Amy found Ne in his room, recording something.  
Amy: What are you doing?  
Ne didn’t hear her come in, so he was surprised. He quickly ended his recording.  
Ne: Oh. Uhh, nothing much.  
Amy ignores him hiding what he’s doing.  
Amy: I wanted to talk to you.  
Ne: About what?  
Amy: I’m not sure if it’s such a good idea for you to go on that battle. Can’t you just ask Kris and his people to work with the police against the Sentinels?  
Ne: I can’t trust neither of them. Armies are easily bought. I don’t even know if Kris will show up.  
Amy: You do realize that you are saying that you and Slasher are gonna face all of the Sentinels alone.  
Ne: Yes.  
Amy: You can’t win like that.  
Ne: We don’t need to win. We just need to hold them off for long enough until Frisk and the monsters are out.  
Amy: Well you can’t just expect them to defend on their own if your no there.  
Ne: Do you have a better plan?  
Amy tries to think of an argument, but fails.  
Ne: Listen. I know you don’t like this. Neither do I, but we don’t have a choice. Tell Slasher to get ready. The portal should have activated already. It’s probably gonna happen soon, if not right now.

Cobra decided to take care of any possible interventions. He sneaked in the police station. It would be easy. All he needs to do is find the captain and make a deal. Their security system could use an upgrade. After some time of getting around random officers, he finally reached the Captain’s room. He enters and sees his target. The policeman notices Cobra and starts taking his gun, but before he had the chance to fire, Cobra already got close enough to disarm him.  
Cobra: Captain Lopez. You’re quite a known policeman. I am sure that a successful law enforcer like you knows how to be nice.  
Lopez: What are you ding here?  
Cobra: I have a favor to ask of you. In a few hours, the portal of the Computer is going to activate. Your people will ignore it and won’t go there.  
Lopez: That’s not happening.  
Cobra pulls out his revolver and puts it to Captain’s head.  
Cobra: Are you sure about that?  
Lopez: Go ahead. Kill me. The shot will alert the whole station.  
Cobra hits Lopez with the handle of his gun.  
Cobra: That is exactly what I want. More lives to take. Now, will you help me, or not?  
Lopez: Fine. The police will turn their blind eye.  
Cobra releases Lopez.  
Cobra: Was that so hard?  
Lopez: You might have the police and EDS, but the Lights don’t answer to us. They will fight you.  
Cobra: Lights? Is that the name you use for those excuses that are supposed to represent heroes? Well, the lights will not be a problem.  
Cobra exits the room and then the police station. he enters his vehicle and drives back to his base. He meets with Ramirez.  
Ramirez: Is it done?  
Cobra: Yes.  
Ramirez: Good. You have done well my friend. Soon, we will bring justice and the traitors will be punished.

Slasher got all of his equipment packed. He brought a machine gun, a AK and two uzis and the ammo for the said guns in his backpack, he has his pistols and combat knives in his holsters and plans to carry a RPG in his hands.  
Slasher: I’m ready to go.  
Ne: How do you plan to carry that thing while riding your bike?  
Slasher: The bike has a holster as well.  
Ne: Alright. now we have to wait.  
Amy comes in the room with Slasher’s phone and reminds him in a sarcastic voice.  
Amy: Did you forget something?  
Slasher takes the phone.  
Slasher: Thanks, almost left it behind.  
Amy: I think you had a message.  
Slasher: I’m gonna check it later.

Everyone enters the throne room. It is completely empty.  
Sans: he’s at the barrier.  
They all walk to the barrier and, as Sans guessed, they found him there. He turns around and notices everyone, but most importantly, he noticed Toriel.  
Asgore: Tori! You came back!  
Toriel: Asgore. We have a lot to talk about.  
Their attention is distracted as Alphys enters the room.  
Alphys: Sorry I’m late. The elevator was blocked.  
Alphys tries to ignore the glare Riverperson is giving her.  
Toriel: As I said. We need to talk.  
Asgore: About what?  
Toriel: Your laws against humans.  
Asgore: But Tori, this is the last soul that will grant freedom to all monsters.  
Toriel: And what do you have your scientists for? To just sit around in their lab coats? I am sure that we have monsters that are smart enough to figure something out.  
Sans: actually, there is a possible solution, but it would take a while.  
Asgore: Sans, if you knew about this, why didn’t you tell me sooner?  
Sans: the plan involves the determination extractor. it could take a part of the magic of a human’s soul. with enough energy gathered it would be able to replace an actual soul, but it only works with a determination soul.  
Toriel: See? There is no need for violence.  
Asgore: What will the people think of this?  
Toriel: We will tell them what to think of it.  
Asgore: Does that mean you are coming back?  
Toriel: Well, obviously you can’t rule alone.  
Suddenly, a huge vine passes through, trapping every monster except Riverperson. Flowey pops out from the ground.  
Flowey: You idiots. While you guys were having your little pow-wow… I took the human souls! And now, not only are those under my power… But all of your friends’ souls are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It’s all your fault. It’s all because you made them love you. All the time you spent listening to them… Encouraging them… Caring about them… Without that, they wouldn’t have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans’ together… I will achieve my real form.  
Frisk: Why? Why are you doing this?  
Flowey: Don’t you get it? This is all just a game. If you leave the Computerworld satisfied, you’ll “win” the game. If you “win”, you won’t want to “play” with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will never end. I’ll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach… And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over… Hee hee hee. Listen. If you do defeat me, I’ll give you your “happy ending”. I’ll bring your friends back. I’ll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that won’t happen. You…! I’ll keep you here no matter what!  
Flowey circles Frisk with his pellets. The pellets fly towards Frisk, but Riverperson creates shields around Frisk, protecting her.  
Flowey: Ah, yes, I forgot about you.  
Flowey stabs a vine through Riverperson, but without affect.  
Flowey: What?  
Riverperson: Foolish child. You still have much to learn.  
Flowey creates multiple pellets and fires them at Riverperson and Frisk. Riverperson protects themself, while Toriel creates fireballs that burn the pellets before they reach Frisk.  
Toriel: Do not be afraid my child… No matter what happens… We will always be there to protect you!  
Flowey sends more pellets, which get blocked by Papyrus’ bone and Undyne’s spear.  
Papyrus: THAT’S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO… BELIEVE IN YOU!!!  
Undyne: Hey! Human! If you got past me, you can do anything! So don’t worry! We’re with you all the way!  
Sans: huh? you haven’t beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo’s got nothing on you.  
All of them keep blocking Flowey’s attacks.  
Alphys: Technically, it’s impossible for you to beat him… B-but… Somehow, I know you can do it!!  
Asgore: Human, for the future of humans and monsters…! You have to stay determined…!  
All of the monsters show up, supporting Frisk. They slowly surround Flowey. He looses his patience for games.  
Flowey: I can’t believe you’re all so stupid. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!! Everything flashes white.

The portal starts charging, sending a blue beam into sky. Ne feels the sudden change of energy level in the city and looks out the window.  
Ne: It’s time.  
Slasher: Lets go.  
Ne: Wait. First, check your phone.  
Slasher checks his message.  
Slasher: Okay. Ne, you won’t like this.  
Ne: What is it.  
Slasher: The message was from Natalie from half an hour ago. It says that she’s gone cycling there.  
Amy: Than go! The portal is closer to Sentinels, you don’t have much time.  
Ne: Right.  
Ne quickly hugs Amy before he starts to exit the house.  
Amy: Be careful.  
Ne: I will.  
Slasher gets on his bike, while Ne creates his.  
Slasher: We ride together till we die together, huh?  
Ne: Damn straight.

Ramirez: The portal has been activated. Notify the others.  
Cobra: Understood.  
Cobra uses the main audio system that is connected through the whole base and orders everyone to get into their vehicles and to go to the portal. They arrive before Slasher and Ne to the area. Natalie as able to see them before she was spotted. She quickly hid her bicycle and took a wrench she had in her backpack, in case that she would need to repair her bmx and she tied a mop around her mouth as a bandanna. Cobra ordered one soldier to scout out the area, for any hidden enemies. When the soldier got close to her, she got up from her cover and hit the soldier with all of her strength, knocking him out, or killing him. She didn’t have time to check, because she alerted the other soldiers. Ramirez ordered them to capture her, but not to waste their ammo on her, because they’re gonna need it later. She runs through the trees, trying to lose them.

Frisk and Riverperson are still fighting Asriel, while Chara is trying to get control over herself, because of the fact that Asriel is still alive. Riverperson keeps holding the shields around Frisk, defending them from the attacks, but they know that the shields won’t withstand the attacks for long.  
Riverperson: I have to do something. I’ll keep the shields up, but be ready to move if they break.  
Frisk: Got it.  
Riverperson flies away.  
Asriel: Your last help has abandoned you. Now you have no hope.  
Frisk: we’ll see about that.  
Riverperson quickly flies to the room in Datafall in which was the passage to the void. They quickly use their magic to open the passage to the void and find Gaster inside.  
Riverperson: I need your help.  
Gaster: Who are you? How did you get in here?  
Riverperson: We’ll have our reunion later. Watch.  
Riverperson opens up a window, showing Asriel attacking the damaged shields around Frisk.  
Riverperson: Those won’t stay up for much longer. Asriel has the equal power to seven souls. I can’t do anything to stop him. What do we do?  
Gaster observes his attacks.  
Gaster: You are correct. He can’t be damaged in any way, but, he can be beaten. It is quite simple actually. He is using the power of the souls he absorbed. Soon, he will run out of magic source. All you three can do is survive until that happens.  
Riverperson: Okay, thanks.  
Riverperson opens the passage to Datafall again.  
Gaster: Wait. Who are you?  
Riverperson: Just a lost soul.  
Riverperson exits the void and closes the passage behind them, before flying back.  
Frisk: Did you find anything that will help us.  
Riverperson: His powers will run out soon. We have to survive until then.  
Chara: How was I so blind. I should have known it was him. This is all my fault.  
Riverperson: Now is not the time to think of the past. We are fighting for the future.  
Frisk: You’re right.  
Asriel: You can’t possibly think you have any chance.  
Frisk: Oh, haven’t you heard? I often ignore chances.  
Asriel: Well, then in that case, this will be fun.  
Ne and Slasher arrive to the location.  
Amy: Alright. I have your cameras connected and i can see everything. Wait. Is that Natalie?  
Slasher looks forward and sees her running away from soldiers that are chasing her. The rest of the army didn’t follow, so it’s only 5 people chasing her.  
Slasher takes out his pistols and shoots them, scaring Natalie and alarming the rest of the army. He quickly calls her to run to him.  
Slasher: What the hell are you doing here?  
Natalie: What? I don’t understand.  
Slasher: I told you not to come here while the portal could be running!  
Natalie: Wait. Dominik?  
Ne: Real smooth.  
Slasher: Well, I’m sorry for not being professional while I’m trying to save her from Sentinels soldiers.  
Natalie: What is happening?  
Slasher: There’s no time for explaining. I’ll tell you everything later, but, right no, you need to go as far away from here as possible.  
Natalie: What are you going to do?  
Slasher: Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna shoot some skrubs. Now go!  
Natalie nods before running behind them and through the area filled with trees. Soon after, Ramirez and his army arrives. The army stops as soon as it sees them.  
Ramirez: You can’t keep us from achieving justice!  
Ne: Oh, don’t worry. I’ll show you justice.  
Ramirez: Don’t you see what’s happening here? You two are alone! And we are an army. Surrender now, and you will be spared!  
Ne: Fun fact: I was just about to say the same thing to you.  
Ne: Slasher. Mow them down.  
Slasher: Of course.  
Slasher takes his machine gun and sprays a whole line, from left to right. Ramirez creates a shield in his hand, while Cobra blocks the bullets with his sword. All of the soldiers that weren’t behind cover got shot. hen his gun gets empty, Ramirez releases the damaged shield and orders the soldiers to open fire. Ne creates a vortex shield in front of him and Slasher, which absorbs all the bullets, before sending them back. He creates a big shield and stabs it into the ground, giving Slasher cover, before he starts running towards Ramirez. Ramirez starts firing his gun on Ne, while Ne blocks the bullets with his plates and jumps when he gets close enough. Ne takes his sword and prepares to cut down Ramirez. Ramirez uses his magic to create a sword of his own and blocks the attack. Slasher dropped his machine gun and took the AK. He carefully shot the soldiers one buy one, making sure that he isn’t too exposed while doing it. He sat back down behind the shield when he saw that Cobra was aiming at him.  
Slasher contacts Ne through their communication link.  
Slasher: Gonna need some help over here.  
Ne: Got it.  
Ne quickly puts back his swords, blocks Ramirez’s attack and quickly pushes him away with soul control. While Ramirez is down, Ne quickly runs through and takes down a few soldiers and distracts Cobra, giving Slasher time to get closer. He runs towards Cobra, while killing off some of the remaining soldiers. Cobra drops a smoke bomb, giving himself time to move. Ne gets all of the soldiers’ attention, while Slasher randomly shoots in the smoke with his pistols, after he put the AK back on his backpack. Cobra suddenly walks out of the smoke on the left side and aims his revolver. Before he has the chance to fire, Slasher uses his grapple to disarm Cobra, before pulling him closer with it. Cobra takes his sword and sings it towards Slasher, who blocks it with his gauntlet. Cobra quickly disarms Slasher as well.   
Cobra: We wouldn’t want our fight to be unfair, now would we?  
Slasher: Just keep talking while you can.

Asriel readies Shocker breaker II.  
Asriel: And again!  
Deadly lasers crash down from above, the last one breaking the only shield Riverperson had left.  
Riverperson: I’m too weak. I can’t hold any more of them. You’re gonna have to do the rest of the battle on your own.  
Asriel: Because you ant a “happy ending.”  
Magic stars fall from above and Frisk deflects them with her light stick.  
Asriel: Because you “love your friends.”  
Chara tried to call out to Asriel, even tho she knew that he can’t hear her. Asriel creates his swords and starts attacking. Frisk dodges his attacks. For the last attempt, Asriel swings both of his swords from above. Frisk holds out her glow stick and barely blocks the attack.  
Asriel: Because you “never give up.”   
Asriel creates his gun and shoots the stars with an energy beam coming out from the barrel. The attack overwhelms Frisk and breaks her soul. Riverperson reacts quickly, and uses a spell to merge back the soul before it gets destroyed. Frisk is surprised at first, but gets back into the fight quickly. She gets better and better at dodging his attacks. Annoyed by Riverperson’s assistance, Asriel sends a few magic beams from above to crash on top of them, but they easily dodge the attacks.  
Riverperson: Tra la la. A god can’t defeat a dusty old cloak. how shameful.  
Asriel: Shut up!  
Asriel creates his gun again and fires it. The beam goes through Riverperson, without damaging them. Frisk notices Riverperson’s plan to waste Asriel’s energy on them. Unfortunately, Asriel realizes that as well and turns his attention back to Frisk again. He sends another attack. Frisk dodges it, with a close miss.  
Asriel: Isn’t that delicious? Your “determination.” The power that let you get this far… It’s gonna be your downfall!

Slasher knows that he isn’t going to be able to fight like that for much longer, but to his relief, the same fact is true for Cobra. At least, Ne is nowhere near getting tired, while Ramirez can’t fight forever neither. To their misfortune tho, more backup starts arriving.  
Amy: There are still a lot of them.  
Slasher: We know! Lets just hope e last long enough so that Frisk can complete her mission.  
Amy: I won’t just sit here and watch you two die.  
Ne: No. Stay there.  
Amy: I’m sorry Ne.  
Ne: Don’t go!  
Amy cuts off her connection and enters her car. she enables combat mode and drives to their location.  
Ramirez: Begin phase two!  
The elites start coming out of the vehicles, while Ramirez and Cobra go back. Slasher takes his uzis and shoots some of them, while Ne creates a neon blaster and fires it, while rotating it, so that the beam hits more enemies. More and more soldiers arrive. Ne creates a vortex shield for Slasher and defends himself with his swords. Just as the shield is about the fail, Amy arrives, parks in front of Slasher and uses the car turret to take down some of the soldiers. She enables the auto aim on the vehicle, before exiting with her stun pistols.  
Ne quickly runs to her, ready to defend her.  
Ne: N2O, I told you not to come here!  
Amy: I’m not letting you do this alone.  
Ne: Just stay behind me. You’re not ready to fight.  
Amy: Too bad.  
She teleports in front of him, instantly feeling pain from her soul, but starts to shoot the soldiers anyway, before running to the nearby trees for cover. Once all the elites are out, Cobra and Ramirez get back into the fight. Ne fires off many neon bullets, which Ramirez blocks with his magic sword. Ramirez shoots his gun at Ne. Ne dodges the first few bullets and phases through the last ones, before engaging in close combat. Amy fights the soldiers of the Sentinels and Slasher attacks Cobra again.

Asriel creates a huge attack, similar to a gaster blaster, but larger and in the shape of a goat head. It absorbs all the nearby energy, including Frisk’s.  
Asriel: …even after that attack, you’re still standing in my way…?  
Chara: How is he still so strong?  
Frisk: Are you sure that he’ll run out?  
Riverperson: I can bet my life on it.  
Frisk: that’s hat I’m afraid of.  
Asriel: Wow… You really are something special. But don’t get cocky. Up until now, I’ve only been using a fraction of my real power!  
Chara: Are you kidding me?  
Asreil: Let’s see what good your determination is against this!!  
Asriel’s body transforms. He becomes bigger, gains wings and his body is changed into armor. Frisk tries to move, but realizes that she can’t.  
Asriel: Urah ha ha ha… Behold my true power!  
Asriel spreads his arms, spreading magic bullets everywhere. Riverperson gains enough strength to stop Frisk from having her soul shattered, when the bullets go through her.  
Asriel: I can feel it. Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you.  
Frisk finally breaks free from Asriel’s control, and just in time to defend herself from his next attack.  
Asriel: Still, you’re holding on…? That’s fine. In a few moments, you’ll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you will in your next life!  
Asriel creates more bullets. Frisk is too exhausted to move and she gets hit with them again, but Riverperson manages to save her.   
Asriel: Ura ha ha… Still!? Come on… Show me what good your determination is now!  
Asriel sends another attack and Frisk somehow dodges it.  
Frisk knows that she can’t win. She tries to go back to stop this from happening, but she can’t reach her save file. Having no other options in her mind, Frisk tries again, but nothing happens.  
Chara: Maybe, with that little power we have… we can save something else.

Everyone is getting worn out. Amy is way weaker than before, since she didn’t have time to recover, Slasher and Cobra have been fighting for a while and the same could be said for Ramirez. Ne is still not tired, but he is starting to use his powers too much. The last wave of reinforcements arrive.  
Ramirez: Initiate phase three!  
All of the soldiers start shooting at Ne and Amy, while they leave Slasher to Cobra. Ne creates a two vertex shields, one for him and one for Amy. They start retreating back, while Cobra’s attacks start to overwhelm Slasher.

Frisk already saved Undyne and all of her memories returned. Next was Alphys.  
Frisk: Come on Alphys! I’ve supported you before. You can’t give up now.  
Alphys: You hate me, don’t you.  
Frisk: Do you remember the quiz? That was interesting!  
Alphys acts like she didn’t even hear Frisk.  
Alphys: I’ve got to keep lying…  
Frisk: You don’t really think that, do you?  
Alphys’ memories return.  
Alphys; No, that’s not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!  
Frisk can feel something resonating within Asriel. Next, she encounters Sans and Papyrus. Frisk tells a pun to Sans. He likes it, while Papyrus hated it.  
Sans: just give up. i did.  
Papyrus: I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!   
Frisk’ soul is turned blue, as slow bones start moving towards her. She knocks the bones out of the way. After defending herself, Frisk asks Papyrus to help her with a puzzle. He doesn’t know why, but he really wants to help her.  
Papyrus: THEN EVERYONE WILL LIKE ME!  
Sans: why even try?  
Frisk felt uneasy with Sans’ comments. She decided to talk with him about it if she gets out of the battle alive. After more mentions of memories, Papyrus and Sans get their memories back. Sans got some of the memories he didn’t even had before, and obviously, not all of them were pleasant. He watched the Riverperson with a blank expression, only one tear going out of his left eye. As soon as he noticed, he quickly ran a sleeve over his face and continued to act normal, supporting Frisk. Only Toriel and Asgore left.

Amy And Ne are getting surrounded with the soldiers, while Slasher is starting to lose against Cobra. Slasher takes out his knives and swings towards Cobra. Cobra dodges the attacks and disarms Slasher before taking one of the knives and using it against him. Slasher uses the gauntlet to block the attacks. Ne is still holding his shields, while spawning bullets and firing them off at the soldiers, while Amy is shooting with her pistols. She knows she won’t be able to hold on for much longer, and she can notice that the same could be said for Ne.

Frisk succeeded to save Toriel and Asgore. She feels her friends’ souls resonating within Asriel! Strangely, as her friends remember her… Something else began resonating within the soul, stronger and stronger. It seems that there’s still one last person that needs to be saved.  
Chara: Reach out your soul.  
Frisk: Why?  
Chara: Just trust me.  
Frisk does as Chara asked her, while Chara uses all of her determination to call Asriel. She remembers the first time they met.  
Asriel: Wh… what did you do…? What’s this feeling…? What’s happening to me? No! NO! I don’t need ANYONE!   
Asriel sends dozens of bullets flying towards Frisk. They all hit their target, but Frisk is still standing.  
Asriel: STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I’ll tear you apart!  
Asriel starts to lose energy and sends only a few bullets. Frisk succeeds to move out of the way.  
Asriel: Chara… Do you know why I’m doing this…? Why I keep fighting to keep you around…? I’m doing this… Because you’re special, Chara. You’re the only one that understands me. You’re the only one who’s any fun to play with anymore.  
Asriel: No… That’s not just it. I… I… I’m doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else.  
Chara feels tears coming don her cheeks.  
Asriel: I’m not ready for this to end. I’m not ready for you to leave. I’m not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again.  
Asriel: So please…. STOP doing this… AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!  
Asriel creates a huge beam with his hands and fires it on Frisk. Riverperson Creates a shield, but the beam breaks in in less than a second. Chara uses all the determination she has and steps in front of Frisk.  
Chara: STOP!  
With all her determination, Chara’s weak soul starts to get power and absorbs the attack. Frisk feels the beam burning her, but Chara is taking the biggest part of the attack on herself. Chara screams in pain, ash she holds hers and Frisk’s soul in one piece. When the beam ends, Frisk is left with barely any stronger injuries, but Chara is just above the edge of death.  
Frisk starts to panic, but Riverperson calms her down.  
Riverperson: She will be okay, just give her time.  
Asriel: I’m so alone, Chara…

Ne is at his limit. Amy has already stopped fighting and is barely standing. Cobra got Slasher on the ground.  
The soldiers and Ramirez keep firing at Ne’s shield. Amy notices that the hand with which he is holding the shields starts to shake.  
Amy: Ne, stop.  
Ne ignores her.  
Amy: You’re gonna break.  
Ne still holds the shields.  
Amy: MIKE!  
As she calls him by his previous name, Ne looks at her.  
Amy: It’s over.  
Ne: I can’t just let them kill you.  
Amy: You have no choice.  
Cobra holds Slahser’s knife and walks up to Slasher, before crouching in front of him.  
Cobra: Got you right where I wan’t you.  
Ne: Please… Don’t make me do this.  
Amy: It’s okay. We’ll go together.  
Cobra: I wonder how will it feel to get hit with your on weapon.  
Right before Ne was going to drop the shield, the soldiers suddenly start getting shot from a nearby hill. When Ne looks at the source of the shots, he sees Kris and his squad.  
Ne: Abut time.  
Kris shoots Ramirez in the shoulder. The shooting distracts Cobra, giving Slasher enough time to drag in Cobra’s revolver with his grapple.  
Slasher: It will feel something like this.  
Slasher shoots Cobra with his own revolver, before activating his gauntlet blade and cutting off The hand Cobra was holding Slasher’s knife with. Cobra screams in pain, before ordering the soldiers to shoot at slasher while he runs away.  
Ne drops his shields, while Kris and his team give Slasher cover.  
Ramirez: Retreat! This battle is lost!  
Ramirez, Cobra and the soldiers run back into their vehicles and drive away.  
Ne sighs, in relief and takes off his helmet.  
Ne: We won… we’re alive…  
Amy takes off her mask and drops her guns.  
Amy: We did it.  
Ne: I guess we make a good team.  
Amy: We make a great team.  
Amy grabs Ne and pulls him into a kiss. Ne is surprised for a second, but he hugs her and accepts the kiss. They can feel their souls healing each other. Slasher turns back and notices them kissing. He calls Kris over their communication link.  
Kris: How does it feel being saved by me?  
Slasher: It feels almost as good as you owing me a bet.  
Kris: hat?  
Slasher: Look at Ne.  
Kris notices them and remembers their bet.  
Kris: God damn it.  
Slasher: I warned ya, but you didn’t listen.

Frisk finally succeeded to turn Asriel back to normal. Asriel apologized to Frisk and told him about his past with Chara and his actions as Flowey. Having his apology accepted was the last thing he was expecting, but it happened anyway.  
Asriel: Frisk, come on. You’re gonna make me cry again. …Besides, even if you do forgive me… I can’t keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first… There’s something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone’s hearts beating as one. They’re all burning with the same desire. With everyone’s power… With everyone’s determination. It’s time for monsters… To finally go free. Asriel uses the power of every soul to break the barrier.  
Asriel: Frisk… I have to go now. Without the power of everyone’s souls… I can’t keep maintaining this form. In a little while… I’ll turn back into a flower. I’ll stop being myself. I’ll stop being able to feel love again. So… Frisk. It’s best of you just forget about me, ok? Just go be with the people who live you.  
Frisk hugs him.  
Asreil: You’re gonna do a great job, ok? No matter what you do… Everyone will be there for you, okay? By the way… Frisk. Take care of mom and dad for me, oaky?  
Frisk: Of course.  
Suddenly, Frisk wakes up, surrounded by her friends. They all finally got a chance to talk with each other on a more friendly matter. All except Sans and Riverperson. Frisk noticed that Sans was watching them in a weird way, but decided to ignore it. Sans called frisk to come talk to him away from the crowd.  
Frisk: What is it?  
Sans: i have good news and bad news. the bad news are that chara can’t currently come to the surface.  
Frisk: WHAT!?  
Chara: Don’t worry about it!  
Sans: yeah, that’s where the good news come. me and paps talked about the subject and e are pretty sure that we found a way to make it possible. we’ll do that just as everyone gets to the surface, ok?  
Frisk: I guess that’s fine.  
Chara: It’ll be over before you know it, and then we’ll all be free!  
Frisk: You’re right! Lets do this!  
Sans: ready?  
Frisk: As I’ll ever be.  
They all go through the portal. As they reach the real world, the blue beam on the other end of the portal shuts down, alerting Ne and the others.  
Amy: Guess it’s time for you to go.  
Ne: You should come with me.  
Amy: What about Slasher and Kris?  
Ne: They’ll be busy arguing about their bet. Come on, lets meet the people we just rescued.


	23. ACT 1 Epilogue

They are finally free. As they reach the real world, they are greeted by the night sky and the stars, shining beautifully.  
Toriel: Oh my…   
Asgore: Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?  
Alphys; Wow… it’s e-even better than on TV. Way better! Better than I ever imagined!  
Undyne: Frisk, you live with this!?  
Frisk: And now, you do too.  
Undyne: The moonlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!  
Papyrus: HEY SANS… IS THAT THE MOON?  
Sans: yes it is, my friend.  
Asgore: I could stand here and watch this for hours…  
RIverperson: It is truly… amazing.  
Toriel: Yes, It is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next.  
Asgore: Oh. Right. Everyone. This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?  
Frisk: Me? I mean, I would like to, but i don’t know anything about being an ambassador.  
Sans and RIverperson say that they can help Frisk at the same time.  
Papyrus: YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!  
Suddenly, they hear a sound of an engine and see a light approaching, before it stops. They hear two sets of footsteps and voices. Everyone stands still, but is ready to fight if needed.   
Toriel: Stay behind me, my child.  
Ne and Amy walk around the corner and notice them.  
Ne: Oh. Uh… hello.  
As soon as Frisk hears his voice, she runs towards him and hugs him.  
Ne: So it was you who went in the Computerworld. What were you thinking?  
Amy: You had us worried for some time there.  
Frisk: Sorry, but don’t worry. I’m okay.  
Frisk notices Amy’s damaged clothing.  
Frisk: What happened to you two?  
Ne: The Sentinels tried to destroy the portal. We stopped them.  
Asgore: The Sentinels are still alive?  
Amy: Alive and active, but we had a group of people ready to fight as well.  
Toriel: Frisk, can you introduce us to our saviors?  
Frisk: Of course. Amy, Mike, this are the friends I’ve met underground: Queen Toriel, judge Sans, second captain of the royal guard Papyrus, captain of the royal guard Undyne, royal scientis Alphys, king Asgore and Riverperson.  
Ne: It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.  
Asgore: Oh, no, the pleasure is all ours, especially since you three saved us.  
Sans: how did you know that frisk was in the computerworld?  
Ne: We knew that she was missing and that someone has entered the Computerworld. It as easy to connect.  
Amy: Where is everyone else?  
Toriel: They are still in the Computerworld. We need to inform them that we are finally free. Care to join us?  
Ne: Sure.   
Amy: We would love to.  
Ne quickly accesses the communications and contacts Slasher.  
Ne: The monsters are free. We’re going to Computerworld for a short time. Defend the area while we’re there.  
Slasher: No problem.  
Ne: Alright, we’re ready.  
Everyone steps on the portal and Sans activates it. They enter the Computerworld at the same spot from which they exited. As soon Frisk can see, she notices Chara beside her.   
Chara: Back already?  
Asgore told everyone else to wait there, while he calls all of the monsters to come. After some time of waiting, one by one, every monster was there and amazed with the fact that there was no barrier there anymore.  
Asgore: As you can see, the barrier has been broken!  
All of the monsters cheer.  
Asgore: That is not all. I wanted to apologize to everyone. I wasn’t a good king. I have quickly resorted to violence, without trying to think of a better, more peaceful solution. Even tho I didn’t deserve it, this human child showed me kindness…  
Toriel tells Ne and Amy to step forward.  
Asgore: And these two humans… with the help of their friends, defended us from the villains that trapped us here. We owe them our lives! All of you! All of you will be free to exit the Computerworld, once our village is set up, or stay if they wish! Just remember. Do not go far away from village once we have moved, until we are ready to make contact with humans.   
Ne: Actually, there is a nearby abandoned village. The houses need to be repaired, but it can be done quickly if we all work on it.  
Toriel speaks up.  
Toriel: The hero has just informed us that there shall be a home for everyone. It will need a lot of work and effort, but it can be successful.  
Everyone celebrates the humans and the return of the queen.  
Asgoie: Is everyone ready to go back?  
Sans: I just need to do one thing.  
Asogre: Of course. Take all the time you need.  
Sans: thanks.  
Sans calls to Riverperson and they approach him.  
Sans: those memories, during the battle. are they true?  
Riverperson: I’m sorry for not telling you before.  
Sans: come on, we need to get to Gaster.  
Riverperson: I’m not sure I’m ready. What if he doesn’t remember? What if he does and blames himself?  
Sans: we’ll get through it. like family.  
Sans calls Papyrus and tells him to come with them. They walk all the way to to the room in Datafall.  
Papyrus: SANS, WHAT ARE WE DOING IN HERE?  
Sans: Something we should have done a long time ago.  
Riverperson opens the passage to the void.  
Sans: what did you remember when frisk save us?  
Papyrus: I REMEMBERED THIS ONE MAN, BUT I DON’T WAN’T TO TALK ABOUT IT UNLESS YOU KNOW.  
Sans: You mean dad?  
Papyrus: SO YOU DO KNOW. GREAT, I THOUGH THAT I WOULD HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHAT I REMEMBERED AND THAT YOU WOULD THINK I’M CRAZY.  
Sans: that’s not all.  
Riverperson: Come on, we’ll tell him when we’re inside.  
They all get in the void and find Gaster.  
Gaster: My sons! What are you doing here? You are free! You should be on the surface.  
Sans: well, we can’t just leave before we visit you.  
Papyrus: AND I DIDN’T EVEN REMEMBER YOU UNTIL A FEW MINUTES AGO!  
Riverperson: I can’t go out there without formally introducing myself.  
Gaster: Ah, yes, we didn’t have time to talk last time.  
Riverperson: before I do this, just keep in mind. You aren’t the only one who as forgotten.  
Riverperson takes off their hood, revealing their skeletal head.  
“My name is Scriptina. I am your daughter.”  
Papyrus: I HAVE A SISTER?  
Gaster: But, that is impossible! Sans already helped me get my memories back and his memories were not deleted by the core.  
Scriptina: Yes, not all of them. While you were erased from existence, I was able to survive the malfunction of the core, but my soul got completely erased, and with it, my identity. When I found out that i was no one, I decided to become the Riverperson and to help the only way I could… Transport people through the Computerworld. Here, in case you don’t believe me.  
Scriptina summons hers and Gaster’s console and gives her memories to him. As the memories transfer, Gaster relives through her whole first life. Tears run down his face, as he remembers what happened.  
Scriptina: I am sorry. When it happened, I was a coward. I did not try to save anyone but myself.  
Gaster: I though that i did enough damage by leaving my sons. But to find out that I am responsible for your state and that I have forgotten you… I am so sorry my children. I was a terrible father. I deserve my fate.  
Sans: don’t be like that, it was a family effort.  
Papyrus: THAT IS CORRECT! WHILE WE WERE WORKING ON THE CORE, NO ONE NOTICED THE MISTAKES IN OUR WORK AND WE WERE ONLY ABLE TO MAKE THE BLAST WEAKER.  
Scriptina: Kinda ironic. Four smartest monsters, and we almost destroyed ourselves with our own creation.  
Sans: don’t worry. no that we’re all back, we’ll think of a way to get you back. Plus, i think we found a human that could help.  
Gaster: Alright, but you better get going now. Asgore can’t wait forever.  
Papyrus: WE WILL BE BACK SOON.  
Gaster: And before you go. I know that I am late, but… Do you mind giving your old man a hug?  
Scriptina: I never did.  
The family hugs, for the first time in a long time. Scriptina opens the passage and they all exit, as it closes behind them.  
Sans: shortcut?  
Papyrus: YOU BETTER NOT TURN IT INTO A HABIT SANS.  
Scriptina: I think it is a bit late for that.  
Sans creates a portal to the others and they all go through. Scriptina caught Frisk’s attention.  
Frisk: Riverperson is a skeleton?  
Chara: Is there a single skeleton without some weird secrets or powers?  
Scriptina notices Frisk’s amazement and floats to them.  
Scriptina: Hi! I didn’t properly introduce myself hen we met. My name is Scriptina, I’m the older sister of Sans and Papyrus.  
Frisk: Glad to meet you. How come Sans and Papyrus never mentioned you?  
Scriptina: it is complicated. Long story short, My situation is similar to Gaster’s.  
Chara: Sorry to hear that.  
Scriptina: Oh, don’t worry about it. Me and my bros will find a way to bring him back, just you wait. Oh, and while we’re talking about bringing back, I think we can bring you as well.  
Chara: Really? How?  
Scriptina: Do you remember that huge machine in the true lab?  
Chara: You mean the determination extractor?  
Scriptina: So you know about it. Great! We can use it to extract a part of Frisk’s determination and give it to you. That should be enough to revive your soul. We only need to find someone experienced with human souls.  
Frisk: Oh, I know someone!  
Scriptina: Really?  
Frisk points to Ne.  
Frisk: Him! He knows all kinds of stuff about human souls and their magic. I believe that he’ll be able to help us.  
Scriptina: Great. We’ll try it when everyone gets set up in the village. Is that okay with you two?  
Chara: Sure.  
Frisk: I can wait.  
Scriptina: Alright. Lets get back to the others. They’re probably waiting for you.  
Scriptina and the children got back to the group. Sans and Papyrus made sure that Scriptina is introduced to everyone. Asgore seemed like he had some memories of her, but she was a surprise to everyone else. Asgore and Toriel finished their speech. Scriptina had her talk with Alphys and after some arguing, they have reached an understanding. Of course, when Undyne heard of Ne’s and Amy’s powers and fights, she wanted to spar with them. They convinced her to wait until their homes on the surface were ready. Frisk looked at everyone talking, laughing, telling their stories, and then at all the other monsters being happy about their newfound freedom. Frisk new her work isn’t anywhere near finished and that there will be more battles, but seeing everyone so happy… It filled her with determination


	24. ACT 2 PROLOGUE

It has been some time since the monsters have been freed. The Sentinels were inactive, probably because of their loss and because their leaders are injured. The heroes helped monsters set up their homes. Most of the work is complete, now only the actual moving is left. Sans and Scriptina are helping around as much as they can, since they can carry more stuff faster with their levitation abilities, while Ne and Amy take care of cleaning up the houses and Slasher takes care of any needed payments. While Sans and Scriptina are carrying over objects from homes in Snowdin, Papyrus is making sure that Sans isn’t slacking off.  
Papyrus: I’VE GOT TO SAY, BROTHER, YOU’VE REALLY OUTDONE YOURSELF! YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD WITHOUT A SINGLE BRAKE!  
Sans: what can i say bro, freedom motivates me.  
Scriptina: That’s what he wants you to think, but I bet he actually isn’t lazy.  
Sans: now where did you get that idea from?  
Scriptina: Oh, I dunno, maybe from all the times I’ve seen you secretly work on your science projects while you pretend to do nothing.  
Sans notices a devilish grin on Papyrus’ face.  
Papyrus: IS THAT TRUE SANS? HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING YOUR POTENTIAL FROM ME?  
Sans: paps, you know that i would neve, and i mean nev-  
Scriptina: He so did.  
Sans: tina, you do realize that the point of secretly working on science projects is that it is secret?  
Scriptina: Yup, but it’s more fun this way.

After the battle at the portal, Lopez wanted to check the hills and he found Ne and Amy, helping the monsters. Luckily, he reacted relatively calm, so they were able to explain the whole situation to him. Now he is helping them as well, while they tell him their story.  
Lopez: So, what you’re saying is that you two and the Slasher held out against an army of terrorists, until Kris’ squad arrived without my knowing?  
Ne: that sums it up.  
Lopez: How the hell did you get here unnoticed?  
Amy: We have our ways.  
Lopez: So, you three work together and randomly fight criminals?  
Amy: Well, we go to the most dangerous crime first.  
Ne: But, yeah, we fight criminals on our own.  
Lopez: And these creatures… Are they peaceful? How much smart are they?  
Ne: They only want to live in the real world in peace, and yes, most of them are as clever as humans, some more, some less, but none of them will attack unless provoked.  
Lopez: I will try to keep this place a secret, but I can’t promise you much.  
Ne: That will have to be enough for now.  
Amy: There’s one thing I want to know. I arrived to the fight late and we were saved by Kris’ team, but the police was nowhere to be found. What gives?  
Lopez: Cobra got to us. Infiltrated the building, threatened me with the lives of my officers. I couldn’t let them be harmed. I’m sorry.  
Ne: It’s okay. I understand.  
Amy: Then you need to upgrade your security. We can’t defend this city on our own. And if the police wasn’t able to help, then how did EDS enter the fight? I thought it was a part of the police.  
Lopez: It is. I ordered Kris to stay away and I thought that i kept an eye on him, but I guess he was better than I thought.  
Ne: I’ll need to ask him about that myself later.  
Toriel approaches Ne, stopping the conversation.  
Toriel: Mike? Could you please bring Frisk here if that is not a problem for you? I think she is still in the Computerworld.  
Ne: Okay. count her brought. Oh, and by the way.  
Ne brings Toriel’s attention to the police captain.  
Ne: This is captain Lopez. He will be a new friend of ours. Introduce yourself to him.  
Amy: I’ll stay here to help out.  
Ne nods before heading to the portal. He enters the Computerworld.  
Ne: Now I realize that I should have asked for a better location than the hole Computerworld.  
Ne notices that Computerworld isn’t quite suitable for his neon bike, so he decided to check the area by running through it.

Frisk decided to talk with Chara while she can in Datafall.  
Frisk: So… What is it like for you, while I’m gone?  
Chara: Well, when you’re not here, my mind instantly moves to Asriel. He turned back to Flowey recently, but he’s still okay.  
Frisk: Really?  
Chara: Yeah, he’s just like himself… only without emotions. It’s kinda weird, but it’s still way better than what could have been.  
Frisk: You’re right about that.  
Chara: I only wish that I could actually bring him back. There has to be a way.  
Frisk: There probably is something. We just need to think of a right solution.  
Chara: Do you want to talk with him?  
Frisk: You mean, right now?  
Chara: He’s probably in the first room of the Computerworld. He’s always there.  
Frisk: Okay, then. Lets go.  
Frisk and Chara went through the whole Computerworld all the way back to the room Frisk fell in when she entered the Computerworld the first time. As Chara guessed, Flowey was in the room. watching the ceiling.  
Chara: Sorry I kept you waiting.  
Flowey: It’s okay, not like I have anything better to do.  
Flowey turns around and sees Frisk.  
Flowey: What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be helping others?  
Frisk: They’ll be fine. I wanted to see you again.  
Flowey: Frisk… I told you to forget about me.  
Frisk: Not a chance. We already know that we can bring Chara back, and I’m planing to bring you back as well.  
Flowey: I’m a completely different story. Even if you succeed, what will they think of me when they find out?  
Chara: I know the feeling, but i bet that they will be happier with us alive.  
Flowey: I don’t know. I mean, no offense or anything, but we’re the reason why everything got so messed up.  
Chara: You’re right, but that just means that bringing ourselves back to help fix our mess is the least we can do.  
Flowey: I guess. What about you Frisk? What do you think?  
Frisk: It’ll be tough. They might not handle it well, but it’s the right thing to do. Probably, after some time getting used to, they’ll be happier than before.  
Flowey: I guess we can try, but only because you both think so.  
Frisk: Great!  
Flowey: There’s still one problem tho. We need help. None of us can be called a scientist.  
Frisk: That’s easy, we’ll just ask othe-  
Flowey: No. I don’t anyone who might say something. I will only accept those that can keep the whole thing a secret until we’re sure that it will work.  
Chara: Fair enough. As much as I know, Sans and Scriptina could help. They have plenty of secrets and Scriptina already knows who you are.  
Flowey: Sans does as well and he never said anything, so I agree.  
Frisk: Mike could help as well. He’s good with souls.  
Flowey: Who’s Mike?  
Frisk: A friend. He’s a skilled magic user.  
Flowey: I don’t really like… magic users.  
Chara: It’s okay. He isn’t like them.  
Flowey: If you say so.  
Frisk: Then it’s settled. Once everyone is set up and comfortable, we will start to make a plan to bring you two back.  
Flowey: Okay.  
Chara: What about Gaster?  
Flowey: I don’t think there’s much to be done about him.  
Frisk: If I heard correctly, the skeletons are already trying to find something for him.  
Chara: Wait. Papyrus is helping them?  
Flowey: Don’t underestimate Papyrus. He’s pretty smart as well.  
Chara: I know, it;s just that he always seemed more interested in puzzles than science.  
Flowey: And what do you think he used when he made those puzzles with buttons? All of those were made by him without anyone else.  
Chara: Interesting.  
Flowey: Now, go. You don’t want to worry the others.  
Chara: Alright. See you later.  
Frisk: We’ll come to visit.  
Flowey: I know.  
When Frisk and Chara exit the room, they see Ne, waiting for them.  
Ne: I thought I might find you two here.  
Frisk: What are you doing here?  
Ne: Toriel called me to bring you back.  
Since they ere the only ones in the room, Ne was able to notice the extra determination around Frisk, and he had a good guess for which reason was that.  
Ne: Do you have a ghost with you or something?  
Frisk: Close. Remember Chara?  
Ne: The girl that went missing?  
Frisk: She’s not missing anymore. She’s right here?  
Ne: So that’s the magic energy around you. It’s pretty weak tho, no offence. Is she okay?  
Frisk: We’ll actually need your help with that.  
Ne: We can talk about it while we go back to the village.  
Frisk agrees and they start walking back to the portal.  
Ne: Alright, so what kind of help do you need?  
Frisk: Chara’s soul is still here, but, as you said, it is weak and her determination isn’t enough for her to function on her own, which means she can’t get out of here. I was wondering if you know of a way to help.  
Ne: I know of a possible solution, but I don’t know if it will work.  
Frisk: What is it?  
Ne: The only thing we can try is separating your determination in half and giving her that half. If everything works out, her soul should use it to fix itself, but you’ll be weaker than before, until your determination energy regenerates back to normal.  
Chara: That doesn’t sound really safe.  
Frisk: I think it’s worth a shot.  
Ne: Okay, but I’ll need a place where i can have some medical tools.  
Frisk: Alphys can help with that.  
Ne: Okay, then.  
Frisk: How are things with you?  
Ne: Pretty good.  
Frisk: Is the team still together?  
Ne: Yup, we’re still working together and Amy and I have gotten closer.  
Frisk: That’s nice. Why did Toriel wan’t me in the village?  
Ne: That’s a question you’re going to have to ask her yourself. Come on, we’re here.  
Ne and Frisk step on the portal.  
Chara: Bye Frisk.  
Frisk waves before the portal activates. Frisk raises her hand in front of her face to block the sun rays. She found it difficult adjusting to the daytime sky after being in the Computerworld. Luckily for Ne, his visor helped him to easily adjust to the sudden brightness change. They walk back to the village and find Toriel talking with Amy. Toriel quickly noticed Ne and Frisk and happily greeted them.  
Frisk: What did you want to talk with me about?  
Toriel: Since we will have a house here, I was wondering what are your living plans. In case you aren’t happy with your past home, you could always move in with me.  
Frisk: Well, I do have a completely okay home, but yeah, it would be nice to live here.  
Amy: We should totally do that as well!  
Ne: Really? I mean, if you want to, it’s ok, but I mean, I’m not sure if there will be enough houses if we move here as well.  
Amy: Slasher can stay in his home, since he probably wouldn’t be interested anyways, and the two of us can share a small house, since you don’t need most of the things from a house anyway.  
Ne: Sure, sounds good.  
Amy: Great, I’m gonna go pack my stuff.  
Ne: Alright, I’ll stay here.  
Amy goes back to her house.  
Toriel: You have a good group of friends.  
Ne: The two of us have known each other for some time and we have found some other people as well. So, what are your plans now that you are free?  
Toriel: Well, the first thing we need to do after we finish moving here is to find a smooth way to introduce ourselves to the citizens.  
Ne: Agreed. It will be complicated, but If I get the respected protectors of the city to back you up, it might be easier.  
Toriel: You would do that for us?  
Ne: As much as I can see, Frisk likes all of you. That’s enough for me.  
Toriel: Ah, yes, about that. What is your connection with Frisk anyway?  
Ne: I just ran into her a couple of times. Later on, while I had free time, we started chatting and got friendly. I promised her that I will always help her if needed.  
Toriel: I appreciate that.  
Ne: How come everyone seems… Surprised with you. I mean, I know that you weren’t active as queen for some time, but this still feels different.  
Toriel: That is because my leaving was not the most peaceful. I claimed that I would never return and that I would always despise Asgore for the law he made against humans.  
Ne: So what will happen now?  
Toriel: I can not stay angry at the past forever. We will have to talk about lot of things… But I believe that it is for the best that we solve our problems together.  
Ne: That sounds logical.  
Sans joins the conversation.  
Sans: everything has been moved here. now all you need to do is set up.  
Toriel: Great. We will begin right away.   
Frisk: Toriel? Can Sans, Papyrus and Scriptina be with us as well?  
Toriel: Dear, I think this is a question you should be asking them. I do not have a problem with it if they approve.  
Sans: i don’t mind. i’ll just ask tina and paps if they agree, but i’m sure they’ll love the idea.  
Frisk: Great!  
Ne: There is a pretty big house in the middle of the village. You should all fit without a problem.  
Sans: i also need to tell him that he is going to need a less… intimidating outfit.  
Toriel: Yes, having something more casual to wear would be a good thing for him here.  
Sans: he’s gonna be so disappointed that he can’t wear his armor all the time now. welp, someone needs to tell him. see ya later.  
Frisk: Bye Sans.  
Sans started walking to the portal. it will take him some time getting used to not having his ability to see and jump through the code. Unlike Scriptina, all of his powers except the bone attacks were connected with the Computerworld. He will need to practice his bone attacks more. Scriptina and Paps will help him with that, since he knows that they are more experienced with bone attacks. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he isn’t sure if Tina will be able to help either. He didn’t see her using bone attacks and she was always on her boat. He guesses that Papyrus is his best bet for bone attacks. Soon after, he reaches the portal, where he sees Papyrus and Scriptina, delivering the last group of items.  
Papyrus: HELLO, BROTHER! NO NEED TO GO BACK IN, FOR ME AND OUR SISTER HAVE BROUGHT EVERYTHING!  
Sans: great. by the way, how would you two feel about us living with frisk and toriel?  
Papyrus: ALL THREE OF US, LIVING WITH OUR BEST FRIEND AND THE QUEEN? THAT IS A JOB FITTING FOR THE GREAT AND FRIENDLY ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS!  
Scriptina: I don’t mind.  
Sans: okay, then. lets go and tell toriel. oh, and, before i forget. i need a favor to ask of you paps.  
Papyrus: YES, BROTHER?  
Sans: since most of my abilities are gone now, and i haven’t used my bone attacks in a long while now, could we maybe train in the meantime?  
Suddenly, Undyne shows up and joins the conversation.  
Undyne: I heard someone needs training!  
Papyrus: THAT IS CORRECT, UNDYNE! SANS WISHES TO TRAIN HIS MAGIC. THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR HIM TO JOIN OUR TRAINING!  
Undyne: I don’t know Paps. Don’t you think that our training is a bit extreme for him?  
Scriptina: You do not need to worry about that. I can protect him from getting damaged by magic attacks.  
Undyne: And you! I need to fight you and that human.  
Scriptina: Sure! I can spar when we get settled in our homes. It will be fun to train again. I haven’t done that since my initiation, but you will need to ask the human yourself.  
Sans: i’m pretty sure that he’s still talking with toriel.  
Undyne: Okay, I’m gonna go and tell him.  
Undyne runs off. She wanted to test Ne, since he was obviously special. Three humans, able to fight against a small army. She wanted to see that in person. While she was interested in Ne, her priority was still Scriptina. To have an older sister of the skeleton brothers, not to forget that she has bigger authority than Sans suddenly pop out… It was surprising, that’s for sure. It would be fun to test them, she knows that. After more running, she finally reaches Ne and toriel.  
Toriel: Hello, Undyne. Have you seen the skeletons in any case? I need to know if they will be willing to live here.  
Undyne: I don’t know. I didn’t come here because of them. I came here because of him.  
Ne: Me?  
Undyne: Yes, I want to fight you.  
Ne: Why?  
Undyne: Frisk claims that you are good at fighting, so I want to check if that’s true.  
Ne: Fine. We can start tomorrow.  
Undyne: Deal.  
Undyne walks away.  
Ne: Does she always like to fight?  
Toriel: I do not know. Most of them I only met when we got free. As much as I know, She is the captain of the royal guard, so she is probably used to training.  
Ne: Well, this will be interesting.


	25. ACT 2 Chapter 1: A friendly match

After a lot of work, everyone finally got set up in their new homes, which was great for Undyne. She spared no second in finding Scriptina and Ne. Unlike Scriptina, Ne wasn’t that much excited about the idea. He didn’t know much about monsters, but he knew that they were weaker than humans. Not to mention wizards. Scriptina had to convince him that Undyne is tough just for him to accept. Of course, others showed up as well. Asgore and Toriel were interested in seeing Ne’s magic, Sans wanted to see his soul in action, Alphys always liked to watch Undyne train and Papyrus was there because he believed that the sparing will be fun to watch. Only Frisk wasn’t there, since she was in the Computerworld again. Toriel didn’t understand why Frisk wanted to visit that place so much, but she did’t ask any questions. Even if she did, The ones that know wouldn’t say anything and the others would’t be helpful for obvious reasons. Undyne decided that she wanted to test Scriptina first.  
Undyne: Do you want me to start it out slow, or full effort from the beginning?  
Scriptina: However you want.  
Undyne: Lets go medium.  
Undyne summons a few spears and points them towards Scriptina, before sending them off. Scriptina creates a shield which blocks the spears. While Scriptina is busy controlling the shield, Undyne runs closer with a spear in her hand, ready to attack. She swings the spear towards Scriptina. The attack misses, as Scriptina effortlessly dodges the attack. Undyne swings her spear a few more times. The swings were slow and predictable. Scriptina was able to dodge the swings. She creates two skeletal hands which grab Undyne’s spear while she creates a small bone behind her and sends it to Undyne.  
Undyne: Not bad…  
Undyne jumps back, avoiding the attack and giving Scriptina some space. Scriptina lets the hands go while she gets ready for a new attack.  
Ne was watching the whole fight go down, learning their fighting style. As much as he noticed, Undyne preferred fighting over long range, as her close range attacks weren’t skilled. Unlike Undyne, who is mainly a fighter, Scriptina is a caster, kinda similar to Ne, preferring to fight on their own terms through their spells. Undyne summons a huge amount of spears which fly in a circle around Scriptina.  
Undyne: But how will you handle more attacks at once?  
Scriptina creates a big shield behind her, so that she doesn’t need to worry about getting hit from the back and catches one spear, before using it as a staff to block the other incoming spears. When she deflects the last spear in the air, she throws away the spear she was holding and summons a few bones, before sending them towards Undyne. The attack was inaccurate and a few bones missed Undyne, while she blocked the rest.  
Undyne: Is that the best you can do?  
Scriptina: Sorry, I haven’t used bone attacks in a long time.  
Undyne: so, you’re saying you don’t have anything to attack with.  
Scriptina: Well…  
Scriptina creates a bone staff and prepares to rush Undyne.  
Scriptina: That’s not entirely true.  
Like Ne, Scriptina noticed that Undyne prefers to stay at long range, so she decided to use that weakness to her advantage. Undyne sends a few spears towards Scriptina, but she flies up and goes over the spears, before flying towards Undyne. They clash with their melee weapons. Undyne had trouble with blocking the attacks, but not because they were strong or anything, in fact, they were quite easy to stop, but it was hard because Scriptina was really fast. Before the fight, Undyne thought that Sans was the fastest fighter, but she guesses she was wrong. Scriptina noticed that Undyne will be able to block the attacks normally, so she uses her staff to launch herself over Undyne to the other side. When she lands, she ducks below Undyne’s next attack and drops her down by sweeping her legs with the staff. As Undyne hits the ground, the fight stops. Everyone starts clapping. Undyne gets up, cleaning her clothes.  
Undyne: You’re awesome, well, every part of you except your bone attacks.  
Scriptina: Thanks. Bone attacks are more of Papyrus’ area.  
Undyne: You’re right about that. Now lets see how good Mike is.  
Scriptina: Let me get Amy first. She’ll probably want to see this.  
Undyne: Fine, but I’m not gonna wait forever.  
Scriptina: Don’t worry.  
Scriptina creates a portal to the house of Ne and Amy  
Scriptina: I know a shortcut.  
Scriptina goes through the portal and it closes behind her. Undyne walks up to Sans.  
Undyne: It looks like you’re not the best staff user anymore.  
Sans: i never was. tina taught me everything i know about using it, it’s just that you never seen her in action before.  
Undyne: But how the hell does she fly around?  
Sans: pfft, that’s easy. papyrus has been learning how to do that for some time. he still can’t fly, but he can jump really damn high.  
Toriel: She is a skilled fighter. I wonder how she learned all of her tactics.  
Sans: well, she didn’t learn it from our dad, that’s for sure. i mean, he’s strong as hell, but he was never a fighting type.  
Asgore: You should offer her a place in the guard. She is more than skilled enough to be a part of it.  
Sans: you’re right about that, but i’m not sure if she would want that.  
Asgore: Well, no harm done in case she is not interested.  
Alphys: Is it normal for skeletons to have all those spells and stuff?  
Sans: not really. bone attacks and staying in air is pretty easy, but the spells have to be learned, and they can be quite magic consuming if you don’t know how to use them right.  
Undyne: You better get ready Mike. We’ll start as soon as Scriptina returns with Amy.  
Ne: Alright.

Scriptina was amazed by the interior of their house. Everything was shining clean and there was a lot of space. She found Amy in the living room, cleaning dust. When she greeted her, Amy was slightly startled, since she didn’t hear Scriptina come in.  
Scriptina: Undyne and Mike are about to spar. I thought that I should invite you in case you wan’t to see.  
Amy: Sure, I could use a break.  
Scriptina: You really did a good job with the house. It looks quite comfortable.  
Amy: Thanks. Ne doesn’t need most of the things from the house normal humans would need, so I have many options for changing it.  
Scriptina: How long have you two known each other anyways?  
Amy: It depends. I’ve known him for about a year or two, but he has known me for a longer time. It’s complicated.  
Scriptina: I’ve only seen you two once before, when you were in the void.  
Amy: Wait. You were stuck in the void as well?  
Scriptina: Not really. I was able to enter and exit the void any time I wanted. That’s how Mike was able to exit as well. I’ve made a portal for him. It was risky, but I saw that he used all of his magic on bringing you back, so it was the only way for him to go back.  
Amy: Wow… That’s a lot to take in.  
Scriptina: Trust me, it felt weird for me to see you two again as well. I just thought that i should tell you that in a way, we’ve already met.  
Amy: Yeah. Well, I guess I owe you now.  
Scriptina: I’m pretty sure that saving the portal is more than enough.  
Amy: If you think so.  
Scriptina: Come on, everyone is waiting for us.  
Scriptina creates a portal and leads Amy back to everyone.  
Scriptina: We’re back!  
Undyne: Finally. I was getting bored. You ready, punk?  
Ne: Sure.  
Undyne: How do you want us to start?  
Ne: Just give me everything you got.  
Undyne: You sure?  
Ne: Yeah, I want to see your full potential.  
Undyne: I like the sound of that!  
Undyne creates a row of spears and sends them all towards Ne. He easily phase shifts through them. Undyne creates more spears, but this time, with different speeds. Ne dodges them one buy one.   
Undyne: You can’t dodge everything!  
Undyne sends a lot of spears from different directions at Ne. He adapts his soul to patience and stops time. Using the ability, he looks at every spear, judging their trajectory. When he is ready, he turns back his soul to normal. The spears fly in and he easily dodges them one buy one.  
Undyne: What are you? A coward? Face the danger head on!  
Undyne sends more spears. Ne accepts her challenge and uses his swords to block the spears  
Undyne: Now that’s more like it!  
Undyne tries to surprise Ne, by sending the spears from bellow. The ground under him starts to glow blue and he quickly moves out of the way. While he is busy dodging the spears, Undyne runs in and attacks him. He blocks the first few attacks, but quickly starts dodging again, before forcing Undyne to move back by creating a neon bullet and firing it between them. Undyne creates a special spear and throws it towards him. He moves out of the way easily, but senses the spear turning back. He turns around and sees that the spear truly is moving back towards him. He dodges the spear again and shoots it down with another neon bullet.   
Scriptina: He’s really good.  
Amy: As long as Undyne doesn’t use too many spears at once, it will be a fair fight.  
Sans: i’m pretty sure that he’ll be able to think of something if he gets cornered.  
Amy: Who said I thought that it wouldn’t be fair for him?  
Sans and Scriptina look at her, confused.  
Amy: Trust me, you don’t want to have too much magic at the same time.   
Undyne gets annoyed by his constant dodging.  
Undyne: Stop being cheap and fight!  
Undyne uses every attack she has, from all sides. Ne uses his speed and keeps going around all spears, before finally running all the way to Undyne. He attempts to hit her, but she blocks his attack and throws him back. More spears fly through the air, but they are all shot down by Ne’s neon bullets.  
Undyne: You’re fast, I’ll give you that. But dodging attacks can bring others in danger…  
As she says that, an unknown feeling rises in Ne’s soul. It feels like trying to remember something that didn’t happen. Undyne turns his soul green, trapping him in one place. She creates too many spears to count, from all sides, completely surrounding and closing him in.  
Amy: And there you go.  
Undyne: …And you can’t dodge forever!  
The spears start moving towards Ne. Having no other choice, his soul creates a small shockwave, which releases him from Undyne’s control. He raises his hand, the lights on his glove activating as he takes over Undyne’s spears. They all stop, before turning towards Undyne.  
Asgore: Amazing…  
Ne: Check…  
Ne sends the spears towards Undyne and creates a single neon bullet which goes over her. Undyne barely blocks the spears, but the neon bullet stops right behind her head.  
Sans: heh, well played  
Ne: And mate.  
Ne releases the control of the neon bullet and it turns to blue smoke, before disappearing.  
Alphys: I have so many questions!  
The rest of the crowd congratulates both of them.  
Undyne: Fine, I admit it. You’re good, but you need to block more. You can’t dodge everything.  
Ne: I’m pretty sure I just proved that I don’t need to.  
Amy: You were great out there.  
Ne: Thanks.  
Alphys: How did you use her attack against her?  
Ne: One of the first powers I learned how to use is controlling the energy around me, which includes magic energy, meaning that using multiple projectiles at once is basically an invite for me to take control of them.  
Alphys: Is that basic magic or is it specific?  
Ne: My powers are unique, so everything I do that doesn’t involve changing my soul trait is only possible for me.  
Alphys: Interesting, I’ll need to take notes on that. Would you be willing to do some tests for me once i have a place that I could call a lab?  
Ne: I would have to know what the tests are about first, but I’ll think about it.  
Alphys: Fair enough.  
Scriptina: No wonder you were able to save us. You can be a one man army with that soul of yours, especially the adaptation shield it has.  
Ne: How do you know that?  
Sans: she has a good judge of character.  
Scriptina looks at Sans seriously.  
Scriptina: Sans…  
Sans: what? i didn’t say anything?  
Scriptina: Let’s keep it that way…  
Scriptina opens a portal to their house.  
Scriptina: I have to take care of something.  
Scriptina enters the portal and it starts closing behind her.  
Sans: wait!  
Sans jumps through the portal before it closes.  
The portal closes, leaving all of them confused.  
Ne: What was that about?  
Papyrus: DON’T LOOK AT ME. BOTH OF THEM ARE TOO SECRETIVE FOR THEIR OWN GOOD!

Sans lands behind Scriptina, much to her surprise.  
Sans: why did you leave?  
Scriptina: I don’t feel like having this conversation.   
Scriptina continues to go upstairs to her room, while Sans follows her.  
Sans: is it something i’ve said?  
Scriptina: It is something you have almost said.  
Sans: don’t tell me it’s the pun.  
Scriptina: It wasn’t the joke! It’s what it implied that bothered me.  
Sans: the judge? why would that bother you?  
Scriptina and Sans enter her room.  
Scriptina: I just… don’t like to remember that part of me.  
Sans: but you were the first judge! you were almost as important as asgore! why would you want to leave that behind?  
Scriptina goes to her closet and opens it, revealing another cloak. Unlike the one she is wearing, it is white with turned off lights on the edges and a turned off Delta Rune symbol on the back  
Scriptina: I may have been the first judge, but that does not mean I was the best.  
Sans: what do you mean?  
Scriptina: I have done some things during my time as the judge… some things that I regret. I do not feel ready to talk about it.  
Sans: was that the outfit you wore?  
Scriptina: Correct. It is the last trace of my previous purpose. I plan to get rid of it.  
Sans: no offense, but that’s a terrible idea.  
Scriptina: You say that like you went through what I did.  
Sans: listen. i don’t know what you’ve been through and i’m gonna respect your wish not to say what it is, but i wasn’t perfect either. i made mistakes as well… mistakes i wish i didn’t make, but i can’t do anything but live with them. they’re a part of me now. accepting that is one of my responsibilities as the judge and the same counts for you. besides, i don’t think throwing away your past life is what dad would have wanted.  
Scriptina sighs and hangs back the cloak in the closet.  
Scriptina: That was a low blow.  
Sans: i know.  
Scriptina: Don’t take this personally. I do not want to keep things secret from you, Papyrus or anyone. I am just not ready to talk about it yet.  
Sans: it’s ok. apparently, this whole family is filled with messed up secrets.  
Scriptina laughs, relaxing a little, before she smiles again. Loud footsteps in front of the house warns them of Papyrus’ arrival. They come out of her room to see Papyrus and Toriel enter the house.  
Toriel: Are you two alright? You went away in such a rush that you left everyone worried.  
Sans: woops, sorry about that.  
Scriptina: I just didn’t feel well for a moment but now I’m better.  
Papyrus: SEE? JUST LIKE I TOLD YOU. THEY’RE FINE, THEY JUST HATE BEING HONEST WITH THEIR PROBLEMS!  
Sans: nah, we’re just lazy to sort them out.  
Toriel: Are you sure that you are okay?  
Scriptina: As okay as we’re gonna get.  
Toriel: In that case, could one of you tell Frisk to come back? Dinner will be ready soon.  
Scriptina: I’ll go. I’m faster anyways.  
Toriel: Thank you.  
Scriptina: No problem.  
Scriptina creates a portal to the entrance of the Computerworld and goes through it.

While everyone else went back to their houses after watching Ne and Undyne spar, Ne and Asgore stayed there. Ne claimed that they have much to discus about.  
Ne: I got some people to keep this whole village sealed off, but we won’t be able to keep you a secret forever. No matter how much people protect the entrance, a giant blue beam was in the air when the barrier was breaking. Something like that attracts a lot of attention.  
Asgore: What are you implying?  
Ne: We need to think of a most peaceful way to introduce all of you to the citizens.  
Asgore: Oh. Well, do you have a mayor or some other type of a representative of the city?  
Ne: Yes, there is a mayor.  
Asgore: In that case, I would suggest that you find a way to talk with them, if they can be trusted of course.  
Ne: I think that she’ll be reasonable enough, especially with the police, us and another team that serves the city promoting the idea.  
Asgore: So, some people already know about us.  
Ne: Only a few. My team, the leader of a friendly team and the leader of the police know and that’s it. The sentinels know as well, but they’re definitely not gonna be any help.  
Asgore: Yes, that is correct. While we are talking about teams, how would you like becoming a part of the royal guard?  
Ne: Isn’t that a monster thing?  
Asgore: Actually, before the war, there were human members in it. Without them, we would have taken way longer to get out.  
Ne: Well, I guess in that case I accept.  
Asgore: Splendid! Oh, and I hope that you do not mind, but you will need to wear something with our symbol for the formal occasions as well.  
Ne: No problem, just give me some time to make it and I can wear it on this jacket, just like Sans has it on the back of his.  
Asgore: I have been meaning to ask… How did you make the armor on the sleeves.  
Ne: It was pretty simple. My magic can change the attributes of materials. I’ve just cut open the sleeves and put bulletproof glass that was infused with my magic, making it stronger and bendable.  
Asgore: Amazing.  
Ne: I know, that’s the same reason why my helmet can change shape into other objects as well. My magic can turn solid and mimic other objects, even fully function as them, as long as they had a certain part of them made out of energy.  
Asgore: I have got to say, you and your friends will be our most valuable allies for the future of monsters.

Scriptina didn’t need to search through the whole underground. She knew exactly where to find Frisk. As soon as she entered the Computerworld, she created a portal to the start of the ruins, finding Frisk with Flowey and Chara.  
Frisk happily greets Scriptina, while Flowey doesn’t looks so excited to see her.  
Scriptina: Toriel said that you should get back home, dinner will be ready.  
Frisk: Alright.  
After some time of convincing himself, Flowey finally decides to speak up.  
Flowey: Hey… I’ve been meaning to tell you… I’m sorry for trying to kill all of you. I wasn’t myself.  
Scriptina: Don’t worry about it. We’re all alive and thanks to you, the barrier is gone.  
Flowey: I guess you’re right. Still, Chara shouldn’t be stuck here.  
Scriptina: We’re working on that. We just need to wait for everyone to get more comfortable.  
Chara: I know.  
Scriptina: Trust me, as soon as we see that the situation is calm enough, we’ll try to bring both of you back.  
Flowey: Me too? but I’m a completely different story.  
Scriptina: I’m sure we’ll think of something.  
Flowey: Are you sure?  
Scriptina: We have three mad scientists and a wizard. How hard can it be?


	26. SERVERTALE ACT 2 Chapter 2: Reassurance

Lopez requested that he and Ne meet up. Ne didn’t know why, but, judging by the sound of Lopez’s voice, it was something serious. He got ready, told Amy what he was doing and and went to meet him. As he arrived to the entrance, he saw that there are still a lot of people waiting there, hoping that they would see something interesting. Even tho it’s not what they expected, Ne showing up still served well. Some were taking pictures while others were recording. The only thing that was standing between those people and the village was the team made out of policemen and Kris’ people. They made sure that no one gets through. They helped a lot with keeping the monsters a secret, but, since most of them were here, there weren’t enough people to fight crime in the city. Luckily, ever since the battle for the portal, there was almost no crime at all. Slasher was able to take care of anything that would pop out from time to time, but it has gotten harder to maintain balance every day. People weren’t giving up, and the team had to take shifts, making it harder for them to get their normal rest sometimes. Lopez didn’t even have to say anything, Ne already knew what this is about.  
Ne: Is it getting too much?  
Lopez: You have no idea. My men can’t do this for much longer. You need to find an actual solution soon.  
Ne: I know.  
Lopez: Do you at least have a plan?  
Ne: Yup, but it’s a bit risky.  
Lopez: Well you better try it, or you’ll lose the chance to.  
Ne: Fair enough. I just need to talk to Kris. Any idea where he might be?  
Lopez: Last time I heard, he teamed up with Slasher.  
Ne: Alright.  
Lopez: By the way… is it true?  
Ne: What?  
Lopez: Some of my officers claim that the Slasher would kill anyone that would annoy him.  
Ne: Well, he was hard to work with in the beginning, but don’t worry, he knows who needs to get a bullet.  
Lopez: I hope so.  
Ne: As long as you’re on the right team, you’re okay. It’s the criminals that are afraid of him. The sentinel type of criminals.  
Lopez: If you say so.  
Ne: Is that all?  
Lopez: Yes, you can go now.  
Ne: Alright, I’ll be back later.  
Ne jumps over the people filled checkpoint and starts riding through the city while he contacts Slasher.  
Slasher: How’s the situation out there?  
Ne: Pretty bad. The people are getting too close to breaking through. We need to make a move.  
Slasher: Alright, what do you suggest?  
Ne: The mayor.  
Slasher was kinda surprised. For as long as he worked with Ne, he never saw him wanting to interact with anyone official. He wanted to know what made that sudden change.  
Slasher: I thought you don’t like working with people like her.  
Ne: Well, currently, we don’t have a choice. Where’s Kris? I need a good link.  
Slasher: He’s with me in my house.  
Ne: Okay, expect me in a minute.  
Slasher: Sure.  
After a short time of riding, Ne reached Slasher’s street. He he got off his bike and went through the secret back entrance to the house, not to get noticed by anyone. Inside, he found Slasher and Kris talking. Kris was the first to notice Ne.  
Kris: Is going to the mayor really your best plan?  
Ne: Yup.  
Kris: And you want to use me to get there?  
Ne: Yup.  
Kris: Well that’s just great.  
Slasher: Feel free to suggest a better plan.  
Kris: Well, we could just be honest and let them in.  
Ne: That’s great! Especially if you want to start another war.  
Kris: I guess you’re right.  
Ne: If there are not any other reasons for us not to do this, I suggest going now.  
Kris: Fine.  
Ne and Kris start driving to their location while Slasher goes to visit Amy, since, they haven’t seen each other in a while. he reaches the checkpoint at the entrance. When the people saw him, they carefully moved away and gave space to pass. While Ne always said that it’s bad that some people are afraid of him, he found that to have its uses. He enters the village and goes to Amy’s house. He’s never been in the village before, but he preferred avoiding monsters, since Ne said that they have a judge like him. After some time, he reaches Amy’s house. He knocks on the door. Amy opens up, surprised to see him.  
Amy: Dom? What are you doing here?   
Slasher: Nothing much, just decided to see how you’re doing.  
Amy: Oh. Well, come in.  
Amy moves from the doorway and lets Slasher in. He sits down in the living room.  
Amy: Wan’t something to drink?  
Slasher: I don’t suppose you have a Monster energy or something?  
Amy: Actually, Ne got some in case you would come.  
Slasher smiles.  
Slasher: That’s m’boi. In that case, give me one of those.  
Amy goes to the kitchen and brings him a can of the drink. Slasher takes off his helmet and opens the can.  
Slasher: Ya know, this will be so weird to explain to the locals.  
Amy laughs, before responding.  
Amy: Don’t worry, most of them are chill. One of them would even use that for a pun setup.  
Slasher starts taking sips out of his drink while he and Amy talk.  
Slasher: Sounds like Ne’s type of guy.  
Amy: Actually, now that you say it, they do have some similarities.  
Slasher: I haven’t even got the chance to ask yet. What are the monsters like?  
Amy: Every single one has a story of their own. Most of them are nice, so it’s fun. Only thing I’ve noticed is that some of them are hiding something, but that’s their problem.  
Slasher: Yup. How is this whole situation for you? Everything happened so fast.  
Amy: You have no idea. One second, we’re just chilling in Ne’s house, in the next we have a small war with the Sentinels and Ne becomes my boyfriend and a few days later, we’re sharing a house while living in the middle of a new civilization.  
Slasher: We’re lucky that the Sentinels won’t be active for a while.  
Amy: Yeah… Sometimes, I wonder. Did we start this early?  
Slasher: Start what early?  
Amy: Being… Well, us. We’re pretty young for this kind of life.  
Slasher  
Slasher: Sure, we’re pretty damn young, but think of this. If we weren’t doing this, monsters would be trapped, Frisk would have had a harder life before Ne, all of us would have met later if we would meet at all. Even by the time we reach an age you think is appropriate, we’ll be way more skilled.  
Amy: I guess you’re right about that.  
Slasher: I know I am.  
Amy: And what about you? How’s everything going?  
Slasher: Well, the crime is really low ever since we beat the Sentinels. Everyone is afraid of meeting us during a heist.  
Amy: Makes sense.  
Slasher: Apart from that, nothing much. Still haven’t heard anything from Natalie. I want to call her to check if she’s okay, but I don’t want to force her into talking with me in case she’s still remembering that fight too well.  
Amy: Wait, you guys never called each other?  
Slasher: Nope. I don’t think that she would end our friendship without saying anything. She’s probably just trying to understand that, suddenly, her best friend is a crime fighter and a killer. I mean, that must have felt so messed up for her. Do you have any idea how awkward that was?  
Amy smirks, reminding him.  
Slasher: Don’t answer that.  
Amy: Trust me, she will call you, she just needs time to calm down.  
Slasher: I know.  
Slasher looks around the room. He didn’t pay attention at how great the house looked.  
Slasher: I can’t believe that this was in ruins before.  
Amy: Me neither. Everyone was working on remodeling the houses during the day and, of course, Ne wouldn’t rest for a second even during the night until everything was completed. It was kinda annoying, but, he was right to do it.  
Slasher notices the bed in the bedroom and has a smirk only Amy and Ne would know.  
Slasher: Is that a bed for two over there? K-  
Amy: Don’t say a word.  
Slasher: Fair enough.  
Amy: If you want, I can go and talk with Natalie and check if she’s doing okay.  
Slasher: That would be great  
Amy: Than it’s settled. I’m going to go talk with her. You do whatever you want, just don’t talk with the monsters without me or Ne, It’s better that way.  
Slasher: Don’t have to tell me twice.  
Slasher finishes his drink and puts the can down. Amy left all of her gear except one stun pistol and a mask, just in case and then she started to walk to Natalie’s house.

Ne and Kris were waiting for some time in the city hall. The receptionist told them that they have to make an appointment since the mayor is often busy, but Ne started to lose patience.  
Ne: Alright, that’s enough.  
“Sir, you can’t just walk in. The mayor is doing important work and she can’t be interrupted.”  
Ne: I’m pretty sure that what I have to tell her is more important.  
Kris: Come on, you know I almost never come here.  
“I am not letting some dressed up vigilantes do everything they want!”  
Suddenly, the door to the Mayor’s office opens as the woman herself walks out.  
Melanie: What is going on here?  
The mayor spots Ne and Kris, waiting.  
Melanie: What did I tell you about VIPs?  
The receptionist is confused, but answers quickly.  
“That I shouldn’t let anyone ahead of schedule unless they are someone really important?”  
Melanie; And who do you think the hero of the city is?  
“Really important?”  
Melanie: Correct. So, I would appreciate if you would let him through.  
“Of course. Sorry mayor Melanie.”  
Melanie: Apology accepted.  
Melanie looks at her two new guests and invites them in their office. Melanie closes the door behind them and sits in her chair while the Ne and Kris sit on the other chairs.  
Melanie: So… The Ne. It’s quite an honor to meet you, but you’re not here to socialize, are you?  
Ne: Nope. I need your help.  
Melanie laughs.  
Melanie: The great Ne, best protector of Ebott city… Needs my help?  
Kris: Yup.  
Melanie: What for?  
Ne: We need o talk somewhere more private about it.  
Melanie: Alright, if you need my help, than It’s probably something serious.  
Ne: You have no idea.  
Melanie: We shall take my car and go to my home. Follow me.  
Melanie leads the way as they go back to the exit. When they reach the parking place, Melanie takes her car key and presses a button on it. The lights on a black sedan flicker, signaling that its doors have been unlocked. They all walk to the car and get in. Melanie is in the driver’s seat, Ne is right next to her, while Kris is in the back seat. She starts the car and begins driving towards her home.  
Melanie: Don’t worry, there aren’t any cameras in here.  
Ne: I know, I didn’t sense any.  
Melanie: Hmm… Impressive. So tell me, what could I possibly do to help someone like you?  
Ne: There is a situation, that requires your… Talkative skills.  
Melanie: Oh. That one skill that you do not have.  
Kris’ mask hid his smile.  
Ne: Guess you could say it like that.  
Melanie: Since when are you interested in negotiations?  
Ne: Since this problem came up.  
Melanie: And what is this problem?  
Ne: Before I say anything else, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this in case you don’t want to help.  
Melanie laughs.  
Melanie: You are about to tell me something that is so secret, that even the police or the EDS won’t tell me anything, and the best you have is a promise? You really do need me.  
Ne knew that he didn’t have time to mess around.  
Ne: Very funny. Are you in or not?  
Melanie: You got nothing to worry about. I know that whatever the hell you got us into, you have good intentions to get us out.  
Ne: Okay. Then, to start it off, do you know about the monsters?  
Melanie: Know about them? I’m the one who decided to keep that place locked down. Much good that did. The Sentinels just passed through our defenses like we didn’t have any, and by the info I got, A human even got in.  
Ne looks back at Kris.  
Kris: Don’t look at me! I didn’t say anything.  
Melanie quickly brought back Ne’s attention.  
Melanie: He’s telling the truth. I had someone else in.  
Ne: And who’s that?  
Melanie: Judging by your question, you’ll meet her soon enough.  
Ne: Fine, I guess it’s not important right not. Anyway, what’s happening is that the monsters are free and in that sealed off village.  
Melanie didn’t even bat an eye and simply asked him since when. Her blank reaction surprised Ne.  
Ne: I expected a bigger reaction… or any reaction to be more accurate.  
Melanie: How hard can it be? An army of criminals against monsters are constantly fighting a small group of magic users over a piece of tech that is necessary for the freedom of monsters. I didn’t become the Mayor by having good luck.  
Kris: Fair enough.  
Melanie: So let me guess. You need to find a way to smoothly bring the monsters into the city society.  
Kris: Exactly.  
Melanie: It won’t be easy, I admit it. I’ll contact some of my people that are more specialized in that area.  
They reach the mayor’s house.  
Melanie: For now, all I can do is make a private interview with the King and give you some suggestions.  
Ne: That will be a good start, but remember, we don’t have much time for this.  
She turns the car off and they all exit.  
Melanie: No need to tell me twice. I need to make some calls and think about this, so if you two could give me some space, that will be great.  
Ne: Alright.  
Melanie: I’ll call you as soon as I have something.  
Melanie enters her house and closes the door behind her.  
Ne: Well that went better than expected.  
Kris: Does she have someone above me?  
Ne: Sure looks like that.

Amy reaches Natalie’s house. She knocks on the door and waits. After a few moments of silence, the door slowly unlocks and Natalie picks through.  
Amy: Uhh, hi.  
Natalie opens the door when she realizes it’s only Amy. Amy noticed that Natalie was hiding a small taser in her hand, behind her back.  
Amy: Are you okay?  
Natalie: Just get in.  
Natalie pulls Amy in and closes the door, before locking it.  
Natalie: No, I am not okay.  
Amy: Are you still thinking about that battle?  
Natalie: Thinking about it? I can’t take my mind off it. I almost died there!  
Amy: I know.  
Natalie: And you. All of you. I was there, almost killed, and then the Slasher shows up, killing everyone in front of me. Next thing I know, that killer is my best friend. If Dominik is Slasher and mike is Ne, it’s safe to guess that you’re N2O, right?  
Amy opens her bag and shows Natalie the mask.  
Natalie: Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?  
Amy: It’s not your fault, you were just in the wrong place, in the wrong time.  
Natalie: Everyone says that Slasher is a merciless killer. Is that true?  
Amy: No. Now don’t get me wrong, he has a preference for using his guns, but he knows who deserves a bullet. He is perfect for those who need more than just me or Mike.  
Natalie: But what happened? Ever since that battle happened, the whole place became full of policemen and agents, the crime has fallen and you’re nowhere to be found.  
Amy: We’re laying low with some other… people. He misses you, you know?  
Natalie: I know… it’s just… this double life all of you lead… The risks you take every day… I don’t want that. I’m still afraid to walk out of the house in case someone is looking for me.  
Amy: Why would anyone be looking for you?  
Natalie: When I was there… one of the soldiers saw me. He was coming towards me with a sword. I started to panic and then i just… I just hit him with a tool. I used all of my strength and he fell down, not moving an inch.  
Amy: Damn.  
Natalie: I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know if they are looking for me or not.  
Amy: Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure that me and the guys got all of their attention.  
Natalie: That still doesn’t make me feel any better.  
Amy: They don’t even know who we are.  
Natalie was actually surprised to hear that all of them succeeded to remain hidden through all that time  
Natalie: Okay, I’m interested in knowing how I am the first one to find out your secret identities.  
Amy: You wouldn’t believe the stuff we made with Dominik’s money and Mike’s imagination.  
Natalie: It’s better that I don’t ask, isn’t it?  
Amy: Well, kinda.  
Natalie: So, the tree of you always go out and fight criminals, and now you fought off the Sentinels on your own?  
Amy: Well, the EDS helped.  
Natalie sighs.  
Natalie: Of course they did.  
Amy: I still think you should talk with Dominik.  
Natalie: Are you sure?  
Amy: Totally. If Mike was here, he would have told you the same thing.  
Natalie: Where is he anyway?  
Even tho Amy answered in the most casual voice, that still didn’t help Natalie to accept the answer as a normal fact.  
Natalie: The mayor?  
Amy: Yup.  
Natalie puts on her shoes and gets ready to go.  
Natalie: Okay, I’m gonna go talk with Dominik, if it means that I’ll be done with this conversation.  
Amy: Fair enough.

Even after all the promises and reasoning, Frisk still wasn’t satisfied with the plan to bring back Chara, so Sans and Scriptina had to convince her that it was going to work.  
Frisk: But what if the extractor crashes?  
Sans: won’t happen. I can manually keep in in check through the console.  
Frisk: Maybe my soul won’t be strong enough.  
Scriptina: I’ve seen your soul. If you were strong enough to survive Asriel at his full power, you will definitely survive a simple determination transaction.  
Frisk: Simple? You said that this was never done before.  
Sans: well, we’re gonna be the first ones to do it then.  
Frisk: I still think that we should call Alphys for help.  
Scriptina: We do not need her.  
Sans: don’t worry, kid. we got this.  
Frisk: But she could help.  
Scriptina: No, she could not. If anything, her lack of experience would just make things worse.  
Frisk: How can you be sure?  
Scriptina: I saw it happen before. I am not letting her get into our way of something as important as this.  
Frisk: Fine, if you say so.  
Sans: don’t you worry about a thing. we’re the smartest monsters, what could go wrong?  
Scriptina: Well, I could make a list, if y-  
Sans: i was being sarcastic.  
Frisk: This isn’t really helping me feel better.  
Scriptina: Right, sorry. We’ll create a simulation and try it out while everything else settles. Once we can attempt the process, we’ll be ready.  
Frisk: Okay, I trust you.  
Sans: now that’s the spirit.


End file.
